Tomorrow in your life
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Think Candy, Terry, the whole gang, in our times! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Tomorrow in your life **

**By Mallory Quinn **

**Think: Candy, Terry and the whole gang, in our time, today… **

**Chapter 1 **

**"Between heaven and earth" **

- Would you like something, Miss Andrew? Asked the stewardess

- A fruit juice please, answered Miss Andrew

The stewardess gave her a little bottle of fruit juice with a little plastic cup.

- Thank you she said

- You're welcome

Candice White Andrew was sitting in first class in a Boeing 747 that was taking her to London. The plane had just left and was suppose to stop at New York. She was obeying, almost against her will, Uncle William's order. But she had to obey him, because, after all he had the goodness of adopting her. She was abandoned as a baby in front of the Pony House, an orphanage in Michigan. Her best friend, Annie found the same day as her, was adopted by the Brighton at six. She had lived without her best friend during all those years, at the age of 13, she was hired as a companion in the Reagan family, for their two children Neil and Eliza; in the beginning, then she became the maid, the stable girl… but because of her friendship with the cousins of the Reagan children, that were leaving close by, she was adopted by the Great Uncle William. Anthony, Alistair and Archibald all fell under her charm, but she was under Anthony's spell. She was in love with him and he was in love with her. They had plans; to go to school together, make their life together. They went to the fair and they saw a gipsy woman that told them the she will have a good life full of obstacles… to Anthony she said he will have a nice life , but that there was a cloud and her face changed saying that. She then went back on her words saying that they both will have a nice life together… they had left happy. But not much longer after that, when Candy was officially adopted by the Great Uncle William, Anthony took the car to buy her a present. On the way back, he had had a terrible accident and he was dead on the scene. That day, that was suppose to be the most beautiful day of her life had become the saddest day in her life. The Great Aunt Elroy was angry at Candy. Anthony went to buy her a present and he died. It was Candy's fault! Why did William adopt her? She only brought bad luck to their family. The others kids were sent to London in boarding school, St. Paul Academy. Candy went back to the Pony house to cry on the shoulders of her two mothers, Miss Pony and sister Maria. Then George, Uncle William's assistant, came to take he a little after Christmas to send her to London to be with the others. There, she took the plane at Chicago airport to London.

She was sitting at the window and sleeping during the stop in New York. She woke up when the plane was in the middle of the Atlantic. She asked herself at first where she was. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a face that seemed familiar …

"_Anthony she whispered" _

But looking closer, she saw that it wasn't him, but a young man that was crying in silence. He seemed so sad. He wiped his tears.

- Are you all right? Asked Candy, do you need any something?

The young man was startled a little; a little confused to have been caught crying.

- No thanks! He said dryly

- Ok, said Candy, I wanted to help … that all! No need to bite my head off!

She took her laptop out and started sending e-mails to Miss Pony, Sister Maria and all those little friends of the orphanage. When she finished, she started at Anthony's picture that she had put as a wallpaper; Anthony was smiling, she will never see those beautiful bleu eyes and his nice smile. She closed her computer and fell tears coming into her eyes, that she closed with pain. Oh, how she missed him! She loved him so much! She didn't know the young main next to her, saw what had happened.

- You miss your boyfriend?

- Mind your own business! Said Candy suddenly

- Ok, I've deserved that! Let's start over, from the beginning. Terrence Grandchester he said give her his right hand smiling, you can call me Terry.

Candy that could never stay mad for too long took his right hand and smiled and said;

- Pleased to meet you Terry. Candice White Andrew, you call me Candy.

- Pleased to meet you Candy. That's your boyfriend on the picture? You miss him?

- Yes I miss him so much said Candy, but can we change the subject? It's much too painful to talk about him…

- You love him that much? Ok, let's change the subject. You're travelling alone? I like your freckles…

This young had a sudden change of subject!

- No, there's, my uncle's assistant, George who is business class… he's taking me to London. What about you, are you travelling alone?

- All alone, like a big boy…

- Your accent indicates that you're British…

- My father is British and my mother is American

- It's New Year's Eve; wouldn't you want to be with your parents?

- In a perfect world, yes. But…

- …we all know that this world is far from being perfect, finished Candy.

They continued to talk of this and that. They had the choice in watching movies; they both had a small screen in front of them. They watched a movie they chose together; "William Shakespeare's Rome and Juliet" with Leonardo di Caprio and Claire Danes.

- I always wanted to see this movie said Terry, I wanted to see how they transposed one of the most beautiful love story into the 20th century.

- Me too, I've always been fascinated by this impossible love story. I'm wondering how they will put those lines in modern English…

- I think they left it as before…

- Really? So let's watch…

They started watching the movie and Terry was reciting the role of Romeo whispering. They had headphones on their ears to listen to the sound of the movie, so Candy noticed that he was reciting when she turned to look at him. Once the movie over, they took their headphones off.

- Well? Asked Candy

- Well being a fan of Romeo and Juliet, I found the movie…

- Not so bad?

- Yes not so bad he said smiling, they kept the story and the lines almost intact…

- Leonardo is very cute…

- For girls…

- Not for boys?

- Whatever!

Candy smiled. They talked about the movie, Hollywood actors… a stewardess announced a few minutes before midnight that the Commander was offering a glass of champagne to all the passengers to welcome the New Year. The passengers in first class had a buffet, cold and warm of food. At one minute to midnight, the captain joined them for the last few seconds…All the passengers were standing next to the Commander. Candy was next to Terry. Everybody started to count, 10…0…8…7…6…5…4...3…2…1….HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everybody around them were kissing on cheeks. The couples were kissing on the lips. Terry kissed Candy on the cheeks. He wanted to kiss her on the lips, but… she would probably take it very bad, since she had a boyfriend, Candy, on her part held Terry against her. Then realising what she had just done, she stopped.

"Anthony she thought"

- Oh excuse-me she said to Terry blushing, I didn't want to…

- No. That's ok said Terry

But she walked away towards the washrooms. She into a vacant one, she put water on her face. What did she just do? She held another boy in her arms? What about Anthony? She had betrayed him! She started to cry.

"Oh Anthony, I missed you so much! She said, why did you have to die? Why wasn't I in the car with you? It's too hard to live without you!"

She cried for a while. Then her eyes were red. She waited a little for her eyes to clear. When her face was fresh, she finally got out of the washroom to return to her place. Terry stood up to let her pass but at that moment, there was an air pocket at that precise moment, Candy stumbled and land in Terry's arms. He smelled the fresh perfume of her hair which mad him a little excited for a second.

- Freckles… I know you find me irresistible, but…

- I'm sorry she started… oh you! She said when she realised that he was joking, and my name is Candy!

She went to sit near the window. This young man was exciting her. When she was near him, she felt good. And that hadn't happen since Anthony's death. But was she allowed to feel good without Anthony? She felt like she was betraying him by feeling better with another one, so soon after his death.

- Penny for your thoughts said Terry

Candy came out of her daydream

- You were thinking about him, weren't you?

- I miss him so much…

She hadn't told him that Anthony was dead. She didn't want to accept it. Terry a twinge in his heart. He wondered why.

- I'm going to cheer you up he said

And he started to tell her funny stories, about tricks he played on maids even some of his luxurious adventures… Candy couldn't help herself from laughing. He had managed to cheer her up. She took her laptop, turn it on and Anthony's picture appeared in front of her eyes. Terry looked and felt a twinge in his heart again. She loved him so much she had his picture a wallpaper.

- You can give me you e-mail address, we might not see each other again, but thanks to technology, we can keep track of each other, from time to time

Saying that he also took his laptop and turn it on. She gave him her e-mail address. He sent her a message right away that was saying.

_**Hello Freckles,**_

_**I hope that you'll see your boyfriend soon, so that you won't be sad any more. You are much prettier when you laugh than when you're crying.**_

Candy felt her heart jump.

_"Like my prince of the hills, like Anthony…is it a sign from you my dear Anthony? Are you trying to tell me that life goes on?"_

She answered him like this;

_**Dear Terry,**_

Thank you so much to have kept me company during this trip. I spent a nice time wit you. I know it's because you were sitting next to me, but you didn't have to do it. Thank you for cheering me up. I hope to see you again one day.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Candy**_

They saved their e-mail address in their address book. They shut down and put their computers away. They watched another movie and talked about it. It was the new version of "The parent trap" with Lindsey Lohan.

- I saw the old version with Haley Mills said Candy

- Another remake? Are they out of ideas or something? Said Terry

- It doesn't bother you to watch another romantic comedy?

- When you're sitting next to a beautiful young girl, how could you resist not pleasing her?

Candy started to laugh and Terry was smiling. The movie started and they put the headphones on. The beginning started with a song by Nat King Cole: L-O-V-E. Candy loved the song and started to sing and looked at Terry who was singing too. He looked at her and they sang the song till the end. The staff and the other passengers were looking at them smiling.

**♪♪L is for the way you look at me,**

**O is for the only one I see,**

**V is very very extraordinary,**

**E is even more than anyone that you adore and**

**Love is all that I can give to you,**

**Love is more than just a game for two,**

**Two in love can make it ,**

**Take my heart yet please don't break it,**

**Love was made for me and you.**

**L is for the way you look at me,**

**O is for the only one I see,**

**V is very very extraordinary,**

**E is even more than anyone that you adore and**

**Love is all that I can give to you,**

**Love is more than just a game for two,**

**Two in love can make it,**

**Take my heart yet please don't break it,**

**Love was made for me and you.**

**Love was made for me and you.**

**Love was made for me and you.♪♪**

- Now every time you heard this song, you'll think about our duet and the stranger you met on the plane said Terry

- You too, you'll think about the young girl with freckles that kept you company…

Candy fell asleep for a little while during the landing and her head was on Terry's shoulder. This last one was pleased to have her leaning against him, he smelled the fresh scent of her hair. He liked her company, which was something that had never happened to him with someone he had just met. But this young girl with freckles was different… the plane was getting ready to land, but there was some turbulence because of the bad weather. The plane was moving and Candy woke up, fastened her sit belt and held Terry's hand without thinking… she left it a once, but he took it back, to calm her. Once the plane touched the ground, all the passengers started to clap their hands. Once the plane had stopped, the passengers started to get off. George came to get Candy to get off the plane.

- Miss Candy are you ready?

- Hi George, yes, I'm ready…

Then turning to Terry;

- Ok, Good bye Terry. Se you one of these days…

- Good bye Freckles, see you one of these days…

She left with George. Once the formalities over, she got out of the airport and saw Stear and Archie.

- Candy, over here! They cried

- Stear, Archie, I'm so happy to see you!

They hugged each other.

- I missed you said Stear hugging her hard…

- I missed you too said Candy, How are you? Really?

- You mean without our "third musketeer"? It's hard, Candy, very hard. But life goes on said Stear.

They walked toward the front of the airport where a limo sent by Uncle William, was waiting for them. When she was entering the car, Candy saw Terry from afar in a red car leaving. Their eyes crossed… like to say goodbye. She felt a little sad. She was going to miss him, after all those hours she spent next to him on the plane… she really liked his company.

- How is the boarding school?

- Like all boarding school in the world, strict, very strict said Stear

- Are we a lest allowed to have our computers and cell phone?

- Yes, thank God. But not in the classroom said Archie

- That's normal said Candy, they wouldn't want to be disturbed by cell phones ringing during class

- Did you have a good trip? Asked Archie

- You weren't bored all by yourself? Asked Stear

- I wasn't alone, I met a boy…

- Oh… said Archie, with a twinge in his heart

- It was my sit neighbour; he kept me company, that's all. I was pretty depressed because of Anthony, He cheered me up…

- Good for you said Archie

But he was a little disappointed, he wanted to be there to cheer her up and little by little declare his flame. He was crazy in love with her. But before she was his cousin's girl friend, but his cousin was no more, she was available…

When they arrived at school, they took Candy suitcases in her bedroom. A few students that didn't go home for the Christmas vacations were walking in the dorm. They met the "adorable" Eliza Reagan with other girls as "adorable" as her. She looked at Candy with mean eyes and whispered something into her friends' ear and they started laughing. Candy and her new cousins continued their way and talking life there was nothing to it. Candy's room was big and nice.

- Wow, it's big! Said Candy; do I share it with someone?

- I don't think so said Archie, Uncle William asked that you be alone and calm

- Oh but… I wanted to share my room with someone to talk with… well

- We have to go. We can't stay for too long in the girl's dorm

- Ok, guys, so I'll see you tomorrow? Thanks for coming to pick me up she said hugging them, see you!

Candy was arranging her stuff .There was a computer in the room already and the whole she-bang. She will use her laptop during classes. She also had a radio-cassette with a CD player. She put it on a small table near her bed. The door was opened, a young girl a little chubby with glasses appeared.

- Hi, can I come in?

Candy turned around a smiled.

- Hi, come in please…

- My name is Patricia O'Brien, you can call me Patty

- Candice White Andrew, you can call me Candy, sit on the bed

- You're new, said Patty sitting down

- Yes. I come from Chicago. How is it here?

- Strict, with the nuns, no alcohol, no cigarettes, no sex…

They burst out laughing.

- Well I don't really care about that … I'm going to be right at home she joked

- Even the sex…?

- Even the sex!

- You've never done it? You're so pretty…

- Patty, have you done it?

- No. But, I'm not as pretty as you…

- Patty, stop saying nonsense. You're a pretty as anybody else…And shouldn't take sexual relations lightly. It's very intimate and very personal that should be reserved for the one you love…

Candy took Anthony's picture framed and put it on her night table.

- That's you boyfriend?

- Yes said Candy sadly

- He's handsome…

- Yes he was handsome…

- Was?… Oh Candy, I'm sorry

- Car accident… two months ago. Anthony, I missed him so much…

- Life goes on, don't worry, you'll get another one…

- You have a boyfriend?

- Not at the moment. I had one, we broke up…

- Oh… I'm sorry

- No, that's ok. It was mutual

- The trip here was full of surprise. My sit neighbour was also a young boy, he cheered me up, I couldn't stop crying. Well I think that I will never see him again… but I have his e-mail address…

- Good for you. Maybe he's your future boyfriend…

- Unless he's in this school by miracle, I don't think so…

- You never know. By the way, I write articles for the school paper. I'm the editor in chief…

- Wow! But I never thought about writing for the paper…

- Think about it, you never know. You may be a reporter in the making…

- We'll see, said Candy smiling

Patty helped her with the rest of her stuff in the bedroom, doing her bed and put the clothes in the closet. In the closet, there was the school uniform in a lot of it. There were grey skirts and pants, white blouses and navy blue

pullovers and blazers.

- Well you've got everything you need said Patty…there's even a box with everything you need for school….

- My Uncle William didn't want me to miss anything, literally!

- That's the least we could say… you even got a little fridge!

- And it's full said Candy opening it

- You'll need your schedule, I think there's someone in the office… but we can go tomorrow

- Why not now? It's New Year's day and we are in school

Candy and Patty got out of the room and went to the office. They found one of the nuns that gave them Candy's schedule and the number of her locker with a padlock and the combination.

- Your locker is next to mine said Patty

- Super! At least I wont feel to lost with you

They heard the voice of the "adorable" Eliza.

- Well look at what Patty dragged in, the stable girl

- Eliza said Candy, it's always a pleasure to see you. You're always so adorable… these are your friends? Hello, Candice White Andrew, I'm Eliza's cousin… you can call me Candy. See you around!

Before Eliza could say anything, Candy left with Patty. Eliza was fuming.

- That's your cousin? Asked Louise

- By adoption…

- She's your cousin, insisted Louie, she's part of the family and she's part of the heirs…

- Don't remind me! Said Eliza, Anthony died because of her. And for that, I will never forgive her… she's going to pay

- Calm down Eliza said Brittany another friend, we'll thinking about something

Candy and Patty arrived in the living room where there was the television or video cassettes. There was a vending machine for chips, candy and pop drink. Candy saw her cousins, Stear and Archie

- Candy said Archie

- Hi said Candy, Stear, Archie. This Patricia O'Brien, Patty , my new friend

- Hi said Stear with a smile

- Patty said Archie

- Hi. You're watching a movie? Asked Patty

- We haven't choose yet said Archie

- We were thinking about "Eraser" with Swarzenegger said Archie, but I wanted to see "William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet? With di Caprio

- I saw it on the plane said Candy

- I thought you had company said Archie

- We watched it together said Candy innocently without knowing that she was hurting Archie

- Oh… said Archie

- So. Let's find a movie that will please everybody said Patty… Why not "Waiting to exhale" or "Clueless"?

- Let's got for "Clueless" said Archie, we can laugh a little

The others in the room agreed. They looked at the movie and laughed alone in the beginning. They other student started to arrive in the room. Eliza's group arrived and started to talk very loud.

- Still here? She said to Candy

- I'm fine too Eliza, what about you?

- Anthony is dead because of you!

- It was an accident said Archie, enough with that, Eliza

- We all know that what's really bothering you it's the fact that he loved candy and not you! Said Stear, change your record!

Another group of snob girls were also in the room watching the movie.

- Can we watch the movie? Said their leader, your mumbling is of no interest to us! Hey Blondie, who killed your stupid boyfriend, we don't care! We want to watch the movie…

Candy was hurt to hear Anthony's death denigrate like that. And that, she couldn't take it! Archie knew she was mad.

- Candy calm down…

But she was not listening to him.

- What's your problem? Said Candy angry, who gives you the right to talk about him? You don't even know him! The subject doesn't concern you, plug your ears and shut your mouth. It's not polite to eavesdrop on other people's conversation and even worst to talk ill of the dead. Especially the one you don't know!

- How dare you talk to me like that? Do you know who I am?

- I don't give a damn, who you are! You have no right to talk about him! Other wise, the next time, I won't stop to words…

- But…

- Did I make myself clear?

The girl remained silent, too stunned by Candy's anger to answer, she couldn't place a word! Candy was so mad, that she left to go back to her room. She slammed the door behind her and burst into tears. Will she get over Anthony's death?

"I miss you so much she said looking at his picture. "

She cried for a while. She decided to check her e-mails. She opened the big computer and went in her mailbox to check her e-mail. The page opened on Terry's last message. She smiled. She had a lot of messages from her little friends of the Pony house. There was also one from Terry that said:

_**Hi Freckles,**_

_**I hope that you're ok. You thanked me for keeping you company. I have to thank you too for keeping me company. I know you saw the tears I was trying to hide. Your presence, your laugh cheered me up… we mutually helped each other. The universe knew what it was doing, by putting us together on the same plane… Thank you so much**_

_**I'm looking forward to hearing from you**_

_**Terry**_

Candy smiled and felt a lot better. Was it Terry's e-mail? Anyway, she was happy. She answered Terry like this:

_**Hi Romeo.**_

_**You nickname me "Freckles", I'm nicknaming you "Romeo", because I saw you reciting the role by heart while we were watching the movie. I'm happy too that the universe had put us together for this trip. There is a reason for everything they say. Maybe this time was so that we could cheer each other, but I don't think that the universe will be so brief. I'm sure it still has a lot surprises for us. I'm looking forward to discover what's waiting for us in the future.**_

'**_til next time_**

_**Candy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomorrow in your life… **

**Chapter 2**

**"Queen of spades, King of hearts"**

There was a knock on Candy's door.

- Candy? Said Patty, can I come in?

- Yes, Patty, come in

Patty came in.

- What are you doing? She asked, are you all right?

- I'm fine and I'm responding my correspondent… wait…there, I'm done. I'm sending it. I'm sorry for leaving you, but if I had stayed a second more, I would've strangled that girl…

- Euh Candy, you've made yourself an enemy. That girls and her boyfriend rule the school. No one is going to talk to you…

- But you're going to talk to me?

- Yes, you're courageous, standing up to Lizzie, that's unbelievable!

- So, I don't care about the others, if you and my cousins speak to me, that's all that matters

In the living room, Stear and Archie said to Eliza;

- After the scene we just saw, said Archie, I think you're going to stop with Anthony's name…

- And let him rest in peace said Stear

- But it's her fault…

- It was an accident. Accidents happen everyday, and Candy was not driving…

- But he went to buy her a present

- And to pick up your dress or did you forget that little detail?

Eliza remained silent, confused and left the room. If she was blaming Candy for the accident, she had to blame herself too. Her group of friends followed her.

- Candy stood up to Lizzie said Louise, she's got guts…

- But… said Eliza

- Eliza said Brittany, Lizzie and her boyfriend rule the school; she made herself an enemy for life…

- She's got guts repeated Louise

- I bet she didn't even know what she was doing … said Eliza

- She was defending the memory of her boyfriend said Louise, you could've reacted, since you love him so much…Eliza, you should've…

- Oh shut up! Said Eliza leaving

The group stayed behind and laughed at her. After diner, Candy went to bed. She was thinking about Anthony. But surprised herself thinking about Terry, how she fell asleep on his shoulder… Stop Candy! You're getting ridiculous! She fell asleep and dreamed about Anthony, but his face changed into Terry's…

The following days were calm. Eliza and her brother stayed away form Candy who was spending time with Patty. Lizzie and her group whispered and no one was speaking to Candy. She didn't care because she had her new friend Patty, Stear and Archie. The students on vacation started to come back on Sunday night. Among them, an African American named Tanisha came to see her in her room.

- Hi my name is Tanisha she said nicely, welcome to St. Paul…

- Thanks. My name is Candy

- I heard you stood up to Lizzie…

- Good news travels fast…

- I salute you! If there were more people like you, she wouldn't have all the power they give her… her boyfriend… is not that bad, he could put an end to her reign if he wanted to…

- How?

- Simply by dumping her…

- Oh…

- We'll see that later said Tanisha. My group and I are going to continue to talk to you. Good night

- Thanks and goodnight

A few moments later, there was a knock on her door again.

" I hope it's not another girl with compliments…"

- Come in! She cried

The door opened and there was a silence for a while. Finally a little voice was heard…

- Candy?

Candy would have recognised that voice among millions for having heard it a big part of her life.

- Annie?

- Yes, it's me…

- ANNIE! She cried, I'm so happy to see you!

She ran to her and hugged her hard. Annie, her childhood friend, a little ashamed.

- Candy, I wanted to say, I'm sorry

- No, Annie, no need. You were obeying you're new mother… you didn't want to disappoint her…

- But you were with me since the first day, you were my sister… I abandoned you…

- Annie the important thing is that you're here now. Oh I missed you so much, especially after Anthony's death…

- I'm sorry about Anthony…

They cried together of joy. Patty knocked on the door, came in and found them crying.

- Did someone died? Oh… I'm sorry Candy she said confused

- No Patty it's fine. This is my sister and best friend, Annie Brighton. Annie, this is Patricia O'Brien, Patty.

- Hi said Patty

- Pleased to meet you said Annie

- Now we have a group! Apparently that's trend here

- What's this story with a certain Lizzie? You provoked the group of snobs?

- Oh Annie, she was denigrating Anthony's death, I couldn't remain silent

- Candy, I know you, if you screamed at her, she deserved it said Annie

- Thanks! I'm going to like this school, just for the two of you!

They started laughing all three of them

A young boy was in his room in boarding school checking his e-mails. He wanted to answer but there was a knock on his window. He closed the e-mail page and his inbox. He went to open the window. - Lizzie! 

- Honey!

Elizabeth Barrington, his girlfriend, Lizzie for short. She jumped in his arms and they kissed on the lips.

- I missed you so much she said

- I missed you too he said, I was going to come to your room later…

- I couldn't wait she said, I missed you too much

He laughed softly. Lizzie was treating him like her private property.

- What's new in school?

- I'm happy that you're asking me that, there's this new girl who dared to scream at me!

- What did you do?

- Why do you assume I did something?

- Lizzie, come on…

- Ok, hon. I might have mentioned that I didn't care who was responsible for the death of her stupid boyfriend…

- Nice, Lizzie, really nice… and you're surprised she yelled at you?

- No, well yes, a little…

- You didn't want her to give you flowers, did you?

- But she humiliated me in front of everybody…

- You talked ill of her death boyfriend!

- She humiliated me, honey she insisted

He had a sigh of annoyance. Lizzie was acting like a baby sometimes, the spoiled brat. Since the both of them ruled the school, they knew that if he ignored that girl who had yelled at Lizzie, every body was going to do the same, well almost. Some were not intimidated and he was pleased. It was good to know that some people didn't let themselves intimidated. Playing the "king" in school, was fun, it made boarding school interesting. He could've stayed at his father's and commute, but he liked the boarding school atmosphere; it was interesting to live with a lot people your own age, from different countries, different cultures. Lizzie and her ridiculous problem… he knew what she wanted. She wanted him to ignore the girl in public so the rest of the school will follow and the poor girl will be alone for the rest of the year… she would be lucky if anyone talk to her…

- Ok, Lizzie, I'm not promising you anything… we'll see tomorrow at lunchtime, ok?

- Ok, you'll see. She's only a dirty little American idiot. Now honey, show me again, how much I missed you with proof and gestures, this time…

He kissed her and took her to bed… Lizzie went back to her room very late that night. After she left, he smoked a cigarette. All that time he was with Elizabeth, he couldn't stop thinking about another girl…

Candy woke up early, took a shower and arranged her long blond wavy hair and blow-dried them so they will be straight. Then she attached them in half a ponytail on the top of her head. Put a light make up on her face and put her uniform on, took her books and got out. Patty and Annie were waiting for her in front of the door.

- Hey girls! Said Candy smiling

- Hey Candy they said at the same time

- Ready to face the world? Asked Candy

- Let's go! Said Annie

- Come what may! Said Patty

The trio went to class. Eliza and her group were already there.

- Well the stable girl… Annie Brighton, I thought you were more refined than that. What will your mother say?

- That I'd rather stay with nice people said Annie, I'm sure she'll understand

- Why are you answering her, Annie said Patty, she doesn't care…

- You're right Patty said Eliza, I don't care for the company you keep either she said looking at Candy with mean eyes

- Oh… I love you too, Eliza! Said Candy smiling

She went to sit next to Annie and Patty. The others were whispering. Lizzie and her boyfriend were going to decide of Candy's fate. Lizzie was looking at Candy with disdain. After her boyfriend rejects her at lunch, she will be the laughing stock of the boarding school. Lizzie looked at her so careless and happy. She was impatient for lunchtime to come.

After recess and a noisy morning, lunchtime was finally there and Candy was famished. All the bad things they had told her on British food taste was not important. She needed something in her stomach. She went with her friends to the cafeteria and walked to the buffet, served themselves and they wanted to find somewhere to sit. She saw a group standing in front an empty table and walked toward there with her friends.

Lizzie was there with her boyfriend. He hadn't decided if he was going to punish the girl, who was only defending the memory of her defunct boyfriend. He will see how he's going to feel when he sees her. His back was turned and he heard a voice…

- Excuse-me, can I pass, my friends and I are very hungry, and we want to eat…

Everybody was waiting for his answer. He turned around…

- Candy! He said surprised

- Terry! Said Candy with a smile, how are you?

To everyone's big surprise, they knew each other! Candy's fate was in the hands in of Terry! It was a no brainier, he couldn't stop thinking about her and he was very happy to see her… everybody was waiting for his answer.

- I'm fine, he said, what about you?

- I'm fine thanks she said sinking her emerald green eyes into Terry's deep blue eyes

- You know her? Asked Lizzie outraged, but how?

- We met on the plane and we kept each other's company said Candy without dropping Terry's deep blue eyes, didn't we, Terry?

- Yes said Terry without dropping her eyes too

He moved to let her pass with her friends.

- Have a nice meal!

- Thanks Terry, see you around…

Everybody started to whisper, Terry went to sit a on another empty table. Lizzie was ready to explode.

- How could you do this to me?

- Lizzie, you're ridiculous… enough

- Ridiculous? You saw her on the plane for 10 seconds…

- For the whole trip, actually …

- So what? You became the best friends in the world? How could you do this to me?

- She lost her boyfriend and you denigrated him… it's got nothing to do with you… Lizzie, I said enough! You leave Candy alone!

There! Candy's fate was done. She was free. Terry was protecting her. Lizzie was fuming. Terry was protection Blondie?

Terry on his part still couldn't believe it. Candy was in his school and the boyfriend he thought alive, was not. She was available! She was free! Let her time to get over the death of her boyfriend and … But there was Lizzie…

Eliza and her group had assisted to the scene with her brother Neil. That Candy was always so lucky; first Anthony and now Terrence Grandchester? The "king" of the school? Not possible! What a lucky she-devil! She had to find a way to hurt her and erase that eternal smile on her face!

Candy and her friends were talking while they were eating. Stear and Archie

Came to sit at their table.

- Hey girls, said Archie

- Hey Archie, said Annie

Candy looked at Annie; she always blushed in Archie's presence.

- Hey, said Stear

- So, what was the show about? Asked Archie

- I think it was Candy's fate, said Patty

- Oh… and what happened? Asked Stear

- Well, Candy travelled with Lizzie's boyfriend…Terry said Annie

- Oh… said Archie disappointed

- So Candy is "free" said Patty, Lizzie was ready to blow a gasket!

- You're lucky said Stear

- Are you going to stop saying that? Said Candy, all this is ridiculous! Two people can't dictate the law to everybody….

- Apparently, yes…Said Patty

- But Terry was so nice on the plane…

- That was certainly to hit on you…said Archie

- No, I was crying Anthony and he cheered me up… he didn't try anything, even when we were clinking the New year… he was a real gentleman

- Oh… Said Stear

- Well he's got another attitude here, said Archie, he's a snotty nosed kid!

They finished their meal and all went outside to get some air together. Candy saw Neil from afar with his group of friends he looked at her with mean eyes. Eliza was with her group too and unhappy because of Candy's good fortune. Eliza still couldn't believe Candy knew Terrence Grandchester and that she travelled all that time on the plane with him…

Terry still couldn't believe he was in the same school as Candy! When he arrived the night before, he found an e-mail from Candy that he opened immediately. He couldn't stop thinking about her ever since they separated in the plane. They both said that they didn't know if they were going to see each other again, but they knew by exchanging their e-mail address, they wanted to see each other again. Even if at that moment they didn't want to acknowledge it. He had read her message and was a little puzzled. Didn't she have a boyfriend she was crying over, because she missed him? According to the e-mail, she seemed to say that she was ready to see where the universe will take them. She wasn't the kind of girl that would cheat on her boyfriend. There must be another explanation he said to himself. And now he had it, her boyfriend was no longer from this world… she was free.

After class, Candy went for some air alone, without her group. She had taken her uniform off and put on a pink training with pink sneakers. She went behind the school; there was a small hill and some trees. It wasn't very cold, even though it was January. She was wearing a white anorak with a hat, not to forget the scarf and the gloves. She climbed a tree with big solid branches. That's why she wore the training. She was on the tree for a while watching the horizon, when she smelled smoke. She looked down and saw Terrence Grandchester smoking! He smoked! Why wasn't she surprised? He must have held off on the plane for all those hours. She must've made some noise, because Terry raised his head and saw her.

- Freckles, you climb trees?

She came down the tree and jumped on the grounded snow.

- Romeo? Hi! She said smiling

- You didn't tell me your boyfriend was no more…

- You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend… I feel a little ridiculous after my last e-mail she said looking down…

- So you can imagine my surprise, I thought your boyfriend was alive…

- You thought I wanted to mix my paintbrushes…?

- No, you're not that kind of girl. I said to myself that there must be another explanation… maybe you broke up with your boyfriend…

- I didn't expect to find you here as the "king" of the school scaring every body… I'm sorry if I created a problem between you and Lizzie…

- She had no right to denigrate the death of your boyfriend…

- Anyway, thanks. You decided my fate a little unexpectedly…

- Unexpectedly or not, I wasn't going to ignore you, Freckles, not after all that time we spent together… he said with a soft voice

Candy felt all funny, Terry was so tender and so kind…but, he had a girlfriend!

- I didn't know you smoked… she said to break the tension, and all that terror you create…

- It's for fun, everybody is not afraid of me… but they respect me

- You girlfriend is a bigger terror … you, I heard you weren't that bad… she said smiling. Ok, I have to go. Let's forget about my last e-mail, consider it null and void. See you around…

She left there running without letting him the time to respond. She felt strange. What did she expect? He was handsome, likeable, and charming, all the criterion of the perfect boyfriend and no girl must resist him! But she was strangely happy to know him in the same school as her. She was wondering when her interest changed from friend to boyfriend? What about Anthony? He would've wanted her to move on with her life. Terry would have been perfect… in a perfect world. But still… When she arrived at the dorm, she saw Lizzie that was telling her to stay away from Terry.

- Hey Blondie, you leave my Terry alone! I saw you talking to him on the hill

- He's a friend…

- Yeah yeah, I know the plane story! I hope that didn't give you any hope, because, he's with me, you hear me, with me! He will never be interested in you

- Really? That's not the impression I got on the plane…

- Are you insinuating that he hit on you?

- No, he was a perfect gentleman. I'm just a little surprised by his taste in girls…

- You little no touch saint!

- I suppose you get touched everywhere? Said Candy ironically

- He will never be interested in you!

- So, you have nothing to worry about. Now, excuse-me I have to go

She joined her friends that had arrived and had assisted to the scene. They went to Candy's room to listen to some music.

- Candy, what was that? Asked Annie

- What?

- The scene with Lizzie…said Annie

- You sounded like you were jealous… said Patty

Candy became bright as red.

- Euh… I don't know…honestly, I don't know what's happening to me…

- I know you know Terry said Patty but try to stay away from Terry, otherwise, Lizzie is going to make your life a living hell

- I'm not going to look for him, but if I see him, I'm not going to avoid him…

- Try said Patty. I have to go, I have an article to finish for the paper for tomorrow morning. See you later

She left and Candy was alone with Annie.

- Candy, said Annie, tell me what's wrong…

Candy told her how she met Terry on the plane in details.

- The e-mail suggested that you were interested in exploring other horizons with him? Asked Annie

- I'm so ashamed. I don't know when my interest changed…

- When you wrote each other, you had a unique connection

- I must have felt too comfortable or I didn't think I would see him so soon…

- You're falling in love with him, if you're not already…

- Don't say that Annie, Anthony…

- I'm not saying you don't love Anthony, you'll always love him… but how do you explain your reaction to Lizzie?

- I got upset when she said that Terry would never be interested in me… Oh my God! Annie you're right! I have to be careful to what I say. Otherwise I will get into big trouble and not only romantic…Thanks Annie. How is it between Archie and you?

- Euh, I think he would rather have your attention…

- Me? Ridiculous!

- He's got a thing for you…

- Annie…

- Oh, I don't blame you. It's not your fault, after all…

- Annie listen to me, Anthony's death thought me that you shouldn't take anything for granted. There's only one life to live, and this is it. There's no rough copy…

- What do you mean?

- I mean, you do everything to get his attention, but if he's not interested…

- There are other fishes in the sea? You're going to do the same thing for Terry?

- Terry is already involved with someone, Archie is available… that's different…

- Yes, and he has a thing for you too

- Who?

- Terry

- How…

- The way he was looking at you at the cafeteria at lunch time, or should I say, the way you were looking at each other

- You think? But he's not free…

They started to talk about other thing, from school. Annie went to her bedroom to study leaving Candy alone for a few minutes. Then there was a knock on the door. Tanisha came in.

- Hey Tanisha said Candy

- Hey Candy, the scene at the cafeteria was super! And plus, you know Terry!

- Yes…

- You're the one we were waiting for, our saviour…

- What do you mean by that?

- Terry let you "live" if you want, and believe me, that doesn't happen often, if ever!

- So…

- If I judged the way he was looking at you, he likes you… you can steal him from Lizzie…

- What!

- Yes, so her reign of terror will end and I'm sure you're going to be an angel…

Candy couldn't believe her hears! What?

- Tanisha, I'm very flattered by the confidence you have in me, but there is no way I'm seducing Terry!

- Why, you don't want him? You don't like him?

- It's not that, but…

- You're a virgin?

Candy blushed and looked down.

- Even if I wasn't, there is no way that I'm going to use my body that way!

- Pity. Think about it ok? At least, that Lizzie won't dictate the law anymore… Ok, I'll let you study. Think about my suggestion, ok?

She got out of the room. Candy remained thinking. What was it with this school where everybody was only thinking of plotting? Seduce Terry to cease Lizzie's reign? No, she wasn't that vindictive! This school was absolutely crazy! She turned on her computer to check her e-mails, there was one from Terry.

_**Hey Freckles,**_

_**Talk about a surprise! We're in the same school! To answer your last e-mail, after what happened today, I also agree that the universe didn't put us in contact just so we could cheer each other up on the plane. The proof, we're in the same school! I don't know what the future has in store for us, but I know that I'm happy to be in the same school as you, Freckles.**_

_**See you later**_

**_Romeo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomorrow in your life **

**Chapter 3**

"**Be my Valentine, Romeo"**

Candy was a little puzzled by Terry's last e-mail. When they communicated through e-mail, it was like they had an invisible link that gave her a sense of comfort. She had felt it on the plane too, but she didn't want to admit it to herself, because Anthony was still so present. She thought she was dishonouring him, by feeling good with Terry…But Anthony was dead and Terry was alive…But he had a girlfriend… the girlfriend in real life, in school… but on the internet, they were "Romeo and Freckles"… two cyber beings that communicated by e-mail.

_**Dear Romeo,**_

The cafeteria scene gave hope to the students… let me explain myself; some students think that I have the power to steal you from Lizzie. Some even suggested that I seduce you! I suppose I didn't realise the importance of your gesture. Are you really the terror everybody is talking about? I have the memory of this nice and sweet boy that cheered me up… I don't know if she already told you, but I had a fight with your girlfriend. She saw us talking from a far…Let me give you my version; she told me that you would never be interested in me. I told her that was not the impression I got on the plane. Excuse-me in advance for the problem I created.

_**See you later**_

_**Freckles**_

Terry got Candy's e-mail just before Lizzie knocked on his window. He closed his inbox and shut down the computer. Candy… he wished it was her at the window.

- Lizzie, he said, how are you?

- Don't you "How are you me"! I want to know what you were doing with that Blondie!

- Lizzie you're ridiculous, she's a friend, we…

- I know, you met on the plane… But when I confronted her, she pretended that you were interested in her

- She said that?

- No. I have to say; I told her you would never be interested in her…

- Oh… you provoked her….

- You're taking her side?

- Lizzie, didn't I tell you to leave Candy alone?

- Yes, but, she was talking with you…

- And she will continue to talk to me. You leave her alone, Ok? And tell the same thing to your group. I don't want to have this conversation again, if you want us to get along, ok?

- But…

- Eh eh eh…

- Ok. I'll talk to my group and no one will touch a strand of hair of you little protégée…

Lizzie was on the bed, sulking.

- Elizabeth, said Terry nicely, you're going to continue sulking for long? Otherwise I can sleep, you know…

Lizzie ended up smiling and abandoning herself in Terry's arms. When Terry was alone, he quickly sent an e-mail to Candy.

_**Dear Freckles,**_

_**No I'm not the terror everyone is talking about. You saw the real me on the plane. The one here his only a façade. Maybe it's to hide the personnel problems I have…**_

_**They suggested you to seduce me? Wow they know what they want, don't they? But if you tried, I will not be indifferent…but I'm sure it's not in your character to seduce guys. Even if you don't need any seduction, all the boys are ready to fall into your arms…**_

_**On that note, I leave you here**_

_**Have a good night**_

_**Romeo**_

Lizzie went back to her room passing through the hallway. Candy heard the noise, Lizzie's laugh and her group all coming back from their boyfriends' rooms. They were praising their partner's talents.

"She coming from Terry's room… why is that bothering me?" thought Candy.

She heard the notifier telling her she had a new e-mail.

"Terry" she thought.

She went to read Romeo's response. She smiled blushing a little. All the guys were ready to fall in her arms? She didn't need all the guys she only needed… a few days ago she would've said "Anthony" and now… No! She didn't already forgot about Anthony! She felt sad all of a sudden. She called Annie on her cell phone.

- Annie? She said I'm not disturbing you?

- Never Candy. You can call me anytime. Are you ok?

- No

- Tell me what's wrong?

- I got an e-mail from Terry

- What did he say?

- A lot of things among others, that all the guy were ready to fall into my arms…

- Cool

- So I started to think that I didn't want all the guys I only wanted…

- Terry…

- Annie a few days ago I would've said, "Anthony", today Terry came into my head…

- You feel sad because you think you're betraying Anthony?

- Yes

- Candy honey Anthony is dead Terry is alive. Life goes on. You have to stop feeling guilty. Anthony wouldn't want you to stay sad all your life because of him. What did he used to tell you again?

- "You're much prettier when you laughing then when you're crying…" Terry wrote me that on his first e-mail. For me it was like…

- …a sign that you had Anthony's blessing… don't doubt it anymore. So don't feel guilty. You're falling in love with Terry if you're not already…

- Oh Annie, he has a girlfriend

- Judging by the way he looked at you at the cafeteria, I'd say Lizzie Barrington's days are numbered…

- She was coming back from Terry's room a few minutes ago…

- And that made you feel…?

- Weird

- Need I say more?

- Thanks Annie thanks for everything

- You're welcome, sweetie. Sweet dreams

- You too.

Candy had an agitated nigh. She dreamt about Anthony. He was standing near the Pony hill.

- Anthony! I love you! She cried coming next to him to kiss him.

But when she stopped kissing him she looked at him smiling it wasn't Anthony anymore but Terry answering her;

- I love you Freckles and he kissed her

Candy woke up in sweat. Terry… she went to the bathroom and turned on her computer, it was 5 am. She checked her e-mail. There was one from Georges, Uncle William's assistant.

_**Miss Candy**_

_**Hello! I hope you're adapting well to your new school. The airline company sent me the pictures from the New Year's party on the plane. I'm sending you the hard copy by regular mail but for now here they are in attachment. They are very pretty.**_

_**Have a good week.**_

Sincerely 

_**Georges**_

She opened the attachment and looked at the pictures; they were indeed very pretty. There was one of Terry hugging her at midnight. Her heart jumped seeing it. She decided to send so them to Terry too then she went to take a shower.

Terry was in his bedroom; he was awake and just got out of the shower. He had turned on his computer and was surprised to see an e-mail so early in the morning. He saw that it was from Candy.

"Freckles, you're an early bird he said to himself"

He sent her an e-mail on the spot.

_**Freckles,**_

_**You're not asleep? You're an early bird…**_

Thanks for the pictures, they really are very beautiful. If you had forgotten about me, those pictures would've refreshed your memory…

_**See you later,**_

_**Romeo**_

Candy came out of the shower and saw Terry's e-mail.

"You're an early bird Romeo she thought"

She smiled.

_**Romeo,**_

_**Right back at you! You're one to talk…**_

_**George will send me the hard copies my ordinary mail. I will have some copies made for you, if you want.**_

_**See you later**_

_**Freckles**_

She didn't want to answer the sarcasm, because she couldn't stop thinking about him and didn't want to show her feelings inadvertently.

Lizzie Barrington went to see Eliza in her room, before class.

- Eliza?

- Lizzie? To what do I owe the honour of a visit from the queen of the school said Eliza ironically

- I need your help…

- My help? I'm not sure I want to help you; after all you denigrated Anthony's death…

- I'm sorry, but the Blondie…

- Candy?

- You hate her, as much as I do, don't you?

- She's my cousin… you can't ban her… can't you? Your guy is protecting her…

- It's a real nightmare! And he forbids me to bother her…

- And you don't dare disobeying or you're going to find yourself with no one to keep you warm at night…laughed Eliza

- Ok, no need to be vulgar!

- Vulgar? Don't you swear on vulgarity?

- Are you going to help me or not?

- I don't know… Candy is a lucky she-devil… and judging by the way your guy was looking at her

- Eliza!

- I mean, whatever trick you play on her, she's going to come out smelling like a rose, and your guy will even want to protect her more… are you sure it's what you want? It could backfire on you… I can help you if need be… but I won't take the blame in your place…

- Don't worry about that. If you agree, I'll take care of everything. Come on, I know you hate her…

- Yes, but…

- She's going to steal my boyfriend…

- If she can steal him so easily, you've lost him already. I know, it was the same thing with Anthony. As soon as he looked at her, it was over… it's a matter of days, Lizzie, you'll see you'll prove me right

- Not if I take care of her first, said Lizzie

- Ok. But it's only because I hate her

- Thanks. I'll tell you when everything is ready

Eliza shook her head; she knew from experience that Candy was "indestructible". She had tried for years to destroy her without any result. Candy always fell back on her feet.

Lizzie didn't stop there. She went to see her cousin who was a year older than her and was a womanizer… His name was Ethan Barrington.

- Ethan?

- Lizzie, you need something?

- Yes, a very big favour…

- Big? It's always big with you

- Please…

- What's the favour?

- Can you dishonour a girl for me?

- "Dishonour" you mean sleep with her? Why? Oh… let me guess; the blond your guy is protecting?

- Yes…

- Are you out of your mind?

- What?

- Your boyfriend is going to kill me… I heard him tell the other boys not to touch her, to leave her alone

- What!

- Yes, he wants to keep her for himself

- If you dishonour her before…

- Grandchester is going to kill me!

- You're afraid of him?

- Isn't that why you're here asking me to do your dirty work? Sorry cousin, but it's no…

- If you change your mind, you'll be well compensated

- How?

- How would you like to have my Jaguar?

- You'll give me your Jaguar?

- Yes…

- Oh Lizzie you're cruel! That's hard to resist…

- So say yes…

Ethan hesitated a little. Her Jaguar? Lizzie was ready to give him her Jaguar and all she had to do is dishonour Candy White Andrew… Grandchester's protégée? He's going to kill him… but he wanted the car more than anything.

- When?

Lizzie had a smug smile. She knew she could do it.

"Revenge is best served cold. I'll get you Candy White Andrew" she said to herself.

- I'll let you know. Thanks said Lizzie

At the end of school that day, Candy met Stear in the hallway.

- Hi Candy said Stear

- Stear, I'm going to see Patty in her general quarters

- The paper said Stear

- You want to walk with me?

- Ok, let's go

They walked talking joyfully. They saw Terry and his group and their girlfriends. Candy wanted to ignore Terry, but it she couldn't help herself. They looked at each other and he winked at her. Candy smiled and continued her way. Lizzie, who was looking at her boyfriend, saw the wink but couldn't say anything.

"Soon, she said to herself, soon"

Patty blushed when she saw Stear with Candy. They started to talk nicely. Candy left them alone quietly. They were made for each other.

Annie was at a meeting where they were discussing the end of year festivities. There was going to be a play, and a fashion show. Since Annie swore only by fashion, she was among the coordinators. Candy had promised her to be one of her models.

Everything was fine in class and at the dorm. It was routine. Then Valentine day came. There was suppose to have a small party supervised by the nuns and the teachers. No alcohol, no hard music, only soft music, soft drink and no close up dance. It was already a big deal to have the nuns agree to the party.

Annie, Patty and Candy were getting ready in Candy's room. They had received Valentine cards like everybody, small ones from their friends and bigger ones from interested boys in them.

Candy wasn't expecting anything from Terry, but she was hoping to get a card from Romeo.

When she opened her locker, she found a lot of cards put through the holes of the door. Only one interested her…Terry's. It was simple and pretty;

"**_Happy Valentine's day Candy._** **_Here is a good occasion to eat you"_**

She smiled. She had also given him a card in front of Lizzie, to provoke her a little. She was walking in the hallway during recess, with her two best friends. Terry was standing, talking. Lizzie at his arm.

- Hi Terry, said Candy, Lizzie. Thanks for the card, here is yours.

Terry knew that Candy was provoking Lizzie and he had a little smile.

- Thanks Candy and you're welcome. See you later

- See you!

She saw Lizzie's black look and she didn't care.

- Candy said Patty, you're playing with fire. Lizzie will get revenge…

- Let her come, I've survived Neil and Eliza…

- Be careful said Patty, this girl has no mercy

- Don't worry Patty, everything will be fine

Terry put the card in the inside pocket of his blazer, he didn't want to read Candy's card in front of Lizzie.

- Read it said Lizzie

- Later…

- I want to see what she wrote you…

- Exactly, what she wrote **me**…

Lizzie didn't insist. Every time when it was about Candy, she'll get the brush off…

"Damn you Candy!"

Terry read the card that said;

"Happy Valentine's day Terry. It would be a pleasure to be eaten by you…"

He had a little dreamy smile.

The preparation for the party continued; since it was the Valentine's dance, the theme was red, pink and white. The three girls had all pink dresses. Candy's was fuschia pink, without straps, with a shawl the same colour. Annie's dress was pale pink with thin straps; Patty's dress was dark pink with one strap. Annie did her friends hair; she managed to flatten Candy's long curly and thick hair. She did an up do on Patty's hair. They were ready; they met Tanisha and her group in the hallway.

- Hi girls said Tanisha who was wearing a red dress, very pretty pinkies…

- You too, very pretty, reds

- Pinkies, said Tanisha, let's go!

The gym was decorated with big red and pink hearts and red and pink balloons. The music was… let's just say, that the music let a lot to be desire. Did the nuns really think that the students were going to have fun with that kind of music? Fortunately, there were a few teachers who insisted to put some new pop music. They finally accepted against their will. The music changed a little, not much and the students started to dance. The girls were on one side and the boys on the other side. They went near the food table and were able to talk a little.

- The nuns might as well locked us up in our room, they would've have the same effect said Annie

- No Annie said Candy, in our dorm, we would've had good music

- We can hardly breathe said Patty

- Go near your dates, said Candy, the nuns are not going to kill you

- Go and dance, said the teachers

One of the teachers went in the middle of the gym and invited the young people to dance. There were a lot of couples that started to dance shyly. Neil Reagan had a flask with some gin inside and another with whisky that he poured into the punch and the fruit salad. A few moments later, the atmosphere started to loosen up. Everybody was laughing and having fun.

Candy was invited to dance by Stear and Archie and other boys. Terry was watching her every time she was on the dance floor. He wanted to dance with her, but every time he tried, Lizzie was stopping him or Candy was dancing with someone else.

Candy was watching Terry who seemed to be blocked by Lizzie. She was dancing with all the boys, when she only wanted to dance with Terry. She standing near the door, when she heard a voice.

- Freckles? Do you want to dance with me?

- I thought you'd never ask, she said smiling

He took her to the dance floor, there was a slow. Because of the nuns, he couldn't hold her to close to him. They were looking at each other in the eye with so much love. Everybody could feel the chemistry between them. Lizzie was jealous. She was feeling Terry slipping away from her…she decide to put her plan to dishonour Candy into motion. She wasn't prepared, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get rid of Candy. She went to see her cousin and gave him some pills in his hands. Then she went to Eliza and gave her some pills. Then she went back to her place like nothing happened. Annie and Patty were dancing with their date, so their table was empty. Ethan went by there and put some pills into Candy's glass. Eliza went by the table, and put some more pills in Candy's half empty glass.

When the dance with Terry was over, Candy went back to her place with her friends. She took her glass, finished it, and had some more punch. The alcohol that Neil put in the punch, plus the pills… she felt her head spinning. Ethan took advantage to invite her to dance. She accepted thinking if she walked a little, she would feel better. She was hearing the music in echoes and slow motion. Terry saw that something wasn't right. Candy was laughing too much. He said to himself that he would go and see her after the dance to see how she was feeling. But he wanted to see her; he looked for her, but couldn't find her. He said to himself that maybe she went to powder her nose.

Ethan took Candy to his room, but he had trouble taking her there, she was a little delirious.

- Anthony? She said, Anthony don't take the car, Anthony come back…

Ethan knew what he was doing was wrong, but his greed took over.

- Where are you taking me? Anthony …no don't take the car…Anthony

He put her on the bed, and was trying to take her dress off… But Candy was not cooperating, she was fighting. She didn't let him do anything; there was still some drops of good sense in her or the worry about Anthony…

- What are you doing? No… I have to stop Anthony… Anthony don't take the car!

Ethan was trying in vain to take her dress off. Candy couldn't stop moving.

Meanwhile, Lizzie took Terry in the hallway of the boys' dorm, saying she wanted to be alone with him. He didn't really feel like it, leaving the party without finding Candy. She had been missing for a while. The last time he saw her, she was dancing with Ethan and was laughing a lot. So he went against his will with Lizzie in the boys' dorm.

Ethan was becoming impatient, because Candy was delirious and was refusing systematically to take her dress off. He tore the dress up and forced her on the bed brutally… Candy felt the whole room spinning, she felt dizzy like throwing up and Ethan's weight on her… she had to save Anthony, or he was going to die, She pushed Ethan off her with strength but fell back on the bed, because her head was still spinning and her dress was thorn up.

- Anthony… I have to warn him… she said

Ethan was mad because she made him fall on the floor.

- You little pious hypocrite! Wait, you'll see

He stood up and walked towards Candy who was going to the door lurching and screaming;

- ANTHONY, I'M COMING ANTHONY!

- Shut up you stupid idiot! Said Ethan catching her by the dress that he ripped up again, letting her underwear show

- NOOOOOOOO! ANTHONY!

Terry was passing by with Lizzie and they heard the screams.

- Candy?

- No Hon, said Lizzie, it's probably a girl with her boyfriend

- No, it sounded like Candy said Terry following the screams, CANDY, CANDY WHERE ARE YOU?

Candy heard Terry's voice in the middle of the turmoil she was in, in her brain like an incessant echo.

- Romeo? She said

- Shut up! Said Ethan, putting his hand on her mouth and taking her on the bed again

The door opened and Terry came in, saw what was happening and took Ethan off of Candy by throwing him to the wall. Ethan stood up and Terry punched him on the face. He ran to Candy who was disoriented.

- Romeo?

- Yes, Freckles he said taking his blazer off to cover her

- Anthony, we have to save Anthony… He's going to die, don't let him take the car…Romeo… don't leave me…

Terry picked up Candy's stuff and carried her to her bedroom. He opened the door and put her on the bed.

- Romeo she said delirious… I love you… don't leave me, please… my head is spinning… stop making all that noise!

- Terry said Lizzie who followed them, you can't stay here…

- Go get her friends, I can't leave her alone

Lizzie went to get Candy's friend. Terry sitting next to her on the bed. He saw Anthony's picture on her night table.

" She still thinks about him" he said to himself.

- Romeo?… you there? Where's Anthony?

- He's fine, he didn't take the car…

- Thanks… Romeo…sleep

She fell asleep for a little while.

'She's going to be sick in the morning " said Terry to himself

He went to the bathroom took a bucket of water, a small towel that he wetted to wipe her face. He wiped her face with the wet towel gently, her neck.

- Humm Romeo? You there? She said weakly

- I'm here Freckles…

- Don't go please… don't leave me…I love you…

She sit up and put her head on his chest. Lizzie arrived with Annie and Patty and that was the scene they saw. Candy curled up in Terry's arms. Lizzie and a twinge in her heart. She understood what Eliza meant by; "Candy is a lucky she-devil,… the situation is going to backfire on you…"

Terry saw Candy's friends and tried to get loose. But any move he made she was holding him tighter.

- Don't leave me please…

Terry managed to get loose, but Candy became hysterical all of a sudden.

- No, no! Don't go please! Don't go Romeo… don't leave me Romeo!

Terry took her back in his arms and she calmed herself.

- I think it's better if you stay said Annie

- What? Cried Lizzie, no way!

- You saw her reaction… what did they give her, where was she? Asked Annie

- I found her delirious in Ethan's room with her dress ripped off said Terry

- What? Said Patty, he must've drugged her, Candy will never go with Ethan to his room

- You never know… said Lizzie

- For Candy, I would swear to it, said Annie, Ethan must have drugged her and with the alcohol mixed in the punch…

- That's why she's delirious and holding on to Terry like a lifebuoy said Patty

Lizzie couldn't say much; she provoked everything by wanting to get rid of Candy…

- Terry, you can stay with her said Annie, we won't say anything, won't we Lizzie?

- I suppose you can stay, she said against her will, I'm going to stay too…

- No need said Terry, we all know that you don't like Candy

Lizzie turned red and was forces to leave with Annie and Patty.

Terry stayed with Candy. She was sick all night long. Terry used the bucket a lot of time during the night. He didn't know what drug they had given her, but it must have one to render her unconscious of what she was doing, to abuse her! Ethan Barrington… he was going to pay for that! How dared he touched his little protégée. He knew Terry have told all the boys that Candy was off limit. Why did he take that risk?… Lizzie! He remembered her insistence to go to the boys' dorm; she wanted him to see Candy and Ethan together in bed! My God! There was nothing worse than a young man taking advantage of a young girl's vulnerability, to do what he wants.

Terry arranged himself to the best he could and slept on the bed with her, without letting go of her… He had dreamt of spending the night with Candy… but not in those circumstances, where she's totally under the influence of drugs, delirious and she won't even remember anything in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomorrow in your life**

**Chapter 4**

"**A lugubrious awakening"**

Candy had the feeling of being thrown in a bottom less precipice spinning at the same time. Holding on to Romeo, seemed to calm her, so she didn't want to let him go…She was feeling better when she was holding him tight, he was her lifebuoy.

"Romeo, Romeo, how I love Romeo" she thought in her head.

Candy had trouble opening her eyes, her temples were hurting her; it was like they were hitting her with a hammer. She looked at the alarm clock on her night table. She had to concentrate, she couldn't read the time. It was 4:30 PM? No, there must be a mistake! She hadn't slept that long! She tried to stand up, but her head was so heavy and painful. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. She stayed a long time under the shower, the steam from the hot water made her feel good. She got dressed and went for a walk behind the school. The cold air was nice. She closed her eyes and was wondering what had happened the night before. She went to the Valentine's day dance, she danced with Terry – a dreamy moment – and then, nothing. She had a memory loss. And a very big headache, the hangover, in fact! She stayed against the tree for half an hour and went back to her room. She went back to bed and fell asleep again. She dreamed of Romeo… her Romeo; she was hang on to him with all her strength. She was waken up by a knock at the door. She stoop up against her will to open the door.

- Hi sleepy head! Said Annie

- Peek-a-boo Candy! Said Patty

- We brought you some food said Annie

- You slept all night and all day

- I don't feel like eating, thanks. What happened last night? Asked Candy

- You don't remember anything? Asked Annie

- I remember the party, the dance with Terry and then… nothing!

Candy remained silent when Annie and Patty told her what had happened the night before. She hung on to Terry like to a lifebuoy?

"Romeo don't leave me she heard in her head"

It was a weird feeling not no remember anything and to hear the story of what happened by other people, when she was the main character!

- You have nothing to say?

- What do you want me to say? I don't remember anything. I spent the night with the boy of my dreams and I don't even remember it!

- That's true, you spent the night with Terry and you don't even remember it! Said Annie, that's kind of funny

- I'm sure Terry is thinking the same thing, he spend the night with you and you won't recall it… that's not how he wanted to spend the first night with you, I'm sure of it…

- Patty, please, not now. Who could've done this to me? Said Candy

- Your rival said Patty, well we think it's her

- Lizzie?

- To make you sleep with Ethan

- What?

- So Terry wouldn't want you anymore…

Candy felt sad, very sad all of a sudden. Lizzie Barrington was so desperate that she turned to drugs? That's dangerous, very very dangerous! What did she do wrong? Meet Terry on the plane and find him likeable? Was it a crime to talk, write and dance with Terrence Grandchester? Patty was right, she had to be careful. Some drugs had terrible side effects and could even provoke cardiac arrest. She could have been taking some medicines that you couldn't mix with drugs… the result could have been fatal. All that for what? Because, she danced with Terry? Because Terry was looking at her tenderly? Was it worth risking her life that way? Terry… Romeo she loved him with all her heart. She never thought she would feel those feelings again after Anthony, but yes she had fallen in love with Terry. But if he continued to be with a monster like Lizzie, she won't be his friend anymore; she wouldn't want to risk her life. She had tears coming down her cheeks. Her two friends hugged her to console her.

Terry was with Lizzie and Ethan in his room, and he was unhappy. He wanted explanations. Lizzie continued denying and Ethan finally fess up and confessed everything. When he finished his story, Terry punched him on the face and ordered him to get out of his room. He stayed alone with Lizzie.

- Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, why? Why risk the life of a poor young girl?

- Risk her life?

- Yes, risk her life! You may not know this, but mixing pills is dangerous! Drugs? That's shit! What did you give her? I want to know!

- But…

- What was it!

- I gave Rohypnol to Ethan and Ecstasy and vidocaine to Eliza to put in Candy's glass

- Rohypnol, the date rape drug? Ecstasy, vidocaine? Oh my God! Why?

- Because you were protecting her and I saw the way you looked at each other when you were dancing…

- The only crime Candy committed was to travel in the same plane as me. We became friends… Lizzie, your jealousy has gone too far… do you realise what you've done?

- I didn't want you to dump me; I wanted to make her less desirable to you…

- By asking Ethan to rape her?

Terry was outraged! Lizzie didn't seem to realise what she had done. She thought she was justified… incredible!

- Lizzie, I was with you. Did I give you the impression that I was going to dump you?

- No, but… the way you were looking at her…

- Did I give you the impression that I was getting tired of you?

- No…

- So, why were you so jealous, and not so sure of yourself? Because I was defending her?

- Yes, you didn't want to talk about her, you were protecting her…

- So she deserved to be raped by your cousin he said ironically. Lizzie, I'm sorry, I think it's better if…

- You don't want me anymore? She said horrified

- Lizzie, I can't be with a girl so mean…

- You want to be with her? Forgive me Terry, please. Forgive-me. I won't do it again, I swear to you. Don't dump me, I love you!

- I'm sorry. You deliberately wanted to hurt a girl because I looked at her… she could've died!

- But she's fine…

- I was with her all night, and I can tell you that she's far from being fine. And one more thing, where did you get the drugs?

- Euh…

- Where?

- In my purse…

- In your purse? I can assume that you were not keeping them for your cousin… Lizzie, you do know the mess drugs make?

- But everybody does it…

- Not "everybody"…

- You mean that you never tried?

- I limit myself to the cigarette… it's not because I play the rough guys that I do drugs… Pills are not good Lizzie. You have to stop. Now, can you leave? I need to me alone

- But Terry…

- It's over, Lizzie. Done.

- Go to hell! Go be with your dirty little blond you blo…

- LIZZIE, OUT!

Lizzie had to leave. She was angry against Candy. She was going to make her pay. But deep down inside, she knew her plan didn't work as she hoped… in fact it backfired, big time! That idiot of Eliza was right; Candy always falls back on her feet. She will have Terry now, that pious hypocrite! That stupid Ethan couldn't put her in his bed in time. Terry had arrived too soon… which had spoiled her improvised plan in the last minute. She now had to live with the consequences of her actions.

Candy was sick for a week. She had no appetite, he mouth was bitter and she had lost some weight. The nuns told Stear, her cousin and the eldest, to take her to the hospital. After a few tests, the doctors told Stear the she had traces of Rohypnol, ecstasy and vidocaine. They advised her to stay in bed and to drink a lot of water and to eat.

- I still can't believe that you were drugged said Stear, my God

- It could've been worse Stear said Candy

- Did you hear that he broke up with Elizabeth?

- Oh…, simply said Candy

He couldn't stay with her after her desperate gesture. She was happy inside, not because he broke up with Lizzie, but because he couldn't stay with her after what she had done.

" Thanks Terry she said in her head"

Terry knew he had give Candy some space, so she could heal emotionally, physically and morally. She paid hard for their friendship. She was so sweet and kind. He was feeling a little guilty too; after all, Lizzie attacked Candy because of him. But he wanted to see Candy's pretty little face. The night he spent with her- even if it wasn't like that he wanted to spend their first night together- was magnificent. Taking care of her while she was sick, was a pleasure. To see her so fragile and so strong at the same time, was a treat; she didn't want to let go of him, she wanted her Romeo…

- You're thinking about Romeo? Asked Annie to Candy

- Romeo?

- That's how you were calling Terry when you were delirious…

"Romeo… I love you" she heard in her head.

- Oh my God, I thought I was dreaming

- You remembered something?

- Yes, I was calling Romeo…

- Candy, if I had doubts before, I'm now convinced that you and Terry are made for each other…

- Annie, not now, I don't feel like doing anything…

- You want to see Terry?

- Yes, but…

- You don't have the strength to go to the computer? The side effects from the drugs. Get some rest. I'll bring you a glass of water.

- Thanks Annie. Why doesn't he come to see me?

- Terry? He probably wants to give you some space. After all, it's his fault…

- That's ridiculous said Candy, he's not responsible for Lizzie's actions

- Did you hear the news said Patty coming in, Eliza was the one who put the ecstasy and vidocaine pills in your glass…

- WHAT! Said Annie

- She was working with Lizzie…

- I'm not even surprised, said Candy; she hates me as much as Lizzie, if not more…

- Come on Candy, said Patty, we love you

- Yes, said Annie, We love you so much…

- I love you too said Candy smiling.

Days and weeks passed and Candy was still staying away from Terry. Even if he was not with Lizzie anymore, she needed an emotional rest. Terry understood and didn't bother her either. But he missed her. Especially her e-mails. Romeo needed his Freckles. But he had to let her time to heal after all the drugs they gave her could have been fatal. And she almost got raped…her friendship for him had cost her a lot. Ethan… Ethan had become the pet aversion of the school; no one was talking to him after they heard what had happened with Candy. The date rape drug? It was already a crime to force oneself on a girl, but to drug her on top of that? Lizzie didn't give him her car, since the plan didn't work. She and her group continued to talk to him.

Fortunately the teachers and the nuns didn't find out about it. Terry had spend the night taking care of Candy; she didn't want him to go he was her lifebuoy … and now, he was watching her from a far with her friends and her beautiful smile and her emerald eyes. He had to be patient.

Terry was in his bedroom looking at the pictures of Candy on the computer. He wanted to see her. He couldn't take it anymore; he decided to go see her in her room.

Candy had finally turned her computer on and she was answering all of her e-mails. She told Miss Pony and Sister Maria that she had been sick without getting into too much detail.

She was grateful to the Uncle William to have donated computers to the Pony house and installed the Internet. She could now, communicate with her two mothers regularly, not to mention all of her little friends. She had also received the hard copies of the pictures from the plane that Georges had sent her.

_**Miss Candy,**_

_**Here are the pictures from the plane in double, in case you meet your friend from the plane, you could give him a copy of each photograph. I hope you're feeling alright**_.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**George**_

She separated the pictures into two piles. She took an envelope and put the copies for Terry. She will give it to him when she goes to school the next day. She heard noise at the window and she saw Terry. She was surprised to see him, she opened the window and let him in.

- Good evening, Freckles

- Romeo she said softly

She jumped to his neck; Terry was surprised but glad.

- Thanks Romeo, thanks for being there for me

- You remember?

- No, she said letting go of him, they told me

- Oh… you're not mad at me?

- Why?

- To have provoked all this

- You're not responsible for Lizzie, Ethan of Eliza's actions

- I want to apologise for them

- No need, Terry. I'm happy to see you

- I stayed away to let you heal

- I know. I missed you.

- I miss you too. I broke up with Elizabeth…

- So I've heard

- And you were…

- Relieved to see that you couldn't stay with her after this fiasco…

- That's all?

- I was sorry for you. But it's good to know that you're against certain drugs…

- Certain…

- Yes, cigarette is a form of drug, the nicotine…

- Oh…

- It's not good for your health

- I get your message

Terry sat on the bed.

- You want something to drink? I don't have alcohol, sorry

- Fruit juice is fine. Thanks she said when she gave him the cold bottle.

She took the envelope with the picture and gave it to him.

- I got the pictures from the plane

- Thanks

Terry wanted to say more, but he said to himself that it was too soon. He wanted to let her breathe before making his big declaration. He looked around and saw Anthony's picture, still there on her night table. She called him when she was delirious, but she also told Romeo she loved him…

Candy had followed his eyes.

_" He's looking at Anthony's picture"_

- I have to go said Terry, thanks for the pictures

Before Candy could say anything, he was already gone. She let him go, she didn't call him back. She wasn't ready yet.

Candy was strong in science. The teachers had asked her to help a boy named Carl Hensley. She accepted with joy, she was always ready to help others. She helped him during her free time after class. Candy fascinated Carl; he was in the soccer team. He was big, brown hair, grey eyes and was very attractive. But he had heard the rumour that Grandchester had ordered all the boys to leave Candy alone. He had a girlfriend anyway.

Candy was wondering why Carl didn't even flirt with her. In fact ever since she arrived at St. Paul Academy, the attention of the opposite sex had practically vanished. Vanished? What was going on? She didn't think she was all that, but she knew she attracted the boys' attention… She helped a lot of boys and none of them even invited her somewhere. Some of them had girlfriends but those who didn't have any, weren't even trying. She didn't want to feel pretentious, so didn't talked about it to anybody. She even forgot about it.

Easter vacation arrived. Stear and Archie went to Saudi Arabia to see their parents. Annie went to see her mother in Paris; Patty went to see her Grandmother in Ireland. Neil and Eliza went to Chicago to see their parents. Candy stayed in school with a few students, whose parents were dead like Candy's or were too busy. George had wrote her that she could stay in school, because Uncle William was in a business trip, of to go where she wanted with her friends. He also told her to keep her cell phone open in case Uncle William and him came to London, they could contact her so they could see each other.

She went on he pretend Pony hill. It was spring, and the trees started to burgeon and the leaves were growing. She climbed on a tree. She was wearing a green training and white baskets. She had headphones and a CD player. She was listening to her favourite music, a series of slows, love songs. She started to sing the song she was listening to; "Through he years" by Kenny Rogers. Like any person signing with headphones, she was screaming...

_**I can't remember when you weren't there**_

_**When I didn't care for anyone but you**_

_**I swear we've been through everything there is**_

_**Can't imagine anything we've missed**_

_**Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do**_

_**Through the years**_ _**You've never let me down**_

_**You turned my life around**_

_**The sweetest days I've found**_ _**I've found with you**_

_**Through the years**_ _**I've never been afraid**_

_**I've loved the life we've made**_

_**And I'm so glad I've stayed**_ _**Right here with you**_

_**Through the years**_

_**I can't remember what I used to do**_

_**Who I trusted, whom I listened to before**_

_**I swear you've taught me everything I know**_

_**Can't imagine needing someone so**_

_**But through the years it seems to me**_

_**I need you more and more**_

_**Through the years**_

_**Through all the good and bad**_

_**I knew how much we had**_ _**I've always been so glad**_

_**To be with you**_ _**Through the years**_

**_It's_** **_better everyday_** _**You've kissed my tears away**_

_**As long as it's okay**_ _**I'll stay with you**_

_**Through the years**_

_**Through the years**_ _**When everything went wrong**_

_**Together we were strong**_

_**I know that I belonged**_ _**Right here with you**_

_**Through the years**_ _**I never had a doubt**_

_**We'd always work things out**_

_**I've learned what love's about**_ _**By loving you**_

_**Through the years**_

_**Through the years**_ _**You've never let me down**_

_**You've turned my life around**_

_**The sweetest days I've found**_ _**I've found with you**_

_**Through the years**_ **_It's_** **_better everyday_**

_**You've kissed my tears away**_

_**As long as it's okay**_ _**I'll stay with you**_

_**Through the years**_

When the song ended, before the next one started, she heard clapping.

- BRAVO, BRAVO, BRAVO! Miss Tarzan!

She looked down; it was Terry's voice. She took her headphones off and came down the tree, and went near him.

- Terry? I thought you were gone on vacation, you're not going to see your family?

- I'm going tomorrow morning. My family is leaving for Hawaii tonight

- And you're not going with them because…

- … I don't feel like it.

- Oh… Are they that terrible? She joked.

- Worse! He said laughing, what about you?

- Euh, well my Uncle William maybe, will come to see me…

- "Maybe"? Asked Terry, in the mean time you're going to be moping here alone…

- That was the plan…

- Borrinngg!

- You have a better solution? She joked

He remained silent for a while and he said:

- You want to come and spend the vacations with me?

- No, thanks, she joked, I'd rather die of boredom…!

- I'm not joking… I'm serious

- You're serious?

- As a heart attack…

- Oh … the cynical…

- So, what do you say?

- I'm not sure…

- Come on Freckles, my father's villa is big, there are employees and my family won't be there

Candy remained silent for a moment. On one hand she had total boredom in school, on the hand, the Grandchester villa, staff and freedom. What about Uncle William? What if he came? He could always call her on her cell phone. And there was Terry's company. Terry's proposition was certainly better than the almost empty school.

- Ok, Romeo, let's do it!

Terry had a happy smile.

- Perfect, I will wait for you in front of the school at 1o tomorrow morning

- I'll be ready Romeo

- See you tomorrow, Freckles

Terry was happy. The idea of inviting Candy came spontaneously. He didn't hope for anything, he just didn't want her to stay in college doing nothing. He would at least get the pleasure of her company.

Candy told the sisters that she was invited to spent her Easter vacation at the Grandchester and if her Uncle William calls, to give him the Grandchester's number. The sisters were a little surprised, but during the vacation the students were allowed to leave.

She arranged her stuff, took her laptop and a few CD. She went to bed without checking her e-mail. She was going to spend the next two weeks with Terry;

"Come what may!" She said to herself.

Terry was waiting for her in front of the school with a red Jaguar.

- You have this car here in school?

- Being the son of a duke has its advantages…

- Yes, apparently

He helped her with her luggage. He put them in the back trunk of his car. She was surprised to find it empty.

- You don't have any luggage?

- I'm going home?

- You don't even have dirty laundry?

- No

- Wow…


	5. Chapter 5

**Tomorrow in your life **

**Chapter 5 **

"**The chateau of flowers"**

The trip to the Grandchester's villa or chateau (castle), as it was the case, was long and pleasant. They were talking of this and that and were listening to music and discussing about the song and the artist. They finally arrived at the villa. The gate was opened by a remote that Terry had in the glove compartment. He parked the car in front of the chateau and they walked toward the entrance. There were flowers everywhere, it was very beautiful. A butler opened the door.

- Hello, Master Terrence.

- Hello Miller, said Terry, this is Candice White Andrew. Miss Andrew is my guest. Is my family gone?

- Hello Miss Andrew, welcome to the chateau of flowers said Miller. About your family

- Can you ask the maid to get a guest room ready? You can take Miss Andrew's luggage… said Terry giving him the keys of the car.

- Yes but, Master Terrence… said Miller

- TERRY, TERRY! Shouted a voice

- But…who…? Asked Terry

- That's what I was trying to tell you, Sir. Your parents are gone, but your brother and your sisters…

- TERRY! Said two young girls running to him and hugging him on at the time

Terry hugged him kindly in his arms.

- Rose Anna, Anna Rose! What a nice surprise! I thought you were in Hawaii…

- Yes, we know! Said Rose Anna

- We changed our mind at the last minute said Anna Rose

The twin sisters; Rose Anna and Anna Rose, were identical. They both had black hair with streaks of blond highlights and blue eyes. They were very pretty. Candy was looking at them smiling.

- Girls, I have someone with me. This is Candice White Andrew… she's American. Candy this is Rose Anna and Anna Rose

- Pleased to meet you said the twins

- Pleased to meet you said Candy smiling

- From the Andrews of Chicago? Asked Rose Anna who was always interested in that kind of details

- Euh… yes said Candy

- Wow! Said Rose Anna

- Is….started Terry

- Hello said a young man's voice, Terrence… who is this delicious creature?

- Candice White Andrew said Anna Rose

- From the Andrews of Chicago?

- Yes said Rose Anna

- Richard Grandchester junior he said kissing Candy's hand, pleased to meet you Miss Andrew

- Pleased to meet you said Candy smiling and you can call me Candy

He kept Candy's hand a little longer in his. Terry seemed a little upset.

- Freckles, I'm going to take you to the guest room said Terry

- Ok…

They walked towards the stairs.

- I feel like making a u-turn said Terry

- Come on Romeo, it could be fun… Chateau of flowers? It's a pretty name, it suit it well

- Junior is going to be on you like a second skin…

- I can manage don't worry about me

- But I'm going to keep my eye on him

- Your sisters are charming

- I know, they don't feel threatened by me, like Junior…

They arrived in front of the door of the guest room. The room was big canopy bed. There was a desk with a chair with a computer.

- It's very nice said Candy

- Cook is making sandwiches and tea. I'll come and get you in 10 minutes.

- Yes, that's enough for me to freshen up she said

A few minutes later, they were all having tea in one of the Chateau's leaving rooms.

- Terrence said Junior, How is Elizabeth?

- We broke up, said Terry

- Oh… is Candy her replacement?

- She's a good friend said Terry, she didn't go see her family so I invited her…

- There's an N'sync concert said Anna Rose, it's tomorrow night, you want to come with us Candy? And you too Terry of course…

- Thanks, what do you say Candy, said Terry

- With pleasure said Candy

- We're going shopping in the centre of London, Oxford Circus, Piccadilly Circus… you want to come with us? Asked Rose Anna to Candy, it could be fun

- Euh said Candy looking at Terry

- You can go, Freckles. But you have to be strong, they're unstoppable…

- You're not coming? Asked Candy

Terry looked at her, he saw her begging eyes. He didn't want to leave her alone with his sisters, but… shopping… he hated that! He will be with Candy, this time, it couldn't be that bad…

- Ok, said Terry, I'm coming with you. But we're taking the driver…

The twins and Junior were speechless. When they were going to get their stuff in their bedrooms, Anna Rose told Candy;

- Terry broke up with Elizabeth; you're his future girlfriend?

- Why are you asking that? Said Candy

- Because he agreed to come shopping with us… that's something he hates above all, said Rose Anna

- Oh… said Candy

- He must like you a lot, said Anna Rose

- We're just friends, said Candy

- That are falling in love…, said Rose Anna

- Junior likes you too, said Anna Rose

- That's all we need, another subject of trouble between these two! Said Anna Rose

Candy didn't really understand what the twins were saying. She took her purse and her cell phone.

They took the Rolls Royce with the driver. The backseat was big; the twins with Candy and Terry were sitting there. At the last minute, Junior joined them. He had to sit at the front with the driver. Terry at the back with the girls was telling them jokes and they were laughing. Junior only heard bits and pieces and was a little frustrated. He thought about Candy, her emerald green eyes. She was very beautiful, the freckles on her face… how did Terry called her? Oh yeah, Freckles, figures! He thought she was attractive, but he knew he was wasting his time; all you had to do is see the way they were looking at each other… Terrence…if she wasn't his girlfriend, she will be soon. But he could try just to get on his brother's nerves; at least he'll have his attention.

The shopping went well. The twins were surprised to see Terry so patient and happy while they were shopping. It's crazy what the presence of one person can do! They always did all the big department stores; Harods, Selfridges, Alders, BHS not to mention all the boutiques. Candy bought some souvenirs for Miss Pony, Sister Maria and her little friends. She also thought about Annie, Patty and Tanisha. She wanted to buy a present for Terry.

- Rose Anna, can you take Terry somewhere, I want to buy him something…

- Ok, no problem said Rose Anna

She took Terry away pretending she wanted his advice on something. Candy and Anna Rose went to get something for Terry. She asked for it to be gift rapped. She'll give it to him in good time.

Terry on his side, was with Rose Anna and he told her:

- I'm going to buy something for Candy….

He bought a present for Candy and asked for it to be gift-rapped.

"Those two are made for each other, they have the same idea at the same time! Thought Rose Anna"

Junior, to get on Terry's nerves, was behind Candy all day. They went at McDonald's to eat.

- This is for you Candy, said Anna Rose, we eat American food!

When they got out, they met Lizzie, Ethan and some of their friends.

- Hi Ethan, said Anna Rose with a smile

Lizzie looked at Candy and Terry with disdain. Candy and Terry didn't say anything and got out to go to the car, followed by Rose Anna. Junior and Anna Rose talked with Lizzie and Ethan for a little while.

- He's with her? Asked Lizzie to Junior

- No, they are just friends, but not for long

- Damn it! Said Lizzie

- What happened? I thought you had him in the palm of tour hand…

- Blondie arrived…

- I see, you tried to get rid of her and it backfired?

- You understand me so fast…

- I like Blondie…

- Not you too! Can you have her?

- And get killed by my brother? I've never seen him like that. He came shopping with us for her

- He hates shopping with a passion… he protected her at school too

- I can only get on his nerves by being interested in her…

- That's better than nothing, if she succumbs….

- Dream on Lizzie! Did you see the way they look at each other? Ok, I have to go…

Anna Rose was already in the car with the others. Junior arrived last. Terry was talking to Anna Rose.

- I hope the crush you have on Ethan is temporary

- Why?

- He's not a good guy said Terry

Anna Rose didn't answer. She liked Ethan. Candy was looking at her and looked at Terry. Should they tell her what had happened?

- You want to tell her, Freckles?

- Euh… to tell you the truth, you know the story better than me, I don't remember anything

- Ok…

Terry told them what had happened at the Valentine's Day party. The twins were horrified. Junior had an indifferent expression. But inside himself, he was saying;

"_My God Lizzie, what a fool you were! Terry is never going to let her out of his sight!"_

- That's why you broke up with Lizzie? Asked Rose Anna

- Yes, I couldn't stay with a girl that is so mean

- And dangerous said Rose Anna, poor Candy, I'm sorry.

- Thanks. I don't remember anything said Candy

Anna Rose was hurt by what Ethan did. Drugs?

- But I remember being really sad that a person could go this far to hurt me, just because I danced with Terry

She looked at Terry and he looked at her. You could feel the chemistry they had together. Junior looked at them and envied Terry.

" _Friendship? Those two are very much in love with each other! Said Junior to himself"_

When they arrived at the Chateau, another surprise was waiting for them. Terry's grandmother had arrived. She had received a phone call from her son, begging her to go look after the kids at the Chateau.

- Grandma! Said the twins kissing her

- They sent you to look after us, said Junior

- Well, hello to you too, Junior, said the Grandma

- Oh, I'm sorry Grandma, hello said Junior kissing her

- Grandma said Terry kissing her too

- Who is this charming young girl?

- Candice White Andrew said Terry, she's my guest. We go to the same school. She's American.

- Of the Andrews from Chicago? Asked the Grandma

- Yes, Ma'am. Pleased to meet you, said Candy

- Call me Grandma like everybody said the old lady

- Ok, Grandma, said Candy smiling

In Candy's bedroom, Terry was talking to her.

- I'm sorry, Freckles

- For what? She asked surprised

- Well, I thought I was going to find the Chateau empty

- Now we have company…

- And Grandma to play the police

- Two weeks…we're going to have fun, you'll see…

- It doesn't bother you?

- On the contrary, I like family atmosphere.

- Even with Junior?

- Try not to kill each other… is that why you're in boarding school?

- The tension between him and my step mom…

- But your sisters?

- They're great. I don't have a problem with them. Be careful with Junior

- Don't worry about me, and you're here to protect me, Romeo… by the way I have something for you…

- You take the words right out of my mouth! I have something for you…

They exchanged their gifts. Terry opened his; it was a personal organiser with a lot of games incorporated.

- If you feel like smoking, you can play this little game

- Thanks, Freckles he said smiling

She opened her present and discovered a emerald bracelet

- Oh my God, Terry! This is too expensive….

- It's the same colour as your eyes. When I saw it, I thought about you…

- Thanks! She said jumping to his neck, it's very beautiful

- It's funny that we bought each other presents…

- We're n'sync!

- Yeah…

Terry wanted to talk, but Junior who knocked on the door interrupted them.

- Can I come in? He said coming in

He knew he interrupted an intimate moment between them, he did it on purpose.

- You're already in said Terry dryly

- Candy said Junior, ignoring his brother; you want to play Monopoly with us? Grandma is asking it you want to join us

Candy hesitated a little. She didn't want to interrupt her conversation with Terry, but she couldn't disappoint the grandmother either. Terry understood what she was thinking and said;

- Of course, she's going to join us, let's go Freckles

Candy was sorry to have been interrupted… but she smiled and they went together in the leaving room to play Monopoly. Candy was used to the American Monopoly with dollars, she caught up quickly with the British version in pounds.

The next night, they went to the N'sync concert and they had a lot of fun. They met Lizzie and Ethan and their friends again. Anna Rose ignored Ethan who understood that Terry and Candy must have told her what had happened at the Valentine Day's dance. He cursed his cousin to have dragged him in her manipulations.

Candy was standing next to Terry when she heard a voice calling her.

- Candy, Candy? It is you!

She turned around and saw a young man looking and smiling at her.

- Tom? Said Candy running to jump at his neck.

He hugged her and turned with her in his arms. They were both laughing. Terry and the others were looking at them surprised. Terry had a twinge in his heart, he was jealous. Who was this young man? Why did Candy hug him? They seemed to know each other intimately.

- What are you doing here? Asked Candy

- I'm in Oxford for a year, what about you?

- I'm in boarding school, St.Paul Academy

- Boarding school? And you're at an N'sync concert? He joked

- It's the Easter vacations, silly! Said Candy smiling. I spending them at a friend's

- Friend or boyfriend?

- I said "friend"! Tom stop teasing me! Come here, I'm going to introduce you…

They went near Terry and the others

- Terry, everybody, this is Tom. Tom, this is Terry his brother and sisters and their friends…

- Pleased to meet you said Terry

- Hi, said the others

- Hi said Tom smiling

She walked away with Tom and continued talking.

- Wow! To find you here in London… said Tom, give me your cell phone number or should I say "mobile phone" like the British… we have to see each other before I go back to Oxford. I'm going to call you tomorrow, so we can arrange it, ok?

- Ok, here it is. I'll wait for your phone call tomorrow… she said giving him the phone number

- Thanks. Ok, I have to get back to my group. Bye Candy see you tomorrow…

- See you tomorrow…

While, Candy was talking to Tom, Lizzie saw Terry's jealous look.

- You know who it is? They look pretty close…

- Shut up Lizzie! Said Terry

- It's probably one her friends from Chicago said Anna Rose, then whispering in Terry's ear, it's you she wants, I'm sure of it…

Candy arrived and they went back home. They decided to watch a movie before going to bed. They watched, "While you were sleeping" with Sandra Bullock. Candy felt very sad. It was the last movie she had seen with Anthony. Tears started to come down her cheeks.

" _Anthony, I missed you so much! " She whispered_

The lights in the room were off, there was only the light from the big TV, but Terry heard Candy's whispering and turned around and saw the tears.

"_She still loves Anthony!" He said to himself_.

He didn't know that Candy was crazy in love with him. He decided not to make his big declaration of love. She was still thinking about Anthony, he was probably was going to get blown off…

In her bed, Candy continued to cry Anthony. Why was life so cruel? Why did Anthony had to die so young? Before he could finish school, work and marry the girl of his dreams? She took her laptop and started to write a e-mail to Annie, Patty and all her friends. She also wrote one to Romeo

_**Dear Romeo,**_

_**Long time no read! I've missed you! I'm sorry for my big silence, but I had to get over my emotions, physically and morally. Tonight, I felt sad because "While you were sleeping" was the last movie I watched with Anthony. I know that you heard me and saw my tears. I just wanted to clarify that it was the movie that brought me back to the cruel reality of Anthony's death. Life goes on.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Freckles**_

But she didn't send the e-mail to Terry. She saved it in a file.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tomorrow in your life **

**Chapter 6 **

**"Cooling…" **

The next day, Candy didn't see Terry in the morning. Anna Rose told her that he went for a horse ride, very early in the morning.

"Oh… I wanted to go with him… she said to herself with sadness"

Maybe she should've sent him the e-mail? Tom called her to ask her to come and meet her at Victoria station. She decided to get there alone with busses, trains and the underground. She asked the driver Mr. Holmes to tell her how to get to Victoria station.

- The trip is very long, Miss Andrew, I can drive you…

- No, thanks. I want to try and get there by myself

- Ok, but I'll give you my mobile phone number, if you ever get lost, or you're in trouble; give me a call, Ok?

- OK. And Thank you Mr. Holmes

Candy told the rest of Terry's family that she was going to spend the day with her friend Tom. She left the Chateau and went to the corner store to buy a "Travelcard" for zones 1 to 6. The city of London is so big that it's divided in 6 zones for the public transportation. The busses were from zone 1 to 4; the trains and the underground, from zone 1 to 6. The zone 1 was for the centre of London, so it was also the most expensive one. The Travelcard for zones 1 to 6 was the most expensive one. Candy bought it so she could travel anywhere in case she gets lost. She took the bus to an underground station and went to the centre of London, at Victoria station. She had a little trouble, she made a mistake of direction a few times, because the British drove on the left side, but she finally arrived.

- Tom! She said

- Candy! He said coming near her, hugging her briefly, finally! It took you long enough!

- I'm sorry she said, I got a little lost

- I'm joking! I happy to see you!

- Let's go eat, I'm starving!

They went to eat in a restaurant with unlimited buffet servings.

- So, said Tom, are you ok? I learned about Anthony's death… I'm sorry

- Thanks. It's hard, but life goes on

- And your friend who invited you at his place, there's something between you two?

- No. We're just friends

Candy told him how they met on the plane, then at boarding school. She also told him what happened with Ethan.

- He broke up with the girl? For me, it was a "good riddance"

- What do you mean?

- Well, I think he took advantage of the situation to be free… so he could be with you

- You think…? Oh…

- Would that bother you?

- Euh… said Candy blushing

- Come on, Candy, it's me! The one who told Miss Pony and Sister Maria that I heard you cry, Annie and you. You're my sister, don't be afraid!

- To tell you the truth, I feel good in his presence. I can't stop thinking about him…

- So, why don't you tell him?

- I don't know if I'm ready, I'm still thinking about Anthony…

- And you will still think about Anthony. You have to get use to live with his memory.

- I don't know if I can…

- You have to Candy, otherwise, you won't be able to move on with your life

Tom was right, but she had to do it gradually, slowly. She thought she had accepted Anthony's death, until she saw that movie last night

- Thanks Tommy.

- What are big brothers for? Let's go. I have a digital camera, we're going to take pictures and send them to the Pony House by e-mail. We are going to do the tour of London together, well, at least the centre of London…

- Yeah, London is way too big!

She spent a very good day in London with her big brother Tom. They took the tour on the bus tour; a double-decker with a roofless top. They saw Buckingham Palace, the house of parliament, Westminster abbey, the Big Ben, the Tower Bridge, the crown jewels, the post office tower etc. After that, they went to the museum of history, it was huge! It took them almost three hours to see everything and there were a lot of tourists. Then they went to Madame Tussaud's wax museum. There were a lot of people there too; the line was going very slowly. At the entrance of the museum, the visitors posed for a picture with the wax statue of Arnold Swarzenegger. They then gave them a coupon so they could buy the picture at the exit if they wanted to. Inside they took picture with all the statues of dead or alive celebrities, in diverse positions; holding them, sitting next to them, almost kissing them… They took pictures with other tourists too… Four hours later, they finally got out tired and breathless. They bought the picture with the Statue of Arnold Swarzenegger.

- Let me take you back, we're going to take a cab, said Tom

- But it would be too expensive

- Let me spoil you, little sister

They took a cab. Candy fell asleep in Tom's arms, until they arrive at the Chateau of flowers in front of the gate.

- Candy wake up! Said Tom, that's your Prince's palace? Impressive!

He got out of the cab to say goodbye

- I'm going to call you in front of my computer to send you the pictures

- Ok. Tommy, thanks for this beautiful day, I had a lot of fun

- You're very welcome, sis. It was a pleasure to spend the day with a familiar face and a familiar accent!

Candy started to laugh and Tom too. He leaned to kiss her on the cheek and she moved her head at the same time and Tom's lips landed very close to her lips…

Terry was looking at them from afar and from where he was, Candy was kissing Tom on the lips! His heart was broken into a thousand pieces.

Candy finished with her goodbyes to Tom, he left and she rang the gate and the door opened.

It was almost diner time. Candy went to her room, took a quick shower and changed for diner. Rose Anna came to see her in her room.

- Hey, long time no see! Did you have fun?

- Yes, thanks. Said Candy smiling. Do you know where Terry is?

- He must be somewhere

- I haven't seen him today

- You weren't here

- He wasn't here this morning

- You miss him

Candy blushed.

- Well, I'm his guest after all…

- Yes, of course said Rose Anna, You're ready? We have visitors…

They went to the leaving room join the others while waiting for the diner to be served. There was Terry, Junior, Anna Rose, the Grandmother, a young girl name Miranda, another one name Bianca, a young man name Winston and his brother Preston. Candy looked for Terry with her eyes, he was standing near Miranda and Bianca. He didn't even look at her. What was happening? Why was Terry ignoring her? She hadn't seen him all day, and now he was giving her the cold shoulder? Rose Anna introduced her to Winston and Preston who started to talk with her. Junior came and joined them. Candy was wondering when Terry was going to come and save her…

Anna Rose went to Terry while Rose Anna was talking to Miranda and Bianca.

- Terry are you mad at Candy?

- What makes you say that?

- You're ignoring her. Listen, I don't know what's going on between you two, but she's your guest. You brought her here and you have to take care of her… you're going to spend the next two weeks ignoring her?

Terry remained silent. His sister was right; he couldn't ignore her during all the vacations. But she was kissing another one boy, that Tom! Last night she was crying Anthony… he was jealous. But Candy was his guest and he had to swallow his pride and take care of her like he should. He walked towards Candy who was in the middle of Winston, Preston and Junior.

- Candy, good evening. Can I talk to you?

A smile illuminated Candy's face.

- Yes of course, Terry. Excuse-me gentlemen…

She left them and followed Terry aside.

- Finally! I thought you'd never come! What took you so long? Asked Candy

- You left without seeing me

- You too… I missed you

- You had fun with Tom?

- Yes the day was great, but exhausting…

- That, I'm sure of! Said Terry ironically

- What's with the sarcasm?

Candy didn't understand where the sarcasm was coming from. She wanted to ask him, but they announced that diner was served.

The diner went fine. They talked of all and nothing. After diner, they all took the tea in the leaving room. Terry stayed next to Candy, that way, stopping the other boys from coming near her. But Candy still felt the chill from Terry. He was very formal with her. When the guests left, everybody went to bed. Terry walked her to her bedroom door.

- Good night, he said and he wanted to go

Candy held him back by the arm.

- Terry? Do you want to come in for a moment?

- I don't think…

- Please, I have to talk to you

The others were looking at them. Terry was a little uncomfortable

- Ok, he finally said

He got into the room with her.

- Terry, what's going on?

- What?

- Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?

- I…

- It's because I spent the day with Tom? I wanted you to come with me, but you weren't there…

- I went horse riding…

- Without me? I wanted to come with you

There was a moment of silence. Terry knew he behaved badly with her, but… he was jealous.

- Terry she continued, you invited me to spend the Easter vacations with you. I'm here because of you. If I'm bothering you, I can go back to St. Paul or even go to Oxford and see Tom…

"Tom, that Tom again!" said Terry to himself

- If you go to Oxford, you're going to stay with him…? Asked Terry

Candy realised that Terry was very uncomfortable, every time she mentioned Tom's name. That was it! He was jealous! Candy felt all happy inside.

- Oh Terry, Tom is a brother. You do know that I'm adopted? We were in the same orphanage. In fact he's the one who heard Annie and I cry in front of the door the night we were abandoned and he alerted Miss Pony and Sister Maria.

"But she was kissing him on the lips…" he thought

- We know each other since childhood… continued Candy, he's my big brother

- Ok. Said Terry. I apologise Candy. You're my guest and I promise you I wont behave that badly again

- And I promise you not to go anywhere without seeing you or talk to you. I'm sorry Romeo

- I'm going to bed he said smiling

- Good night Romeo

- Good night, Freckles

Candy felt a lot better after Terry left. He was jealous of Tom! Super! She decided to send him the e-mail she wrote the night before.

Terry turned on his computer to check his e-mail. His heart jumped with joy. There was finally an e-mail from Candy. When he finished reading it, he felt a lot better. She knew he had seen her cry and she wanted to reassure him.

The rest of the vacations went very well starting from that night on. Candy and Terry became inseparable. They were doing everything together, horse riding, in the morning, they played Tennis, ball etc. The twins joined them when they were available. Junior was sulking the majority of the time. Candy preferred Terry's company and he couldn't get her attention. Every time they all went out for shopping or for fun, they would meet Lizzie, Ethan and her group. Junior was calling Lizzie to tell them where they would be. She always came just to see Terry.

Candy finally received the phone call from Georges, two days before the end of vacations. He told her that Uncle William would meet her in nice restaurant in London.

- Come with me please, she begged Terry

- You don't want to be alone with him?

- I want you to come with me she said

- Ok he said, I'll come with you

Candy got dressed for the occasion, a nice restaurant… they were both very elegant; Candy had a nice black dress, short with no sleeves and thin strap. Terry was wearing a nice black suit, a black shirt with a white tie.

- Wow, you two make a beautiful coupe said Rose Anna

- Thanks Rose Anna said Terry. Let's go Freckles

They took Terry's Jaguar because Junior had other plans with the driver. They had to find a parking spot, that's one of the reasons Terry like to be with the driver, so he won't have to look for parking spaces. They arrived at the restaurant and asked for William Andrew's table. They were taken to a table near the window. Uncle William wasn't there yet.

- I feel like we're on our first date said Terry

- Me too said Candy smiling, I wonder where Uncle William is…?

The waiter brought some bread and butter. They order their dinner and started to talk. Candy saw a man from a far. He was tall and blond she smiled at him and he came near their table.

- Mr. Albert said Candy standing up to kiss him

She hugged her, Albert smiled.

- Terry said Albert

- Albert what are you doing here? Asked Terry

- Terry, you know Mr. Albert?

- We've met already said Albert

- When I sneak out at night… said Terry

- Sneak out at night? Said Candy, you mean you get out of boarding school at night to go drink in bar? Never mind, I don't want to know

- Have a sit Albert, said Terry

- I have a business meeting said Albert with a man, but I think he stood me up

- Stay with us said Candy, we're waiting for my Uncle William, but I think he stood me up too… He must be very busy

- Ok, said Albert calling the waiter with the hand so he could place his order

He ordered his dinner and then he asked Candy;

- So Candy, how are you? The last time I saw you…

- …I was crying Anthony said Candy softly. I'm better, a lot better she said looking at Terry, I'm spending my Easter vacations in Terry's family. His parents are not there.

- Oh… said Albert

- My brother and sisters are there, so is my Grandmother to keep an eye on us said Terry

- You see, Mr. Albert, we're not alone, in fact I think we had more freedom in boarding school, said Candy

- You reassured me, said Albert

They had dinner together and they talked of this and that. Albert told them he was working a the London zoo but he was thinking of going to Africa, in Congo more precisely, in a few months to go defend the mountain gorillas who was a species in extinction.

- Do you realise that those poor gorillas are killed just for their hands… they are sold very expensive as ashtray! Said Albert

- And also for their heads said Terry

- My God, said Candy, that's awful!

- I read that they are less than 200 left said Terry and the numbers are going down by the day

- And that sometimes they killed females that are pregnant, which means that they are killing gorillas that aren't even born yet said Candy

- I hope I can make a difference for those remaining said Albert

- Good luck, Mr. Albert said Candy

- Yes, good luck said Terry

- Thank you, I will need it said Albert

Candy and Terry told him how they met on the plane and at school.

- Terry is the "King" of the school, he created terror said Candy and the girl with whom I had words with, was his girlfriend

- My girlfriend at the time, had told me that this girl humiliated her, I had to make a decision…

- …between leaving me alone our ban me…

- Boy, wasn't I surprised to see that the girl in question…

- …was me!

Albert was looking at them smiling while they were telling their story the both of them, finishing each other's sentences.

" Those two are in love, he said to himself, their chemistry is incredible. They look at each other with so much love… Candy, I hope you give him a chance…"

Once the dinner was over, they had tea and Albert had to leave.

- Thanks for keeping us company Mr. Albert said Candy, Uncle William must have been detained somewhere on business… at least he paid for the dinner

- The pleasure was all mine Candy, said Albert, good night

- Good night said Candy and Terry at the same time

Albert left. Later in the car, Terry asked;

- Candy, you want to go somewhere before we go back home? It's still early…

- Where?

- In a club… I promise you, I won't drink…

- Ok, she said

They went in a club in vogue. Terry took his tie off. There were a lot of people, smoke and not a single clear light. They danced a little and had a lot of fun. About an hour later, they met Junior and Lizzie. They seemed…stoned.

- Terry? Said Lizzie smiling, good evening! Candy! Hi! You're very beautiful as usual…

- Terrence! Said Junior jumping to his neck, my brother dearest!

Candy and Terry looked at each other. What was going on?

- They're stoned said Candy, Ecstasy… I did some research after my bad experience, they have all the symptoms…

- Oh, Junior, Lizzie! Said Terry exhausted, we better get out of here.

- Ok, said Candy

Terry took Junior and Candy took Lizzie. They went outside, the driver, Mr. Holmes was waiting for them in front of the door. He got out of the car to help them; he opened the door to let them in the car.

- Mr. Holmes said Terry, can you drive Lizzie to her home? I'll follow you with my car. Come on, Candy

They went to get the Jaguar and followed Mr. Holmes to the Barrington's then to the Chateau. Junior was still on his ecstatic cloud.

- Candy said Junior softly, you're very beautiful, Terrence you are very lucky… what are you waiting for, to j…

- Shut up Junior! Said Terry

- Why are you mad? You have to be happy… like me… you want some ecstasy? You're going to feel happy… I promise you…

- No, thanks Junior

They took him to his room and laid him on the bed. They then went to their bedrooms. The nice evening had now a bitter taste. Junior and Lizzie drugged, made them think about Candy's experience. Lizzie had drugged her so her cousin could abuse her… that was painful!

- Good night Candy

- Good night Terry

Candy in her bed saw feeling sad. All the sadness and the horrible sensation she felt the next morning of her experience, came back running. She spent a very bad night.

Terry also felt bad. Him and his brother didn't get along, but he couldn't leave him on that path to perdition. It would be like watching a friend drowning and doing nothing. They didn't report Candy's incident because they didn't want to answer too many questions and Candy would have been in trouble for having drugs in her system, voluntarily or not. He had to talk to his grandmother, so she could call his parents. Junior and Lizzie needed help.

The drug ecstasy, even though it had a temporally incredible effect, it was like all the drugs, bad for your health. In the beginning, it was a legal drug; used to help manic-depressive people. All those events reminded Terry of Candy's case. The memory was enough to bring a dark cloud to their vacations.

The next day, Terry told his grandmother about the incident. She was horrified and called Terry's parents who decided to come back sooner to take care of the problem; unfortunately, they couldn't find any flight that same day. But they were going to come in the next day. Junior was in the state you get after taking drugs; he wasn't hungry, no, he was hungry but didn't feel like eating. The twins were very sad to see their brother in that state.

The grandmother also called Lizzie's parents to talk to them. They took it very bad. Their daughter? Doing drugs? No! They refuse to believe it. By doing that, they were not doing their daughter a favour; she was going to continue doing drugs.

Candy had lost her usual happy mood. Terry saw the change in her. He decided to take her back to St.Paul earlier than they planned, and before his parent's return.

- Freckles! Are you ok?

- Not really…

- You want to go back to St.Paul?

- That wouldn't bother you?

- No, on the contrary! I have to get out of this house…. Go get ready; I'm going to tell the others.

The grandmother and the twins were sorry to see them leave.

- You're running away from Mom and Dad, aren't you Terry? Said Rose Anna

- Maybe, but Candy is a little shaken up by Junior's actions. She may not remember anything from her own experience, but she remembered the horrible sensation the following days.

- Oh… we understand said Anna Rose, have good ride. I keep you in touch…

Miller took Candy's luggage in Terry's car. Candy came down to say goodbye to the twins and the grandmother

- Bye girls said Candy, it was a pleasure spending time with you. Bye Grandma, see you next time, maybe

She hugged them one by one.

- Good bye, little one said the grandmother, I'm sorry to see you leave so soon

- Good bye Candy said the twins, see you next time

- Goodbye said Terry kissing them

The trip back was gloomy, they barely talked. The drug incident had put a black cloud into their almost perfect vacations. Once in school, he took her to her room with her luggage.

- Thanks said Candy

- Ok, Good night

- Good night, Romeo


	7. Chapter 7

**Tomorrow in you life…**

**Chapter 7 **

"**A burning fever"**

Candy and Terry came back a little earlier; most of the students were coming back on Sunday night, so the school was almost empty.

Candy got a phone call from Tom, which cheered her up.

- Candy! I'm in front of my computer, the pictures are ready…

- Tommy, good evening… you're right on cue!

- What's wrong?

Tom felt the sadness in his little sister's voice. Candy told him about what had happened with Junior and the memories it brought back. Tom consoled her and encouraged her to feel better. He sent her the pictures by e-mail. She opened them right away and they comment on them together, on the beautiful day they spent together. She felt a lot better.

The following day, Terry went back home for his brother's intervention. Even though they didn't get along, they were still brothers, they had the same blood.

On Sunday night, the students started to come back to school. Patty, and Tanisha arrived. The friends hugged each other.

- So, said Annie, how did you spend you vacations?

- You must've been bored all alone said Patty

- Poor Candy said Tanisha hugging her

- Thanks but I wasn't alone… said Candy

- Really? Asked Annie

- Who were you with? Asked Patty

- With Terry, said Candy

- WHAT! Yelled the three friends at the same time

They looked at Candy like she had three heads.

- He invited me at his parents' house… or should I say the Chateau of flowers…

- The Chateau of flowers? You were at the Grandchester's Chateau of flowers? Said Patty

- Yes, said Candy and I spent the vacations with …

- Terry, said Annie.

- And his brother, his sisters and his grandmother…

- Oh said Tanisha, Wow! He invited you to spend the Easter vacation with him? How was it?

- Super, we went to see N'sync concert where I met Tom, Annie

- Really? Said Annie, Tom is our brother from the orphanage she explained to Patty and Tanisha

- We met the next day, we did the London tour with the bus and we went to the museum of history and Madame Tussaud's, he sent me the pictures by e-mail

Candy showed them the pictures from Madame Tussaud's.

- They are very pretty, Terry wasn't there Asked Annie

- No, he was out early in the morning, when I went to meet Tom

- Tom is cute…So asked Tanisha where is your relationship with Terry?

- We are good friends…

- "Good friends"? Said Annie, you spend the vacations at his house and you're only "good friends"

- Sorry to disappoint you said Candy

- You're killing us! Said Tanisha, Candy, you are impossible!

Candy burst out laughing. She told them about the rest of the vacations, without the "Junior drug incident". It was a private problem and it wasn't her place to talk about it.

School was back and Candy continued helping football players. Lizzie came back to school and acted like nothing happened. She continued doing ecstasy and was always in a very bad mood in the next day, nothing out of the ordinary there. Eliza became friends with Lizzie after Terry broke up with her. But Eliza had a thing for Terry, and she hoped secretly to seduce him… in her dreams. Lizzie was still hoping to get Terry back, because after being with Terry and being so mean with everybody, the boys were kind of afraid of her. Some though were trying… 

Candy and Terry continued being friends; it's like they were afraid of taking the next step… they continued e-mailing each other, regularly.

Candy was still asking herself why no one was asking her out. Didn't Terry say that all the boys were ready to fall into her arms? She learned why by accident. She was in the library doing some research for a history paper. She wasn't feeling well since the morning. She was working with a boy a little shy with big glasses, name Kenny. He was part of the group they called the "nerds". They were always in their own corners but very brilliant in class. Candy as usual didn't care about any of that. They came out of the library.

Lizzie and her group were in the hallway waiting to see the math's teacher. Candy had a terrible headache, sore throat and she was cold.

- Hey nerdy said Lizzie, you're not afraid of getting yourself killed? You're on private property…

Candy ignored them, but was wondering what Lizzie was talking about. Kenny blushed, but said nothing. They continued walking and they heard other comments.

- The nerd! You're courageous! Said one voice

- You've got more guts than we thought! Said another voice

And so on. Candy finally asked Kenny what was that all about.

- What's happening? Why is everybody teasing you?

- It's nothing, they're being ridiculous…

- Tell me what's happening….

- You mean you don't know?

- I don't know what?

- Terry gave the order to all the boys to leave you alone…

- Leave me alone? How? Why?

- Not to ask you out…

- WHAT!

- Yes, he wants you for himself…

- Since when?

- Since the first day in the cafeteria….

Candy felt her head hurting even more. She wanted to go to sleep under the blankets in her bed. But she had to talk to Terry first. How dared he? How arrogant! He wanted her for himself? So he made sure no one asks her out? So why wasn't he doing anything? That's why no boy was even looking at her! How dared he! She wanted to talk to him. She did an ultimate effort and went where he was with his friends. He saw her from a far and saw her pale face.

- Candy, he said, you look sick, are you ok?

- No, I'm not! She said with anger

- But what…?

- I just heard that you gave the order to all the boys not to ask me out?

- WHAT! But…

- You didn't tell the boys to leave me alone?

- Yes, but, they understood me wrong…

- Why Terry? She asked with a weak voice

- Candy let me explain it to you…

- You had a girlfriend! And you were keeping me as a spare?

- No, it's not that…

- You had no ri…

Candy saw the world spinning around her, and she fell into a black hole, just in time to hear Terry's voice call her…she was fainting

- Candy!

Terry caught her. She was burning with fever. Terry carried her, one of his friend picked up Candy's stuff. Terry took her to the infirmary. The nurse told them it was probably a bad case of the flu, but since she fainted, they had to take her to the hospital so a doctor could look at her.

- Mr. Grandchester, the school's vehicle is busy with other errands, said Reverend Mother, can you take her to the hospital? Her cousin Mr. Cornwell is busy in the science lab. To call an ambulance is going to take too much time. (Ambulances in London take a very long time to come) We will follow you as soon as the car gets here.

- Consider it done! Said Terry running to get his car

He came back a few minutes later and took Candy in his car. Tanisha who was there and who had heard the news went with them to the hospital. Once in the hospital, nurses who took her to the emergency room greeted them. A lot time passed before the doctors were able to tell them something. The Reverend Mother arrived with Sister Margaret and other teachers. Stear, Archie, Annie and Patty arrived a few minutes later.

- So? Asked the Reverend Mother

- They're doing some tests said Tanisha

- Why are you here? Asked Archie to Terry

- Not now, Cornwell! Said an irritated Terry getting away from him

- She fainted in front of him explained Tanisha, he's the one who brought her here with his car

- Oh… said Archie

The doctor finally came to talk to them after a time that seemed interminable.

- Well, are her parents here? Asked the doctor

- No, doctor, answered the Reverend Mother, she's in boarding school. She's under our responsibility

- Ok, she has influenza, a very bad case of it and we are trying to bring the fever down. I will come when I know more

Stear and Archie walked to the washrooms.

- That Grandchester is getting on my nerves… said Archie, he's always behind her

- And she likes it said Stear, she likes him. That's what's bothering you isn't it?

- I still can't believe she spent the Easter vacation at his place!

- I think it was nice of him to offer…

- But telling the boy not to ask her out…

- It was taken out of context. He was talking about what Lizzie provoked on her first day…

- Well, said Archie ironically, are you his new spokesperson or what?

- I'm going to go wait with the others… said Stear leaving

He was in Terry's class and he found him likeable. He went to sit next to Patty and they started to talk.

Candy's condition didn't get better and the others had to go back to school. The teachers will come to get some news in the morning. Terry wanted to stay, but he was not authorized.

Candy's fever came down in the morning. She was allowed to go back to school, but had to say in bed for a week. She didn't go to class but she was able to give her work, a little late, the teachers understanding. Other students became also sick. The classes were almost empty. Her friends came to see her but the boys couldn't come. She spent most of her time sleeping. Her friends brought her the notes of the day.

- Annie, Patty this school doesn't love me; first I'm drugged; now I become very sick…

- Come on Candy said Annie; those are the facts of life….

- How's Terry? She asked

- Your saviour? Said Patty

- My saviour? Said Candy

- Yes, you fainted in front of him said Patty

- I vaguely remember, I thought it was a dream

- He brought you to the hospital, the school vehicle wasn't available, said Tanisha

- Oh… I think I was screaming at him when…said Candy

- You were screaming at him? Asked Annie

- Yes, I heard that he told all the boys not to ask me out…she explained

- Wow said Tanisha, super!

- Super! I was mad, how dare he? Said Candy

- He wants you for him! Said Tanisha

- He gave that order when he was still with Lizzie…said Candy

- Stear told me it was taken out of context said Patty, it was about what Lizzie had provoked the first day you were here

- Oh, said Candy, so I yelled at him for nothing? Superb!

They talked for a while.

- I have an article to finish said Patty, good night

- And we have papers due tomorrow, said Tanisha, see you later and good night if I don't see you…

- It's my last day of vacation said Candy, tomorrow; I'm coming to class. Don't forget to pick me up

- Ok said Annie, good night sweetie…

- Good night girls!

Candy rested a little and decided to do her work too. When she was done, she started to arrange her thing for school, her books, her uniform. She was listening to music. She was thinking about Terry. She hadn't seen him for a week. She missed him. She wanted to see him…. Should she go to his room? But she didn't know his window. She started to brush her hair.

"_Oh Terry, I want to see you so much…"she thought_.

She wanted to see him to thank him and to apologise for screaming at him. She was only angry to learn that "He was keeping as a spare". He had Lizzie…. She felt humiliated, almost like a consolation prize. But it was only a misunderstanding. She was attracted to him ever since she saw him on the plane. She was hoping secretly in her heart to be with him. She thought he felt the same way, that he wanted to be with her, but the circumstances of the moment didn't permit it. Then he broke up with Lizzie, he invited her to spend the Easter vacations with him at the Chateau of flowers. They thought the house was going to be empty, but his brother and sisters were there. She was hoping secretly that something would happen, but the occasion didn't present itself. Now after her illness, she felt the need to be with Terry, it was stronger than ever, stronger than the other times. She wanted to know why.

"Terry, do you want to see me as much as I want to see you? Come and see me, Terry, come and see me… I want to see you…" she repeated in her head.

She hoped that this telepathic message would work. They say everybody has a telepathic ability. You just have to know how to use it, with whom, and in what circumstances. And when you receive a telepathic message awake, you don't hear the voice of the person calling us, but you feel a sudden urge, a very strong urge, to see that person, to talk and to be with that person.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tomorrow in your life**_

_**Chapter 8  
"Tell me you love me…"**_

Terry was in his bedroom had a very strong feeling to see Candy, but since she was mad at him before she fainted, he stayed away. But the need to see her had become stronger and stronger. He couldn't take it anymore; he went out the window. It was raining hard with lightening and thunder, but he didn't care.

Candy was in her room listening to slows, when she heard a noise at her window.  
_  
"Terry I miss you so much. I want to go to your room…"_

She heard another noise. She thought it was the branches of the tree on the glass of her window. She went to see and was surprised to see Terry, soaking wet. She opened the window.

- Terry, come in… you didn't see the rain?

- I wanted to see you… How are you?

- I'm better, thanks, she said going to get a towel in the bathroom, that she gave him

- Thanks, he said

He started to dry is hair with the towel. He was very attractive with his wet hair. Candy felt a little funny, she wanted to be next to Terry and put her fingers in his wet hair. The song that was playing at that moment, was "A whole new world" from the Disney's movie Aladdin, the cartoon. Terry started to sing; since the song was a duet between Aladdin and Princess Jasmine, Candy sang Jasmine's part.

_**(Aladdin)I can show you the world**_

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid**_

_**Tell me, princess, now when did**_

_**You last let your heart decide?**_

_**I can open your eyes**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over, sideways and under**_

_**On a magic carpet ride**_

_**A whole new world**_

_**A new fantastic point of view**_

_**No one to tell us no**_

_**Or where to go**_

_**Or say we're only dreaming**_

_**(Jasmine)A whole new world**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew**_

_**But when I'm way up here**_

_**It's crystal clear**_

_**that now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

_**(Aladdin)Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

_**(Jasmine)Unbelievable sights**_

_**Indescribable feeling**_

_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_

_**(Jasmine)A whole new world**_

_**(Aladdin)Don't you dare close your eyes**_

_**(Jasmine)A hundred thousand things to see**_

_**(Aladdin)Hold your breath - it gets better**_

_**(Jasmine)I'm like a shooting star**_

_**I've come so far**_

_**I can't go back to where I used to be**_

_**(Aladdin)A whole new world**_

_**(Jasmine)Every turn a surprise**_

_**(Aladdin)With new horizons to pursue**_

_**(Jasmine)Every moment gets better**_

_**(Both)I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

_**(Aladdin)A whole new world**_

_**(Jasmine)A whole new world**_

_**(Aladdin)That's where we'll be**_

_**(Jasmine)That's where we'll be**_

_**(Aladdin)A thrilling chase**_

_**(Jasmine)A wondrous place**_

_**(Both)For you and me  
**_

When they finished, they both started laughing.

- Terrence Grandchester, I didn't know that you watched cartoons, and let alone knew the songs!

- If you repeat that to anyone, I'm going to deny it…

- I won't say anything, it will be our little secret, Romeo… she said smiling

She was wearing a pink pyjama in silk; it was shorts, very short and the top was also short with thin straps. Her belly button was showing. Terry was looking at her and felt like caressing Candy's soft skin.

Candy felt observed and she went to put on a robe that went with the pyjama. But it was almost as short as the shorts and her beautiful legs were still showing.

- Thanks for catching me when I fainted…

- The pleasure was all mine, he joked

- That, I'm sure of it… she said on the same tone, I'm sorry for yelling at you

- I understand, don't worry. You felt like a spare tire

- Something like that

- It was taken out of context

The song that was playing at that moment was "The day I fell in love", a duet from James Ingram and Dolly Parton. Which only accentuated the intensity of the physical attraction already in the air.

_Key: (B) Boy  
(G) Girl  
(T) Together  
(B) Just an ordinary day Started out the same old way Then I looked into your eyes and knew Today would be a first for me The day I fall in love  
(G) On the day I fall in love Sky will be a perfect blue And I'll give my heart forever more To someone who is just like you The day I fall in love  
(T) People all say love is wonderful That the bells will ring_

_The birds will sing The skies will open I wonder where's that great big symphony  
(G) Roll over Beethoven Won't you play with me  
(T) And I'll never promise to be true to anyone  
(B) Unless it's you  
(G) Unless it's you  
(T) The day I fall in love  
(T) People all say love is wonderful  
(B) Love is wonderful  
(T) That the bells will ring The birds will sing The skies will open I wonder where's that great big symphony  
(B) I'll be a Beethoven  
(G) Roll over Beethoven  
(B) Come play with me  
(T) Just an ordinary day Started out the same old way Then I looked into your eyes and knew Today would be  
(G) A first for me  
(B) A first for me  
(T) The day I fall in love  
(B) I know you'll be there  
(G) Ooh...I know..._

_(T) The day I fall in love_

They looked at each other with so much love and Candy knew for sure at that moment, that she was in love with Terry. She never thought she would love another one so much and so strong after Anthony. She loved Terry with all her heart; she wanted to be with him… what about him? Judging by his eyes, it was reciprocated, but those things needed to be said out loud.

Terry was looking her in the eyes. Those green emerald eyes in which he drowned, the first time he saw them. But she was crying another boy, whom she missed and he was with Lizzie sure, but he wasn't in love with her. She was distraction while he was at school. But Candy…she made him feel feelings he didn't suspect existed. He looked on her night table, and saw Anthony's picture. But he decided to throw himself in the water, even if she didn't share his feelings… it's a risk he was willing to take, he was alive.

Candy followed Terry's look to Anthony's picture. She felt him a little less sure of himself. She was not going to let him leave this time around, without saying what she had in her heart.

- Terry, did you come just to see how I was doing?

- You were sick and…

- You saw Anthony's picture…

- You still think about him, you look at it before you sleep and when you wake up…

- Yes, I loved him and I miss him

- Oh… but, he won't come back, he's dead. I'm alive…

- You can give me a reason to take off Anthony's picture… why are you really here, Terry?

She went to sit next to him on the bed. She took Anthony's picture and put it in the drawer of her night table.

- There's only the two of us now, she said, you can talk, I'm listening

- Candy…. I came to see how you were, but I could've send you an e-mail or call you tomorrow. But the truth is, I can't stop thinking about you…I love you

Candy's face was full of joy, Terry shared her feelings! She suspected it, but it was a pleasure to hear it! He continued to talk

- Candy, I know that you love someone else…

- What do you mean?

- While you were delirious under the influence of the drugs Lizzie gave you, you called Anthony…

- Really? And what was I saying?

- You were telling him not to take the car…

- Oh… he died in a car accident…

- I'm sorry

- Thanks. That's all I said?

- Euh… you also told Romeo you loved him…

- What? Oh…

- The effects of the drugs, certainly

- The effects of the drugs? While I was delirious, I called Anthony, telling him not to take the car; you conclude that I loved him. I tell Romeo that I love him, and you conclude that I'm delirious?

- I'm not following you…

- I call Anthony, who is already dead, to prevent him from taking a car that had already killed him…. I tell Romeo that is alive, that I love him…in your opinion, where is the delirium?

- You mean….?

- That I love you, you big fool! She said smiling

- Oh… said Terry smiling at first, then his smile vanished

She was kissing Tom at the gate of his father's Chateau!

- Terry, is something wrong? She asked seeing his expression change

- What about Tom?

- Tom? Tommy? Why are you talking about him?

- I saw you kiss him at the Chateau…

- You what? There must be a mistake…

- But I saw you he insisted

- But…

Candy thought for a minute. What was Terry talking about? Tom and her at the Chateau? …Oh! She understood everything!

- Where were you looking at us from?

- The living room's window

- I see. Tom leaned to kiss me on the cheek and I turned my head at the same moment. His lips landed very close to mine. From a far, it could've looked like a kiss on the lips

- Oh… said Terry who felt ridiculous all of a sudden and relieved

- Tom is a big brother. That's why you gave me the cold shoulder that evening? Oh Terry, you should've talk to me about it, I had no idea… you're the only one in my heart, I love you Terry…

They approached their faces and their lips were finally welded together. Their first kiss. Terry wanted to kiss her since the first time he laid his eyes on her on the plane; he held her tight against him. All those weeks, he was craving her kisses. He didn't know how, but he knew that he would end up tasting, Candy's lips… and he wasn't disappointed by what he was feeling!

Candy closed her eyes, tied her arms around Terry's neck, was caressing his wet hair a savouring the kiss to the fullest. Terry loved her, Terry was kissing her, caressing her and she felt all her sense enflaming. She wanted to stay there, in his arms for good. Even in her most beautiful dreams, she never felt so good. They continued for a long moment. Terry didn't want to go too far the first day, since they hadn't talked about it yet. When they stopped, they were breathless.

- I'm so happy said Candy curling up against him, I was thinking of you, I wanted to see you… so I was repeating the phrase in my head, that you come to see me…

- I must've got it, because, I wanted to see you before, but tonight, the urge to see you suddenly became stronger…

- We're on the same page…

- You know that Lizzie is going to try to hurt you again, he said holding her tighter

- I still can't believe she gave me rohypnol, the date rape drug, so her cousin could abuse me

- I'm sorry

- I almost lost my virginity without knowing it…

Virginity… she was a virgin, like he hoped. She didn't do it with Anthony. They never really talked about the drug incident, before.

- Thanks for saving me Romeo… by the way, how did you find yourself there?

- Lizzie brought me probably so I can catch you and Ethan in bed together… but she didn't count on your resistance… drugs are so unpredictable; we don't know the effect they have on each person… so her plan didn't work

- Talk about backfire! Did you give her a reason to be threatened by me like that?

- The fact that I was protecting you, talking to you….

- That's all?

- For Lizzie, that was enough

- You mustn't have done it often for her to feel so insecure…

- You're not anybody, Freckles…he said with a tender voice

- So she was a little right, wasn't she? You love me…

- Yes, I love you Freckles, I loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. But I thought you weren't free, or at least still in love w…with someone else. Despite the e-mail we were exchanging

- I thought I made you understand that I wanted more in the future before I knew you had a girlfriend. I couldn't get you out of my head. Finding you with a girlfriend hurt me more than I thought

- And me to discover that you were free all that time…

- You wanted to kiss me at midnight, on the plane, didn't you?

- I didn't dare

- It was the new year, you should've taken advantage of the moment

- You wouldn't have been mad?

- If it would've been as good as the kiss we just shared…

- Damn it! But I'm happy I found you again

- Me too. I was expecting you to say something at the Chateau…

- Junior was always disturbing us, and there were also my sisters, my grandmother, Tom…

Candy smiled.

- You thought the house was going to be empty… by the way, how's your family?

- My family is fine. Junior is in rehab, apparently, he wasn't doing only ecstasy

- Oh… I'm sorry

- Thanks. My stepmother changed her attitude towards me; ever since the intervention for Junior. We are…polite now

- That's better than hostility

- Yes. When she realised that I wanted to help Junior, she probably said to herself that I didn't want to take his place…

- It's a pity that it took a tragedy for it to happen

- Well, that's life. Now, enough with my family… let me show you how much I love you…

They kissed and cuddled for a while.

- I have to go said Terry, see you tomorrow a school, honey

- Hum hum she said, dragging him to her to kiss him again…

Terry went back to his bedroom at dawn.

The next morning, Annie and Patty came to pick up Candy to go to school.

They found Candy singing. They looked at each other.

- Candy said Patty, you're a happy camper… you have something to tell us?

- It's Terry isn't it? Asked Annie, you're with him…

- Really? Said Patty

- Yes, I'm so happy said Candy with dreamy eyes

- When did it happen? Asked Patty

- Last night…

- After we left? You must've slept on a cloud… congratulations said Annie

- He loves me, Annie and I love him too

- You didn't…? Asked Patty

- The first day? Are you out of your mind? Said Candy smiling

- He'll have to get used to your rhythm… with Lizzie they did…continued Patty

- The horizontal mambo? Said Candy, I not saying that I'm never going to do it, but he loves me, he'll wait… I'm sure of it. Well, I think….we haven't talked about it yet…

- Patty, stop raining on her parade, don't be a party pooper said Annie, let her be happy, she deserves it

- Ok, said Patty, I'm sorry Candy

- No, Patty. It's nice of you to worry about me

- You know that Lizzie is going to react…? Asked Patty, you saw what she did when Terry just talked to you…

- She's the new queen said Annie, Lizzie can't do anything

- But she's still going to try said Patty

- We'll cross that bridge when we get there, said Candy, in the mean time, I can't wait to see Terry!

- Did I hear you right? Asked Tanisha entering her room, you're with Terry now?

- Yes said Candy, not too sure of herself; Tanisha was unpredictable

- SUPER! HEY GIRLS, she yelled, Candy HAS DETHROWNED LIZZIE!

That's how the news got spread like wildfire in the whole school. The cell phones started to ring in the whole dorm, so, by the time classes started everybody knew that Candy was with Terry.

Terry was coming out of his room to go to school, when one of the boys from Vietnam name John, came to him.

- Congratulations Grandchester, you finally got the blond!

- Well, good news travels fast said Terry without cracking a smile, but you're going to call her Candy and not "the blond", with a little more respect. She's not that kind of girl…

- Oh, abstinence! She's the "virgin queen"! You must love her a lot said John, to….

- Vuang, there's other things in life, aside sex… said Terry

- Maybe, but platonic love, it's not for me!

- Platonic, It's far from being platonic…

- You know what I mean said John, you're staying on first base…

- When you really fall in love, you'll know what I'm talking about

Stear and his brother were going to school, when his cell phone rang.

- Hi Patty he said… Did you have a good night?… If I heard the news? What news?… Oh, that's what everyone is talking about! Thanks for the info; I'll see you later.

- What? Asked Archie

- You're not going to like it, bro… said Stear

- Tell me anyway…

- Candy is with Grandchester…

- What! Since when? He asked hurt

- Since last night…

- You mean she made love with him?… Are you sure?

- I don't know, but she's with him now… Patty just told me

- Damn you Grandchester! He said between his teeth

- Never mine bro, he's the one she wants… come on, we're going to be late…

Candy met Terry in front of her locker. The school was catholic, so the marks and sign of affection were prohibited. But what the nuns didn't know, it's that to ban the signs and marks of affection only made the meeting after dark, in the boarders room more exciting…

- Hello my queen…he said smiling

- Hello my king… I'm sorry for the news… Tanisha is incorrigible!

- It's the news she was waiting for… it's normal she's excited. You don't need to apologise, Freckles, you're the new queen of the school…

- I know every body is hoping I will make you nice

- You can do with me whatever you want, Miss Tarzan

Lizzie was looking at Candy and Terry from a far and didn't say a word. Eliza had a mocking smile.

- I told you it was going to backfire on you… that girl is a lucky she-devil!

- Oh… put a sock in it! Said Lizzie getting into the classroom

Eliza burst out laughing. Candy and her friends also came into the classroom. She was radiant talking to her friends and other girls.

- I congratulate you cousin, said Eliza, to dethrone Lizzie? I'll give that to you… did you put Terry in your bed?

- Don't generalize you case, Eliza said Candy

The whole class started laughing. Eliza was furious. The teacher came in and everybody went to sit and stopped making noise.

During recess, Archie came near Candy who was coming out of his class.

- Candy? Is it true? You're with Grandchester? Tell me it's not true!

- Archie…

- What were you thinking? Didn't you know that…

- Archie, hi, interrupted Annie

- I have to see Terry, said Candy, excuse me Archie. I'll talk to you later, ok?

She left leaving him frustrated. Annie decided she was not going to wait any more. There are other fish in the sea… Archie wanted Candy? Let him try and get her! She had had enough!!!

The atmosphere in the school changed with Candy as a queen. Terry decided not to play though any more, he continued just with the ones that bullied the weaker ones. A part of the students continued treating him as the chief.

Candy spent all her spare time with Terry. After school, she went to talk to Archie. She knew he was in love with her. But she didn't want to put him on the spot. She walked with him to her pretend Pony hill.

- Archie, I know the news of Terry and I being together shocked you because of Anthony.

- It hasn't been that long, Candy, you already had the time to forget about him?

- Archie, I will never forget about Anthony, but life goes on. If I learned something with his death, it's that you have to live you life now, because, you never know what life or destiny as in store for us…I thought I was going to be with Anthony for the rest of my life and you know what happened…

- But Grandchester? He's a snotty nosed kid… all he wants it to put you in his bed…

- I love him Archie, and I never thought I would love someone else after Anthony, but it happened

- But…

- Can you try to be happy for me? I can take care of myself, you don't have to worry

- But, what he's ex-girlfriend did to you…

- He was there to protect me. Archie, look, I love you, I will always love you. I'm in love with Terry and I'm happy when I'm with him. Do you think Anthony would have want me to spend all my time crying? "Today is a gift, that's why we call it the present."

- Wow…

- It's not from me, it's from the Dalai Lama… she said smiling

- But why Grandchester…?

- Why not him? Destiny sometimes acts in a strange way. He put us on the same plane and in the same school… please, tell me you understand

Archie remained silent for a while. Candy's words were hurting him a lot. But he loved her so much… he was going to make an effort to tolerate Terry.

- Ok, Candy, he said with a sad voice, I'm going to try… but don't ask me too much…

- Ok, said Candy hugging him, Thanks, thank you with all my heart, Archie. I love you

- I love you Candy

She felt that the "I love you" from Archie was much more profound than hers. She was sorry not to share his feelings. She loved Terry with all her heart. Annie was in love with Archie, even if she loved him, she would never hurt Annie like that.

Terry was with John when Lizzie told him that Candy was hugging boy.

- She's cheating on you already?

- It's her cousin said John

- They have no blood relations said Lizzie

- Lizzie, that's enough! Said Terry, leave me alone

He left them and went to join her on her pretend Pony Hill. He met Archie on the way; they had a polite head sign. He arrived where Candy was.

- Freckles?

- Romeo she said with a smile

- Everything is all right?

- Archie…

- Yes…?

- He's in love with me…

- Oh…

- I had to tell him that it's you that I loved. I think he was waiting for time to pass to tell me he loved me…. But Annie is in love with him

- What about you?

- Me? If I wanted Archie, I wouldn't be with you

- Not even for Annie?

- I can sacrifice myself for Annie, but it's not the case, Romeo. From the first time I saw you, even though, I was crying another, you never got out of my head…

- I can't hug you, Freckles; you're going to drive me crazy!

Candy started to laugh.

- You'll have to be patient till tonight. By the way Terry about the two of us…

-There's a problem?

- No, well I don't know… it's about the…

- Horizontal mambo? Finished Terry

- Yes…

- Freckles don't worry. To contrary of everyone's belief, I don't leave only for that…

- I wasn't thinking that, but with Lizzie…

- I wasn't thinking about sex when I got involve with you…

- Really?

- Ok…. But not in the sense you think. I knew we had to talk… you're a virgin

- Romeo, I'm not saying that I will never do it, but…

-You're not ready? I can wait. I can wait forever if you want me to…

- It won't be forever, of course

- We can wait until our wedding night…

- Wedding night? You're thinking about our wedding night? You're thinking about marrying me already? Oh Terry…

- Candy, the first time I saw you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you

- Terry, there's nothing guaranteed in life, we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow

- But we can't stop making plans either because a bad thing could happen… Candy, I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I know that I want you in my life forever. One day, I'll marry you…

- Terry…

- I know you had plans with your boyfriend and that he died in a car crash. But Candy, you had plans, you lived… Tragedy happened, but life goes on…

- Now, you're going to drive me crazy! I can't hug you!

They burst out laughing.

- Next time, we'll have this kind of serious conversation in the privacy of our rooms said Terry

- So we don't have to worry about the school "police", that forbids marks of affections…

- In a way they're right, they wouldn't want the school to become a brothel…

- Well it's a brothel after the doors are closed…

- And how do you know that?

- I have ears…

- You heard Lizzie too?

- Yes…

- And, it didn't do anything to you…?

- It made me feel weird… I wanted to be in her place… she said with a sensual voice

- Ok, let's stop this line of conversation, or we're going to go stark raving mad! He said laughing

- Ok, she said laughing; I'll see you later? You want me to come this time?

- Ok. Do you know my window?

- No

- Come with me, I'll show you…


	9. Chapter 9

**Tomorrow in your life **

**By Mallory Quinn **

**Chapter 9 **

"**It's your day!"**

Candy was in her room with Annie. This last one was a little sad.

- Annie, what's wrong? Asked Candy, it's Archie?

- Candy, I saw you and Archie together

- You saw us? Oh, Annie it's not what you think. We were talking about Anthony… he was sad to se me with another one so soon after Anthony…

- Yeah right! He was sad you didn't choose him… you mean!

- Annie… I love Terry and I'm with him, Archie is my cousin, yes we don't have any blood relation, but he's my cousin. I love him as a cousin. That's why I was hugging him, it's allowed among members of the same family.

- I know Candy, I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault. I'm sorry I lost my temper…

- Annie, I told you not to waste your time, there is only one life to live…

- I know. Thanks Candy

Tanisha and Patty came in at that time.

- So the new queen, have you decided what you were going to do?

- About…? Asked Candy

- The horizontal mambo, said Patty

- Is that all you think about? Said Candy

- We're curious, said Tanisha

- We are not having this conversation! Said Candy

- Oh, come on Candy, said Patty

- You're not going to make me change my mind said Candy

Candy didn't budge and her friends had to give up. Candy went to Terry's room that night and was feeling very very exciting… it was the forbidden part that was giving it a new spike.

- Freckles, good evening said Terry smiling, welcome to my kingdom!

- Romeo, said Candy hugging him, I missed you…

- It's good to have you in my arms… he said

They spent a very nice evening together.

Candy's birthday fell on a Saturday. Terry knew about it, because he saw it once by chance, when he looked at her student's id card. He had prepared a surprise for her.

Mrs. Brighton came from Chicago to see her daughter for her birthday. Uncle William had send a present for Candy but he couldn't get free to come and see her. Candy was sad, not to have a mother. It was on her birthday, the day she was abandoned with Annie, that she though about her mother the most. Why was she left at the doorstep of the Pony house? Instead of being happy on her birthday, she was sad. Annie came to see her, because she knew in what state she was. She was feeling the same sadness.

- Candy, are you ok? She asked entering the room

- Annie… she said wiping her tears

Annie approached her and hugged her. They were crying, the both of them for a while.

- Look at us said Candy, instead of being happy… we are a year older after all. A of people died without seeing their birthday…

- Yes, said Annie, but we can't help think that it's also the day we were abandoned… they didn't want us…

- Maybe they were forced to do it, maybe they were lied to… like in the movies

- The movies are base on real stories sometimes… but does it serve a purpose to hope?

- Hope makes you live, Annie… but at least you have a mother. When are you going to see her?

- She's coming to get me in half an hour. But I wanted to see you before I leave

- Thanks Annie. I'm fine, now. You can go get ready.

- You have plans with Terry?

- I didn't tell him that it was…

- Why?

- I don't really feel like celebrating the day I was abandoned

- Candy, you're usually "Little Mary Sunshine"… Why are you so sad all of a sudden?

- I don't know. Uncle William sent me a present and I still don't know what he looks like… I wish I could've hugged him to thank him for everything

- It's going to be ok, sweetie, said Annie, you want to come with us? I can convince my mother

- No, Annie. She came from Chicago to be with you, I don't want to create a problem between you

- Ok. But if you change your mind call me on my cell phone…

- Ok, but I will be with Terry, and I always feel better when I'm with him…

- Tell him it's your birthday, I'm sure he'll do something special

- Oh, it's too late Annie. I should've told him before so he would be prepared… have a nice day

- Ok. Happy birthday sis…

Annie's cell started to ring.

- Hello? Yes… said Annie

- Happy birthday sis, said Tom on the other line

- Thanks Tommy, with all my heart!

- I couldn't forget about you two; I'm your saviour. Is Candy with you?

- Our saviour! Yes she is… here

She gave Candy the phone

- Hello? The saviour?

- Happy birthday sis! Said Tom

- Thank you so much, said Candy laughing

- Do you have plans?

- Yes we're going to spend a really nice day… we have big plans

- Without me?

- I wish you were here with us

- Sorry I have exams

- Of course, exams

- I'm going to go back to my books, have fun!

- Ok, thanks again. Here's Annie…

She gave the phone to Annie.

- Tommy thanks again, said Annie, without you, we could've spent the whole night outside. Talk to you later. You owe us a present, the both of us!

- I'll come after my exams, said Tom

- After you exams? Ok, it's a date. Bye

She hung up the phone.

- I feel better said Candy,.. Tommy he likes you, Annie

- Tommy? He's like a brother to me.

- He's got a thing for you

- And for you…

- No, he liked you more… don't forget, there's other fish in the sea

- Candy, I'm going to see my mother. See you later, she said hugging her.

Patty and Tanisha and other students went to see their families. Stear and Archie arrived with a present for Candy.

- What are you doing in the girls' dorm? Said Candy

- We have the permission for a few minutes just to give you your present

- Oh, thank you she said hugging them one at the time, you're not gone yet?

- We're leaving now, said Stear. Have a nice day, Candy. We'll think about you.

- Happy birthday said Archie…

- Thanks guys, said Candy with tears in her eyes, have fun you're your parents

She hugged them again. When she stayed alone, she turned on her computer, to read her numerous e-mail from her little friends. Her "two mothers" had sent her e-cards. She thought about her real mother again. What happened to her, that she had to abandoned her daughter, a newborn baby? Her cell phone rang, it was Terry.

- Freckles? Said the voice at the end of the line, get dressed, I'm taking you out…

- Ok, Romeo, in 15 minutes in front of the school

She got dress nicely, because it was her birthday. She put on a light make up. She was wearing a pink dress, pink shoes and a pink handbag. She took her long hair put it on half ponytail with a clip on top of her head. She was also wearing the emerald bracelet, Terry had given her. She arrived in front of the school and found Terry with a blazer and no tie.

- Hi Romeo…

- Freckles, you're very beautiful

- Thanks, you're not so bad either… where are we going?

- The day is still young… you'll see

- Ok, I trust you she said smiling

Terry took her to the movies first. There was festival of old movies; they went to see "Gone with the wind". Candy knew the movie by heart and so did Terry. She knew that they were there to be alone in the dark. That's why Terry chose the longest movie in the theatre. He bought some popcorn and some soda pop. Then, they made out almost during the whole movie. Candy needed to be reassured that day. All those thoughts about her real mother, made her sad, and without her usual joy of life. To be in Terry's arms felt good. When the movie was finished, Candy went to freshen up, a little in the washrooms. Terry was waiting for her at the exit door.

- Are you ready? Let's go…

- Where?

- You'll see…

They saw a white Limousine with a driver. Candy started to walk to the parking lot, but Terry took her to the white Limo.

- Terry, the parking is that way…

- Yes, but we're not taking my car…

- What do you mean?

- We're taking the Limousine…

- The Limousine? It's for us? She asked surprised

- HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRECKLES!

Candy was so surprised, that she didn't know what to say. Terry knew it was her birthday? How?

- You're asking yourself how do I know; you never told me… I saw it on you student's id card one day and I didn't forget…

- Oh Terry she said with tears in her eyes… I don't know what to say… Thank you, thank you!

She hugged him for a long time. Then they got into the Limo. There was a television, a small fridge champagne glasses.

- No champagne for me, said Candy

- I know that's why have cider…

- You thought of everything she said smiling. Where are we going?

- We're going to get ready for the theatre tonight

- Get ready at school?

- No I thought of everything. You'll see

- You are full of surprises sad Candy curling up to him

- Nothing is too good for you, honey!

They arrived in front of the Ritz hotel. One of the biggest and luxurious hotels in the city.

- The Ritz? Terry the corner motel would've been fine, said Candy

- Not for your birthday. I have the bridal suite

- The bridal suite? Wow! Super!

They got into the hotel and went to the bridal suite that Terry had booked for them. Terry called room service and ordered lunch.

- What time does the play starts?

- At 5 pm…

- What play is it? No, let me guest… Romeo and Juliet?

- How…?

- You're my Romeo… we're on the same page! Ok I'm going to take advantage of my time and take a long hot bath…

- But I have other plans for you…

- What? She asked intrigued

- You have an appointment in an hour at the hotel's spa…

- WHAT? Oh my God you're not done surprising me! She said with a big smile

- It's your day Freckles. I'm taking care of you today

There was a knock on the door; it was the lunch he ordered. He ordered almost everything on the menu so she could choose what she wanted. Candy couldn't believe it. Terry was full of surprises. They sat at the table and started to eat.

- Terry did you order the whole menu or what? That's too much!

- My father is going to have a heart attack when he sees the bill

- Really? She asked worried

- I'm kidding! My grandfather left me some money… don't worry about that

- It's really good she said while eating

She was feeling good. Terry had managed to cheer her up as usual. He knew what to do to make her feel better.

- Wait, I'm going to feed you, he said coming near her with his chair

- But…

- Ah ah ah… it's your day, I'm spoiling you come on open your mouth…

Candy obeyed and Terry was feeding her like a little baby but she couldn't help laughing

- Stop laughing Freckles you're going to choked

- Yes daddy, she said smiling

He continued feeding her and she fed him too to thank him.

- Your turn Romeo, open your mouth, bravo you're a good boy!

- Thanks mummy, he said

They played like that until they finished eating

- What time is the spa? Asked Candy

- In twenty minutes said Terry

- You're coming with me?

- A good massage won't hurt anybody

- Great let's get ready…

- Get ready? All we have to do is to take our clothes off

- Oh… well we can practice for our wedding night…

- Candy, do you know what you're saying?

- I trust you Romeo. I'll go get the robes….

She came back from the bathroom with the white robes she put on the bed. Terry was sitting on the bed. She took him by the hands and made him stand up in front of her. He already took his blazer off, so she started to open the button of his shirt slowly revealing his muscled chest. Terry held his breath. Candy took his shirt off and put it on the bed. She couldn't help touching him lightly with her lips, which give Terry the shivers. She started to undo the button of his pants, undid the zipper and took them off slowly making them slide on his legs down to the heels. Terry lifted his feet one at the time to completely take the pants off. He was in his underpants. Candy took the robe and helped Terry putting it on. She tied the belt.

Terry put his arms behind Candy to look for zipper of her dress. He found it and opened it slowly down her back. Candy felt a shiver running through her. Terry continued taking the dress off, freeing her shoulders from the sleeves of the dress, revealing the straps from her bra, which showed the nice form of her breast. He took the dress completely off and put it on the bed next to his clothes. He then undid her bra; Candy held her breath. He took her bra off leaving her breast naked. He put his lips slightly in the middle of Candy's breast, who had a moaning of pleasure. Terry then helped her put on the robe and tied the belt.

- You see? Said Candy that was not so bad

- Not so bad? Oh my God, Candy!

They jumped in each other's arms and started kissing passionately for a long while. The find themselves on the big bed caressing each other and moaning. Candy, felt a fountain coming out of her. Her head was telling her to stop; she wasn't ready to have her first time like that. Terry was also thinking in his head to stop. He didn't want to take advantage of the situation. They had an appointment at the spa… but he couldn't let go of Candy. He never wanted her the way he wanted her at that moment…

The phone started to ring bringing them back to reality. They stopped kissing and Terry answered the phone without letting go of his beloved.

- Hello? Yes thank you we're coming. Thanks

- The spa? Asked Candy against her breast

- It's time to go…

- Ok, she said releasing herself from him let's go

They put on the slipper from the hotel, calm themselves for a little while and went to the spa. They were greeted by the employees who immediately took care of them. Terry had a massage that's all he wanted. Candy had a massage, a facial manicure pedicure and her hair done. She told the hairdressers that she was going to see a play so they suggested they do a nice up do. She returned to the suite and found. Terry was watching television.

- You didn't miss me much? Did you? She said entering the room

- I'm bored to death! He said smiling you're very beautiful Freckles…

- I'm not dressed yet

- Your dress is in the closet

Candy went to the closet and found a dress covered in back plastic protector. She took it to the bathroom. The dress was mauve; the top was tight which made her breast look bigger and her waist look thinner. The bottom was not tight but a little loose.

- Do you need any help? Asked Terry at the door

- Yes with the zipper please

He got dressed in the mean time too, he was wearing a tuxedo. He was very attractive. Candy got out of the bathroom to find a box with an emerald necklace and earrings. With the bracelet Terry had bought for her on Easter vacation everything was perfect

- Terry, this is too much

- They're only a rental, it goes well with the bracelet he said, one day I'll buy them to you…

He helped her put the necklace on and she put the earrings on.

- I feel like a princess

- You are a princess tonight. Ready?

- Wait, let me put my shoes on…

Terry had planned everything. He knew Candy's dress size and size of shoes. He had carefully made his research. And everything was perfect. Candy couldn't believe he went through all that trouble.

- When are we going back to school?

- I talked to the nun and I told them that I invited you to my father's Chateau for your birthday. We'll go back tomorrow night with the other students

- They didn't say anything?

- I suppose that they think my father's Chateau is a place where my parents could keep an eye on us. Let's go honey…

He took her arm and they went to the elevator together. The other clients from the hotel in the elevator and the bellboy were looking at them with admiration. The Limo was waiting in front of the hotel. They arrived at the theatre and went to Terry's family lodge. Terry showed he was really Romeo that night. Candy surprised him by reciting the role of Juliet! During the intermission, he told her about it.

- You didn't tell me that you knew the role of Juliet

- Well, since I was calling you Romeo, I said to myself; what if I become his Juliet? So I went to the library and took the book, Romeo and Juliet and I started learning the lines to surprise you one day…

- For a surprise, this is a big one, Juliet! He said smiling; you have no idea how happy you made me…

- Oh, yes, I do! She said laughing.

After the play, they went to a nice restaurant for diner. There was a band playing different songs, old and new, even classical. The customers were able to dance, if they wanted to. After ordering their diner, Candy was invited to dance by Terry.

- Can I have this dance?

- I'd be delighted, young man said Candy smiling

They danced happily for a while and the other clients were looking at them smiling. This couple seemed so in love. When they finished dancing, they went to eat their diner. Candy never felt so good. He sadness of the morning seemed so far away. They talked of all and nothing. They talked about Terry's passion for theatre and movies.

- You want to become an actor? Asked Candy

- Yes, since I might have inherited the genes…

- The genes?

- That's right, you don't know. When we met on the plane, I'd just came from seeing my mother. I wanted to stay with her, but she sent me back to my father…

- I'm sorry

- Thanks. What you don't know, is who my mother is…

- Who?

- Eleonor Baker

- What? Said Candy opening her eyes with surprise, you're Eleonor Baker's son? The Oscar winner? But she's on of my favourite actresses!

- I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that! He said dryly

Candy felt his hostility. He was angry with his mother.

- Terry, do you know why I didn't tell you that it was my birthday?

- No…

- It's because, for me, it's also the day my mother abandoned me

- Oh… I never thought about it on that angle

- You know who you're mother is. Your father is your guardian; it's probably an agreement between them. She couldn't keep you without causing problems

- Maybe…

- Terry, you don't know the chance you have to have a mother. I would give anything, and I say anything to know my mother and to see her. Life is too short to stay angry. You have to reconcile with your mother

- Ok, Candy. I'll do it. You're right, life is too short to stay angry

- You've inherited your mother's genes, I sure of it. If you really want to be an actor, you'll be the best.

Terry smiled. The evening was coming to an end, they danced one more time before leaving. The restaurant had a casino in the basement. While they were waiting for the Limo, they met Eliza, Neil, Lizzie, Ethan and some of their friends, coming out of the casino.

- Hey cousin, said Eliza, very elegant tonight

- Eliza, said Candy

- Terry, said Lizzie, you're going out without a chaperon with this young and innocent girl?

Terry didn't answer. Their Limo was ready and they left under the Lizzie's mean look. Neil looked at Candy and was surprise to find her very beautiful.

- He rented a Limo for her! Said Lizzie, damn you Candy!

- You're still jealous? Said Eliza, I suppose you'll always be jealous…

- I'll have my revenge… she's going to pay!

- Lizzie, said Ethan, you tried and look what it got you; you lost Terry and I'm the laughing stock of the school. Let it go. Terry will never take you back… Especially now that he has the girl he really loves…

- Shut up, Ethan! Said Lizzie with anger

Ethan had an annoyed sigh. Lizzie was incorrigible, and her drug problem was getting worse. Her parents refused to admit their daughter had a problem.

They all went to those warehouse or garage parties called rave where ecstasy was the drug taken.

In the Limo, Candy and Terry were in each other's arms watching television.

- Do you know that Limos are used by prostitutes and their client? No need for a hotel room, said Terry

- Really? The drivers don't see anything in their mirror?

Terry pressed a button and a black screen separated them from the driver. The driver couldn't see anything.

- Ok, said Candy, wow! What won't they think about? We have a brothel on wheels now!

- I've always dreamed of doing it in a Limo…

- Not with a prostitute…

- No, with the girl I love

- If you marry me some day, we could try… for now, all I can offer you is, a few French kisses, are you ok, with that?

- Absolutely! He said taking her face closer to him

- Thank you Terry, for this beautiful day and wonderful evening. I love you Romeo.

- The pleasure was all mine, he said very close to her lips, I love you Juliet

They French kissed until they arrived at the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tomorrow in your life **

**By Mallory Quinn **

**Chapter 10 **

"**Painful memories"**

The young woman was looking at the window in her bedroom. It was raining hard like it was raining in her heart. She had her eyes filled with tears; she was looking at the drops of water falling on the city.

"_He would've been 16 today…" She said the heart thorn_.

She had the heart in ashes every year at the same date. She was trying to imagine how he would've been. Maybe he would've looked like his father and will go to military school or maybe he would've become a reporter like his mother. Why was life so cruel to her? It was certainly to punish her to have lied about her age and to have and given herself to a man without being married, like her mother used to say every time she spent time with her daughter; she reminder her that she was the disgrace of the family. She regretted that her father died when she was little, if her father had been there…

- Are you ok, honey? Asked a man's voice, dragging her out of her thoughts

- Yes my love, she said sadly

- You're thinking about him?

- I can't help myself… he would've been 16 today

- I know baby, he said holding her against him

Her husband let her cry one day every year. The day of the birth and the death of their little boy.

He took her to bed. She laid down on her side and he laid down behind her holding her against him. Without a word, they started to think in unison about the past, about what had happened 17 years earlier…

It was in July in Washington D.C.

- Come on Melissa, it's going to be fun, said Katie

- But, what if my mother learns about it? Said Melissa brushing her long blond and curly hair

- You're going to tell your mother? Asked Cindy

- No, but it's a college party, we're only 15, said Melissa

Melissandre Grant was terrorised by her mother the senator Verna Grant, who wanted nothing to tarnish her impeccable reputation. And her daughter in a college party, drinking alcohol, was going to drive her crazy if she knew about it. Strangely enough it was that last thought that convinced Melissa to go to the party.

- Ok, let's go, but I'm going to tell my mother that I'm going to spend the night at your house, ok, Cindy?

- Ok. We have to dress up and put make up on, so we can look older

That's how they went to the college party, passing themselves of as 19 year olds.

The party was pretty noisy. Alcohol was pouring, the music was deafening, the smoke from the cigarettes made the air non breathable. The girls felt a little lost. They sat on chairs; there were people on the dance floor. The girls didn't stay alone for long they were invited to dance by college boys. They had a lot of fun. Melissa felt like going outside and breathe some fresh air because of all the cigarettes smokes. She went outside on the terrace. There were other people talking.

- The smoke is bothering you? Asked a voice next to her

Melissa turned around and saw a young and handsome man with blond hair and laughing eyes. She smiled.

- I don't smoke, she answered

- Me neither, he said smiling

- British? She Asked

- My accent…

- I think it's charming

- The American accent is not so bad

- You think I'm charming too?

- That goes without saying. Let me introduce myself, Philip Crane

- Melissandre Grant, pleased to meet you

- Pleased to meet you

They started to talk of this and that. They went back inside to dance a few slows. They spent the rest of the evening together. She told him she was 19 and that she went to the local college. She didn't think she would see him again after the party is over. Philip's father was a military officer at the British Embassy. He thought she was charming with her green eyes and when the party was over, he asked her for her phone number. She couldn't give it to him because of her mother.

- Give me yours, she said, I'm going to call you

- Ok, he said, writing a number on a piece of paper, call me

- I will, she said, good night!

On their way back in the cab, her friends asked her if she was going to call him.

- His father works at the Embassy, said Melissa

- He gave you his number, you're lucky! Said Katie

- Lucky girl! Said Cindy

- You guys are crazy! I'm not going to call him. He thinks I'm 19 and that I'm in college. It was fun for one evening, but it's stops there!

- Melissa, you have the phone number of an attractive son of diplomat and you don't give a damn? Said Katie

- He's older, said Melissa

- He's handsome, and his accent…. Said Cindy

- No, my mother is going to kill me said Melissa

- Don't tell you mother, silly! Said Katie

- Keep the number, add Cindy

- Ok, we'll see tomorrow, said Melissa

A week went by before Melissa decided finally to call Philip one morning.

- Melissandre he said, hi! I thought you forgot about me!

- No… I wanted to know how you were…

- I'm fine, now that I heard your voice, what about you?

- I'm fine thanks

- Can we see each other?

- Ok. What did you have in mind?

- We could go eat something and then go to the cinema…

- Cinema?

- The movie theatre… that's how we British call it…

- Oh… that's sounds like a good idea, we could meet downtown

She didn't want him to come and pick her up, she was afraid her mother would see him. She was doing a crazy thing, going out with an older boy… but she couldn't get him out of her head. That's why she waited a week, to see if she was going to forget about him. But her need to see him, just got stronger.

They met downtown, they went to eat and then they went to the movies. In early evening, she asked him to drop her at her friend Katie's house. In the car, he leaned to kiss her on the lips. She felt like she was suddenly thrown into incontrollable whirlwind. She was feeling, for the fist time, emotions she didn't suspect existed, on the top of her 15 years. She did everything to hide it from her mother, and she had succeeded. She was calling Philip when her mother wasn't there. He was asking himself why she couldn't receive any phone calls; she'd told him that her mother was very strict. So he didn't insist. In the beginning of august, he invited her at his house. His parents were gone to New York for the weekend. She talked to her friends before she went.

- Melissa, you're going to be alone with him… said Cindy

- It could be tempting said Katie

- No, girls, nothing is going to happen. I'm going to spend some good time with him, that's all. I will tell you everything when I come back, ok? If my mother knew… well, I think I'm in love with him…

- Oh. Melissa, you're so lucky said Katie

- Lucky? He's going to dump me as soon as he learns how old I am…

- You're not going to tell him…? Asked Cindy

- I'm going to tell him at the end of the summer… said Melissa. For now, I feel so good in his company…

- Take advantage of the time you have. There's only one first time love, and it's most beautiful one, most of the time. Said Katie

Melissa went at Philip's house. It was a villa with a pool. Philip had told her and she bought her bathing suit. They swam, listened to music, and watched movies. At one point, she went to Philip's room to change. He went upstairs to get something and they found themselves in the bedroom, in bathing suit… and what had to happen, happened!

A few weeks later, she was late in her cycle. She didn't want to tell her mother, it would be a disaster. But her mother found out when she saw her vomiting one morning. Melissa would have preferred to confront an army of lions, than her mother's wrath.

- Who is it? She yelled

- I'm not going to tell you, said Melissa, leave him alone!

- No way! He's going to pay for what he's done

- No, mom, leave him alone, please….

She knew her mother is going to make a mess. She was going to cause problem for Philip and his family. She didn't say anything, but her mom with her connections, finally learned the identity of the father of her baby. All hell broke loose! Philip and his parents had diplomatic immunity, but she still threatened to sue him for statutory rape.

- Statutory rape? Asked Philip, but…

- She's 15, said Verna….

- 15? I had no idea… she told me she was 19…said Philip

- Mrs. Grant, said Mr. Crane, I can assure you, we are going to take care of this problem

- "This problem" is your son. I want him out of the United States or I'm going to create a diplomatic incident. I'm a senator; I have a lot of influence…

- Mrs. Grant…started Mr. Crane

- You wouldn't want your son's indiscretions to cost you your career…

- Mrs. Grant, you don't need to threaten me. My son will leave the United States in the next plane for Great Britain

- I'm glade we understand each other.

Once Verna was gone, Philip was talking with his father.

- You go pack your bags…

- But father, I have to see her…

- Don't you think you've done enough!

- But I love her, I want to say goodbye…

- Senator Grant was not kidding around; she could cause us a lot of trouble… I don't want her to create a diplomatic incident…

- But…

- Philip, said his mother, I think it's better to do as your father says

- But mum…

- Please Philip, said his mother

Philip could only obey. He left the Unites States for Great Britain the same night, without seeing Melissa again.

Mrs. Grant didn't stop there; she used her influence and a lot of favours so that Philip's father, will leave the United States for another country; he was sent to Greece.

Melissa was sent to a small town near lake Michigan. She was staying with her mother's friends. She carried her pregnancy to term. She was happy to have a boy or a girl to love, Philip's baby. She missed him so much. With his baby, she would at least have a part of him with her, a souvenir. Her mother came just before the birth of her baby. When the labour pain started, her mother took her to a private clinic. During the delivery, Melissa fainted. When she woke up she felt her belly, it was empty. She asked where her baby was.

- Melissandre, said her mother, God punished you for lying and fornicating…

- Where's my baby? She asked with tears in her eyes

- God took him, he's dead…, said Verna

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BABYYYYYYY! I WANT MY BABY!

- Calm down, said her mother. Everything is going to be fine, this is a blessing in disguise… this baby would have ruined your life

- What did I have? She said sobbing

- A little boy said Verna

- I don't understand, everything was fine, I was feeling him kick, she sobbed, that's all I had left from Philip… No No No Why? Why? How could you call my baby's death a blessing in disguise? How could you be so cruel? You're a monster mom!

Verna slapped her daughter hard. This last one looked at her surprised, she didn't even felt the slap. She wanted her baby. They brought her a lifeless baby body and she held on to it like her life depended on it. She didn't want to let go of it. They had to force it off her hands; she was hysterical. They had so sedate her.

She went back to Washington with her mother. She became sad and murky. Her mother kept telling her, every chance she got, what a sinner she was for fornicating and how God had punished her by killing her baby. She didn't see her friends anymore. She changed school. Her mother sent her to boarding school. She finished her high school. She enrolled in the scholarship program for Europe. She asked her godfather to help her. He got her a scholarship for Oxford University. She left; she told her mother about it an hour before her plane left.

- How could you do this to me? You're leaving me?

- I'm going to study mom. I have to live; here your life is suffocating me. I can't take it anymore.

- You ungrateful little slut, after everything I've done for you…

- You're my mother; it's your moral and physical obligation… bye mom.

She left the United Stated without a look back. She didn't know if she was going to see her mother again. She never forgave her for calling her baby's death a "blessing in disguise". That woman was a monster! Once in Oxford, she looked for a job that she combined with her studies. She studied journalism and found work in a local London paper. She had the mundane page, so she was at every society gathering receptions, so she could write her articles.

On day at a reception at the Ministry of foreign affairs, she was talking to some diplomats. While she was resting and drinking a little, she heard someone talk.

- My God, Melissandre Grant!

No, it was not possible! A voice from the past! She turned around.

- Philip Crane, or should I say Lieutenant Crane, according to your costume.

- How long has it been? Asked Philip

- 10 years…

- You've became even more beautiful…

- You've got to be kidding me! You're flirting with me? I have to work….

She left him and she continued her interviews. She didn't have time to flirt, especially not with Philip Crane! Not after her disappeared without a following address. But that was counting without Philip's perseverance. He started to send her flowers everyday, for weeks. She didn't budge. He was then waiting for her after work, every night.

- Philip…don't you get that I don't want to see you?

- But I want to talk to you, I want to see you

- You see me…

- You still have your sense of humour

- Philip, I'm tired. I only want one thing, go home, eat and sleep

- I can come with you

- No…

- Melissandre, please

Melissandre looked at him. She was playing hard to get, but she really wanted to hug him and kiss him… but the past was still too present. Small steps, baby steps…

- Come and get me tomorrow at noon, if you're available

- I'll make myself available… he said with a smile

The next day, they were eating in a nice restaurant from downtown London.

- How are you? Asked Philip

- You know how I am…

- You've become a little… bitter

- Life does that to people sometimes…

They talked of all and nothing. Then she went back working. Despite her cynical talk and her sarcasm, Philip didn't discourage himself. He continued calling her and they often had diner together. A lot of months passed before she finally open up to Philip. Despite all the feelings she had for him, she didn't want to hurt him. But she started to realise that being with Philip, made her happy, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. They spent a lot of time together, but they never talked about the past. He finally got her back after a lot of patience and a lot of effort…. They were in Melissa's bed.

- Honey, I missed you so much…he said

- Stop saying that, you disappeared…

- You don't know?

- I don't know what?

He told her what had happened with her mother and his parents. Melissa couldn't believe her ears. Her mother didn't say anything to Philip and his parents about the baby!

- She didn't tell you anything?

- About what? He asked

She told him her story in details, and she couldn't help shedding some tears. It was Philip's turn not to believe his ears.

- You had our baby?

- I lost our baby, he would have been 10 going on 11, she said crying… then I was in boarding school for the rest of my high school year. At every occasion my mother had, she repeated to me that I was a sinner and that God punished me by taking my baby! She called our baby's death " a blessing in disguise"! I will never forgive her for that! Never!

- I'm sorry, I didn't know. I would've taken my responsibilities, I would've taken care of you… you never gave me your phone number, I didn't know where to call you… and then my parents left America…

- Verna Grant, doesn't go halfway… I'm sorry I lied to you about my age. I wanted to tell you the truth… but I found myself pregnant and my mother found out… and all hell broke loose!

- It's over, we're adults now, both of us. I don't think I ever told you, but I love you, I loved you from the first time I saw you at that party, trying to get away from the smoke by breathing some fresh air…

- I love you Philip, I never stopped loving you, even when I thought you've abandoned me. My mother repeated to me for years that making love to you was the reason I lost my baby… So you can imagine how much that traumatised me…

- I don't want to lose you anymore. Melissandre Grant, will you marry me?

- Yes, Philip, I want to be your wife.

He gave her a diamond ring later. She has tears in her eyes. At last, a little happiness.

After that, they became inseparable! They got married a few months later and Melissandre followed her husband around the world, at Embassies, while continuing working for the paper abroad. She was able to continue her work everywhere she was with her husband. They had three children; a little girl who was 5, a little boy who was 4 and a little girl who was 1. She never returned to America to see her mother. She still couldn't forgive her for calling her baby's death "a blessing in disguise".

They both came back to reality. They stood up, took the blankets off the bed and laid down the bed. The children were asleep for a while and they fell asleep. Life was smiling at them, they found each other, years later and they had a family, good jobs that took them around the world. They were grateful to God.

In the bridal suite, Candy and Terry were getting ready to go to bed. Candy was in the bathroom taking her make up off. She was wearing a nightgown she'd found in one of the drawers in the room. She took her hair down, and started to brush it for a while.

Terry, who had also changed, was looking at her with love. He took a pillow from the bed and lay down on the couch. Candy lay down on the big bed. She was looking at Terry on the couch.

- Terry, there's lots of spaces on the bed

- You know what almost happen earlier…

- But the bed is big enough. You don't trust yourself?

- Not really, no…

- I trust you. You can come on the bed, it's very comfortable…

Terry looked at her for a while and finally took the pillow a and the blanket and joined her on the bed. Candy came closer and they spent the night curled up to each other, until morning. It was a little hard for Terry at first, but he finally fell asleep. He woke up early in the morning and he took a shower to calm his evident growing desire. To spend the night in Candy's arms, was for him a delight and a torture at the same time.

He came out of the bathroom and found Candy sitting on the bed.

- Good morning, she said smiling

- Good morning, Freckles

- What's today's program?

- We have to go back to school

- Not right away…

- No, in the evening. Unless you want to go earlier…

- What for? To be bored to death? No, let's take advantage of our free time to the fullest

That's what they did. They had fun in the suite eating and laughing. They went to the zoo and they met Albert who was working there. They spend a little time with him, not took much because he had to work. They went back to school in early evening.

Annie, Patty and Tanisha came to see her in the evening her room.

- You weren't bored here all alone? Asked Annie

- All alone? You're kidding right? What about Terry? Said Candy

- You said that he didn't know it was your birthday said Patty

- But he found out and he made me the biggest surprise ever!

She told her friends everything that happened in details; they were green with envy.

- My God said Tanisha, you really have the perfect boyfriend!

- He really loves you a lot, he treated you like a princess said Annie

- Wasn't it tempting to be in the bridal suite with him… asked Patty

- You have no idea! Said Candy thinking about the passionate kisses she shared with Terry

- Why didn't you just do it? Asked Tanisha, it would've been a nice "thank you" for him

- Because it was my birthday, not his! I just turned 16… I have my whole life to do it, the rest of my life in fact. Have you do it, Tanisha?

- No, but if I found a guy that loves me as much as Terry loves you, why not?

- Your boyfriend doesn't love you? Asked Patty

- There's "love" and there's "love" said Tanisha, we're playing, but Candy and Terry, that's the real McCoy…


	11. Chapter 11

**Tomorrow in your life**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 11**

"**Romania, here we come!"**

School in England finished during the week of July 22. There was a vacation trip organized in Romania for the students that wanted to participate. They had to sign up early, because places were limited. Candy had signed up because she wanted to visit that country and it could be fun. She had also put Terry's name on the list. They hadn't talked about it yet, but they were on the same page.

Later that night, in Candy's bedroom, Terry was there to see her.

- By the way Freckles he said, I signed you up for the trip to Romania…

- You don't say…she smiled

- What… you did the same thing?

- Hun hun…

- Without asking me?

- Look who's talking!

- Romeo and Juliet on the same page…? What are the odds?

- It could've been worse; we could've not be on the list at all…

- But we would've still have been on the same page!

- Don't you just love us as a couple?

They bust out laughing and started to talk about the trip and what to bring.

- Thanks, Romeo for thinking about me…

- I love that you thought about me too, Juliet…

There was a county fair the last day, in the court of the school. All the students were there. There will be a party in the evening before the beginning of the holidays.

During the fair, Candy was talking to her friends about the school trip.

- Are you coming Annie? Asked Candy

- I'm tempted…

- Come on, when school is over, we will return to America. For the moment, we are in Europe; why not take advantage to visit other countries? Said Candy

- Ok, I'm going to see if I can still sign up said Annie, Tani, Patty?

- We're behind you! They said at the same time

Candy was looking for Terry, and she met her cousins.

- Stear, Archie! She said smiling, are you coming to Romania?

- Yes said Stear, I'm curious to see Dracula's country…

- Super!

- Grandchester is coming too? asked Archie

- What do you think? Asked Stear, that he's going to spend his vacations without her?

- Yeah! Said Archie

- Dream on! Said Stear

Candy just smiled. Terry arrived

- Freckles, how are you? Stear, Cornwell. You want to come help me win a teddy bear for you?

- Ok. I'll see you later, guys. Ok?

She left with Terry under the Archie's sad look. Terry won a big teddy bear for Candy. Every body was having fun; maybe it was also because it was the last day of school.

The party on the last day happened without the supervision of the teachers for once. It was a goodbye present from the teachers. So the students were free to hold themselves the way they wanted. The slows were happening in the dark, and the majority didn't dance…well actually they were trying to dance, while their mouths were busy welded to each other. Patty was dancing with Stear. Tani was with her boyfriend. Annie was with another boy, but she was not kissing him.

The students were having a lot of fun at the party. The nuns were kind of reticent at first to leave them alone.

- Come on sisters, said one of the teachers, you know that they always find a way to see each other alone, it's the last day of school, let them have fun...

The nuns agreed against their better judgment.

So the party happened without any supervision from the teachers, no "police". Those doing ecstasy took advantage to have more fun. The sensations of that drug made it irresistible to those who did it. Candy after he awful experience, didn't even want to see it.

- Every body is taking advantage to make out on the dace floor, said Candy

- I wondering how they can concentrate on the dance said Terry

- We can try it to see said Candy with a soft voice…

- I thought you'd never ask, Juliet

They went on the dance floor during the series of slows and they were able to dance and make out. It was dark, but Archie was watching them heartbroken. He didn't know if he would ever get over his grief for Candy.

The following days, the school had to get ready for the trip to Romania. The students and the teachers had to stay at the local diplomats' house. The students received the names of the families that were going to host them.

- What name did you get? Asked Annie to Candy

- The Cranes, what about you?

- The Parkers

- Mine are called the Macdonalds, said Tanisha, like the restaurant

- Mines are the O'Malley, said Patty

- How appropriate said Candy smiling, don't forget to bring your GSM and adapt them for Romania

- Ok, said Annie, let's go pack!

Melissa was feeding her baby, when Philippe arrived.

- Honey, good evening he said

- Good evening, honey

He came near her and kissed her on the cheek and kissed the baby on the forehead

- Our young boarder is arriving tonight, said Philippe

- I'm happy you signed us up for that program. It would be good for us to have a guest during the summer… What's her name again, it's a girl right?

- Yes, her name is Candice White Andrew…

- I wondering if she has any relation to William Andrew, a business man from Chicago…

- You can ask her in a while, when you see her. Is the guest room ready?

- Yes the maid took care of it. Diner is ready. All you have to do is to change and go get our boarder

- You seem really excited…

- I don't know why I'm so happy about this…

- Well she'll be welcome here, that's for sure. Ok, I'm going to change

The students and the teachers were at Heathrow airport, ready to go to Romania. There were a lot of students and among them, Candy's friends but also her enemies; Eliza, Neil, Lizzie, Ethan etc. Candy wished they weren't there, but life was not always that simple.

- Freckles, I'm going to see if I can get us on first class …

- But I think that the school is in business class or economic…

- There's no problem, without a solution

Terry went to make the arrangements at the counter and managed to put his and Candy's name on first class. The teachers realized only when they got on the plane. They couldn't do anything. Eliza and Lizzie were angry. Annie was happy for her friend. Archie was fuming in silence.

- You're not possible, said Candy when they were alone

- I wanted to be alone with you, away from the teachers' eyes; we won't be able to see each other every night…

- You're right. What's your family's name?

- Santarelli, it's the Ambassador of Italy

- Wow, you have an Ambassador! I think mine is in the military…

- You have your laptop? We can send each other e-mails like in the beginning…

- Yes, back to the source of our relationship…

He arranged the seat to have her near him. They were cuddling and kissing for the whole trip. The airhostesses were looking at them with a smile. They were talking among them;

- Did you see the young couple in first class? Said one

- They're so cute I could eat them! Said the other one

Lizzie that was walking toward the toilets heard them talk and knew instinctively that they were talking about Candy and Terry. She cursed herself for the thousandth time, she lost Terry by her own fault, now it was over, he loved Candy and didn't even look at her anymore. She went back to her plane next to Eliza.

- I have to find a way to get Terry back… she said

- Forget about that. What ever you try it won't work said Eliza, I personally give up trying to hurt her or I'm trying not to. But she gets on my nerves. I have to find myself a guy to keep me busy with more important things, you too for that matter. You have a new boyfriend, stop running after Terry, because he only has eyes for Candy

- Never! I want him back. You don't understand; Terry is the best boyfriend I've ever had. He treated me like a princess…and in bed… You heard what he did for Candy for her birthday? He's the one I want, Eliza

- But he wants Candy and he's the one she wants. You've ruined your chances. What you should've done, is become Candy's friend. She's so damn loyal to her friends, that she would've never gone out with Terry if her life depended on it, out of friendship for you. But now it's too late… you burned that bridge the second you laid your eyes on her…

- Too late, said Lizzie

Annie heard what Eliza and Lizzie were saying. That's true, if Lizzie had been Candy's friend, Candy would've never gone out with Terry. Like she will never be with Archie because by friendship for her.

" _You're too good Candy" said Annie in her head._

The flight to Bucharest lasted about 3 and a half hour. They arrived at Otopeni airport in Bucharest, the Romanian capital around 6h30 pm. There were a lot of people, because a lot of airplanes had arrived at the same time. The administrative procedures took a while, but the students were not in a hurry. They were talking among them. Candy was with her friends and her beloved.

- I can't wait to be in my family said Candy

- Why? Asked Annie

- I don't know why she said, I'm just so happy to be here

- Well I hope everybody will be as happy as you, said Terry

- There, the line is moving, finally said Patty, we're getting out!

Everybody was finally walking towards the exit of the airport. The people that were going to receive the students in their home were there with sign with the student's name on it. Candy saw a man with a sign that said, " Candice White Andrew" on it. Her heart jumped of joy in her chest. Why? She didn't know. But she approached the man with a big smile.

Philippe Crane was holding the sign and felt a little funny. Did Melissa's excitement rubbed off on him? He saw a young girl walking towards him with a smile, he smiled back at her. She was radiant with her green eyes and blond hair… like Melissa… He had the impression of seeing Melissa 17 years ago… No, that was his boarder for the summer; his mind and imagination were playing tricks on him…

- Good evening said Candy smiling putting her bag on the ground

- Good evening, Candice?

- Call me Candy, like everybody

Candy felt like hugging him. They say the firs impression is often the good one…so she did. Philippe was a little surprised, but hugged her back. This young girl was the joy of life.

- Thank you, she said, for agreeing to have me stay with you

- You're very welcome, said Philippe a little emotional

He felt good with this young girl and he was happy to have been chosen to stay with her. He went to see the teachers and the coordinator to tell them that he had found his boarder. Then they were ready to go.

- Wait, Mr. Crane, I have to say good bye to someone

- You can all me Philippe. Ok, go ahead

She went to see her friends to say goodbye and then she went to see Terry who was with the driver of the Italian Embassy.

- Romeo? I have to go

- Bye, Juliet he said, kissing her quickly since they already kissed on the plane a lot, good luck

- You too, you'll be able to practice your Italian… Ciao!

Meanwhile, Philippe called Melissa from his cell phone

- Honey?

- Yes, dear is everything all right?

- Yes. The boarder…

- Is she all right?

- You're going to love her! There's something about her…

- Oh honey, you intrigue me… come home quickly!

- See you later. Bye

Candy came back to Philippe in front of the door.

- Your Lover boy?

- Yes, she said blushing lightly

Philippe just smiled, During the ride in the car, they were at the back, they had a driver. They talked about all and nothing. They were feeling very comfortable together.

- I have a wife and three kids, two girls and one boy

- Oh super! I love being in a family…

- The whole family is going to love you, I sure of it

Candy just laughed. They finally arrived at the Crane's villa.

- Wow, it's big! Said Candy

- Yes, and there's a garden and playground for the kids said Philippe

They walked to the door to ring, but the door opened and Melissa appeared. Candy looked at Melissa and felt all sort of emotions submerging her. Melissa looked at Candy, and didn't know what to say. They continued staring at each other.

- Good evening, said Candy to break the silence, Mrs. Crane

- Melissa, call me Melissa

Candy hugged her. Melissa was waiting for the hug; she wanted to hug her too.

- Good evening Melissa, said Candy

- Good evening, Candice said Melissa

- Candy, please…

- Candy repeated Melissa, let me introduce you to the kids, this is Carissa, James and little Cassandra that we call Cassie

Candy went near the kids.

- Hello little ones! Said Candy happily, how are you?

- Fine said the kids

Little Carissa was looking at her. Candy crouched down. Carissa hugged her.

- You're like mummy said Carissa

- Oh… thank you said Candy hugging her back

James imitated his big sister and hugged her too. Candy took Cassie in her arms and kissed her on the cheek. Melissa and Philippe were looking at the scene, fascinated.

- I now get what you meant on the phone, honey she said whispering, there's something about this girl… she's the joy of life… but

- I told you… I don't know what it is…

- Well in any case, I'm happy that she came

The diner was fine; they were like one big happy family.

Terry arrived at the residence of the Italian Ambassador and was greeted by the Ambassador, his wife, their three daughters and his son.

- Good evening said Terry

- Terrence Grandchester? Asked the Ambassador, Beneto Santarelli

- Pleased to meet you, Your Excellency, Madam

- These are my kids, Ornella, Francesca, Alessandra and Enzo

- Hi, said the kids

- As you can see, we all speak English, my wife is American

- Oh, that's great! Call me Terry, please

Francesca who was 16, found Terry really handsome. She was blond with straight hair and grey eyes. She started to talk with Terry and didn't leave his side. Terry liked the attention, but he found it a little annoying. His heart was with Candy, if he had been free, he would've spend some good time with Francesca. But he didn't regret anything, he had Candy and he was happy.

After diner, Francesca took him to his room. She stayed with him while he was arranging his stuff. They were talking about everything in the beginning, then, she made him understand that she wanted more.

- I'm looking for my cell phone to call my girlfriend said Terry to show her that he wasn't available

- Oh… did she stay in London?

- No, she's here at the Cranes

- Oh…but she's not in this house

- Francesca, I'm the faithful kind

- Pity… just once would have been enough

Terry couldn't believe his ears. She had the nerve…!

- Do you have a boyfriend?

- Yes, but he's on vacation

- You think he's going to like that you're flirting with me?

- He doesn't need to know. I won't tell him. I'm not married yet, I'm young and pretty. I can have a little fun, can I? You will probably feel lonely without your girlfriend. I just wanted you to know that I'm available

- Thanks, but, no thanks

- If you change your mind…

- I won't…

Terry's cell phone started to ring, taking him out of this uncomfortable conversation.

- Candy? He said relieved

- Terry? You sound weird. A girl is hitting on you?

(Silence)

- "Ye who doesn't say word, consents"… be nice to her, she can help you with the Romanian language

- Freckles, you're incredible!

- Why? Because I trust my Romeo? By the way, my family here is great! The father, the mother, the kids are beautiful! I feel so good here!

- Good for you Juliet, I'm happy…

- … that there's no young man my age here? She joked

- What are you talking about? I trust you completely, my Juliet

- I sure hope so! OK, honey, I have to go. I have to read a story to the kids. Call me before you go to bed.

- Ok, talk to you later, I love you

- Bye, I love you

Terry put the cell phone on his night table. Francesca didn't miss a word of the conversation, at least on Terry's side.

- You must love her a lot… she said

- Yes…

- She's lucky… I'm going to leave you. You can come down when you're done

- I don't know if I can find myself in this big house. It's so big in here

- So, I'll wait for you

Terry finished to arrange his things and went down the stairs with Francesca to be with the rest of the family in one of the living rooms.

The rest of the band was fine in their host family. Most of them were happy about their boarder, except of course those of Lizzie and Eliza. Neil was in a family that had a 15-year-old named Tracy and started to flirt immediately with her. All the boys that found themselves in families with teen-age girls were in 7th heaven.

Annie found herself in the Parker family, they had a boy Warren who was 17, and he had two sisters; Libby who was 16 and Carrie who was 14. The mother was from Sweden and the father American. Warren was on Annie's heels and was giving her all of his attention. That was a big change for Annie compare to Archibald's indifference. She called Candy on her cell phone. This last one was in her bedroom installing her laptop.

- Hello, Candy?

- Annie, How are you?

- Fine… I think

- Hum… what's wrong?

- Well, there's a boy here, Warren, he's 17

- Oh…

- He's very likeable…

- He's flirting with you, you mean

- Yes. Candy I spent my time pursuing Archie… Warren's attention it's… Great!

- I'm happy for you, Annie, be careful

- I know, don't worry. Thanks. How are you in your family?

- Annie, like you said, "my family"… I'm feeling like I'm in my family, it's a strange feeling. There's no teen boy, the kids are small and adorable. I'm in seventh heaven!

- I'm very happy for you… I've never heard you so…happy!

- Thanks. See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Annie

She was just finished when the phone rang again

- Freckles?

- Romeo

- I calling to wish you a goodnight

- Goodnight Romeo, she said smiling

- Goodnight Juliet. See you tomorrow

- I miss you

- I miss you too…

Melissa was passing by and she knocked on her door.

- Come in!

Candy had just finished her conversation with Terry.

- Who was that? If I'm not too nosy

- Terry, my boyfriend

- Oh…how long have you been together?

- We've met on December 31, but we started going out in April

- And you love him…

- When we met, I had just lost my fist boyfriend in a car crash. I never thought I would love another one…

Melissa was looking at her; she had freckles, like her. She like being in her presence.

- You want me to brush your hair? She asked

- That would be nice, thank you. I was adopted, I never had a mother

- Oh… you're from the family of William Andrew?

- Yes…

- I met him a few times in some receptions

- Well at least you've seen him… I've never seen him

- But he adopted you

- It was to pleased Anthony, my first love… he's always on a business trip

- Oh…I can mother during your stay

- That would please me a lot, thank you

- You're welcome. It's a pleasure for me too.

Candy sat in front of the dresser, and Melissa was standing behind her and brushing her long blond and curly hair. They continued talking. Candy told her what had happened with Terry. They were laughing.

Philippe was passing by and looking by the half-opened door. For a split of a second, he thought " Mother and daughter"… but he stopped his line of thinking that he judge ridiculous. But, was it? He went to get his digital camera. He knocked on the door.

- Can I come in?

- Of course said Candy

- What are you doing with the camera, honey? Said Melissa

- I want to immortalize the moment…can I ? He asked Candy

- Of course

They said both "cheese" . he took a picture, then another one, and another one… He went on his computer and got the pictures out right away. The two young women were still talking. Candy was now brushing Melissa's hair. Philippe arrived with the pictures.

- Already? Said Melissa seeing her husband

- The magic of technology said Philippe

- They're beautiful said Candy

- You can keep these

- Thank you very much, Philippe

- We're going to let you sleep, said Melissa, goodnight

- Goodnight and thank you again

They left Candy and she sent an e-mail to Terry.

_**My Romeo darling,**_

_**I was used to seeing you every nights. I missed you. Philippe (Mr. Crane) took some pictures of Melissa (Mrs. Crane) and I. They are very beautiful. I'll show them to you tomorrow. **_

_**If your situation is a little weird (the Ambassador's daughter is hitting on you) I know you'll know what to do. I trust you. I'm going to bed. See you later, my love. I love you.**_

_**Juliet**_

She got almost an immediate answer from Terry.

_**My darling Juliet,**_

_**Those six weeks are going to be a torture for me, because I won't see you every night.**_

_**But tomorrow, I won't leave your side. I want to spend the maximum time with you during the day.**_

_**See you tomorrow. I love you.**_

Romeo 

Melissa and Philippe were in their room.

- Honey, you're overjoyed! The last time I saw you this happy, was when Cassie was born

- Does that bother you?

- On the contrary, I'm as happy as you

- Hold me tight said Melissa closing her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tomorrow in your life**

**Chapter 12**

**Romanian vacations, part 1:**

"**Visit and pleasure"**

The next morning, the children awakened Candy.

- Good morning little ones, she said smiling

- Good morning!

They climbed on the bed, Candy helped little Cassie to climb, she was very pretty with her freckles, like her. She talked with the children happily and was laughing. Little Carissa was teaching her how to count in Romanian. Candy went with her to their bedroom, and gave them a bath, one at the time and dressed them. The maid came to get them to feed them. Candy went to take a shower and got dressed. She went to the dining room and found the whole family at the table having breakfast.

- Good morning, every body! She said

- Good morning ,said everybody

- Thanks for getting the kids ready, said Melissa

- Oh no, the pleasure was all mine, they're adorable…

- Did you spend a good night? Asked Philippe

- Yes, thank you

Candy's cell phone started to ring. The maid was serving her tea, eggs and toasts.

- Excuse-me she said to the others, hello? Terry hi, sweetie! I had a good night, thanks. What about you? They didn't bother you too much?… I'll see you in a bit… Ciao!

- Terry? Where does he live? Asked Melissa

- At the Italian Ambassador's residence

- Ornella and Francesca… is he handsome, your guy?

- Very…

- They are going to try to have him

- I trust Terry

- That's good

- I have to go, said Philippe, see you tonight he said kissing his wife and his kids on the forehead, he also kissed Candy on the forehead.

They finished breakfast and Melissa took Candy to the American cultural centre, where they were suppose to meet with the others. There were other students already, so was Terry. Melissa got out of the car with Candy. Terry walked towards them. he gave Candy a quick hug.

- Melissa, let me introduce you to Terrence Grandchester… Terry this is Melissa

- You're the son of the Duke Richard Granchester?

- Yes, said Terry surprised

- I'm a reporter, the society page, it's my field and I was in London

- Oh… said Terry

- Candy, I'll come and get you around 5 pm… have a nice day

- Thanks, bye Melissa

- Bye, Candy

She went back to her car and left. Candy was watching her go.

- Isn't she great? She asked Terry

- Yes. She looks like you… maybe that's why you feel so good with her

- She looks like me?

- The same hair,… the freckles… the eyes…

- Really? I don't see it…

- You must be blind, Freckles, this woman could be your mother!

Candy wanted to answer, but her friends arrived at that moment.

- Hello, said Annie smiling

- Good morning, said Patty

- Hello! Said Tanisha

- Hello girls, said Candy smiling, where are the boys?

- Over there, talking to girls

- What's today's program again? Asked Tanisha

- We're going to Snagov to visit the city, that's where Dracula's grave is… explained Patty

- It's not in Transylvania? Asked Annie

- Apparently not, said Candy, we have to go, they're calling us, let's go get on the bus…

They all went to get on the bus. Terry and Candy went to sit at the back of the bus. Her friends were sitting on the seats right in front of them. Eliza, Lizzie and her group, were sitting at the front. The visit went on without an itch. Dracula's grave. Dracula in Romanian meant "the devil". The legend says he turned to black magic and was making his enemies disappear.

- You think that Bram Stoker came here to make his research to write his book? Asked Candy

- I don't know said Terry, but he made a mistake on the region; we're not in Transylvania… but maybe he was just buried here…

The people of the village were looking at them smiling, tourists; it was good to see other people beside the village people. They went to eat in a Romanian restaurant, altogether. The guide was a Romanian lady, named Lydia Grigore. She was translating and advised them to try "Cascaval pane", a Romanian specialty made with a local cheese. It was served with fries. That's what they ordered for everybody. And every body liked it. They spent the rest of the after noon visiting local orthodox churches.

- What's the difference between the Catholic Church and the Orthodox Church? Asked Patty to Lydia

- Orthodox priest can get married… started Lydia

- That's enough to convert me! Said Neil

Every body started laughing. They finished their visit and continued asking questions to Lydia. Then came the time to go back to Bucharest. They went back like they came, by bus. Candy was in Terry's arms.

- I'm going to miss you again, Romeo

- Our evenings are more of less free, aren't they? I can come and see you or you can come and see me

- What's the name of the girl that's hitting on you?

- Francesca…

- Francesca, is not going to send me away?

- If she does that, I will never talk to her again… you know your family's address?

- No, but I can ask Melissa and I'll call you

- Ok.

They fell asleep holding each other until they got to the American cultural centre. The host parents came to pick them up, they were already waiting for a while. Candy saw her family from afar. Terry saw the driver of the Italian Embassy with Francesca.

- That's her?

- Yes…

- She's beautiful…

- Really, I didn't notice

- Terry stop, I trust you.

- Thanks Juliet. See you later…

- See you later Romeo, she said smiling, ciao!

Candy went back with her family. But they had to put their plans to see each other on hold, because the Italian Ambassador had other plans. They had to go to the Italian church. The priest only came once in a while, so when he was there, there was a mass every night. Candy went with her family to the British cultural centre to see a movie with other members of the diplomatic corp. It really was a way to meet and socialise and talk. Candy met other children of diplomats, there were some from African countries, South America, Asia… it was really cultivating for her to compare countries and cultures. At one point, she was standing next to Melissa and Philippe.

- Melissandre, said the American Ambassadress, you didn't tell me that you had a teen-age daughter… she looks so much like you; she's your spitting image!

- No, said the Ambassadress of Great Britain, it's her boarder…

- Really? But I thought that… I'm sorry Melissa, I'm confused…

- Don't apologise, it's ok said Melissa

Philippe understood that his wife was thinking about the son they had lost. He would've been Candy's age. Melissa felt sad. Candy felt in her place, like the American Ambassadress' remark was right on cue. Philippe and Melissa had the same impression, but they all didn't say anything.

- You know Melissa, said Candy, Terry also said that we looked alike… he said that you could be my mother…

- Really? Well I'll take that as a compliment, she replied smiling

- Me too, said Candy laughing

They started to talk about other stuff. They watched the movie; it was an old classic "Casablanca".

In her bed, Melissa was thinking about the evening.

- You're thinking about him? Asked Philippe

- If I had had a girl, I would've sworn that Candy was my daughter…

- But you had a boy, and he died. You saw the body…

- I know, she said with tears in her eyes

She held him hard in her arms. Everything would've been so simple if Candy was her daughter. She had an immediate connection with her, but her baby died.

Candy was in her bedroom, on the phone.

- Annie? So how are you with Warren?

- Fine. He's absolutely charming. How long do I have to wait for him kiss me?

- I don't know. It depends on you if you feel ready…

- Ok. We'll see

- You're not thinking about Archie anymore?

- Yes, a little, but he doesn't even see me!

- I'm sorry Annie

- Thanks. But like you said, there are other fish in the ocean… I can have a little summer fling. Can I?

- Euh… I don't really know how to answer that…

- Ok. I have to go, see you tomorrow

- Tomorrow it's Saturday. We have the weekends free.. The families will probably take us to the diplomatic club

- I'll come with Warren, said Annie all excited

- Bye Annie, be careful!

Candy went and took a shower, then she got ready to go to bed. Her cell phone rang.

- Terry!

- Are you ok, Juliet? Not too disappointed?

- No. Tomorrow, we're free, aren't we?

- Francesca is taking me to the diplomatic club

- Francesca?

- I can come and get you, if your family is not going…

- Francesca?

- Sorry baby, the only boy here is 11 years old…

- You can become his friend…

- Don't you trust me?

- Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to see you with her all the time…

- I'll come in the morning after breakfast to spend time with you

- So you'll see the kids, how adorable they are!

- Ok. I'll call you in the morning for the address

- Good night Romeo, see you tomorrow

She wanted to go to bed, but she felt like seeing Melissa. She felt the sadness ever since they took her for her mother…. Why? She didn't like to see people sad. Melissa felt like seeing Candy too. She went and knocked on the door.

- Come in Melissa, said Candy, is everything ok?

- Yes, why?

- You didn't seem to like it when they took you for my mother…

- No. That's not it… I wish I was your mother; you're so happy and so full of life…

- Oh… thank you. This subject is making you sad. Let's talk about something else. What do you think about Terry?

- He's really very handsome

- Can he come and see me tomorrow morning? I will need the address here…

- No problem, I will give it to you in the morning. Did you and Terry…

- You want to know if we're going to use your house to satisfy our sexual appetite? Don't worry about that… I as pure as the day I was born.

Melissa smiled; she was relived, without knowing why. They talked for a while and then Melissa went back to her room. She felt better after talking to Candy. Philippe was happy to have Candy, but he was asking himself how Melissa is going to take Candy's departure. He didn't want her to get too attached to her. But he knew it was already too late. Melissa got attached to Candy for the moment she saw her and him too for that matter. The separation is going to be painful. But for now, they are going to take advantage of her presence.

The next day, a little after breakfast, Terry arrived with Francesca. Candy was a little disappointed that he was with his "guard dog", like she nicknamed her in her head. While Francesca was talking to Melissa, Candy went to take something in her bedroom; Terry was in the living room with Philippe.

- So, said Philippe, what are your intentions towards Candy, Terry?

- Euh… for now or for the future?

- For the future. I wouldn't want you to hurt her…

Terry felt like Candy's father was interrogating him, on their first date.

- Well, I will marry her one day… at least I hope… if she still wants me

- She's crazy about you… all you have to do is look into her eyes, when she talks about you

- I love her too…

- I sure hope so! Otherwise, you'll answer to me… if you're only playing her…!

Terry looked at him surprised and realised that Philippe was joking. He smiled too. Candy arrived with the children. Terry understood why Candy felt so good in that family. She was in her element, with children that adored her and that strangely looked like her. Melissa arrived with Francesca.

- Philippe, you're not bothering Terry are you? Asked Melissa

- No, Melissa, I'm fine said Terry, Miss Freckles, let's go outside…

- Ok, let's go little ones

They left the living room to go to the garden. Melissa and Philippe were watching them go. Francesca followed them.

- Miss Freckles? Said Philippe, that can also apply to you too, Mrs. Freckles

Melissa just laughed and went near her husband to kiss him.

Candy, Terry and the children were playing in the backyard. Francesca was sitting on a chair, and was looking at them.

"Terry and Candy… they're together she said to herself, he loves her a lot. I'm wasting my time. It's better to be his friend"

She stood up and went and joined them, to play with the kids.

Annie was at the Parkers talking with their daughters, Libby and Carrie.

- Do you have a boyfriend? Asked Libby to Annie

- No, I like this boy, but he doesn't even look at me

- Oh. For me it's the same thing. Il like this boy that goes to the French school, but he doesn't know

- Did you try to tell him?

- No. But there's also the language barrier. I don't really speak French to say the least…

- Your brother has a girlfriend? Asked Annie

- No, not at the moment. He was with that idiot Michelle Vignal, the daughter of the French Ambassador, but it's over

- What happened? Asked Annie

- He caught her with Britt Macdonald, the son of the American Ambassador. He's really cute, but he's a jerk…said Carrie

- Oh… you're having fun here, aren't you? Said Annie

- You haven't heard anything yet! Said Libby

Libby continued telling Annie about the love life of the children of the diplomatic corp.

Tanisha was leaving at the Macdonald's, the American Ambassador. Their son, Britt had long blond hair and blue eyes, he was very handsome and he knew it, so he flirted with all the girls, he was charming and smooth talker, and most to the girls couldn't resist him. But Tanisha had other things in mind. Her boyfriend couldn't make the trip with them. She said to herself that she was going to resist, the advances of this Casanova, but it was hard, really hard.

- Tanisha, said Britt, you want to come to the diplomatic club with me? I think that most of the families will be there

- Ok, said Tanisha with smile

She felt all funny after that. She was asking herself how long is she going to resist him.

Neil was in a host family of a Canadian diplomat. They had a daughter named Tracy that was very happy to have a boy in her house. She didn't loose any time, she was on him like a second skin… and Neil was glad and fully took advantage of the situation.

Stear and Archie were in the family of a Congolese diplomat who had young boys and young girls. The father was an Ambassador and they all had been in different countries, among them the USA, so they all spoke English. They were really well greeted and they were very comfortable. They were a little afraid of the food, but they had a special menu. Stear wanted to taste the African meal and thought it was really good.

Lizzie was in the family of the Colombian Ambassador. They had a daughter named Lisa, that tried to be as good as possible with the boarder, who was not likeable to her at all.

Eliza was in the Bangladesh Ambassador's family. They had a daughter named Seema. She was very likeable but she couldn't stand Eliza. Being the daughter of a diplomat, she was very polite and very diplomatic with her. Growing up in diplomacy maybe had its advantages.

Ethan was in a German family, the Bangert; they had two children, Christine and Andreas. Christine was very shy with boy. She was 16, and she'd never gone out with a boy. Ethan made a pleasure of charming her and make her taste the delights that a lot of teens already knew about.

The purpose of these vacations, was to educate the students, make them visit another country, an ex iron-curtain country, and to show them how the foreign community was leaving in a country where English was not the official language. But our youngsters had only one thing in mind with their raging hormones from their puberty desires… Have fun like crazy!

Everybody found themselves at the diplomatic club with the members of their host family. Every body was having fun. Candy was with Annie, Patty and Tanisha. They were talking and comparing their host families. Terry was also with his friends, among them John the Vietnamese who was leaving at the Brazilian Embassy.

At the diplomatic club there was a big swimming pool and a small one for kids, a few tennis courts, a football field, ping pong tables, a room with arcades games, an audio-video room, a pool room, a mini-golf field, a diplomatic shop in American dollars, a ballroom for parties of special events, and finally a restaurant with a terrace. The club dated from the communist era, when foreigners weren't "allowed" to talk to the local population. The club was were all the foreigners met. The youngsters liked to go to the club to have fun of course, but also for their dates. For those who had very strict parents like the young Africans or Asians or even Latino Americans, the club was the perfect place to meet their loved ones under their parents nose! Most of the time, the parents left them there and came back to get them in the evening.

Candy was the little Cranes. They went to change into their bathing suit to swim in the little pool. Annie and Patty were also in their bathing suit.

- Candy said Annie, those kids look like you!

- That's because we're all blonds…

- Well they could be your little brother and sisters said Patty

- That's how I see them, as my brother and sisters

Candy had fun with the kids and then she took them to the restaurant to eat. That's where Terry found her.

- Hi Miss Freckles… said Terry

- Which ones? Asked Carissa, I have freckles too…

- Yes, said Terry, you'll be the little Miss Freckles…

- And Mommy?

- Mommy will be Mrs. Freckles

They all couldn't help laughing. Britt Macdonald was sitting a few tables from them, with his friends and was looking at Candy. She had a boyfriend, which gave him more courage to try and seduce her. The fact that he did it a lot of times, gave him this arrogance that he could have whom ever he wanted, whenever he wanted. So he put Candy next on his hit list of conquests.

Candy and Terry haven't found each other alone ever since they have arrived in Romania. They wanted to be alone, but at the club, with all those people… there were hiding places of course, but… Terry finished his meal and had to join his friends for a football game.

- "Football" said Candy, you mean "soccer"…

- It's "football" said Terry, you Americans are crazy to call your sport "football" when it's kind of a version of rugby… especially since you barely hit it with the foot…we call it "American football"

- Well I don't know why they call it "football"… all I know it's that it's "football" and yours is "soccer"…

- Ok, Freckles, see you later, said Terry with a smile…

- Ciao, said Candy laughing

Terry knew that Candy was teasing him with "ciao" because of Francesca. He just smiled.

Candy went to join the Cranes with the little ones. She met Tanisha on the way, who had just finished talking to her boyfriend on her cell phone.

- Hi Tani, how's…

- Fine…

- And in your host family?

- Britt Macdonald's family

- That's the big blond guy I saw at the restaurant? He was looking at me in a weird way…

- He was probably planning on how to seduce you…

- He has time to waste…

- But Candy, I don't know what's happening to me. I know that he's playing, but I can't help being tempted…

- Tanisha…

- I know. I have a boyfriend, but he's not here with me…

- Tanisha, get a hold of yourself. Listen, if you want a 5 minutes fling with Britt, I can't stop you. But think of the consequences, would you be able to live with that…?

- I don't know… But thanks Candy; you're always so truthful with me and with every body… I'm going to see the football game, are you coming?

- I'm going to leave the little ones with their parents, and I'm coming

- Ok. See you later…

She went to leave the kids with their parents and went to the football field. They had two teams, the visitors and the youngsters from Bucharest. They had a lot of fun. Britt was resting; he approached Candy with a smile.

- Hi… he said

- Hi…she said

- You like the game?

- I like looking at my boyfriend, said Candy who can see him coming…

- Oh, I'm not interested in your boyfriend…

- I am. Excuse-me… she said going away from there

She went to sit next to Annie. Eliza and Lizzie saw what had happened and they decided to hatch a plan to take advantage of the situation. Candy was talking with Annie about Britt.

- He was hitting on you? Asked Annie

- What do you think?

- He's not possible. It's like he only wants the ones with boyfriends…

- Maybe that's what fires his perk, said Candy laughing, anyway, he's wasting his time. I only see Terry. What about your charmer?

- He's on the field there, you see him?

- In red? Yes… he's very cute… Archie is on the field too

- Where? Said Annie like she wasn't seeing him

Candy smiled. Annie was still a little hurt by Archie's rejection. When everybody went back home, Terry went to the Cranes before going back to his host family. Ornella, Francesca's sister was with him, she didn't let him space to breathe. Melissa saw what was happening and called Ornella on the side to talk about some stuff. Candy thanked Melissa in her heart, and went to her bedroom with Terry.

- Melissa is nice to have distracted Ornella, said Terry

- She knew that I needed to be with you…, she said coming near him taking his lips.

They needed to find themselves alone for a while, Melissa had helped them… Philippe took Melissa aside to talk to her

- Are you sure she's all right alone in her room with him?

- You're cute Philippe, it's like you're worried about your daughter… she told me that they were not intimate. So all she's doing, is kissing the boy she loves… they didn't get any occasion to be alone ever since they got here… it's nice of you to be worried about her. Do you remember with us?

- Is that suppose to reassure me? Said Philippe not very convinced


	13. Chapter 13

**Tomorrow in your life**

**Chapter 13**

**Romanian vacations part 2:**

**"The casino at the French Embassy"**

The rest of the summer vacations went on fine. Our youngsters were invited at the French Embassy; they had organized a casino. Casino evening, party dresses for girls and nice suits for the boys. The French Embassy was big; they took the furniture out and replace it with tables, roulettes, machines etc.

Candy was with her friends and her cousins; Terry was not there yet.

- Are you coming to play, Candy? Asked Archie

- No, I'm going to eat at the French buffet, she said

- Ok, you know where to find us said Stair, let's go play…

Candy went to serve herself with some food while the others were playing while she was at the buffet, she heard a voice.

- Hi, Candy…

- Britt…

- Where's your knight and shinning armour?

- He's going to be here soon

- I hope Ornella and Francesca manage to seduce him… in the mean time, I'm going to take advantage of the situation and hit on you

- You're wasting your time… and the two Italian girls also…

- Nobody resists me

- There's a beginning for everything…

- You love your lousy British

- I sure he thinks you're a lousy American…she said leaving

She went to talk with some young girls, among them Michelle Vignal, the French Ambassador's daughter, who spoke English very well.

- I saw your boyfriend said Michelle, he's very handsome. He lives at the Italian residence?

- I know, there are two beautiful young girls there, but I trust him…

- We can see that you don't live here… everybody backstabs, everybody, without any thoughts for others…

- It's a pity to live that way said Candy

- I know, but that's how it is here… and it doesn't stop with the kids… if you see what I mean…

- Ok, that's too much information for me! Said Candy laughing, there's Terry finally!

Terry entered the room with Ornella and Francesca at his arms. Everybody looked at Candy. Another young girl would have been shocked by the scene, but not Candy. She smiled at Terry, who let go of the two girls and walked to her. They went to talk outside in the garden.

- Finally! Well you sure know how to make an entrance, she said

- You're not jealous, I hope?

- No, but try to avoid that kind of spectacle in the future… All the looks are suddenly aim at me, because everybody wants to se my reaction…

- I'm sorry honey. But I didn't know what to do to get rid of those two girls… they're stuck on me like a second skin

- I suppose that's the price to pay for having the most handsome boy in the world she joked

- Yeah! He said laughing. Freckles, you want to come and play?

- Ok…

They went to join the others that were already playing the roulette.

- I thought you didn't want to play, said Archie to Candy

- She was waiting for Terry, said Stear

- Oh…

They had fun all night. Neil lost a little money so did Eliza and Patty. Lizzie was winning a lot. Candy and Terry were winning and losing, every one was having fun.

Annie was with Warren who did leave her for a second. They went in the garden to talk under the moonlight. Warren leaned to kiss her on the lips. Annie let him, she'd never been kissed and she was tired of waiting for Archie to notice her. The kiss was more wonderful than she imagined. She felt the world spinning around her; she was transported in turmoil of interminable passion. She savoured the kiss to a maximum. It was fantastic.

Archie was passing by and saw them enlaced, kissing passionately, he felt a little funny. Annie Brighton had give him all her attention, and he had ignored her. Now, she was kissing someone else… Why did he suddenly wanted to be in Warren's place?

Terry was going to the washroom at one point; he was surprised by Lizzie that locked the door to be alone with him.

- Lizzie!

- Go ahead! Don't by shy; it's not like I haven't seen you naked…

- Lizzie, what do you want?

- I want you… Terry, I can't forget you. You were the best boyfriend and the best lover I've ever had…

Saying that, she came near him and tried to hug him to kiss him. Terry pulled away from her

- Lizzie…

- Candy is a virgin; I know you're not doing it. You must be frustrated. I'm here Terry… no one will know…

- But you and I will… Lizzie stop it! I love Candy and I'm with her; sexual relations or not! I love her and she loves me. That's enough for me. You had your chance, you blew it…

- You never loved me, didn't you? You only wanted my body! That's all I was for you?

- Lizzie… stop this! This conversation is going nowhere…

Lizzie opened the door and got out of the toilet, followed by Terry. Eliza saw them and she made a pleasure of running to Candy who was outside getting some fresh air…

- Hello cousin… where's your lover boy?

- I don't know, but I'm sure you're going to tell me. What do you want Eliza?

- I want to tell you that you better spread your legs… I saw your guy with Lizzie, locked in the toilet…

Candy trusted Terry a 100. But to hear that from Eliza, upset her a little. But she didn't want to show it.

- And you've got your own theory on what is going on behind the door…

- They were having a quickie…

- Oh, and you know that, because you took their clothes off?

- No… but what else could be happening?

- I don't know, maybe a last desperate attempt from Lizzie to get Terry back?

Eliza knew that Candy was right on the money, but she continue wanting to make her believe the contrary

- Continue saying that, maybe you'll end up convincing yourself

She left went to tell everybody about the news. Before the end of the evening, everybody had heard the rumour. Lizzie also wanted to plant a seed of doubt in Candy's mind, so that she'll have a fight with Terry. She found Candy in the garden on the swing.

- There's the virgin queen! Said Lizzie

- Check the history books of your country, according to them, Elizabeth the 1st was the "virgin queen" … but you and I know that you only share the same first name and not the same nickname…

- You have a ready tongue, you pious little hypocrite!

- And you're so desperate that you locked yourself up in the washroom with Terry and tried to seduce him…

- I don't need to seduce him, even if you stole him from me

- You're not going to make me doubt Terry, Lizzie, don't even try. I didn't steal him. You lost him when you tried to make me look bad… Why am I talking about this? You and I know what happened… you're lucky we didn't tell on you…

- Should I thank you for that?

- No, you're much too polite for that…

- You slut!

- You're one to talk! You're the one throwing yourself at my boyfriend and I'm the slut?

- He was mine…

- Yes, "was" being the operative word, he's not anymore. He's mine, now! And I have no intention to leave him to you! You had him; you lost him, too bad for you. Now, leave me alone before I really start to lose my temper…

Eliza, who watched the scene without a word, took Lizzie by the arm and away from there.

- No, go ahead, I'm ready! You want a piece of me? She started

- Lizzie, said Eliza, let's go, you're not going to fight here…

- Why not? She's so proud to be with Terry… I'm going to beat her up!

- Be careful you that it's not you that gets beat up… said Candy

- You little…

- Lizzie, let's go, said Eliza taking her away by force

- But, why are you defending her?

- I'm not defending her, I don't want everybody to get in trouble and be penalized because of a fight… we're having fun here. And if you two fight, you could ruin it for everybody said Eliza

- You're going to pay for this! She cried to Candy

Candy didn't answer. She didn't feel like fighting. She wanted to see Terry, but she didn't want to go back to the casino.

Terry heard about the rumour and started to look for Candy.

- Grandchester said Archie, you can't put Candy into your bed, so you go in the washroom with Lizzie?

- You don't know what your talking about, Cornwell…

- I heard the rumour

- You can't believe everything you hear. Do you know where Candy is?

- Far away from you, I hope… said Archie, how could you do this to her? She loves you so much…

- I don't have to give you any explanations, said Terry leaving

He continued looking for Candy everywhere.

Candy was still on the big swing when she heard Britt's voice.

- Candy… your Romeo is in the washroom having a quickie…

- Gee, Britt, thanks for the news…you're very subtle…

- He doesn't deserve you…

- And you deserve me?

- He's with his ex…

- So I've heard…

- And that doesn't bother you?

- No, I trust him…

- You're incredible…and so naïve…

- Why, because I trust my boyfriend?

- My God…

- You thought that I would be devastated enough to have a quickie with you? Sorry to disappoint you. Britt…

- Candy, I just wanted to be a friend…

Terry found Candy where Lizzie had left her, on the swing in the garden…with Britt

- Leave her alone, Macdonald! Said Terry's voice

- Look who's here, the quickie boy!

- Britt, said Candy, leave us alone, please

Britt looked at Terry he wanted to say something, but he left.

- Juliet?

- Yes, Romeo…

- Are you ok?

- Yes

- She surprised me in the washroom…

- You don't have to explain yourself, Terry, I trust you. She tried to seduce you… it must have been tempting, since our relationship is platonic…

- Candy, I love you, and I only want you… the rest is not important

- Are you sure? I don't want you to be frustrated…

- I love you Freckles… and I only want you…I'm sorry.

He was sitting next to her on the big swing she went near him and put her head on his shoulders. They stayed like that till the people were starting to leave.

Since it was an evening for youngsters, the parents weren't there. Most of them came to get their boarders; some were going back with the drivers. Philippe came to pick Candy up. Melissa was waiting for them at home.

- Candy, are you ok? She asked when she saw her sad expression

- Yes, but I've been better…

- What's wrong, honey?

She told him what happened with Terry and Lizzie

- You trust Terry?

- Yes

- So Lizzie is wasting her time. You're lucky, you have a faithful guy…

Candy's cell phone started to ring. It was Annie, Melissa let them talk…

- Candy where were you? I heard the rumour… are you ok?

- I'm fine Annie, what about you?

- He kissed me!

- Oh… how was it?

- Well, it was finally good to live it instead of hearing about it from your friends…

- Good for you…

- I have to go. Good night, see you tomorrow, sweetie

- You too.

As soon as she hung up, it rang again.

- Candy…

- Patty, how are you?

- I'm fine, Annie told you?

- For the kiss, yes! I wanted to tell Stear so he could repeat it to Archie

- Go ahead, maybe he's gong to be jealous…

- Ok. See you tomorrow, then. Good night

- Good night…

Her cousins called her to know how she was doing too, after the rumour about Terry and Lizzie

- Candy, just one word, and I beat him up, said Archie

- What if he beats you up? Asked Candy laughing, thanks Archie

- You're sure you're all right? asked Stear taking the phone

- I'm fine, cousin, I'm very well. Stop worrying about me…

- Well don't hold your breath! We'll always worry about you Candy, said Stear

- Good night to the both of you

- Good night Candy…

Melissa was back in the room when the phone rang again.

- You're popular today, said Melissa

- Everybody wants to comfort me… this time it's Terry she said looking at her phone, Romeo?

- Juliet, I wanted to wish you a good night

- Good night Romeo, I love you

- Not more than I love you… good night my love

Melissa was looking at her smiling.

- Romeo?

- That's my nickname for him; he knows the role by heart…

- Really?

- He wants to become an actor

- That's good. I wanted to wish you good night

- Thanks Melissa. Thanks for everything said Candy. Good night

In their room, Philippe was talking to his wife.

- These summer vacations are full of excitement said Philippe, all the kids are asleep?

- Yes. Poor Candy… but she's feeling better. She trusts her boyfriend a 100

- Good for her. She's so in love with him

- And him with her…

- Like we loved each other…

- And we still love each other…

He kissed his wife.

Patty called Stear, to tell him about Annie's kiss to make Archie jealous

- What, she kissed him?

- Yes, her first kiss, you should've seen her, she was on cloud nine…

- She got tired of waiting for my brother? Well, I'm happy for her

- Me too. Good night

- Good night, Patty

When he hung up, Archie was looking at him strangely.

- Who kissed whom?

- Annie kissed Warren…

- Oh… said Archie a little disappointed, I saw them…I was a little jealous

- What? She made herself available to you and you were only dreaming about Candy… she moved on…

- Already? Why so fast?

- Because he's a good looking guy who gave her, his attention and she thought it was wonderful, since you didn't even give her the time of the day…

- That bastard! If he hurts her…

- Archie, stop. You've ignored her all this time; you can't really start to be jealous now…

- Why not…? She's mine…

- You should've told her that…

Archie remained silent. Annie, with someone else? Why was that bothering him so much?


	14. Chapter 14

**Tomorrow in your life…**

**By Mallory Quinn **

**Chapter 14 **

**Romanian vacations, part 3;**

"**The mountain, the sea and the wedding…"**

A part of the program was to go to a small town called Brasov, on the mountain. The weather was a little cooler there, compared to the heat in Bucharest. They spent two days there.

They spent the night in separate cabins. During the day, they had long walks on the mountains and they came back in the evening, very tired.

Lizzie and her boyfriend came back last. She had to calm him after the rumour Eliza spread on casino night, and he wanted to break up her. Lizzie was pleased, because the rumour associated her with Terry, but she had to convince her boyfriend that it wasn't true. He even had a confrontation with Terry in the boys cabin:

- Smith, said Terry, you've got to be kidding me! Lizzie and I? No, I don't go back to what I've thrown away…

- But Eliza, said that you were together in the washroom…

- Why didn't you ask Lizzie what really happened? I have the girl of my dreams, I don't need Lizzie

- Not even for a quickie? They say your queen is a virgin…

- Hey, watch your language! I would spend the rest of my life trying to convince Candy, before I turn to Lizzie…

Smith didn't answer. He knew Terry was telling the truth, Lizzie still a thing for him. Terry only had eyes for Candy. Lizzie managed to convinced him that he was the one she wanted and he gave her one last chance. Lizzie gave Candy the evil eye when she entered the cabin. She didn't understand why Terry was with a girl that was so… so… "pure"! She knew he had desires, he was refraining them for Candy? He must love her a lot! " Damn you Candice White Andrew!"

Candy's cell phone started to ring, it was Terry. All the girls knew about it.

- Romeo? Wait, let me go outside, there are too many people here

The other girls pretended to be disappointed with an "Awww". Lizzie felt her heart hurting. Candy went outside to talk to Terry.

Eliza envied Candy, Terry was not only handsome, but he was also rich. He was a good choice, literally! She wanted to separate them. Lizzie, that idiot, with her stupid drug plot, had brought them closer together for good.

In the morning, they heard noises outside, and cries. The girls woke up and saw a mama bear and her three cubs sniffling around the cabin. The young girls started to scream;

- BEARS! BEARS!

While they were screaming, Candy, looked for her camera and took some pictures, before the little bear family left terrified by the screaming of the girls.

- Candy said Annie, you took some pictures? What a great idea! We'll have some nice souvenirs

The boys heat the girls' screaming and looked by the window and they saw the bears running away. They also started to scream. Most of them ran to their cell phones to call their girls friends! Those last ones reassured them and they talked for a while before hanging up to take a shower in turn.

When they were all outside ready to go, they were still talking about the bear incident.

- I was a little scary said Patty, but the cries of the girls were more frightening than the bears themselves!

- Really? Said Stear

- But Candy, was not afraid, she took some pictures…

- Freckles said Terry, when every body was screaming with panic, you took pictures?

- I wanted to immortalize the moment, said Candy

- You keep surprising me, Miss Tarzan! Said Terry kissing her on the neck

Candy started to laugh and Lizzie was looking at them the heart hurting. Candy's friends continued to talk about the bear incident with the other students.

After the mountain, they went back to Bucharest for a few days. They took the train for Constantia, to spend some days on the beach. Constantia baptized that way for the Roman emperor Constantine who liked to come and spend some day near the black sea. The name Romania came from roman soldiers who, when they arrived in that country thought it was so beautiful that they called it "Romania", the little Rome. The local population told all those stories. Constantia was also the city of the therapeutic mud, which made miracles. It was discovered by accident by a man, whose horse had broken its leg, in the mud. He loved the horses so much he didn't have the heart to kill it. The horse stayed in the mud with it's broken leg for a few days. The man came back one morning and found his horse up and well, totally recovered from its fracture! He wondered what could've had healed the fracture, he understood it was the mud, that had done the miracle. Ever since, it became the therapeutic mud to heal rheumatism, muscular pain etc. People were coming from all over the world for this therapeutic mud.

The youngsters took advantage or the sun to tan and to bathed in the sea. In the evening there were dances, bonfires, they will talk and tell stories, listen to music, play ball etc. Some took advantage of the dark to be alone in some little corner of the beach, but not for long, otherwise the supervisors would go and look for them.

Eliza was looking for a way to be near Terry. Around the end of one to the days, there were not a lot of people on the beach; she was on a little rowboat with her brother, Stear and Archie. She fell in the water on purpose, all dressed up.

- Help me! Help! TERRY! Help me!

Terry, who was near the water, couldn't resist the cry for help.

- He fell in the trap, said Archie, pleased

- He doesn't know she's playing him, said Stear

- Eliza is wasting her time, said Neil, Terry only has eyes for Candy

Terry went into the water and took Eliza who was pretending to drown. She hung on to Terry with all her strengths. She was in Terry's arms and she fell so well. She knew it was temporary, but she savoured every second. Terry put her on the sand.

- Thanks, she said hanging on to his neck, you saved my life…

She didn't seem to want to let go of him.

- Eliza, said Neil arriving, that's enough…

- You can swim, said Candy, you can let go of Terry, now

- I was going to drown, she said

- You can swim? Said Terry pulling away form her

- I was going to drown, she repeated

- It was a trick to be in your arms… said Candy, my gosh Eliza, I didn't know you were so desperate to be in my Terry's arms

Saying that she went next to Terry who was still stunned by Eliza's trick. Stear and Archie were laughing. Lizzie had an indifferent expression on her face. The others were also laughing. Eliza was glad to have had those few moments in Terry's arms.

- You want Terry too? Asked Lizzie to Eliza

- I'm having fun, Lizzie; I just wanted to know what you were talking about. He's great… you've lost a fabulous guy…

They went to Bucharest for the last days of vacations before going back to London. They have to leave the following Monday. The Saturday, there was a wedding in the diplomatic world. When an Embassy finds itself without an Ambassador, there is a chargé d'affaires a.i.(ad interim). It was the case of the Austrian Embassy; Miss Ulrike Tilly was the charge d'affaires a.i.. The Spanish Ambassador, Rafaelo dos Santos was single and had fallen in love with her, and they were getting married, the Saturday before the students left for London.

- That's so romantic, said Candy to Melissa, but how are they going to do for their work? They would have to be sent to the same country all the time…

- They'll find a way. When I married Philippe, I was working in a paper in London, I had the society page…I'm still working every where I go and I send my articles by e-mail

- That's practical said Candy, technology makes everything so simple. Well we had a lot of fun here in Romania. Now we're attending a diplomatic wedding! I'm going to miss you all!

- We're going to miss you too. You promise to keep in touch with us?

- Of course, said Candy smiling, we're going to write each other and call each other. I'm going to give you my phone number. And if you come to London, one of these days…

- I will call you for sure, said Melissa. Ok, we still have two days. We're not going to start crying now….

- You're right, let's go get ready for the party…

The wedding ceremony took place at the Catholic Cathedral of Bucharest There were a lot of guests from to different embassies, but also curious Romanian that were passing by, just to see foreigners getting married. Philippe had his camcorder and had filmed a part of the ceremony. During the reception at the Spanish Embassy's residence, Candy was standing next to her host parents, before she joined Terry, her friends and her cousins. A Romanian colonel, who was working with Philippe, came and talked to them.

- Doamna Crane, ce fetita frumoasa aveti! Se insemna cu dumna voastra foarte multe! (Mrs. Crane, what a beautiful daughter you have there, she looks exactly like you!)

- Nu es fata mea said Melissa, e prietena… pensionara ( She's not my daughter, she's a friend, our boarder)

- I'm sorry, he continued in English, Philippe, I'm confused…

- No problem, said Philippe

- He also thought you were my daughter, said Melissa to Candy

- Oh… simply said Candy, she knew that the subject made Melissa uncomfortable, so she decide to join her friends and her cousins, I'm going to see my friends, see you later

Candy's friends were in the garden, they smiled when they saw her coming.

- Hello, said Annie

- Are you ok? Said Patty, you seem a little distracted

- I'm fine, have you seen Terry?

- He must be with his Italian girls, said Archie

- I trust him, said Candy looking for Terry with her eyes

She saw him near the patio with Ornella and Francesca, as usual… she walked towards them, he needed some rescuing, and it was a pleasure for her to save him.

- Romeo?

- Juliet! You're here, finally!

- Francesca, Ornella… can I take him, back?

- Yes, of course, said Francesca

Ornella didn't say anything until Candy and Terry left.

- Romeo? She said ironically, how stupid!

- I think it's romantic said Francesca, I wish I had a faithful guy like him…

Terry was happy to have been rescued by his beloved. Those two girls knew they were wasting their time, but they couldn't help trying.

- I can't wait to be back in London, said Terry

- Me too, by I'm going to miss my family

- You can keep contact

- I hope you won't keep contact with these two barracudas!

- Juliet…

- I'm sorry, she said

- No, it's good to see you a little jealous…

The dancing started in the beginning of the evening. Everybody was having fun. Britt Macdonald was there and still frustrated that he was unable to seduce Candy. They found themselves in front of the washroom by pure coincidence

- Candy, this my last chance… said Britt

- Last chance for what?

- To have you… he said coming near her

He was tall, 6,2" and he had muscles. He took Candy to one the empty rooms near there.

- What are you doing, are you crazy? Let go of me!

- No girl has ever resisted me, I even kissed you friend Tanisha… who do you think you are? You think you're the first one to have a girlfriend?

He took Candy and forced her on the couch in the room. Candy was fighting as much as she could, but he was stronger. She was screaming but the music from the party was too loud for anybody to hear her. He put his mouth on hers and she turned her face fighting as much as she could. Mean while he was trying to pull up her dress to get to her underwear. Candy understood what he wanted to do, and fought harder. He was surprised by her sudden strength and leaned back a little, but he came back forward forcing her down again.

- NO! HELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP! HELP!

Britt took his hand and put it on her mouth and she bit him. He screamed and slapped her hard. Candy had tear in her eyes.

- HELP! She cried, HELP ME! TERRY!

- SHUT UP, BITCH!

He was suddenly taken off Candy and a blow sent him on the wall.

- Philippe! Said Candy, thank God!

She ran to in his arms and he hugged her. Terry arrived and saw the spectacle and understood in a second what almost happened. He ran to Britt and punched him on the face…. Philippe had to separate them, because they were starting to fight

- You bloody bastard! said Terry, that's how you make your Casanova's reputation? By forcing yourself on girls?

- Who said she didn't want to? She's a little slut like all the girls! Said Britt

- That's why she was saying "NO"? Said Philippe, Britt, you're going to hear from me…

Terry came near Candy and took her in his arms. Philippe told them to go to the car and he went to get Melissa. Candy was crying, silently in the car.

Melissa was talking with some friends;

- Honey, said Philippe

- Hi! She said smiling, where were you?

- With Candy, something happened to her…

- What? Asked Melissa worried

- Britt Macdonald almost abused her…

- What! I'm going to kill him!

Philippe had to calm her so she wouldn't make a scene at the reception.

- Melissa, please, not now, Candy needs you…

- You're right. Where is she?

- In the car with Terry…let's go!

Melissa went to the car and held Candy in her arms. She felt like she needed to protect her, she felt so bad, so powerless… like someone wanted to hurt her flesh and blood, her baby…Melissa continued holding her in her arms. Terry was sitting in front of the car with the driver. Once they arrived home, Candy went to take a shower. Terry was waiting for her in the bedroom.

- Romeo, she said softly, you don't have to stay, I'm fine

- Candy, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright

- I'm fine, thanks. Nothing happed, because of Philip, thank God

All that, happened within the Spanish Embassy, which was considered like Spain, another country. That's how it is for all embassies. The police cannot do anything, because of the diplomatic immunity. Melissa decided to do something she swore she would never do. She went with Philippe to the residence of the American Embassy, to talk to Britt's parents about their son's behaviour; they didn't seem to believe it.

- You have to do something, said Melissa

- Our hands are tied because of the diplomatic immunity… said Philippe

- Melissa, you can't trust some girl's word over my son's, he said she was willing, said the Ambassador

- She was saying "NO"! Said Philippe

- But young girls today are weird, said the Ambassador, they say one thing, when they mean another…

- Which part of "NO" don't you understand? Said Philippe

Melissa couldn't take it anymore, she exploded.

- Mr. Macdonald, do you know who I am?

- Euh, you're Philippe's wife?

- Do you know who my mother is? She's Senator Verna Grant. With one phone call, I can compromise your career…

- Melissandre… said Philippe

- No, honey, I've heard enough! You're going to take you son and get him the help he needs. I've heard rumours and I didn't want to listen to them… but enough is enough. He almost abused an innocent young girl. She also comes from an influential family in the United States, the Andrews from Chicago… you know them? So, you're going to do what ever is necessary for your son to stop, otherwise, between my mother and Candy's uncle, you won't survive!

Mr. Macdonald remained speechless. He knew his son was guilty and that one day it could cost him his career.

- I'm going to make arrangements for him to leave Romania to get the help he needs.

- I'm happy we found a common ground. Good evening, said Melissa

Philippe and Melissa left. Tanisha had heard everything. She went to Britt's room.

- You tried to rape, Candy? What's wrong with you! You have all the girls you want… why did you want the one that had a boyfriend…?

- No girl resists me…

- I'm sorry I let you kiss me… You disgust me!

She got out of the room, and locked the door behind her. She had succumbed to temptation and let him kiss her. She bitterly regretted it now.

Melissa and Philippe didn't say a word during the ride home, until they got to their bedroom.

- I'm sorry honey, she finally said

- You don't need to apologise, I'm not mad at you

- But you didn't say anything during the ride…

- I know what it cost you to use your mother's name and I wanted to give you the time to recover

- Thanks, Philippe she said hugging him, I didn't have the choice, he didn't seem to want to listen. I hated every second of it…

- You did it for Candy. It was for a good cause

Terry was on the bed on top of the blankets with Candy in his arms. She had her eyes closed. Candy was a little shaken up, even if she didn't remember the first time, it was technically the second time she was almost raped. She thought she was done for, until Philippe arrived… She never wanted to feel that way again, that feeling of powerless, in front of a coward who didn't know that when a girl said "NO" it meant "NO". Terry stayed late with her and went back to the Italian residence. Melissa came to her room after Terry left and spend the whole night with her on Candy's bed. She went back to her room very early in the morning. Candy was leaving Monday night; she was going to miss her terribly.

The next day, Annie, Patty, Tanisha, Archie and Stear came to see her after they learned what had happened. They spent the day with her. Even Neil came to see how she was, after he learned the news. Terry was there since the morning, alone, this time. Candy decided not to play the party pooper.

- Come on everybody, enough with the long faces! It's our last day before we leave Bucharest, let's do something…

- Like what? Asked Annie

- Well, we never went out without our guides…

- A trip in town alone? Said Terry, we don't speak Romanian…

- That's what's fun about it said Candy, to be in town in a city where we don't speak the language…

- She's right said Stear, let's go! We have enough local money on us, don't we?

They went in town without any guides, no one to translate Romania for them. They walked, took the bus, the subway, trolleybuses, tramway and taxis. They had a lot of fun. Most of the time they had to explain themselves with gestures and Italian words, Spanish and French. That was amusing!

Lizzie called Britt to talk to him.

- Britt, you idiot, you tried to have her by force?

- Yes, I got impatient

- You didn't even try to drug her?

- Apparently, that didn't work for you, did it?

- But it could've worked for you…

- My parents are sending me to America for therapy sessions

- Pour little you! You ruined everything! Eliza is right, this girl only brings bad luck to those who want to hurt her… well we had a good time you and I you were great in bed…

Eliza entered the room at that moment. She'd heard the rest of the conversation.

- You slept with Britt too? Asked Eliza

- You too?

- Wasn't he great? I will remember these vacations said Eliza smiling

- He wasn't as good as Terry… but he was great said Lizzie I'm going to remember these vacations too…

- You make me want to try Terry…

- Don't even think about it! We can share any guy, but not Terry. You leave Terry alone, he's mine!

- No, he's Candy's. All right! No need to yell! Good luck trying to get him back from Candy…you're going to need it! But Britt was good repeated Eliza!

- Yeah…! Said Lizzie laughing

Those two little sluts were unbelievable!


	15. Chapter 15

**Tomorrow in your life… **

**By Mallory Quinn **

**Chapter 15 **

" **The** **end of vacations"**

Philippe and Melissa invited Candy, Terry and their friends and their host families to the restaurant at the hotel Intercontinental. They spent a nice last evening, after a memorable and unforgettable stay. Philippe had his camcorder and taped each youngster asking them to say something in souvenir. Melissa took pictures with everybody. She was very happy and very sad at the same time.

She spent the night in Candy's room with little Carissa. This last one was asleep but Candy and Melissa talked until morning.

The departure for London was very painful for Candy and the Cranes. The children were crying, they didn't want her to go.

- You're going to come and see us again? Asked Carissa

- Yes, said Candy and you will come and see me if you come to London.

She also kissed James and Cassie too. She had tears in her eyes. She s got in the car with Philippe and Melissa. This last one couldn't help crying. Philippe was also very sad; he knew that Melissa is going to be said for a long time, after Candy was gone.

- You have all my numbers said Candy to Melissa, don't hesitate to call me, I'm going to send you an e-mail every day and tell you what I'm doing

- Me too, I'm going to miss you Candy

- I'm going to miss you too, and you too, Philippe, I'm going to miss you all! It was good to have a family… a mother, a father… little brothers and sisters

Melissa remained silent, so did Philippe. They were thinking about the child they had lost and that would have been 16, if he had survived. It was like Candy had filled that void…

At the airport, they found most of the students ready to get on the plane. Terry was already there. He had, yet again, changed the seats to first class.

- Hello, Melissa, Philippe. Juliet I managed to change the seats again…

- Really? We're going to be in first class again? Super!

- You changed the seats? Asked Philippe

Terry told them how they met in first class on New Year's Eve.

- How romantic said Melissa, they say the person you're with at the stroke of midnight, is the person you're destined to be with…

- Really? Said Candy, well the universe put us back together in the same school after that

Candy's cousins and friends came near them.

- Hello everybody, said Candy, ready to go back?

- Boarding school to Romania? Said Archie, I rather stay in Romania

Everybody was laughing.

- You can always come back said Stear, I sure Leopold would be glad to have you…

- Yes, he and his family were great! This trip was really cultivating we were able to see how people from different cultures live

Candy took Tanisha a little aside.

- How are you? She asked Tanisha

- Candy, I'm the one who should ask you, how are you?

- I'm fine; thanks to Philip, Terry, Melissa and all of you…

- I kissed Britt…

- I know, that loser told me, while he was trying to force himself on me…

- You're not angry with me?

- You succumbed to temptation; you're human. But fortunately you only kissed him…

- Yeah but Eliza and Lizzie they went all the way…

- Oh… I think Terry got a narrow escape with that one…

They burst out laughing. They went to join the others. It was time to get on board. Warren was there to say goodbye to Annie.

- You're going to write me? Asked Annie

- You'll get the first e-mail on the plane

- I liked spending all this time with you

- Me too…

He kissed her on the lips. Archie was looking at them irritated.

- Annie, you're going to be left behind! Let's go!

- I'm coming, she said between two kisses

But she continued kissing Warren. Archie left to go on board the plane.

Candy was hugging Melissa and Philippe, crying. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces and theirs too.

- I'm writing you as soon as I'm on the plane, she said to Melissa

- I'm writing you as soon as I get home, said Melissa

- Once I'm at school, we'll be able to see each other on the webcam

- The kids will be happy to see you

- I'm going to miss you…

- Juliet, said Terry's voice

- I have to go Melissa, Philippe

- Have a good trip Candy! Said the Cranes

She followed Terry who was waiting for her on the other side and she met Annie was also late, because she was kissing Warren goodbye.

- Annie, said Candy… you love him?

- I don't know. But it was really good

- Annie! Said Candy laughing

- I think that Cornwell is annoyed by your lover boy, said Terry

- You think, Terry? Asked Annie

- Yes. I saw the way he was looking at you two, I think he was jealous

- That's good, said Annie, I had a good time, and I made Archie jealous… I love Romania!

They burst out laughing and finally got on the plane. They were the last one to get on.

During the trip, Candy was really sad. She felt like she'd left her family in Romania. She opened her laptop and saw an e-mail from Melissa. She smiled.

_**Hi Candy,**_

_**I know you only just got on the plane, but as promised here's my first e-mail.**_

_**Life won't be the same without you, Candy. That's funny, I didn't know you two months ago, but now it's like you've always been in my life. Have a nice trip my darling, and good luck at school.**_

Love 

_**Melissa**_

Candy smiled and she already felt better. Terry was looking at her

- It's an e-mail from your "mummy"

- Yes, I miss her already

She responded to the e-mail as follow.

_**My dear Melissa,**_

_**Thanks for your e-mail. It comforted me. I wanted to thank you for the happy stay I had in your house. I had the impression of being at my parents' house. I know it made you sad when they mistook me for your daughter. You must have your reasons and you'll tell me when your ready. But I was happy and proud they took me for your daughter. I hope it doesn't bother your.**_

_**Thanks again for this wonderful stay and also thank Philippe. Kiss the kids on my behalf. I'll see you later on the webcam.**_

_**Love**_

Candy 

Melissa smiled when she read Candy's e-mail. Philippe was looking at her. Thanks to technology, Candy will always be present in their lives. Melissa needed Candy, to fill the void left by her deceased son.

Life started again at St. Paul Academy. The students came back from vacation with lots of stories to tell. The first assignment, on the first week was to tell about their summer vacations. The group that went to Romania had to do a group work, with pictures, films to have a presentation in front of the whole school. Not everyone liked each other. They were divided in two groups. There was a teacher keeping an eye on them, so he didn't care about their personal feelings; so Candy found herself in the same group as Lizzie. They worked together with the others, somehow. Lizzie was always talking about her past relationship with Terry and her supposed quickie in the washroom.

- Lizzie said Candy, I'm not interested by you foolishness

- Foolishness with your boyfriend you mean… you're unable to satisfy him… that's why he turned to me…

- Let me get this strait, said Candy who couldn't take it anymore, you're spreading your legs for Smith, Terry and Britt? How do you do it? You must have a lot of energy… or is it the drugs that are making you stronger? What about Eliza? Did you have a threesome with Britt?

Candy didn't like being like that, but Lizzie was getting on her nerves from the first day. Lizzie remained silent, surprised to see that Candy knew about her fling with Britt. Annie giggled and Patty burst out laughing.

The final result was magnificent. They presented it in the auditorium in front of the whole school. Those who hadn't gone to Romania were sorry they missed a trip so fun and interesting. Candy felt sad, thinking about the Crane family and when she saw them on screen.

That year, the dramatic art teacher decided not to have a play, but a movie with the students as the stars. The auditions started for the school movie. Terry went to the auditions; he got the principal role. Since the movie was "A Christmas Carol" from Charles Dickens, it had to be done before the holidays because it was a Christmas story. The students selected had to work practically every day after school. Candy didn't auditioned. She helped Terry learn his lines.

- Terry, I think you've inherited your mother's acting genes. I'm no professional, but you're great. I see you're passionate about it… you'd like to make it your profession?

- You're very clear-sighted, Juliet… It's my dream…

- To become an actor? Oh Terry, you've got the talent and you're mother could help you…wait a minute… you want to do it without her, do you?

- Yes, I don't want any help, I want to do it alone…

- But what will you father think?

- He will probably be very disappointed, he will probably cut me off…I've been seriously thinking about it for a while. I wanted to talk to you about it, but since you brought up the subject…

- It's your last year in school; you want to go to Hollywood?

- Yes… I know, it's going to be hard to be far away from you…

- I thought you were going to go to Oxford or Cambridge, and that we'll be able to see each other over the weekend…

- Me too, but I said to myself, that I want to do everything to make my dream come true

- So… we won't see each other….but I'm proud of you. You have a goal and you want to reach it

- It's not for today, he said hugging her, we have time to be together for the rest of the year… we'll talk about it later

Candy didn't answer; she won't see him anymore if he goes to Hollywood to try to become an actor. But Terry was right; they will talk about it later. For the moment, they were still at school together and she's going to take advantage of his presence to the maximum.

Ever since they came back from Romania, Archie was interested in Annie. Ever since he saw her kiss Warren Parker in Romania at the French Embassy, he couldn't get her out of his head. Annie was on cloud nine, she finally got Archie's long awaited attention! She made him sweat a little in the beginning, but she finally succumbed. He was after all, the boy she'd loved forever.

Terry got a message from his mother who was in London; she wanted to see him. He thought about Candy's words and decided to follow her advice. He went to see his mother and reconciled with her. This last one was happy to see her son so kind…

- Terry, tell me, are you in love?

- Why are you asking me that?

- You're answering me with a question, it's yes… What's her name?

- Mum… he said with a nervous laugh, Candy…

- She's the one who told you to give me another chance?

- Yes…

- Tell her thank you… God bless her

He spent the day with his mother. Candy showed him that he was lucky to have a mother that loved him. Candy wanted to be in his place… that's why she got attached to Melissa so much. She was like a mother to her unconsciously. Eleonor bought a nice pink nightgown in silk with a robe for Candy. She gave it Terry so he would give it to her. This last one was touched by Terry's mother gesture.

- Oh my God! Eleonor Baker bought me a nightgown? An expensive nightgown with a robe? Thank you! Tell her thank you Terry, tell her she's my favourite actress and I love all her work…

- Wooa, Freckles! You can tell her yourself

- Myself? How?

- By coming with me to see her, silly!

- Oh… you'd do that for me?

- I'd get the moon for you if you ask me too…

- Terry… You're so good with me…

- That's because your goodness incarnate and I love you

- I love you too. Promise me we'll always be honest with each other? No matter how bad the situation…No matter how awful… the truth above all…

- I promise you, we'll always tell each other the truth, no matter what. Now, let's go see my mother

- Will I be able to get some autographed pictures for my cousins? They adore her too…

- Of course, Freckles… she'll be glad to do it

She went with Terry to thank Eleonor in person. She was so excited to meet her favourite actress.

- Miss Baker, she said it's an honour for me to meet you. I'm one of your biggest fan. Thank you so much for your gesture. I love the nightgown…

- You're very welcome, Candy, said Eleonor, it's the least I could do to thank you. You've softened my son. I've never seen him so happy. I'm glad my son is with a girl that gives him good advice

- He can be a little stubborn…said Candy

- You're telling me? Replied Eleonor

- Hey! I'm in the room, thank you very much, said Terry

They burst out laughing and they spent a really nice evening together.

- Will I be able to get autographed pictures of you for my cousins, my friends and myself, please?

- Of course Candy, with pleasure said Eleonor smiling

- Thank you so much!

Eleonor signed pictures for everybody. Candy and Terry were ready to leave to go back to St.Paul.

- Bye Mum, said Terry

- Bye honey she said hugging him…

- Bye Miss Baker, said Candy

- Bye Candy, she said hugging her too, it was a pleasure meeting you. Terry don't let her get away…

- I won't, said Terry smiling

Candy returned to St. Paul with the pictures of Terry's mother. She couldn't tell them the truth. She gave the autographed pictures to her friends and her cousins in the TV room.

- Wow said Archie, where did you get theses?

- Terry and I bumped into her at the restaurant where we were eating, she said

- Thanks Candy, said Stear, I wish I was with you! How is she? Is she as beautiful in person?

- Oh yes, she looks more beautiful in real life than on screen. She's very nice.

- Thanks Candy for thinking about us, said Archie. You're the best.

- Yes, thank you, said her girlfriends at the same time

Candy looked at Terry who winked at her; she smiled. Terry was always touched by her generosity; she didn't want to keep the joy of meeting his mother for herself; she wanted to share it with her cousins and her friends.

Lizzie was dumped by her boyfriend. He had learned about her fling with Britt Macdonald in Romania. He didn't like being cuckold! Eliza continued with her mean girl's reputation. The boys from school who were interested in her, was only to put her in their beds. She didn't care, she liked it. Lizzie after losing Terry and Smith; didn't care about anything. Eliza was taking advantage of her young years, like she said.

Neil, who had changed his attitude towards Candy during the summer, was nicer to her. Ever since he learned that Britt almost took advantage of her. He felt the desire to protect her, to break Britt's jaw. He was surprised by his feelings… he had followed his cousins' footsteps; he had fallen in love with Candy! He tried to tell his sister to stop sleeping with everybody. She listened to her brother and limited herself to one boy, in school. But when she went out during the weekend with Lizzie, she didn't mind having one-night stands.

- Eliza, said her brother, are you protecting yourself?

- Sometimes…

- Sometimes? This is the incurable diseases era, herpes, aids… you have to protect yourself! I don't want to lose you!

- You're not going to lose me, don't worry…

- Eliza, please, your life depends on it. "Sometimes" is not acceptable; you always have to protect yourself, always! Or stay with only one partner…

- You're kidding right? When I get married, I'll have the same man for the rest of my life. I having my time now…

- At this rate, you're not going to get married if you get sick… Promise me, to always protect yourself, promise me. No sex without a condom…

- Ok, bro, I promise. You're happy?

- Yes. I wanted to talk to you about something

- What?

- You're not going to believe it, but I think I got a thing for Candy…

- What? The stable girl? No, not you too!

- I'm the first one surprised

- But what does she have that you all want her? Terry is even practicing abstinence with her. Lizzie tried to seduce him, but he didn't budge…

- So it was true, he didn't do anything?

- Nothing!… it was really embarrassing for her…

- Grandchester, really does love her… I have no chance

- You can say that again! After everything we've done to her, even without Terry, she will never be with you!

Neil didn't say anything. He knew Eliza was right. With or without Terry, Candy would never be interested in him. He decided to try to become her friend.

Candy found Neil's attitude strange. He was nice to her and didn't provoke her anymore. She didn't ask too much questions, she just hoped that it wasn't a trick for him and his sister. She gave him the benefit of the doubt.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tomorrow in your life… **

**Chapter 16**

**" Season's greetings"**

Time passed and came Christmas time and the premiere of the school movie. The student viewed it on the eve of Christmas vacations. It was a triumph! Terry was superb as Ebenezer Scrooge, he was so believable, he was a born actor!

There was festival of student's films and the teacher decided to send their movie. If Terry was hesitating to become an actor before, hi decision was definitely made after he saw himself on the big screen. If the movie was a success, it could help his acting career. He wanted to make it on his own, not because of his mother's name.

Candy continued communicating with the Cranes. Thanks to the webcam, they saw each other every night. The holyday season was there. Candy was with Terry in her room.

- Terry, you're going to see your family? Asked Candy

- Yes, it's my last Christmas with them… You want to come with me?

- No, you need time with them before you drop them the bomb that you want to become an actor….

- You're right. I will come on Christmas day to be with you…I'll stay with them for Christmas eve. One day I hope that we'll spend our Christmas eves together…

Candy didn't answer, she just hugged him. There was no guarantee in life. She learned it the hard way with Anthony. Now Terry wanted to become an actor, their path will separate for a while… or forever? The universe had put them together, and the universe seemed to want to separate them.

Patty and Tanisha went to see their parents. Annie went to Chicago spend Christmas with her parents. She travelled with Stear and Archie whose parents this time, wanted to spend Christmas under the snow. Neil and Eliza also went to see their parents in Chicago. Candy, who didn't want to submit herself to the coldness of the Great Aunt Elroy, unless she was forced to, stay at boarding school with only a few students whose parents were too busy or were deceased. She also stayed because of Terry, since it was his last Christmas, before he goes to Hollywood. Terry will come on Christmas morning to spend it with her.

The reverend mother, and the other nuns organized a Christmas dinner for those who stayed at school, on December 24. Candy was in her room listening to music.

She was checking her e-mails. There was knock on her door.

- Candy, the reverend mother ask all the students to come down for Christmas eve said the voice of a student at the door

- Thanks, I'm coming

Candy got ready, before going downstairs; she was wearing a red skirt, a red and green pullover, the colours of Christmas, red pantyhose and green shoes. She took a while to go downstairs. When she arrived in the gym decorated for Christmas, with a big Christmas tree with hand made ornament by the students. The sisters didn't want those sparkling decoration or bought. Everything was hand made. The result was very beautiful. Candy entered and sat on a chair. Sister Margaret a little red envelope.

- Thank you said Candy

- Close your eyes Candy and make a wish, said Sister Margaret

- What?

- Close your eyes…

Candy closed her eyes. She said to herself that she had nothing to lose.

"_I want to be with Terry", she said in her head._

She opened her eyes, and Terry was in front of her.

- Terry!

- Happy Christmas Freckles!

He hugged her! For the holidays, marks of affection were allowed.

- I thought you were in your family…

- I was, I wanted to surprise you

- You succeeded

- That's not all. Close your eyes

- There's more? Ok., she said obeying.

- Perfect. Wait a little, said Terry, no peek… Now open your eyes…

Candy opened her eyes and she got the most beautiful surprise of the evening, after Terry.

- Melissa, Philippe and the kids! She yelled, oh my God!

She jumped to their neck, kissing them and laughing at the same time. Melissa held her for a long time. She had missed Candy so much.

- But how? Asked Candy

- I wanted to see you said Melissa, and Terry called and suggested that we make the trip here to surprise you…

- You came from Bucharest?

- Yes, said Philippe, to spend Christmas with my family and with you…

- Thank you, Thank you very much!

- You're coming with us? Said Melissa

- Yes of course. I'll go get my coat…

- I'm coming with you said Terry, … Can I sister?

- It's Christmas, said Sister Margaret, behave!

They burst out laughing and went to Candy's room to get her coat. Once inside, Candy hugged Terry hard.

- Thanks a million Terry, for this wonderful surprise!

- Nothing is too good for you, Freckles. I knew you wanted to see your "family"

They kissed passionately.

- Here is you present, said Terry giving her a little box

She opened it and found a pair of emerald hearings.

- Terry…

- Happy Christmas, Freckles

- They're very beautiful, thanks honey…

She went to get his present. He opened and it was gold cufflinks with the initials "TGG".

- Oh, thank you Freckles… it's very nice, he said kissing her.

- Merry Christmas, Romeo… We have to go, said Candy between two kisses… they're waiting for us…

- I know… he said continuing kissing her everywhere.

They went downstairs to join the others. They went to spend Christmas eve in Croydon, Surrey, in Philippe's family. Candy spent one of the most beautiful Christmases in her life; she was with Terry, Melissa, Philippe, the children… she didn't need anything else from life.

The following days, Candy took the children shopping, since she didn't expect them and she had already sent them presents in Romania. She bought them some toys and some clothes in London during the Boxing day sales. The children were ecstatic.

- Can I have a dollhouse? Said Carissa, and dolls?

- You can have anything you want said Candy

- Candy said Melissa, you're spoiling them!

- Come on Melissa, it's the holydays, let them have what they want…

- Ok, if you say so.

They bought a lot of stuff, even little bikes and little big cars. Candy couldn't be at the Pony house, with her two mothers and the kids; it felt good spoiling Melissa's kids. Annie took care of the kids at the Pony house.

On New Year's Eve, Terry invited Candy to a nice restaurant, to celebrate the anniversary of their meeting.

- One year ago, I met the girl of my dreams…

- One year ago, I met the boy I love…

- I didn't know you could love someone that much…

- I didn't know I could love someone after Anthony…

The restaurant was full. Everybody wanted to celebrate the New Year. But Candy and Terry felt like the only two beings in the world. They had a romantic dinner, they danced, talked till midnight and this time, Terry kissed her on the lips.

Philippe and Melissa were still in London. Candy and Terry went to see them on New Year's Day.

- So, how was the dinner? Asked Melissa when she was alone with Candy

- Great! I spent the best year of my life…

- Candy, I feel a little sadness in your voice…

- Terry is graduating this year. He wants to go to Hollywood…

- Oh…

- Yes, he wants to try to become an actor… we're going to be separated

- You love each other, love conquers all. Believe-me. And don't forget, you're destined to be together…. You were together at midnight again…

- Thanks, Melissa said Candy laughing

Candy went to play with the children for a while. She came back a little later with Carissa who wasn't feeling well. She had a fever.

- Melissa, said Candy, I think Carissa is a little warm…

- Oh…, she said coming near them to touch her daughter on the forehead, yes, she's burning. She's been a little tired these last days. Philippe…

- I'll get the car, we're taking her to the hospital said Philippe

Melissa was worried. She didn't want to give her any over the counter medicine. She wanted a doctor to examine her. They went to May Day hospital, with Candy and Terry leaving the other two children with Philippe's parents. A doctor, who wanted to do more tests, examined Carissa. That was not a good sign.

- More tests? Asked a curious Melissa, why?

- To make sure everything is all right… said the doctor

But Melissa didn't believe him. She had a bad feeling. Something was wrong. Candy stayed near her to support her and encourage her. After several hours that seemed endless, the doctor came back to announce them a sad news.

- I'm sorry said the doctor, Mr and Mrs Crane

- What! Asked Philippe

Melissa was white as a sheet. She couldn't take it if she loses her little girl.

- Your daughter has symptoms of leukemia, said the doctor

- Oh My God! Said Candy and Melissa at the same time

- Are you sure, doctor? Asked Philippe very worried

- I'm sorry. I wish I had better news, said the doctor

- You found out what was wrong, said Terry, now what are the treatments options?

- We're going to start with the normal treatment for leukemia to see how she reacts. But like you all know, a bone marrow transplant is what is going to save her if we find a compatible donor. Does she have brothers of sister?

- Yes, said Melissa, we can bring them tomorrow to get tested…

- Ok. But don't discourage yourself, there are a lot of options… if we don't find any matches in the family , there's the anonymous donors…

- Can we see her? Asked Melissa

- Yes, of course

Philippe and Melissa went to see their daughter in her room. She was a little frightened by the hospital.

- Mummy! Daddy! I want to go home!

- Of course, honey, said Melissa, but you're sick, you have to get well, so you need to stay in the hospital

- But I get so many shots here: it hurts! She said crying

- Oh come on, it's going to be ok. I'm going to stay here with you, I won't leave your side

- Don't be afraid, honey, said Philippe, we're going to be near you…

Candy and Terry were looking at them by the door. They were very sad for the little family. Candy had tears in her eyes. She felt so helpless. Terry held her to encourage her.

Carissa started to receive the treatment with pills and chemotherapy, which made her even sicker. Melissa spent all her time in the hospital with her daughter. The kids came to see her in the hospital. She was afraid of losing another baby. The other kids were not tested yet. The doctors were waiting to see how Carissa was going to react to the treatment.

School was back and Candy was always worried about Carissa. Her friends came back from vacation with lots of stories. Annie, in particular. She was alone with Candy in her room.

- How was the holydays? Did you take care of the Pony kids? Asked Candy

- Yes, don't worry. Everybody was happy but they missed you, said Annie

- I miss them too…I wish I was there, but since it's my last holydays with Terry… anyway. Tell me about your vacations…You look… different… what's going on?

- Candy… I have to tell you something…

- Annie, you're ready to explode… oh, don't tell me, you did it… didn't you?

- Yes….

- Oh my God! How was it? Come on start talking!

- It was the New Year's Day…

Annie told her how she succumbed to Archie's charms. She was so happy.

- It was improvised? Said Candy, did you use protection?

- He had an "umbrella" in his wallet…

- Oh….

- Apparently all the guys have one in their wallets…

- Really? Maybe I should check Terry's wallet…How are you feeling? Do you regret it?

- No, I love him so much, Candy. It's incredible…

- I'm happy for you, Annie…

Annie took the step; she took her relationship with Archie to the next level. She was so happy to finally be with Archie, that she did everything not lose him, even giving her body. Candy hoped that Archie's feelings were sincere and that he won't break her heart. Patty and Tani arrived and Annie told them her story.

Candy was on her pretend Pony hill talking to Archie.

- Are you ok? She asked

- Yes, said Archie, she told you?

- She's my sister, Archie, what do you think? Do you love her?

- Yes. To see her in Romania with that boy… Farren

- Warren…

- Whatever! He said ironically, I realised that I loved her

- Thank God. But, don't hurt her, she's my sister. She's crazy in love with you

- Ok, I promise

- Good. Now tell me about the lovely holydays at the Andrew mansion, with the adorable Great Aunt Elroy….

Archie laughed and started to tell her in details what happened during the holydays. They had a good laugh.

Time went by so fast, with Carissa's illness, Candy and her friends weren't really thinking about anything else. Candy spent every weekend at the hospital with the Cranes. She forgot about Terry's birthday. She didn't really forget, but she wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Terry understood and was not mad at her. But she gave him a little present, a ring with the initials "CT". She also had a little strawberry cake with candles.

- Thanks Freckles he said, I'm surprised that in the middle of Carissa's leukemia, you thought about me…

- Terry, I always think about you, I love you. Happy birthday honey… I'm sorry; I wish I could've done more… I'll make it up to you

- No, Juliet. It's the intention that counts…he said kissing her

- You're very welcome, honey. Now let's have a little cake…

- How's your "family"?

- They're hanging in there… it's hard

- I hope everything works out…

- Me too…

- Now about that cake…


	17. Chapter 17

**Tomorrow in your life…**

**Chapter 17**

"**Labour of love"**

Days and weeks passed and Carissa was still in the hospital and Candy went to see them every weekend. Carissa seemed to be adapting to the treatment, but after a while, the doctors decided to find another method of treatment; the bone marrow transplant. Melissa, Philippe, James and Cassie were tested first. But none of them were compatible. James and Cassie were compatible to themselves. Melissa and Philippe were devastated. They tried all the family members, but no one was compatible, at 100. Because with the type of leukemia Carissa had, she needed a perfect donor in order to get better. Now they had to look for anonymous donors; they had to look in the general databank of donors. That will take some time.

- Doctor, said Melissa, what will happen if no one is compatible? Finding a perfect donor who's not a member of the family is extremely rare…

- Where are not there yet, said the doctor

- Yes, said Philippe, our friends will come and get tested too

- What if all that doesn't work? Said Melissa

- Well, there's another possibility…

- Which one? Asked Philippe

- You can try to have another baby and pray that he or she is compatible…

- Pray?

- There's a 50 chance, that the baby won't be compatible…

The doctor let them to go back to work. Melissa and Philippe remained silent. It was not a problem to have another baby, but…

- Honey, said Philippe, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

- It takes 9 months for a baby to be born…Said Melissa

- We have nothing to lose trying…

- We'll gain another baby…

They decided to make another baby, to be prepared in case all the other solutions don't pan out.

When Candy came to see them on Saturday with Terry, her friends and her cousins, they learned the sad news and they decided to get all tested.

- We never know, said Candy, the solution might be looking at us

- Thanks Candy, said Melissa, thanks to all of you, that's really nice of you

- It's a pleasure, said Stear, we hope one of us can help little Carissa

They all went to get tested. Candy thanked Terry and her friends.

- No need, Freckles, it's the least we could do…

- I'm going to see Carissa, while you get tested, said Candy

Candy went to Carissa's room, she was pale and was started to lose her hair, because of the chemo.

- Candy! She said with a weak voice

- Hi, honey, said Candy softly, how are you?

- I feel nauseous…

- That's normal after the chemo… my poor little darling

- Don't be sad Candy, God will find a solution; he's not going to let me die… he wouldn't want mummy to be sad again by losing another child…

- You're right, we have to be optimistic and have faith, said Candy hugging her

Candy didn't really understood what Carissa meant by "…losing another child" but she didn't want to grill the little sick girl with questions. She started to tell stories to Carissa and Melissa was looking at them smiling. Candy was absolutely charming. The whole family had fallen in love with her. Since it was a Saturday, the employees of the lab were not there, they had left early. They will have to wait the beginning of next week to get the results. Candy was talking to Melissa in Carissa's room. This last one was asleep.

- So how are you? Asked Candy

- I'm hanging in there…

- What are the doctors are saying?

- They trying to reassure us the best way they can

- You know, I did some research on the Internet; in case nothing works, you can make another baby and hope…

- Candy, I'm one step ahead of you…

- Oh…Oh! Said Candy blushing

- You're really cute when you blush said Melissa smiling

The following week was the last one before the Easter vacations. Melissa and Philippe had been in the hospital with Carissa for almost three months. On Monday morning, the doctor who was taking care of Carissa, came to see them with a nice smile in Carissa's room.

- Melissa, Philippe he said, can I talk to you?

- Of course, doctor, said Melissa, let's go in the hallway

- Carissa, we're coming said Philippe

- Ok, daddy! Said the little girl

They went in the hall way, they didn't want to talk in front of Carissa

- Ok, Melissa, Philippe, we found a donor, who's a match for Carissa

- WHAT! Said the parents at the same time

- Yes, I just came back from the lab. It's the perfect donor, which is extremely rare in a non-family member

- Doctor, who's the donor? Do we know him or her? Asked Philippe

- Yes in fact it's you little protégée…said the doctor

- Candy… said Melissa instinctively

- Candy is a match? Said Philippe, that's wonderful!

- Yes Candy White Andrew is a perfect match for your daughter, said the doctor

- I knew there was a reason this young girl came into our lives, it was to save Carissa… said Melissa with tears in her eyes

- We're going to call the boarding school and ask permission to the principal so that Miss Andrew could come to the hospital immediately…

Candy was called in the reverend mother's office during the firs hour of the English class.

- You wanted to see me, reverend mother? Asked Candy coming in

- Yes, have a seat, please Miss Andrew

- Thank you.

- May Day hospital just called us. Mr. And Mrs Crane are asking for you. You have to go to the hospital immediately…

- Oh, my God! Did something happen to Carissa?

- I don't have any other information, aside that it's about their daughter Carissa… You can go change before you go to the hospital. Father Cyprian is going to take you with the school's vehicle.

- Thank you reverend mother. Goodbye, reverend mother

- Good bye, Miss Andrew

Candy went to change quickly, very very worried. Why did they call her in the middle of the morning? She had to let Terry know what was happening. She sent him a text message on his cell phone, telling him where she was, since she had to leave quickly. She didn't have time to go see him in his classroom. She arrived at the hospital almost running, she was afraid of what she would find.

- Melissa, Philippe she said arriving breathless, did something happen?

- Candy! Said Melissa hugging her hard, very hard for a long time and crying

Candy started to cry too, thinking something bad had happen to Carissa.

- When did it happen? She asked crying

- This morning…

- I'm sorry, so sorry… she said crying

- Sorry? Said Philippe, Melissa, you and your tears!… you mislead her…

- You don't know? Asked Melissa letting her lose from the hug

- I don't know what? Asked Candy

- Oh my God, the school didn't tell you? Asked Melissa

- Tell me what?

- You're a match Candy, you can save Carissa!

- WHAT! Oh that's wonderful! She said hugging Melissa again with joy this time

- Thank you said Melissa crying, thank you very much for coming into our lives Candy

- No, I'm the one that should thank you for coming into my life.

- When you're done getting all warm and fuzzy, said Philippe, the doctor is waiting for us in the other room

The two ladies couldn't help laughing in the middle of their tears. The arrangements were made for the bone marrow transplant. Candy had to spend at least one night in the hospital. She went to see Carissa in her room. They had explained to her what was going to happen.

- Candy! She said smiling

- How are you Honey?

- I will be better because of you…. thank you so much Candy!

- Oh… I'm happy to be able to help you, honey

- I told you that God would not let me die…

- You were right, God is good…

- He's going to repay you for this Candy, you'll see. You're biggest wish will come true…

- My biggest wish?

- Don't say it out loud… and it will come true, said Carissa

"My biggest wish is to find my real parents said Candy in her head" 

- Did you do it? Said Carissa

- Yes…

- It will come true. I will make sure of it. I will ask God to make it come true as a thank you for saving me

- Thank you honey… I'll see you later, Ok?

- Ok…

Candy hugged her and went to her room to get ready for the procedure.

The sample had to be taken in the end of the afternoon and Carissa's treatment started.

Terry got Candy's text message on his cell phone and he asked for the permission to go see her in the hospital. Stear and Archie, Annie, Patty and Tani were also authorized to go see Candy at the hospital. They found the Cranes who told them that Candy was resting in her room. Terry entered to the room first.

- Freckles?

- Romeo, she said softly, I'm Carissa's bone marrow donor…

- Oh… that's great! She's going to be cured! How was it?

- When you hear "bone marrow" you think, "bone", but it's really blood in a bag…

- Really? That's funny… said Terry, are you okay honey; you're not hurting too much?

- The pain is not important, if I can save Carissa…

The others came in the room, they were all very happy. The little girl was saved, thanks to Candy and her bone marrow.

- Candy, said Annie, my God, the Cranes are lucky to have met you! You're an angel for them!

- I'm glad I met them. Said Candy, and I'm glad I could help them…

- This was a miracle said Stear, do you know the odds of finding a perfect match in a stranger?

- Yes… and lucky for them, I was not a stranger…

Neil also came later, he was doing everything to be Candy's friend.

- Neil? Said Candy, come in…

- Candy, I wanted to know if you're alright, I heard you were in the hospital

- Since when? Said Archie, Neil, what are you up to?

- Nothing, said Neil, I just wanted to make sure she was alright

- Leave him alone, Archie, said Candy, Thank you Neil, that's nice of you. I'm fine, I'm not sick I was a bone marrow donor for the Cranes' little girl Carissa…

- Really? So this was a labour of love? Said Neil. That's a very good thing. I'm happy you were able to save her

Archie and Stear felt so weird seeing Neil so nice. He was always on Candy's case since the day they met. What was happening? They didn't ask too much questions, after all, he didn't do anything wrong. They stayed in Candy's room till visiting hours were over, then they went back to school. Terry called her from his room and they talked for hours before they went to sleep.

Little Carissa started to feel much better, after the bone marrow transplant from Candy. Her body accepted the bone marrow without any problem. Candy spent her Easter vacations with the Cranes during Carissa's recovery. Terry of course, came to see her every day.

- Candy, I don't know how to thank you again, I almost lost my baby girl

- No need, Melissa. It was a pleasure…

- You're a very sweet girl said Melissa

The Cranes went back to Romania around April. Candy went with them to the airport. Her "family" was leaving… she was sad

- I'm going to miss you, said Candy, I got used to seeing you all the time

- Me too, Candy, it's true that there's a silver lining for everything, Carissa's illness made it possible for us to be together more… we're going to miss you… but we'll see each other again, said Melissa

- Yes, said Philippe, we can arrange something

- Bye Candy said Carissa, and thank you for saving me again

- You're very welcome my darling, said Candy, I'm going to miss you so much

Life at school continued. Lizzie and Eliza couldn't bother Candy too much, because she wasn't really there with Carissa's illness. But they were still thinking about getting back at her.

The school's movie was sent to Cambridge at the Student's film festival. The students, who wanted to, were authorized to go, by the school. Candy went with Terry who was the lead actor in the movie. Lizzie and Eliza were there too. They hoped they could have guys from the university of Cambridge. Candy's cousins and friends also came to support the school. The students were staying in a hotel not to far from the university. The first two days, were really to watch everybody's movie. Most of the movies were very well done. But Terrence Grandchester had the best performance, without a doubt. St. Paul Academy received the Lumiere award for the best movie and one for the best actor. It was the general joy.

They celebrated by going to a party at the university's dorm. The teachers were looking after them as well as they could, because in the middle of all those university students, it was kind of hard to keep track. Lizzie and Eliza had the time of their lives as usual, with university boys. Annie and Patty stayed near their boyfriends, Stear and Archie. Candy was stuck to Terry like glue. She didn't want to drink anything that was not in a can that she opened herself. After what happened to her at the Valentine's dance a year ago, she wasn't taking any risks. Everybody was having a good time and was dancing. At one point, Terry wanted to get some fresh air with Candy. They decided to go outside, but since it was raining, the stayed inside and tried to find a calm place where they could be alone. That's how they fell on a room with a very busy couple… Candy saw that it was Lizzie and she took Terry far away from the room.

- Freckles?

- There was a busy couple

- Oh…

- It's not good to do it during a party; there might be drugs and alcohol involved…

- There are some careless people that don't care and that's too bad

They heard laughs and they turned around; Lizzie and her partner coming out of the room. Terry had an indifferent expression.

- That's what you wanted to hide from me?

- I'm sorry

- You're too nice, Freckles he said smiling, another girl would've had a pleasure to show me the disgrace of my ex-girlfriend… not my Juliet. You're an angel…

- Terry, I didn't want you to see that. Well… Let's talk about something else. You got the award for the best actor, I bet that gave you even more the will to follow your mother's steps…

- You have no idea! But my father is going to have a cow…

They met Candy's friends who were also trying to get away from the noise and the smoke.

- Hey Candy, said Annie, what are you doing?

- We wanted to get some fresh air, but it's raining…

- Yeah too bad…

They heard noise and saw Eliza coming out of a room with a university boy.

- Oh my God, said Archie, is that our cousin with an older boy?

- Isn't that statutory rape? Said Stear

- Do you think she cares? Said Patty

Eliza passed them and gave them the look.

- Nope, said Annie, she doesn't care at all!

They all started to laugh and went outside in the rain to get some fresh air.

Candy's birthday arrived, but Terry had exams, since it was his last year. He'd already bought her a present. He came to give it to her on the night of her birthday. It was an emerald necklace.

- Oh Terry…

- It's goes with the earrings and the bracelet

- Thank you Romeo, she said kissing him

They stayed in each other's arm for a while and then Candy said;

- You have to go study…

- Ok, see you tomorrow

- Thanks again for the present and good night. I love you

- I love you

He went back to his room to study.

In Bucharest, Melissa was feeling sad, but less sad than usual, that year. After almost losing Carissa, she realised that she was pretty lucky. Her daughter was saved. But she was still sad; it had been 17 years…

- Are you ok, honey? Asked Philippe

- Yes, my love. I'm pregnant…

He hugged her.

- That's wonderful…

- Are you sure? It was to save Carissa

- I'm sure. He or she is going to be welcome

- I love you Philippe

- I love you Melissa


	18. Chapter 18

**Tomorrow in your life…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 18**

"**The surprises of love…"**

The graduation ceremony happened very well during the month of July. Candy was proud of Terry. She was happy and sad at the same time. He was the one doing the valedictorian speech, since he had the best grades of his class. He was absolutely marvellous. Candy was in 7th heaven. After the ceremony, he was with Candy. His father had come to the ceremony with his brother and his twin sisters, even his stepmother came, the grandmother was there too. Terry hadn't told his father that he wanted to become an actor. Candy was talking to Rose Anna and Anna Rose, it had been a long time… They sometime talked on the phone. Junior was polite and was standing far. They all went to diner in a nice restaurant not too far from the school. Terry didn't want to announce his news during dinner. He would talk to his father later. When his family was gone, he went back to school with Candy. There were festivities of the end of the year; there was a fair, a fashion show, and a quadrille danced by the students in the evening. Annie was in charge of the fashion show, she had designed the models with Archie's help- he really was a fashion designer in a closet- and she wanted Candy to present the wedding dress at the end. 

- Annie, you out did yourself this time, said Candy during rehearsals, the wedding dress is great!

- It's going to be perfect for the quadrille too…

- You want me to wear it? But… what about you?

- It suits you so well…I have another white dress…

- Ok, thanks Annie

Candy presented the white wedding dress created by Annie and Archie with the veil. It was a triumph. Before the evening started, the students danced the quadrille. After that, the party started, Candy danced with Terry of course. At the second quadrille, he found himself with Lizzie who was in seventh heaven and Neil was with Candy who also was in seventh heaven. Lizzie didn't miss an occasion to provoke Terry.

- You really want to beat the record of abstinence?

- Lizzie, don't start…

- Is she really worth it? You love her that much?

- We are not having this conversation…according to the rumours you don't need anymore

- That's since you dumped me… Terry I love you, you were the best…

- I'm not hearing you, Lizzie

Terry turned the deaf ear and was glad when the dance was over. He looked for Candy with his eyes and walked toward her.

- Not too hard to hear Lizzie's attempts of seduction? She joked

- It was a torture….!

Candy burst out laughing.

- Freckles, come with me…

- Where?

- You'll see, it's a surprise…

He took her to the church.

- Terry, why are you taking me to church?

- What? You don't want to pray?

- Yeah… right, that's why you make so much noise during mass?

- I'm having fun and it's just to get on the nuns' nerves… but tonight, it's to make a promise in front of God. Your wedding dress is really right on cue... We're getting married in our hearts…

Candy was intrigued, what did he mean? They entered the church, which was empty and Terry took her to the altar.

- Candy, my love. I stand here with you, to make the solemn promise before God that I will come to look for you one day to marry you. We're in front of God's altar. So I'm going to tell you my vows… I know there's no priest to marry us, but by saying our vows, we'll be married in our hearts.

Candy was speechless! To say their marriage vows in front of the altar? Terry wanted to marry her in his heart?

- The first time I saw you, I fell in love with you, I knew I would marry you some day. You are the sunshine in my life, and my love for you keeps growing. I promise to love you and to cherish you, till death do us part. I love you Candy.

Candy had tears in her eyes. It was her turn, she hadn't prepared anything but she spoke from the bottom of her heart and said;

- The first time I saw you, you rocked my heart, you were the missing piece in my life. Every time I see you I love more than the day before and less than tomorrow. I promise to love and to cherish you, till death do us part. I love you Terry

They sealed their union with a kiss, and got out of the church and went back to the party. Terry was called to the office; he had a message from his mother, to meet her somewhere. He called Candy and told her;

- I had to go see my mother at the Hilton hotel, Juliet. But I'm going to stop by father's to leave some of my stuff… I will come and see you later in the evening

- Ok Romeo. See you later.

He went at his father's and left his belongings. He told his father that he was going to see his mother at the hotel and that he would go back to school later. He went to the Hilton and asked for Eleonor Baker's room. They gave him a card to get into the room, which was the royal suite. He took the elevator and arrived in front of the room of the Royal suite. He opened the door and got in.

- Mum? He called

The curtains were closed, there were candles lighten everywhere. There were red rose petals from the door to the big royal canopy bed. There was also soft and romantic music playing. It was a love nest! Did his mother made a mistake on the time? Did she have to meet her lover? Eww! Or did he just had the wrong room?

The bathroom door opened and a young woman with long hair came out; she was wearing a light pink negligee. Terry didn't see her face very well, because he was far and there was only light was from the candles, which wasn't clear enough. He came closer … and wasn't he surprised to see…

- Candy!

She approached him smiling.

- Mr. Grandchester, I thought you would never get here… she said with a sensual voice

- Well, Miss Andrew, you're full of surprises… he said smiling, shall we dance?

- With pleasure, Mr. Grandchester

They started to dance holding each other very close to each other. They were looking each other in the eyes with so much love. The rest of the world didn't exist; they were the only two people on this earth. Terry finally took possession of her lips in a hungry and ardent kiss. She responded with the same passion and she took his blazer off and started to undo the buttons of his shirt, his pants… he took her negligé off. They found themselves in their birthday suit on the big bed. They continued kissing, caressing each other. Terry took her breast in his mouth one a the time and was caressing it with his tongue. She closed her eyes and was caressing his back, his chest and below the belt. He started to French kiss her; she was sucking his tongue like a lollipop. She felt Terry's desire and instinctively got ready for him. He entered her very very softly and he felt her twinge to the pain when he took her virginity. The hymen was gone for good with the pain to let place to a growing new pleasure, that was rising, rising like the regular movement of his coming and going was getting faster. The sensation of pleasure was getting stronger and was making her head spin. She was moving to his rhythm, which only increased the magnitude of their pleasure and they yelled it when they reached the climax.

They were in each other's arms, their eyes closed; still a little intoxicated by the pleasure they had just felt.

- Candy, I love you

- I love you Terry, I love you so much, I'm going to miss you, my love

- I know, honey. This was a really nice surprise. You've just made me really happy

- You too… I'm glad you were my first, she said standing up to blew out the candles

Terry stood up to help her blew out the candles.

- I'm happy I was you first. I didn't know you were thinking about it…

- That's why it was a surprise

- For a minute there, I thought I had walk in on my mother and her lover…

- Eww… sorry! I'm glad it didn't ruin the mood…Saying our vows earlier…we're married in our hearts

- Your surprise was a pure coincidence… another proof that we're on the same page…

- We already knew that, Romeo…

- It will be hard to leave you, my love

- Let's not think about that now. The room is paid for till tomorrow…

- So, let's take advantage of it he said taking her lips

They spent their first night of passion making each other feel good and happy till morning.

Annie was in her room talking to Patty and Tani after the party.

- Do you know where Candy is? Asked Patty

- I think she went to celebrate with Terry, said Annie

- Where? At Terry's? Is she coming back? Asked Tani

- Euh… I don't think so said Annie…

- What do you mean? Asked Patty

- That's she's finally going to spend the night with Terry! Yelled Tanisha

- Shut! Said Annie, they could hear you…

But it was already too late; Lizzie and Eliza were passing by and they heard. Lizzie became very angry with Candy. She wanted to do something to punish her; she didn't want to be in the same school as Candy. Terry won't be there next year, but candy would remind her that she'd lost the boy she loved because of her. It was ridiculous, but she thought she could get Terry back by using her body, since Candy was chaste. But now… damn her!

Candy woke up in Terry's arms. She went to take a shower before he woke up. The bathroom had a big bathtub and a separate shower. She brushed her teeth and got into the shower and started to wash her hair. She put soap on her body; she was trying to reach her back when she felt a hand take soapy sponge. The hand started to rub her back.

- Thanks Romeo, said Candy, let me help you too…

She started to rub is back and the rest of his body. They were under the shower rinsing the soap from their body, looking at each other. Their lips welded under the hot water of the shower. Terry carried her; she had her leg around his waist. He penetrated her softly and she hung on to the shower sliding doors. The movement continued under the hot shower water until they reached seventh heaven.

Later in the bedroom while they were getting dressed, Candy told him;

- Honey, you know you really had a message from your mother…

- A real one?

- Yes, you have to meet her today

- Oh… here?

- Yes. In another room of course. Let's go have breakfast

- Here in the room…

- Of course, I don't feel like having people around us…

Candy went back to school in the beginning of the afternoon. She was in her room checking her messages, when Annie knocked on her door.

- Come in Annie she said smiling

- Are you ok?

- Yes…

- So…?

- So what?

- Come on Candy you know what I'm talking about…

Candy became bright as red.

- Annie…

- You're ashamed to talk about it with me? I made the arrangements with you! I told you about my experience! I'm your sister!

- Ok, sis….

She told her about her night of passion with Terry.

- You're going to miss him, don't you?

- Yes. I don't know how I'm going to live without him… Annie, I love him so much! She said with tears in her eyes

- Where is he now?

- He went to see his mother. I don't want to be selfish and stop him from pursuing his dreams…

- You have to be optimistic, he's going to become a great actor and he will come to get you…

- And we're going to ride on a while horse into the sundown? She said smiling

- Yes. Let's pray he makes it, then you could be together…

- Thanks Annie.

Terry came back later that evening after visiting his mother. He knocked on Candy's window. She stood up to open the window.

- Good evening, Terry

- Good evening, Freckles

He hugged her. He had to go. He had already emptied his room, confront his father who had cut him off, like he expected. He hadn't told his mother about his plans, because he didn't want her to help. She had gone back to America without knowing about her son's plans. He took Candy on the bed; she had her head on his chest.

- Candy, I'm leaving tomorrow for Los Angeles…My father cut me off and that's everything, my bank account is frozen, my cell phone is disconnected, my computer, my e-mail… everything is gone. All I have is my passport and my plane ticket for Los Angeles and very little money. I don't want my mother to help me. I want to make it on my own, with my talent, not as Eleonor Baker's son. If I don't make it, I will go back to my father to take over the family business. I won't be able to contact you for a while. I will write you by airmail. You're going to Scotland with the school?

- Yes…

- The sisters will have your mail forwarded. Candy I loved you since the moment I first laid my eyes on you. I know that you love me too. I want to live my life with you. But you're still in school; I can't ask you to come with me. But I'm making you a promise, once I get my big break, and I become famous, I will come and get you to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. This is a promise of marriage; I promise I'll come to get you to marry you. If I don't make it as an actor, you'll be the wife of a British businessman.

- Terry she said with tears in her eyes. I love you. I'm going to miss you. I will wait for you. I'm going to wait for you letter with impatience. I'll wait till you come and get me, whether you make it or you go back to your father… I love you. I trust you, you're very talented and you're going to make it. I'm sure of it.

- Thank you my darling.

He kissed her and she abandoned herself, in the arms of the man she loves, for one last time… she took him to the airport the next day and the separation was very painful. She cried and he was trying to hide his tears. He was leaving the girl he loves more than anything to follow his dreams. He will come back to get her as soon as he makes it. They will have to be patient, very patient. He kissed her one last time before he got on the plane.

- I love you, don't ever forget that

- I love you. Good luck my love

She looked at the plane leaving the heart broken into a million pieces. She went back to school and locked herself in her room to cry. Annie, Patty and Tanisha came to see her to consol her and cheer her up. Candy called Melissa in Romania who cheered her up.

- Don't worry honey, you're destined to be with Terry, he's your soul mate. I'm sure of it, said Melissa

- You really think so?

- I've seen you two together. You remind me of Philippe and I…you're still very young. You've got your whole life in front of you

- You're right. I'm going to finish school and wait for Terry said Candy. How are you and your belly?

- It's growing fine said Melissa laughing

- And Carissa and the others?

- They're okay thank you. Carissa tells me that she's asking God to make you biggest wish come true…

- She's very sweet. Tell her thank you. How's Philippe?

- He's fine. He's excited about the baby…

- That's good. Thank you Melissa for cheering me up. I really needed it.

- You're very welcome, Candy. Now have some rest, every thing will be fine

- I should be the one to tell you to rest, Melissa. Take care of the baby inside of you. I miss you

- I miss you too, Candy. Bye

- Bye Melissa.

Lizzie learned that Terry left he had spent his last night with Candy. She was still mad at Candy for stealing the best boyfriend she ever had. She was afraid of doing anything when Terry was there, he was still ruling the school and Candy was still the "Queen". Now the King was gone…let's get rid of the Queen. It didn't matter that her own jealousy made her lose Terry, not Candy. She decided with Eliza to go to Candy's room and plant some drugs and tell the sister. But Eliza couldn't hold her tongue in front of her brother. This last one ran to Candy's room, he knocked. Candy opened the door and was surprised to see him.

- Neil?

- I don't have time to explain… can I come in?

- But, what's happening?

- The sisters are coming for an inspection…

- So…?

- They're going to find drugs in your room

- WHAT!

- My sister and Lizzie…

- Oh my God! Come in, quickly! You know where they put the drug?

- No… I didn't have the time to ask he said looking everywhere

Candy was looking everywhere in her room too. The closets, the bathroom…. Neil finally found it under the sink. But it was too late, the sisters had entered the room and caught him red handed…

- Sister, said Neil smiling nervously, it's not what you think…

- Mr. Reagan, if that's drug in your hands and that you were trying to get rid of, then, it's what I think…

- But sister…

- Silence! You've been caught with drugs in your hands in Miss Andrew's room

- It's mine said Neil, Candy had nothing to do with it…

Candy couldn't believe her ears! Neil Reagan was taking the fall for her? Eliza couldn't believe her ears either!

- Neil, what are you doing? You're going to ruin everything! Shut up! Said Eliza

- Mr. Reagan, the drugs are yours?

- Yes, sister…

- Then I have no choice but to contact your parents. You're expelled as of now…

Neil, expelled because of her? No, she will not let that happen!

- Sister said Candy, he's protecting me, the drugs are mine

- Candy said Neil, shut up; I'm taking care of it…

- No, I'm not letting you take the fall in my place

- I don't need any explanation said the reverend mother, you're both expelled! You won't go to Scotland, obviously…There is a zero tolerance for drugs in this school


	19. Chapter 19

**Tomorrow in your life…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 19**

"**The Ice Princess"**

The Reagans learned that Neil was expelled because of Candy and they became very angry. The great Aunt Elroy gave the order to bring all the children back.

Candy was sad to leave her friends, but happy to go back to America. She could see the Pony house again, her two mothers and all the little ones. Annie arrived in Candy's room in tears; she couldn't believe what had just happened.

- Candy, you're leaving? For good? And Archie too? Said Annie

- You can go back with us if you want, you know…said Candy

- Yes, I think that's what I'm going to do… if you're not coming back, I'm going to tell my parents I want to stay in America too…I won't go to Scotland with the school

Tanisha and Patty arrived in the room all panicked. They heard Annie's last words.

- What! Said Patty, it's not enough that Stear is leaving, I have to lose my two best friends, too?

- It's not fair, Candy you're innocent said Tani

- I'm going to miss you, said Patty, you too, Annie

- You could come and visit us during the holidays said Annie

Candy and Annie were talking while packing Candy's luggage. They were taking just a few things, the rest will be sent to her by the sisters later. Then, they went to Annie's room to do her luggage. Annie called her parents and told them she was coming home. They didn't protest too much, they were glad to have their daughter coming home. Since the young Cornwell was also coming home…

That's how everybody went back to America, a few days only after Terry's departure. Candy left England without receiving Terry's letter. Her computer crashed before she left England; she won't be able to receive any emails either. She didn't have time to contact the Cranes with all the craziness.

Once in America, she went to the Pony House to spend her summer vacations with her first family. Annie came to see her from time to time. Miss Pony and Sister Maria were glad to have their little protégée. Candy told them what happened at St. Paul.

- But Candy, St. Paul Academy is a very good school, it's a pity said Sister Maria

- I'm sure that Georges will find me a very good private school her too, said Candy

- Did you have a boyfriend? That Terry you talked so much about in your e-mails…? Asked Miss Pony

- Yes, he graduated this year…

- That's why you're not sad for leaving England…

Candy blushed and smiled.

- Miss Pony, Sister Maria, I'm so happy to have come back among you…

- Boss! Said the kids, come and play with us!

She went to play with the kids. With her computer crashed, she decided to take a break from technology for a little while. But she thought about Melissa and Philippe, they were going to worry it they don't hear from her.

"I'll call her once I'm in Chicago she said to herself, and I should find Terry's letter with my stuff from St. Paul, with an address where to write to him. Oh Terry I miss you so much"

So she spent the rest of her vacation without checking her e-mails.

Georges Johnson enrolled the kids in a Private School of Chicago; Academy St. Dominic, for their senior year. They had to wear uniform again. Annie was also enrolled in the same school; with Archie there, there was no way her mom would put her in another school. She wanted her daughter to marry Archie Cornwell, who was from a rich family and related to William Andrew. Stear went to Chicago University and was studying engineering. Candy had to leave at the Andrew Manor with the rest of the family including the Great Aunt Elroy. Fortunately the manor was big enough for the two ladies; they barely saw each other, except some times at dinner. Candy signed up for all the extra-curricular activities she could, so would spend as much time as possible at school and less time at the manor. She also spent a lot of time at Annie's with or without Archie.

Since the school was private, it was full of spoiled, rich, snob and obnoxious kids from Chicago. In the school's hallway, the richest had their group, then the less rich and those who came from the other side of the track on a special scholarship because of their excellent grades, since their parents couldn't afford to pay for a private school.

Candy was in the hallway with Annie and Archie; they were talking.

- Did they really had to put us in this school? Asked Candy, I would've been happy in a public school…

- With your good grades, they probably would've transferred you here anyway said Archie

- I'm so glad you're here with me said Candy, thanks Annie, thanks Archie

Neil arrived and was also standing and talking with them. The others were looking at the new comers who had been expelled from St. Paul Academy in London, England. The news of course, had travelled its own way, with numerous versions… The group of the richest kids was looking at them; there was a girl name Mireille Robin with long brown hair who was looking at Candy with mean eyes; her boyfriend, Pascal Colin he had light brown hair and was looking at Candy with desire eyes.

- Look at her, said Mireille she looks so pure and innocent, she was busted with drugs in her room!

- Mireille said Pascal, you also do drugs… and that's not what's bothering you, what's bothering you it's that she's William Andrew's daughter…

- Adopted…

- Whatever… adopted means she's his daughter on the same page as any other biological children he'll have…. And for the moment, she's the only heir to his fortune, which means she's richer than you… and so nice and innocent

- Innocent? You think she's a virgin? She probably had a lot of boyfriends…said Mireille

- Like you? Said Pascal, I don't think so. According to her cousin Neil, she only had one boyfriend at St.Paul…

- You've done your homework on her, said Mireille, you want to go out with her? Don't you?

- Mireille, what are you talking about? You're the only one in my heart he said with an ironic tone

Mireille looked at Candy; she was richer than her? More pretty, she wanted to have her close to her, to keep an eye on her. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer". She had to become her friend. She approached Candy with her group.

- Hi, I'm Mireille Robin and he's Pascal Colin, Nathalie Sailor, Sherry Mann… welcome to St. Dominic… we're the group of the richest kids of the school and we would want you to join us, Candy…

- Just me? What about my friends? Said Candy

- They're not as rich as you…said Mireille

- Oh… it's our parents' bank account that counts?

- Of course, said Mireille

- So, tell me, what did you do to contribute to your parents' fortune? Asked Candy

- Well…

- That's what I thought, all you did was being born in a rich family… not with a silver spoon in your mouth

- You're adopted! Your real parents abandoned you…

- Yes, I know. I didn't contribute in anything to my adopted family's fortune. I'm going to make my own fortune by having a good career later…If you want me to be in your group just because my adoptive father is one of the richest man in America, don't hold your breath, because I'm not interested.

The other burst out laughing, and Pascal looked at her with fascination. Candy left with her friends and Mireille was furious.

- The bitch! She said

Pascal tried to hit on Candy in class. She was polite with him to a point, but when he star to go too far, she completely shot down. Pascal was surprised to see how she could be so nice one minute and turned to ice next minute as soon as you talk about relationship.

- I can come to your house after school… said Pascal

- What for? Said Candy

- To see you, we could work together on our science assignment, he said

- Mireille will be there?

- No, of course not…

- So, if you want to work on our assignment or anything else, it would have to be here in school. You see, my Great Aunt doesn't like be bringing boys from school, home…

- But she doesn't need to know…

- I don't think we need to be at my house to work together. You wouldn't want Mireille to suspect anything…

Pascal insisted, but Candy wouldn't budge. Other boys wanted to have her too; they talked to Pascal.

- She's so happy and smiling said one boy

- Yeah, until you start to hit on her, said Pascal, she turns to stone, ice… the Ice Princess…

- That's because you have a girlfriend said one, she must be the loyal kind, said another boys, I'll have her

- Good luck! Said Pascal ironically

The boy tried in vain, Candy was a stone, it was the same with every other boys who tried… It was no use. Some even wanted to drug her, but since she never went to parties, or dances… Candy was still nice and smiling, but she just blew off all the guys that wanted her; which won her the title of "The Ice Princess". Neil listened to comments other boys were making and he didn't say anything. He knew Candy was only thinking about Terry and that she was far from being the Ice Princess with the boy she loved. Terry was not contacting her. He wanted to let her time to grieve and next year he was going to try to be with her when they go to university.

Eliza wanted to be part of the richest kids group, but her parents weren't rich enough. Mireille refused to include her. Eliza was angry. That idiot Candy, the orphan, the stable girl was richer than her! Mireille had asked her to be in her group, which never happened and the stable girl refused!

Candy finally called the Cranes in Romania.

- Hello? Melissa?

- Candy! Oh my God! It's been so long! Your emails were coming back…

- I know, my computer caught a virus, so I took a break from technology for a few weeks. I'm back in America for good. I'm sending you an email to tell you what happened. I have a new email address my account was deactivated… I was resting at the Pony House where I was raised, near Lake Michigan. I was taking care of the children. How's Carissa?

- She's fine thank you. She has completely recovered, thanks to you

- Thank God. I'm emailing you as soon as I hang up. How's your belly?

- It's getting bigger said Melissa laughing

- That's good. Give Philippe and the kids a kiss from me. Talk to you later. I miss you all!

- Bye Candy. Thank you for calling. We miss you too!

Candy was Annie and Archie at school. They were avoiding the snobs. Annie had Archie and she was in seventh heaven. Archie was teasing her about her nickname.

- Candy he said, "The Ice Princess"? Come on, you're not going to stop living because Grandchester isn't here…

- Archie, honey said Candy, thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine, really.

- But did he even write you? Asked Archie

- He thinks I'm still at St. Paul…

- But we got our stuff from St. Paul; there was nothing from him, right?

- Nothing…

- Forget about him! He probably already replaced you…

- Archie, said Annie, leave her alone. She wants to wait for him. They love each other

- I just hope that you're not deluding yourself, "Ice Princess"! Said Archie

- Don't call me that! Said Candy laughing

But she was wondering in her head, why she didn't have any news from Terry. Her computer was down during the summer, her account was deactivated…but the regular mail was working, she should've received his letter.

She was not the only one wondering about that. In Los Angeles, Terry was in an Internet-café, during his lunchtime and he was trying to send an email to Candy. She didn't answer his letter, and he had moved since the redaction of that letter.

"What's happening, Freckles? Where are you? Why aren't you answering me? I miss you so much…"

His lunchtime was over, and he went back to work, in the nice restaurant where he had found work. The luxurious restaurant, where all the big people of Hollywood came for lunch and dinner. He had let his pictures to numerous agencies. He tried to find an agent, but no one wanted and unknown actor. But he was not discouraging himself. He went to auditions, for the roles he wanted only. One day in the waiting room, he was talking to other young wannabe actors, who advised him to go to all auditions; you never know who could see them. That's how he started to go to all auditions, when he had a free time. When he was getting a little discouraged, he thought about his Freckles and he remembered the definition or the perseverance; never move back in front of difficulties to attain your goal…

Eliza was looking for her photo-album in her stuff, when she saw an envelope addressed to Candy; Terry's letter. She had a twinge in her heart. She, of course, opened the letter.

**Candy my love,**

**How are you? I miss you so much! I arrived in Los Angeles well. It's very hot here. I have a room in a small motel and I'm looking for a job while I'm doing auditions. It's hard but once I reach my goal, it's going to be worth it. That goal is you, I want to make my dreams come true so I could be with you, my darling. Of all the things I don't have anymore, money, my computer, my cell phone etc. it's the warmth of your body against mine I miss the most. Especially the beautiful gift you gave me before I left.**

**I love you Candy, don't forget it, don't ever forget it. I will come and get you. You're my wife in my heart. We've exchanged our vows in private in a church. I'm your husband in your heart.**

**Ok, I have to go, honey and I'm waiting for your letter.**

**Take care, Freckles**

**I love you**

**Your** **Romeo**

**Terry**

Eliza was green with jealousy. There was no way Candy would see that letter; she would be reassured by Terry love and she didn't want that! She wants Candy to think that Terry abandoned her. Candy will never see this letter, never! Damn that Candy! She though, if Terry doesn't make it in Hollywood, he's got his family business to fall back on. That stable girl was a winner either way!

Christmas time came. Candy was communicating with Melissa who was ready to have her baby. She was due in the beginning of January. She didn't want to know the sex of the baby, she wanted to be surprised.

Patty and Stear were emailing each other every night. Patty was also emailing her friends, Candy and Annie. So did Tanisha. They will both come to America in the summer.

Melissa gave birth to a little boy on January 1st, New Year's Day. She was so happy; she now had two boys and two girls.

" I would've had three boys she thought for a moment" 

- Philippe, did you think of a name?

- Why not "Andrew" after Candy for saving Carissa…

- What a great idea, Philippe! She's going to be so happy!

Candy was speechless on the phone when Philippe told her the news.

- But Philippe, you don't have to. I was happy to help you

- That's why we're thanking you

- Thanks, she said with tears in her voice and congratulations. Happy New Year! Kiss the children especially little Andrew! Not to mention, Melissa…

- Thanks, you too. And I will…Bye Candy

- Bye Philip

- I'm sending you picture by email

- I can't wait to see him…

Candy was in her room later with Annie and told her what happened.

- You saved their daughter, it's nice of them

- I didn't want to be rewarded

- Candy come on, you have a baby called Andrew in your honour. He must be absolutely adorable… do you have any pictures?

- Philippe has to send them to me via email later or now for that matter Let me go see

She went to the computer to check her emails. She was right, there were a lot of pictures of little Andrew…

- Candy, said Annie, he's adorable! He's got freckles like you…

- He's a beautiful baby

- I don't know if it's the freckles, but I think he looks like you

- Annie, come on… Let's go see the others downstairs

Candy's experience with Carissa's leukemia, gave her the idea to become a doctor. She sent letter to all the great universities of the country. She also decided to take driving lessons, because Georges told her that Uncle William was offering her a car as a graduation gift.

Annie wanted to do, business management. Archie wanted to become a lawyer. Patty wanted to become a journalist; she was hoping to go tot school in Chicago so she would be near Stear.

At the end of the school year, the students started to receive letters of admissions to colleges and universities. Candy received a letter to go pass a test at the University of Chicago and she passed, brilliantly.

They all graduated from high school and they were ready to go to college and university. Everybody ended up going to the University of Chicago, even Neil and Eliza.

Patty and Tanisha came to Chicago for the summer. They arrived at the beginning of August, since school was finishing in July in England. The four friends were so happy to be together again. They had a group hug for a long time. They were laughing and crying of joy.

- So, How is St. Paul? Asked Candy

- Always the same, Lizzie was the terror, said Patty

- With her new boyfriend, said Tani

- Is she still doing drugs? Asked Annie

- Yes, said Tani

- She's going to end up bad… at her age, said Candy

- Her parents are in denial, they're refusing to admit that their daughter has a drug problem said Tani

- That a pity for her. She doesn't have people that love her enough to have an intervention, said Annie

- Maybe we should've done it, said Tani

- But she was so mean and she would've discourage any attempts we could've made said Patty, I just avoided her

- I hope her family help her one day, said Candy

- Enough with that mean girl, said Annie let's talk about something else…

They spent very good vacations together. Patty was very happy to see Stear again. They became inseparable for the whole summer. Patty decided to stay in Chicago and she told her parents.

Candy still had no news from Terry. She was very sad when she thought about it.

"Terry, I miss you so much, my love. I left St, Paul. I've changed email, my account was deactivated… Terry I love you".

Eliza didn't miss an occasion of rubbing it to Candy's face that Terry had forgot about her. Even if she knew it was not the case, because she hid Terry's letter.

- So stable girl, where's your lover boy? He probably forgot about you by now…

- How would you know Eliza, do you know something I don't? Asked Candy

- Euh… no she said a little puzzled…

- So you're just being mean to me as usual? Asked Candy

- Of course, said Archie, what else could it be?

Neil was looking at his sister and shook his head. But he couldn't stop thinking about Candy.

During the new academic year, Neil started to pursue Candy, whom, of course was not interested. She heart was with Terry. Eliza was making fun of her brother in his bedroom.

- She loves Terry, Neil, you're wasting your time…

- But he didn't even contact her, he didn't even write…

- That's where you're wrong

- What do you mean…?

- He wrote her…

- How do you know that?

- I got the letter by mistake with the stuff from St. Paul

- And you didn't give it to Candy? It's a federal offense to open someone's mail…

- What? The FBI is going to arrest me for stealing Candy's letter? Give me a break!

- What did the letter said?

- It was full of love, you would've been sick if you'd seen it, you'd want to puke…

- She didn't get the letter and she's still waiting for him? Said Neil sadly

- Apparently they exchange wedding vows in private in a church or something, so they think as themselves as "married in their hearts" can you believe that? She's faithful to her "husband in her heart"! Ridiculous!

- Oh… Candy, said Neil heartbroken, that's why she's in Ice Princess mode…

- The Ice Princess with you, but with Terry she was far from being of ice…

- Shut up Eliza!

- She was doing it with him, Neil. Get it through you thick skull!

- Enough! You don't need to put salt in my wounds! At least, she's not a slut like you!

- Neil!

- Sorry sis…

- You don't need to be mean because I'm telling you the truth...Sorry bro, your wasting your time. But I can understand you. If I knew where Terry was, I'll go see him and seduce him just to see what Lizzie was talking about... But for now, I'm having fun...

- Are you using protection?

- Yes, I promised you

- Good. But try to stay with the same partner

- Just one, what about all the others that want me? I'm going to stop once I'm married...

- At this rate, I'm wondering if you're ever going to get married...

Eliza burst out laughing. Neil knew that his advices were falling in deaf ears. He hoped she was protecting herself, at least, she said she was. But Eliza usually says one thing and does another thing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Tomorrow in your life…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 20**

"**An unbreakable bond"**

Terry was still working as a server. He was also taking some night courses in business management. He wanted to be ready in case he had to go back to England work with his father.

One Friday evening, Robert Hathaway a famous Hollywood producer, wanted to make a movie on "King Lear". He had found all the actors but he was looking for a fresh face to play the king of France. With a little luck, the movie will be a success and would launch that young actor's career and he would make a lot of money.

- Marge he said to his assistant, find me a new face quickly, we'll need to accelerate the auditions

- Mr. Hathaway, there's a way to accelerate the auditions. If you want, you could do it in the comfort of you armchair, tonight at your place

- How?

- Well, there's some movies made by students, there's hundreds of them, but I've selected those who where nominated for best actors and those who won for best actor, and also those who were nominated for best picture and those who won best pictures, I also include those whose performances by the actors I found good

- You're the best, Marge said Hathaway

So he went home that evening with boxes of amateur movies by students and watched every single one of them during the whole weekend. He had a lot of fun, and was appreciating the talent of those young actors in the rough…until he saw "Scrooge" from St. Paul Academy in London and noticed the talent of the lead actor….

Terry was working in the restaurant on Saturday evening. He was in charge to take care of one particular table, Esther Henderson's, a popular agent in Hollywood. They hit it off right from the start. She thought he was likeable and his accent was charming. Terry always received that compliment, but in general, it didn't go any further.

- Terrence, said Esther, you've got a pretty face. Have you ever tried to become a model?

- No, I like acting better, he said

- Well I'm telling you that it could be your way in…

- Model? I suppose it's better than nothing…he said not too happy

- Don't jump of joy or anything! Let's take baby steps; the big steps will come later. Do you have any pictures of yourself?

- Yes. Thank you Mrs. Henderson. I'll bring you my pictures later

That's how, more than a year after his arrival in Hollywood, Terry finally got an agent.

Robert Hathaway called Marge in his office on Monday morning.

- Marge, I think I found our new talent…

- Yes, sir?

- The movie "Scrooge" from St. Paul Academy of London, the one who got the award for the best actor, Terrence Grandchester… Find him for me!

- Yes, Sir!

Marge didn't really know where to start. The movie was two years old in Great Britain… she called all the local agencies to see if they had a young actor named Terrence Grandchester. She hoped he was ambitious and he wanted to be an actor. She called all the agencies all day long, even the crappy ones, but no one had Terrence Grandchester. In the beginning of the evening, she called Esther Henderson, just as a formality, so she would have contacted every agency. She was waiting for a negative response.

- Esther? She said, hi, it's me, Marge

- Marge? Hi. What can I do for you? You want an actor, an actress, a model?

- An actor, but not any actor. I called almost all the agencies…

- It's good to know that I was on your list…said Esther ironically

- Esther, please. I'm calling you, am I not?

- Ok. Who is it?

- A British…

- I just added one on my list Saturday evening...

- I hope it's the one I'm looking for…

- Well you have one chance out of a million… shoot!

- Terrence Grandchester…

- I'll be damned!

- You have him…

- Oh yes I sure do!

- Don't tell me it's the one from Saturday evening…

- The one and only…

- You lucky she-devil! Mr. Hathaway wants him for the role or the King of France in his new picture "King Lear". Do you know how many would like to be in your place?

- All those who rejected him…?

- They're going to regret it…

Terry was thinking about Candy, he didn't know where she was or what she was doing. The Andrew where not listed in the phone book. He didn't want to call his sister before he got at least a small part. They would want to send him money…

"Juliet, I miss you so much. We've lost contact. But I know you're going to wait for me…"

His phone rang. He hoped it was not the restaurant calling him to work an extra shift. It was almost against his will that he answered.

- Hello? He said

- Terrence? Esther Henderson, your agent

- Oh, good evening! Don't tell me you've got me a gig already…

- Oh, but yes….

- Oh… as a model? He said uncertain

- What? They're very well paid…

- I don't doubt it

- No, it's not as a model. Are you sitting down?

- Yes…

- Robert Hathaway wants you for the role of the King of France for his new picture "King Lear"…

There was a silence. Terry couldn't breathe a word…

- Terrence? Are you there? Terrence?

- Yes…. I just can't believe that it's finally happening… how did he hear about me?

- You'll know tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I'll pick you up and we'll go together to his office…

Terry finally got his first role. Finally some light at the end of the tunnel. Robert Hathaway hired him for his first role. It wasn't the lead, but it was remarkable. The shooting started in January after the holidays. It was going to last six months.

Eleonor Baker was in her villa having breakfast. Her assistant came early to have breakfast with her and keep in touch with the entertainment news. Her name was Helen.

- So Helen, what's new in tinsel town? Asked Eleonor

- Miss Baker… there's something I heard, started Helen

- What?

- It concerns you…

- Really how?

- Well, Robert Hathaway is doing a new movie King Lear

- Yes, I heard about that…what about it?

- He was looking for a fresh face to play the King of France…

- And...? Said Eleonor who was loosing patience

- He found one…

- What's that got to do with me…?

- Everything…

- How?

- It's Mr. Terrence…

- What?

- Your son…

- My son is playing the King of France in Hathaway's picture? Are you sure?

- Yes, Miss Baker.

- That's wonderful! Oh my God, he made it without me! I'm so proud of him…! Helen you know the rule, not a word on our relation. Let him decide when he wants to tell the world that we're mother and son.

- Ok, Miss Baker. Mum's the word.

Eleonor was so happy that she was ready to forgive her son for not telling her he wanted to follow her footsteps. His father called her to yell at her, she didn't know what was going on… her son was in Hollywood and too proud to come to her for help, he wanted to make it on his own, and he succeeded! She could now sleep in peace; she didn't have to worry about her son out there alone living in poverty. He was going to be fine.

In Chicago, life was continuing. Candy was still called the "Ice Princess", by the guys in medical school. She didn't care as usual. She was waiting for her Romeo.

At the end the academic year, Candy decided to move and take an apartment. The dorm was much too noisy and too small. She talked about it with her friends during one of their dinners in the evening.

- I want to rent an apartment said Candy

- Are you sure, you can come and live at the villa said Archie

- No, thanks. I'd rather have my own place, where no one will be rude to me…

- You don't like the dorm? Said Patty

- Yes, but, sometimes there's too much noise and I want more space… I'm going to talk to Georges about it

She talked to Georges who talked about it to Uncle William; who wanted Candy to be safe. So he gave her one of the family apartment in town not too far from the university. The Great Aunt couldn't say much; the order came from William to give the family apartment to Candy. Since Candy was going to med school, she had to study a lot; she didn't really have the time to work.. Georges didn't want her to rent a small and cheap apartment when there was the family luxurious one available. The apartment was indeed very big and very luxurious for her. It had a very big living room and a small one on the other side of the apartment near the kitchen. It had six bedrooms, each with it's own bathroom. It had two kitchens and a little room for the maid. Her name was Paloma. Candy wished she could stay there with her friends, but she didn't want to be too distracted with her friends, they have too much fun together and she won't be able to study properly. Maybe later when she finishes her studies… For now, she had to concentrate on her studies. She had a car, a black Porsche, the present from the high school graduation. She thought about Terry.

"Romeo, what are you doing now? When will I see you again? I miss you so much!"

She prayed every night to see Terry again. The "Ice Princess" was waiting for her "Prince of Fire". Terry had told her to wait for him, so she was waiting, until she hears from him. She'll know what to expect then.

In the building, there was a family, the Newman. They had a daughter Tammy who was 15 and a son Jeremy who was Candy's age. Jeremy had a thing for Candy and soon realised why they called her "The Ice Princess". Tammy spent a lot of time with Candy. They often organized slumber parties on Friday nights with Annie, Patty, Tani and Tammy's friends. They would watch movies and talked about boys, of course. Then they will all sleep on the carpet in the living room in sleeping bags.

- "The Ice Princess", said one of Tammy's friend's named Olivia, is it true you're really cold as ice?

- With guys, she had a boyfriend… it's him on the picture there said Tammy showing them a picture of Candy and Terry on the plane, the day they met, his name is Terry

- Oh, said Olivia, he's gorgeous! How did you meet?

- It was New Year's Eve, I was on a plane…. Started Candy

Candy told them the story with Annie, Patty and Tani. Tammy and her friends were captivated by the stories of St. Paul Academy's boarding school. Then each of them told the story of how they met their boyfriends, well, those who had one. The elders gave the younger ones advices; not to neglect their studies, to have a career, guys will always be there.

In Bucharest, around the month of July, Melissa was watching television. The show she was watching was talking about bone marrow transplant. They were talking about compatibility, that it was extremely rare to find a perfect match on an unknown donor.

"But Candy was… thought Melissa" 

There was another show that was talking about blood matches, that some illnesses needed transfusion only from family member, and when the blood and the bone marrow was a perfect match, it was probably a long lost family member. Melissa had a flash, she remembered being on the bed at the clinic and her mother telling her she had had a boy. The flash stopped. Candy was a perfect match for Carissa. At that time, they were so happy to have found a donor, that they didn't pay attention to the details. It had been two and a half years, since all that happened, since Carissa received the bone marrow transplant from Candy. Melissa heard Candy's voice in her head;

"… **I was resting at the Pony house where I was brought up, near lake Michigan…"**

Lake Michigan… the house and the clinic where her mother sent her, when she was pregnant, were near lake Michigan.

"Oh my God! Could it be possible?" thought Melissa 

She had felt a strong connection with Candy the second they met… Her head was spinning…Could her mother be so cruel? Telling her she had a stillborn son, when it was a healthy baby girl? Candy was adopted. She should have had suspicions, but since she thought she had a boy… She had to ask for Candy's birthday, it's funny they never talked about it. What time was it? 9 a.m. in Bucharest, 4pm in Chicago. She prayed Candy was outside the hospital, so her cell phone will be on. She dialled the number, it was ringing…

- Hello? Said Candy

- Candy…?

- Melissa? She said with a happy voice, how are you?

- I'm fine honey, what about you, how's med school?

- It's hard, but I like it. How are the kids?

- They're fine, everybody is fine. Candy it's silly, but I wanted to know your birthday to buy you a present… it's funny we never talked about it…

- Yes. But I'm always a little sad on my birthday because it reminds me the day I was abandoned…

- Oh… said Melissa moved

- I don't really know if it's my birthday, but it's the day I was found… it's May 7th…

Melissa felt like she was going to faint. She was speechless for a moment. Candy got worried.

- Melissa? Is everything all right? Are you still there?

- Yes, honey, I'm here. Thanks, I'm going to mark my calendar…

- Ok. Give Philippe and the kids a kiss for me. Thanks for calling

- Ok, she said with tears in her voice

- Are you sure everything is all right? Asked Candy when she heard her voice

- I'm fine Candy, I swear. Bye

- Bye

Melissa hung up the phone and burst into tears. Philippe came back a little later and found her still crying.

- Honey? He asked worried approaching her, is something wrong?

She saw her husband and jumped to his neck crying. Philippe didn't say anything and let her calm herself. When she finally stopped, they went in the bedroom to talk about what happened. The children were with the nanny.

- So you think you had a girl and you think that girl is Candy? Said Philippe when she finished talking

- Philippe, think about the immediate connection we had. You said it yourself the day she arrived, I was happy like the day I gave birth to Cassie

- When I first saw her, I thought I was seeing you at the age. I felt close to her from the second I saw her… the first night when you were brushing her hair and I came to take your picture, I thought in my head "mother and daughter"…for a fraction of a second…

- Really? You never told me…

- I didn't want to make you sad

- It's like we had a veil in front of our eyes… we were blinded. Candy looked like us, she looked like the kids…

- But we have to be sure. We're going to do our own little investigation. We're going to ask May Day hospital in London if they still have our samples to have a DNA test. If we have to, we'll go near lake Michigan to see that clinic.

- If this is all true, then my mother is worse than I imagined…

Philippe asked for a few days off to go with Melissa and the kids to London first, to ask for a DNA test, then near lake Michigan to see that little clinic. They left the children in Philippe's family in London.

In America they learned the clinic was bought and transferred to another hospital, but there was a fire and all the medical files were destroyed.

- This is too obvious, said Melissa, my mother wanted to cover her tracks… We have to go to Washington

- Are you sure? Asked Philippe

- Yes, we have to find out the truth

They flew to Washington D.C. to see Verna Grant. They went to the mansion without calling. The butler recognised her.

- Miss Melissandre? He said

- Yes, it's me. Is my mother there?

- Yes, but….

- Thank you. Come on honey, she said to Philippe entering without paying attention to what the butler had to say

Melissa hadn't come back to her mother's mansion since she left to go to Oxford. She found her mother with a few acquaintances.

- Good evening she said entering

- Melissandre, said he mother surprised, what a nice surprise!

- Mom, I came to ask you something…

- Can it wait? I have guests…said Verna

- No mom, it can't wait. This is my husband, you remember him? Philippe Crane?

- Good evening Mrs. Grant said Philippe

- Mr. Crane… said Verna, Melissa for God's sake…

- Mom, I wanted to ask you about the clinic near Lake Michigan…

- Ok, said Verna, let's go to the library

- I thought that would get your attention, said Melissa

Verna didn't want her guests to hear that subject of conversation. They went to the library, all three of them.

- I'll go straight to the point, said Melissa, Mom, where is my baby? What have you done to it?

- What are you saying? Your baby died… said Verna

- I want the truth, mom. What did I have, a boy or a girl?

- A stillborn boy, I told you…

- Enough! Tell me the truth for once in your life! You can't continue this cruel game! Please…

- I told you everything you needed to know

- You haven't changed a bit! You're still as cold as ice! I can't believe you're my mother!

- If you came here to call me names, you should've stayed home…

- It's no use! Let's go Philippe, we won't get any answers here

They left her mother's house. Melissa was in rage and she burst into tears once in the car, in her husband's arms. Why did they give her a mother so cruel?

- I knew we were wasting our time coming here said Melissa

- We had to try, honey. I had to restrain myself not to intervene…said Philippe

- Thanks honey. In your place, I would've exploded!

- Diplomacy has its advantages…

They laughed a little and left.

- The couple that took me in… Emmet and Polly Fisher… Polly was a nurse said Melissa

- If she was working for your mother, I don't think they will say anything said Philippe

- But we have to try. They can't be as cruel as my mother, that's impossible!

They went back near Lake Michigan to see the Fishers. Melissa remembered the address. They rang the door. The door opened and a woman in her sixties answered. She smiled.

- Polly?

- Yes…but… Melissandre?

- Yes…

- Oh my God! Come in she said hugging her

They got in the little house. It smelled good. Melissa remembered the nice smell of muffins she liked so much during her pregnancy.

- Polly, this is my husband, Philippe Crane

- Philippe? Asked Polly is he…?

- Yes, he's the baby's father said Melissa

- You got married? My God! Emmet, look who's here…

- Good grief, Melissandre! It's been almost 20 years! He said standing up to kiss her

- Yes, how are you Emmet?

- Fine, I'm getting old…

- Come on, you look kike a young man… this is my husband, Philippe Crane

- Philippe? He asked

- Yes, said Polly, it's the same

- Oh…

They looked at each other and seem very sad, all of a sudden.

- Polly, Emmet, I came to see you to ask you something

- Yes…

- What happened during my labour? And please, I want the truth

The couple looked at each other again.

- I just came from my mother, she didn't even budge… Please. I lived with you; we were like family during my pregnancy. In the name of the friendship we had… tell me the truth

- It's been almost 20 years, said Emmet, she has the right to know what happened.

- Ok, said Polly after a silence. Your mother contacted us to ask us to take you in during your pregnancy. I was in school with her, but we'd lost touch. She became a senator… well. When you were in labour, she asked the doctor to make you sleep to take your baby…

- It was alive? Asked Melissa with tears in her eyes

- Yes, she asked me to take it to the orphanage… I left it in front of the door of the Pony House. There was another baby there already. When you woke up, your mother told you that your baby was stillborn. She even arranged to bring you the body of another dead baby… I was so sad to see you suffer so much. I'm so sorry Melissandre

Melissa was crying, her husband was holding her in his arms.

- Thanks Polly. But one more thing… what did I have?

- I don't understand, what do you mean?

- Did I have a boy or a girl?

- Oh… what did your mother tell you?

- That it was a boy…said Melissa with a little voice

- Oh my God! Said Emmet, that woman is a monster!

- Emmet! Said Polly

- No! I'm sorry I went along with that horrible scheme, I'm sorry I didn't say anything to this poor child…

- You had a girl, Melissandre said Polly

Melissa burst into tears in Philippe's arms; she was crying all that lost time in ignorance. Her mother had told her that she had a boy…a boy! To cover her tracks…without a doubt…

- Thank you, said Philippe who had remained silent, thanks for everything.

- We're sorry, said Polly… Good luck Melissa

Melissa and Philippe were in their hotel room in Chicago, lying on the bed. Melissa couldn't stop crying. During all those years, she was crying a stillborn son, when she had a healthy little girl. There was knock on the door, Philippe went to open the door. It was a hotel employee with a fax for them. He tipped the employee who left.

- It's the result of the DNA test on Candy and us…said Philip

- So? Asked Melissa


	21. Chapter 21

**Tomorrow in your life…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 21**

"**A wonderful surprise"**

Candy had just arrived to her apartment on a Friday night. She was a little tired. The phone rang. It was Annie.

- Candy! I was waiting for your return with impatience!

- What's going on Annie?

- I have good news for you…

- Really? What news?

- Guess who I saw on TV?

- Euh… the Queen of England?

- Very funny Candy… come on…!

- I don't know Annie, I give up… said Candy who was tired…

- Your lover boy!

- My lover boy?

- Your Romeo…

- Terry?

- You're finally getting it… yes Terrence Grandchester, he just finish shooting a movie by Robert Hathaway... "King Lear"

- He made it! He became an actor! Oh Thank God!

- And that's not all…

- There's more?

- Yes. The premiere of the King Lear here in Chicago is in a week or so… you'll finally be able to see Terry!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She screamed

- Candy you're killing my ears! Said Annie laughing

- Sorry Annie. I can't believe it! I miss him so much! Thank you Annie, thank you very much for the info…

- You're very welcome. Have a good evening, sweetie

- Good night, Annie

- Good night

Candy changed her clothes on a cloud. She put on a light blue training. Terry, she was going to see Terry in one week! She put some music on and started to dance, she was thinking about Terry. He'd made it! He'd become an actor, he was on TV!

" Terry I love you so much! She said" 

The doorbell rang. She didn't hear it the first time because of the music. The doorbell rang again. This time she heard. She turned the music down and went to open the door. She was surprised to see, Melissa and Philippe in front of her. She jumped to their neck, one at the time, she was so happy.

- Philippe, Melissa! What a nice surprise! Where are the children?

- They're at my parents said Philippe

- Oh…It's nice of you to come and see me. Have a seat, please, said Candy

- Thank you, said Melissa looking at her with love

They sat in the living room on the white leather couch. Melissa was looking at the apartment. Candy had pictures of everybody; her cousins, her friends, there was also a picture with them, the Cranes.

- You're happy camper said Melissa

- Oh… I just learned some news that made me very happy…

- Which news? Asked Philippe

- Terry made it! He became an actor! He's coming to Chicago for the premiere of his movie, King Lear

- Oh… said Melissa, that's very good news! I would like to interview him

- I think I can arrange that, once I see him… it's been almost 3 years… oh I missed him so much!

- You have nobody else? Asked Philippe

- I only want Terry Philippe. At school and at the university, they nicknamed me "The Ice Princess"

- "The Ice Princess" repeated Melissa, that reminds me of something…

She thought about those years after she lost her baby and she was dark and murky for years.

- You were called the "Ice Princess" too? Asked Candy

- Yes… said Melissa, so I know I you feel

- You want something to drink? Asked Candy

- No, thanks I'm fine, said Melissa, Philippe?

- I'm fine, thanks, said Philippe

- I'm going to start. Candy we came to talk to you, said Melissa

- About what? You seem serious said Candy

- We are, said Melissa. I want to tell you my story, our story. We're both going to tell you our story

- Ok, said Candy

They told their story in details until they met Candy. Candy was crying listening to their story.

- When you came to spend the summer at our house, said Melissa, it's like you were the missing piece of our lives… there was that "Je ne sais quoi" in you that made us so happy.

- It was the same for me said Candy

- When you were a match for Carissa, said Philippe, we said to ourselves, may be that's why you came into our live…

- But we didn't know that the universe had a bigger plan in motion

Candy didn't understand what they were saying. What was going on?

- Philippe, Melissa, I'm not following you…

- We're getting there, honey, said Philippe

- Ok, said Candy

Melissa told her about the show she saw on TV that was talking about compatibility in the family, and the bone marrow transplant, and also that other show that was saying the same thing.

- You're in med school Candy, you know what I'm talking about

- Yes, she said uncertain

Melissa then told her how she started to ask herself questions, because Candy was the perfect match.

- Is that why you asked me for my date of birth? Asked Candy

- Yes, said Melissa

- So…? Asked Candy almost afraid of the answer

- It's the same day I had my baby…

Candy held her breath.

- Maybe it's a coincidence, she said softly

- Yes. So we went to see my mother and she didn't tell me anything, as expected. Then we went to see the couple that took me in during my pregnancy… they confirmed my suspicions…. I had a healthy baby girl…

Candy had all those emotions submerging her; she put her hand on her heart. She didn't dare imagined the rest, she was waiting.

- Before we came here, we went to May Day Hospital, where the Carissa's bone marrow transplant took place, to ask them to run a DNA test on the three of us…and here are the results said Philippe

He gave her a sheet of paper, the fax he'd received earlier. Candy took the sheet and read it. She remained speechless and tears started to come down her cheeks. She looked at them.

- You're…you're my parents… she said with tears in her voice, Oh my God!

She jumped in their arms crying, and laughing at the same time. She thought that Terry's new had made her day, but this was the apotheosis! Her parents! Melissa and Philippe were her parents! She was curled up between the both of them.

- I'm wondering why I didn't think about it sooner, said Melissa

- You thought you had a boy said Candy, it's not your fault. Terry always called you two my parents…

- He's very intuitive… That's why you were a perfect match for Carissa said Melissa

- I have 2 bothers and 2 sisters…said Candy

- I would've kept you, if I had known you were alive…

- And I would've take my responsibilities, if I'd known your mother was pregnant, said Philippe

- My mother is a monster, said Melissa, I'm sorry Candy

- Yes, said Philippe, forgive us for everything that's happened

- Oh, but you don't need to apologise. From the moment we met, you'd behave like parents with me. Your subconscious was working without you knowing it…

- That's true said Melissa, it's like unconsciously we knew we were your parents The day you arrived, Philippe said that the last time he's seen me so happy was when I had Cassie…I had my first born daughter, whom I thought was a boy that was dead… I understand now…

- It was the voice of the blood said Philippe

- Oh, I've never been so happy! I find out Terry made it, and now… I found my parents! Thank you God! Mom, dad!

Philippe called his parents, even though it was 2 am with the time change, to tell then the good news. They wanted to come to Chicago the next day to meet Candy.

- Mom, Dad said Candy, you're not going anywhere… you're staying here with me

- What about our hotel room? Said Melissa

- Dad can go take your stuff

- Ok, said Philippe, I'm going to go get our luggage. Stay with your mother, I'm sure the you have a lot to say to each other…

- Ok, Dad! Oh I like saying that! She laughed

Melissa was holding her daughter by the shoulders. She still couldn't believe what had just happened.

- Mom…

- Yes, honey…

- I'm so happy… my biggest wish was to have a family

- I thought it was to be with Terry…

- Yes, said Candy, I wanted to have a family with him, where our children would have parents that love each other, what he and I never had when we were little

- But I thought he had a family in London, the duke

- Yes, his father and his step mother…you're a reporter, so I'm going to ask you, not to reveal what I'm about to tell you, at least for the time being

- What, honey?

- Terry is Eleonor Baker's son

- What? Oh my God! But why did it took him so long to make it in Hollywood?

- Because he wanted to make it without his mother's help… once he gets a lead role…

- He will reveal his secret

- You can have the scoop if you want…

- You'll do that for me?

- Of course…

- Thank you. I wanted to ask you… Terry and you, haven't seen each other for a long time, so when you'll see each other…

- You want to know where we are? I love him with all my heart, mom…

- Oh…

- And there only Terry, if God is willing, there's only going to be Terry

- Let's go to the kitchen to cook something said Melissa

- Ok…

While they were making dinner, they continued talking. Melissa told her about her pregnancy, how she moved, what she craved. How she was calling her, Philippe or Philippa. She told her stories and talked to her about her father.

- I was so eager for you to be born, I wanted to have something just for me, that no could've had ripped from my arms. Not even my mother… but I underestimated my mother

- Annie and I always imagined different scenarios, which led to our abandonment; maybe our mothers, had no choice, maybe they were lied to… I'm happy that you didn't abandon me and that I'm not the product of a one night stand, or a rape …

- You're the fruit, the first fruit our love, Philippe's and I

- Thank you, it's good to know. You found each other again…

- Oh, I made him suffer before taking him back. My mother kept telling all day long, that I was a sinner and my baby died to punish me for having sexual relations without being married

- My God. No wonder you became the "Ice Princess"

- Candy I'm so happy I found you. You're the miracle I never thought I had.

Philippe came back with the luggage and they had dinner together. Candy gave them her room which was the biggest with a king bed

- But where are you going to sleep? Asked Melissa

- There are other rooms

- But this one is yours, we can have another one

- No way!

- Ok, said Philippe, she's as stubborn as you Melissa

- What? And you're not stubborn?

They burst out laughing. They got ready to go to bed. They couldn't sleep. Candy spent the night on the bed with her parents until morning. She told them about her childhood, the Pony house, the Reagans, Anthony. The following day, the children arrived from England with Philippe's parents who came to see their newfound granddaughter. Candy took a few days off, actually she switched with another girl, and she will work the following week. She didn't get tired of being with her family, she already loved them… her friends and her cousins spent the evenings with her.

She was tucking Carissa in, in one of the bedrooms.

- Candy, said Carissa, I'm happy to be your sister…

- Me too, honey, and I wanted to thank you

- For what? Asked Carissa

- For making my biggest wish come true…

- You mean…?

- My biggest wish was to find my real parents…thank you Carissa

- You're very welcome said Carissa smiling. Thank God, he made it possible

- I did, said Candy hugging her little sister

Ever since Terry was on TV, Candy was taping all his appearances. Terry he was still so handsome and his British accent… it was ridiculous, she already loved him, but it was like she was falling in love with him all over again….

Annie spent a lot of time with her. She'd never seen her sister so happy.

- Candy, said Annie, you're very lucky, that's why you loved them so much, the voice of the blood, I so happy for you!

- Thanks Annie

Melissa and Philippe and the rest of the family went back to Europe. Philippe said he was going to ask for a transfer to the United States to be near his daughter.

In Los Angeles, Terry had a new apartment, big and luxurious, a new car. He had to disguise himself to avoid the press. He decided it was time to go see his mother. He went to see her one evening, to avoid the press. He went to her villa. A maid opened the door.

- Yes?

- I came to see Miss Baker… said Terry

- Do you have an appointment? Asked the main

- It's okay, Pilar, said Eleonor's voice, you can let Mr. Grandchester in…

The maid let him in and he ran into his mother's arms. They hugged for a long time.

- I missed you so much said Terry

- I missed you too… Oh Terry I'm so proud of you! You did it yourself!

- Yes, mum…I struggled in the beginning, but it was worth it…

They went and sit in one of the living rooms to talk.

- When are you going to reveal our relationship?

- When I get my first lead role…

- Ok, but you know they're going to speculate, when they see us together…

- A May-December romance? Said Terry. Let them think, they will only feel ridiculous when the truth comes out…

- Ok, Honey…You can't imagine how happy I am that you followed my footsteps…

- Well you gave me the genes, after all said Terry smiling...

- Right! Your father must be pleased. Even without me raising you, you wanted to become an actor. Can you stay a few days?

- Of course, mum. I can't wait to see those sleazy tabloids speculate on our relationship…

He spent a few days with his mother and the tabloids of course started to speculate on their relationship. Eleonor Baker looked way too young to be taken for Terry's mother….

Candy read about the speculations on Terry's relationship with his mother and she had a good laugh.

- May-December romance? She said out loud, she's his mother!

Candy burst out laughing. But her friends who didn't know the truth were speculating too.

- Candy, said Archie one time they were having lunch one after noon, have you seen the papers?

- That's nonsense! said Candy

- Eleonor Baker? Didn't you meet her in London? Said Patty

- Yes said Candy, she's really nice

- Looks like she's got Terry, said Archie

- Come on Archie, they met in London, said Candy, it's normal that they talk if they met again in Hollywood…

- You're not worried? Said Patty

- No, Patty, not the least in the world! And I trust Terry said Candy

- Ok, said Annie, if you say so…


	22. Chapter 22

**Tomorrow in your life… **

**Chapter 22 **

"**Together again"**

Life was going in. Thursday, the night of the premiere arrived. But Candy had to work the night shift that day. She couldn't get out of it. No, it was not possible! She had to see Terry, it had been too long! He was with his movie crew, she didn't know where to join him. No, if she didn't see Terry, she was going to die… Flammy Hamilton, her colleague.

- Flammy, I beg you, I can kneel if you want, said Candy, will you work my shift tonight?

- No, Candy it's your turn, said Flammy

- I know it's my turn, that's why I'm asking you to replace me…

- I have to work tonight too, said Flammy, unlike some of us; I don't have a rich family to support me. So it's no.

- Flammy it's not my fault if rich people adopted me… Please Flammy, I have to see the man I love, I haven't seen him in 3 years…

- That's not my problem, she said going away

- Sylvia, asked Candy to another intern, I have to see Terrence Grandchester…

- The premiere of King Lear? You mean you know him? Stop it!

- He's my boyfriend, since high school

- Yeah right! And I'm the queen of England…. How come you never said anything? She said walking away, the Ice Princess has a boy friend? That's a good one!

Candy didn't know what to do. Terry, and a reprimand? The choice was clear. She's going to see the movie and she'll come back to the hospital to finish her work.

She went to get her evening gown during lunchtime; she will change at the hospital. She took care of all the paper work and got ready for the premiere who was suppose to start at 7 pm.

- Candy you're late said Annie, quick!

- I had to finish the paper work

- The movie is going to start, said Archie

They walked to the balcony where the family was. Eliza looked at Candy with mean eyes. She thought about Terry's letter and became jealous.

- Candy can't sit here, said Eliza

- Eliza, said Neil, stuff it! Candy come in…

- Thank Neil, said Candy with a smile

Eliza was sulking and the others burst out laughing. The movie started and Candy was finally able to see Terry on the big screen… he was magnificent. She missed him so much. This movie is going to be is big break. When the movie was over, Candy walked to the exit with the others.

- I have to go, said Candy sadly

- Are you sure you can't come, sweetie? You have to see Terry, said Annie

- I know Annie, but I have to go. I left without permission already

- Ok, said Annie, that's a shame

- I just hope he remembers you, said Archie

- Be nice, Archie said Annie

- I have to go, said Candy sadly

- Don't worry Candy, I'll take good care of Terrence for you, said Eliza with a triumphant smile

- Bite me Eliza! Said Candy angry

Candy left to go back to the hospital. She was walking to her car, and passed by the exit where the stars came out. The actors were coming out, and she saw Terry with another actress, Susanna Marlowe. The fans where screaming and wanting autographs. The reporters were asking questions and photographers with their flashes and the TV cameramen… She was seeing Terry in the flesh for the first time since he'd left for Hollywood. He looked older, more mature and he was still so handsome.

"Romeo, you're so handsome she said to herself" 

Like he heard her thought, Terry turned around and looked around him.

- Terry, said Susanna, is something wrong?

The reporters continued asking questions and the photographer continued taking pictures. Candy thought she should look for Terry's hotel to wait for him. The hell with the hospital, she had to see Terry! She could leave him a message with her cell number and her address. But which hotel was it?

"I'm going to look in all the 5 stars hotel of the city she said to herself" 

She started her search.

Meanwhile at the reception, Annie, Patty, Archie and Stear were talking while eating and drinking.

- It's great to be at a première, look at all those celebrities! Said Annie

- Look at Grandchester said Archie, so proud and so full of himself!

- Archie, said Stear, would stop it, please

- We have to support him; we were in school with him… I'm going to write an article for the university paper, I could proudly say that I knew him when…. said Patty

- I'll take a picture for you, said Annie

They continued talking, when they heard a familiar voice;

- Stear, Annie, Patty, Cornwell…!

- Terry! Said Annie kissing him, it's been so long! How are you?

- I'm fine thank you, Annie and you?

- I'm fine, thanks

- Can I write an article on you for the paper at the university? Asked Patty

- Let me take a picture, for old times sakes, said Annie

- Patty you can write your article and you need an interview let me know…

- Thanks, Terry said Patty

Susanna had followed him and was following the conversation. Terry with his high school friends.

- Do you have any news from Candy?

- Finally, it took you three hours to remember her? You quickly forgot about her, didn't you?

- Shut up Cornwell! Said Terry

- Candy was here, said Stear

- What! Where? When? Asked Terry surprised

- She was at the premiere, said Annie but she couldn't come to the reception…

- Why?

- She had to go back to the hospital said Patty, she's in med school

- Med school…. The hospital? Which hospital?

- Why? Said Archie, leave her alone! You didn't keep in touch with her…

- Which hospital? Repeated Terry

- She's at St. Joan's hospital said Stear

- Thanks Stear he said running out of there

He passed Susanna and Eliza

- Terrence? Said Eliza, but where are you going?

But Terry was already gone!

- He's going to see Candy said Annie with a triumphant smile

- Candy! Damn Candy! What does he sees in that bleached blond?

- Actually she's a real blonde, said Annie

"Candy thought Susanna, who is Candy?" 

She realised that Terry had a past and she couldn't measure up to. That made her really sad. He was so handsome, she wanted him…

Terry took a cab and went to St. Joan's hospital. When he got to the reception, he asked to see Candy.

- Excuse-me ,said Terry

- Yes, said Sylvia without looking

- My name is Terrence Grandchester and I'm looking for Candy White Andrew…

Sylvia couldn't believe her ears! Candy was telling the truth! She knew Terrence Grandchester!

- Oh my God! Terrence Grandchester! Wow! Shouldn't you be at the premiere of your movie?

- I had to see Candy. Do you know where she is?

- She stepped out for a moment. You… you can wait for her in the waiting room over there she said showing a corner with chairs and magazines.

- Thank you.

She of course, went to call, all the other nurses who ran to come and see the movie star. They were asking him questions and he was answering them the best way he could.

Candy, in the mean time, had left messages for Terry in all the luxury hotels of Chicago, because no one wanted to tell her or confirm whether Terry had a room there or not. She decided to go back to the hospital to finish her shift. She parked her car at the back of the hospital in the employee parking. She came in through the back, she went and change and went to the reception of the hospital. She saw a group of nurses from afar, talking and laughing. She felt a little funny. She approached them slowly, she was afraid it was only a dream. She heard a voice talking.

- Do you know when Candy's coming back? Asked Terry

- The Ice Princess? You really know her? Asked a nurse

- Yes, I was in high school with her in London, in boarding school… said Terry

- Really? Said Sylvia, was she called the Ice Princess over there too?

- The Ice Princess? Why are you calling her that? That's not very nice… said Terry

- It's not us, it's the guys… she doesn't even look at them! Said Sylvia

- Oh… you mean she's not interested in going out with them?

- Romeo? Said Candy's voice

Every body stopped talking and looked at Candy. She was still a little far.

- Juliet! Said Terry with a big smile

He stood up and ran to her; she started to run too, in the hallway towards him. When they arrived at proximity, they stopped and look at each other.

- Hi, said Terry

- Hi, said Candy, so, you're this big movie star now?

- Yes, well, not yet… I heard you've been crowned the Ice Princess…

- Without my Prince of fire, I became of ice… you see what missing you did to me?

- Oh Candy!

They jumped in each other's arms and started do kiss passionately for a while in front of everybody's stunned faces. The Ice Princess with a guy and not any guy, a young promising actor. They stopped kissing and hugged each other for a long time.

- Oh, Terry I missed you so much…

- You too, you can't imagine how much I missed you Freckles

- You've made it, you've become an actor…

- I wrote you a letter…

- I didn't receive the letter; we left St. Paul a few days after you…

- Really? Why?

- It's a long story

They stopped hugging.

- I have all night…said Terry

- But I have to work… said Candy

- I can take care of that…

Then turning to the other girls.

- Ladies, can I ask you for a favour? If I promise you free tickets for King Lear and autographed pictures… could you cover Candy's shift? It's been almost three years since we've seen each other… we have a lot of catching up to do and all we have is tonight…

- Of course Terrence, we'll cover Candy's shift, have fun! Said Sylvia

Candy couldn't believe it!

- You can't bribe the hospital staff…said Candy

- I just did… come on Freckles, time is running. I'm leaving tomorrow at noon…

- But…

- Candy, go! Said Sylvia. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Go and have a good time with him. Now we know that you're not an Ice Princess, you were just waiting for your boyfriend. We'll rectify that with the guys. I'll take care of Flammy too…

- Thanks Sylvia

- You've got an apartment or you're leaving at the dorm? Asked Terry

- I have an apartment…

- Super! Let's go!

They left the hospital by the back door to go get Candy's car.

- You're driving! Wow!

- I'm in med school, Romeo…

Candy smile, she was with Terry, she was on a cloud, she was the man she loves. They went to Candy's apartment, she left the car and a valet went to park it. On the ground floor there were doormen and lift attendant.

- Miss Andrew, said the doorman

- Ruben…Said Candy

- You've got doormen? Said Terry with a mocking tone

- I bet you have some too!

- Of course!

They walked to the elevator. The lift attendant was waiting for them.

- Good evening, Miss Andrew

- Angelo, said Candy smiling

There were other people that got in the elevator too. It was the Newmans with Tammy and Jeremy. Terry was behind Candy holding her by the waist and talking to her in the ear and tickling her. She was laughing quietly.

- Terry, Stop! She said softly, Good evening Mr. And Mrs. Newman

- Candy said Tammy, hi we're just coming back from the premiere of King Lear

- I saw the movie said Candy, but I had to go back to the hospital

- You missed out! Terrence Grandchester is even more handsome in person, I saw him briefly at the reception, then he disappeared…

- I know, said Candy smiling

- You saw him… but…

She looked at them and realised that Terrence Grandchester was holding Candy by the waist.

- Terrence Grandchester? Oh my God Candy, you know him…. Well I can see that you know him…

- Tammy, this is Terry ,said Candy

- Terry? You're boyfriend? Terrence Grandchester is your boyfriend you talk about all the time?

- Since high school, said Terry

- I was wondering why he seemed so familiar…the pictures in your apartment! Oh Candy you little secretive! Can I have an autograph? She asked Terry giving him the program she had in her hands

- Yes of course said Terry taking a pen out of the inside pocket of his jacket to sign

- Thanks a lot! Said Tammy happy

- No, thank you, said Terry

The parents were looking at the scene smiling. Jeremy was sulking. He had a thing for Candy, he was jealous. They arrived on the 22nd floor, Candy's floor.

- Bye said Candy and Terry getting out

- Bye said Tammy and her family

Once in their apartment, Tammy looked at Jeremy and said;

- You can tell your friends that Candy is not an Ice Princess, she already has a boyfriend

- I was there, said Jeremy frustrated

- He's even more handsome in person…

- Enough! Said Jeremy going to his room

- Poor Jeremy said Mrs. Newman, he'll get over it!

Candy and Terry were in her apartment…

- It's classy…Said Terry

- Georges insisted, since I didn't want to stay at the manor with the adorable Great Aunt Elroy…

- He insisted in giving you the family apartment, at least one of the apartments

- I don't pay a cent

- It's very big…

- I know. I wanted to rent a small apartment, but the areas where I could afford it were not really recommended for single young girls. But once I finish school, and I start working, I'll look for my own apartment.

- Med school? You need a lot of concentration and I understand that you don't have the time to work with school…

- I thought about it, but the university is so expensive and the rent too, so I said to myself, why not take advantage of my adoptive father's generosity?

- Don't feel guilty Freckles. He's your adoptive father, it's his physical and moral obligation to take care of you

- Enough with the pep talk. Romeo… I miss you she said hugging him, I didn't have any news from you

- You didn't receive my letter, I've sent e-mails…

- My computer crashed because of a virus and when I got a new one, my email address had changed already…

- I didn't know where to contact you. You're family number is unlisted, your cell phone had probably changed since you weren't in Europe anymore… I wanted to reassure you…

- You've reassured me the day you left. I would've waited for you till the end of time my love… I'm you wife in your heart, remember?

- And I'm your husband in your heart. I love you I never stopped loving you

- Terry … I love you

They kissed passionately and found themselves in Candy's bedroom on the bed. They gave in to their passion… all those years… they couldn't get enough of each other. The Ice Princess had completely melted leaving the place to a woman passionate with love for her Romeo. The fire of passion consumed her. All that time… all that passion non-consummate… their bodies were hungry… The Ice Princess had fire in her veins that melted the ice forever.

Candy had her head on Terry's chest.

- I can't believe I'm really in your arms

- Me neither, Freckles. By the way, how are your "parents" Melissa and Philippe? You're still in contact with them?

- You don't know how right you are…

- What do you mean? That they're really your parents?

- Yes, like you always said…

- Well, I'll be damned!

- They came to see me a week ago….

She told him what happened in details.

- She thought, not only that I was a boy, but that I died…

- Wooa! That must have been a shock for you!

- That the least we can say…

- Philippe interrogated me in Romania; I had the impression of being grilled by your dad… I didn't know I was right on the money!

- But you were calling them my parents… every time they took me for Melissa's daughter, she was sad because she was thinking of her first baby whom she thought had died

- So every body was right, you were her daughter… Candy that's wonderful, you've found your parents!

- That evening, Annie had just called me to tell me that you'd saw you on TV and that you were coming to Chicago, I was so happy, Melissa and Philippe came a few minutes later…

- That must have been the most beautiful evening of your life

- Ever since I knew what parents were, I've always wondered why they abandoned me…

- And now you know they didn't abandoned you, they didn't know you existed

- It's an incredible sensation, enchanting, charming… and to see you again… oh Terry…

He interrupted her with a kiss.

The next morning, they woke up against their will.

- What time is your flight? Asked Candy

- Noon…said Terry

- You've got your stuff at the hotel?

- I'm going to ask the reception to get my luggage ready and sent it to the airport with the others.

He made a phone call to the hotel. He also called his assistant for the movie tickets and the pictures. He'll get them at the airport.

- Thanks Terry said Candy, perfect! Let's go take a bath?

- How could I resist such an invitation?

They played in the bath, which was actually a Jacuzzi, like children. They had breakfast together. The maid served them.

- You didn't tell me you had a maid…. Said Terry

- She came with the apartment, it was a package deal…said Candy smiling

- Cool!

After breakfast, they exchange their phone numbers and emails.

- Freckles, not a day will go by without me calling you…

- Likewise. We have three hours difference, but it shouldn't be a problem…

They left the apartment and arrived to the airport around 11 am, there were a lot of people and reporters and photographers taking pictures.

- Mr. Grandchester! Who's the young girl with you? Your girlfriend? When did you meet her?

Terry was holding Candy by the waist.

- Her name is Candy White Andrew and she was my high school sweetheart…

- Are you in love with her?

- Since the first time I laid my eyes on her he said looking at her with love

- Andrew? Is she William Andrew's daughter by any chance? Asked a woman

- Did you go to her place when you disappeared yesterday? Asked another one

- Ok, that's enough, said Hathaway, if you want any more info, call and make arrangements for a interview, come on move on!

Susanna was talking to Karen another actress.

- That's "her", the love of his life? Said Susanna, pretty common

- Come on, Susanna, she's a knock out! Said Karen, admit it…

- Never! Said Susanna, I'd rather die! He's going to be mine, you'll see…

Terry took the movies tickets and the autographed pictures from his assistant and gave them to Candy.

- Thanks Terry, they're going to be very happy said Candy

- Anything for the fans, said Terry, bye Freckles…I'll call you, I love you

- Bye Romeo, I love you

He kissed her and got into the plane with the rest of his movie crew.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tomorrow in your life…**

**Chapter 23**

"**Hello, Mr. Albert"**

Candy and Terry were calling each other every day after that, in fact he started to call her from the plane! Since it was not safe to drive while talking on a cell phone in your ear, Candy had a speaker system in her car. The phone rang.

- Hello? She said

- Freckles?

- Romeo? Already? It's been only 10 minutes since we separated

- 10 minutes? It seems so long ago…

He was sitting next to Susanna Marlowe who wasn't missing a word of the conversation, the heart broken into a thousand pieces. She had a thing for Terry since she first laid her eyes on him. He was nice to her, but nothing more. She hoped he would change and ask her out, but…. Nothing. Now she knew why, he was in love with another woman. Terry continued talking.

- …the Ice Princess… if your colleagues had seen you last night they would've changed your nickname to Princess of fire!

- I think, after they saw our reunion last night, the Ice Princess has completely disappeared…

- I have to admit, I was proud of you my love…

- Why, honey?

- We'd lost contact, you could've thought that I forgotten about you…

- Never! We'd made a promise to each other. We got married in our hearts…

- You were called the Ice Princess because you didn't look at any guy…thank you honey.

- I was waiting for my husband, my Romeo

- My wife, my Juliet honey, I love you…

- I love you Romeo…

Susanna was dying! Terry continued to talk on the phone with Candy during the whole trip. During the time she was in the elevator, and they had to hang up, he sent her an email. Susanna was looking at him sadly, it was like ever since he found Candy, the rest of the world didn't exist; he was only thinking about her and only talking with her. Susanna stood up to stretch her legs. She met Karen her colleague.

- Susanna, are you ok? I surprised you left Terry for a second…

- Chicago ruined everything! He found his girlfriend!

- Candy, he introduced her to the press…he must love her a lot

- He introduced her to the press… repeated Susanna

- I've never seen him like that said Karen, she must be really important

- You have no idea! You think I stood up for nothing? I had enough of hearing him talking with so much love to his girlfriend!

- He's still on the phone?

- Ever since we left and when she was in the elevator, he sent her an email, than he called her back the second she got into her apartment!

- Never mind Susanna, he will never look at you the way you want to. He disappeared during the reception…

- After talking to a group of people, his high school friends. She wasn't there I would've remembered… she stole my Terry!

- Susanna, he was never yours to begin with… he knows Candy since high school, he's hers, not yours…

- Well, we'll see about that!

Candy was talking with Terry until he got to destination. They never got tired of each other. They talked whenever they had a free time. They sent each other email and were seeing each other on the webcam. Terry will call her every night, before they go to bed event though there was a time difference. If she was not there, he will leave a message on her voice mail and they he would call her at the hospital. The press started to harass Candy, they wanted an interview with the girlfriend of a rising star. They were taking pictures, hiding in the hospital parking in front of the building… her colleagues also asked her a lot of questions.

- Do you have our autographed pictures and the tickets? Yes, Great! said one, Thanks!

- You're a little sneak, how could you hide from us that your boyfriend is famous? That's why you weren't interested in other guys!

- I tried to tell you, you didn't believe me… and he was not famous when I met him in school, well at least not as an actor, he was the king of boarding school…said Candy

- Boarding school where?

- In London, St. Paul Academy…

- That's where you met?

- No, we met on the plane that was taking us to London, on New Year's Eve…

- They say the person you're with at midnight on New Year's Day, it's the person you're destined to be with said Sylvia

- I don't know said Candy, all I know is that I've been in love with him ever since I was fifteen years old…!

- So, said Annie, you don't answer your phone anymore! You've become more difficult to get on the phone than the queen of England! You don't take your call waiting anymore!

- Well hello to you too, Annie said Candy

- I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated!

- Annie, I hadn't seen Terry for 3 years…

- I know, you must be in seventh heaven!

- Higher! If that's possible

The doorbell rang. It was Patty and the others, Ali and Archie

- Candy said Archie, you must be happy, Grandchester didn't forget about you, like I thought. He really loves you

They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. They ate and watched movies. Candy's phone was ringing every hours, it was Terry. In the beginning her friends didn't say anything, but in the long run when the phone rang, they started to scream and make comments and fake indignation and laughs.

- He's gone mad, said Annie

- You're overdoing it, said Archie

- You're not the only lovers in the world, said Patty

- Yeah said Stear, that's enough!

- Shut up! Said Candy laughing, I can't hear a thing! Romeo? Yes… they're jealous she joked

- Awww cried the others

Candy went to talk in the bedroom….

During her shift one day, Candy heard the other student talking

- Did you see him? The guy with amnesia? He's so handsome! Said one

- I could tell him we're married… since he doesn't remember anything…said another one

- Me too, maybe he's rich like the Donald…

- Or as poor as a church mouse, said another student

- Who are you girls talking about? Asked Candy

- There's a new patient, he's got amnesia, but he's so handsome! And those blue eyes, those long blond hair…

- He's a patient, said Candy, you have to stay professional

- Easy for you to say, you have a rich and handsome boyfriend said Sylvia

- Who says he's rich? Said Candy

- A girl can hope, can she?

- Hope makes you live said Candy laughing

Candy entered the room where the famous guy with amnesia was and when she saw him, she stopped. No! It was not possible! But yes! It was him, without the beard, the moustache and the sun glasses…

- Mr. Albert! Said Candy

The patient didn't react. He was on his bed looking at the ceiling.

- Mr. Albert, she repeated, it's me Candy…

- I'm sorry, do I know you?

- Candy you know him? Said one of the nurses

- Yes, I've now him a long time, he saved my life…

- So he's not rich? Said a student name Suki

- Suki, please… said Candy, you've have amnesia, don't worry, we'll take good care of you…

Albert looked at the young med-student with her freckles and her green eyes…She was beautiful with her blond hair. He knew this pretty young woman? He cursed his memory for the thousandth time… but he was glad to have Candy's attention, she was taking really good care of him. The other patients in the room were teasing him about it.

- Hey, John Doe, you're lucky, you've got the attention of the most happy med student said one

- Maybe she's your wife and you don't remember her said another patient

Albert was laughing.

- If she was my wife, she would've told me so, and wouldn't be calling me Mr. Albert…

- Maybe she doesn't want to traumatise you joke another one, she's so beautiful, the shock could've given you a heart attack!

Everybody was laughing in the room.

Candy was talking to Terry on the phone during her lunchtime.

- I told you that Mr. Albert was a patient here?

- Yes, Freckles

- So, since he's lost his memory, I thought I could have him live with me, until he gets his memory back…what do you think?

- You mean, you're going to live with him?

- I know it sounds strange, but he saved my life, once a upon a time, and I can't abandon him…

- Ok, said Terry after a moment of silence, I just hope that you'll turn into Ice Princess mode if he tries anything …

- I don't know she joked, he's king of handsome…

- Candy!

- Come on Rome, I had 3 years of abstinence to cheat on you, and I didn't do it. I'm not going to start now that I found you again!

- I trust you Juliet, I love you

- I trust you too, Romeo and I love you

When she hung up, her colleagues were looking at her with stunned eyes.

- You're taking him with you?

- Yes, I'm the only one who knows him…

- Are you sure? Asked Sylvia

- Yes, now I'll have to convince him…

- No problem there, he's got a thing for you…

- Mr. Albert? No, said Candy laughing

She went to see Albert to talk to him about her idea.

- Live with you? What will you parents say?

- My parents will understand. I will explain the situation to them. And it's only until you get your memory back…

- And you trust me?

- You saved my life once, that's enough for me

Albert remained silent for a while. He had the choice between the void and the hospitality of this lovely young woman. He looked at her and felt his heart melting. Was it wise to go and live with her? I was better than the void, the unknown, the black hole… Why not wait for the light to come in his memory with her. She was warm and loving…

- Ok, Candy, I will come with you, until I get my memory back. Thank you, you're very generous. You've some space in your apartment?

- Oh, I've got some space all right! You'll see!

He was standing near the window. Candy approached him and hugged him. Albert was surprised to see Candy in his arms ; it made him a little tipsy.

- Thank you, Mr. Albert to trust me. I'm going to take good care of you, you'll get your memory back, you'll see

Albert was talking his head:

"My God, let go of me, quickly, you're going to drive me crazy! I want to kiss you so badly…"

Candy finally let go of him and Albert had a sigh of relief.

- I'll come and get you when I finish my shift.

She went outside during break and she called her parents in Romania on her cell phone. Melissa answered.

- Mom? Hi!

- Candy Honey, how are you?

- Yes and what about all of you?

- Yes, we're fine…

- Mom, I'm at the hospital, I'm calling you to tell you that Mr. Albert, you remember, I told you about him…?

- Yes

- He had an accident and lost his memory. Since I'm the only one who knows him, for now, I'm taking him to my apartment until he gets his memory back

- Oh… are you sure of what you're doing?

- Yes, he saved my life once, I can't abandon him…

- Ok, honey. I'm going to inform your father. Thank you for calling

- You're very welcome. I miss you mom, I miss you all

- We miss you too, bye

- Bye.

The problem with the parents was solved. But she knew Philippe was going to call her later. She took Albert to her apartment, and they spent a nice evening together. Philippe called her like she expected.

- Daddy, are you checking up on me?

- It's my right said Philippe laughing. I was deprived of it for too long.

- I know daddy. It may bother some people, but I love that you're checking up on me

Philippe was laughing.

- Is every thing ok? You trust him?

- Yes daddy

- So, ok, then. I'm proud of you. You're very compassionate. What does Terry think about all that?

- He was a little reticent at first, but he trusts me…

- He's nice. I'm not sure I would've had his reaction; the woman I love alone with a man…

- Daddy!

- But, it's good that he trusts you and likewise

- I know, Hollywood is a jungle…

- I'm going to let you sleep now, Good night

- By Daddy.

She barely hung up the phone when it rang again.

- Romeo?

- Are you ok, Freckles?

- Yes, everything is fine. He's fine

- You put him in the bedroom on the other side of the hallway, I hope…

- Romeo!

- I know; all the other rooms are far from yours anyway. I should thank the architect…

Candy burst out laughing. She finished talking to Terry and went to the living room where Albert was.

- Your parents let you this big apartment…

- Actually it's my adoptive father's. He didn't want me to take a small apartment in less than decent areas. And med school is expensive… in short, it's way easier for me to live here alone than at the mansion with the others

- Who can't stand you?

- Just the Great aunt, but that's enough to keep me far…

- You were adopted, and you found your parents…

- Just recently…

She told him how she met the Cranes and all the rest. She took Albert shopping , some stores closed late. He had nothing aside from the clothes from the hospital and a toothbrush.

- You need a whole wardrobe said Candy

- But that's too much said Albert

- No, I can afford it. I barely spend my allowance … Don't worry Mr. Albert, I'll take care of everything…

Candy bought him close, shoes, pyjamas, perfume, razorblades …etc. He had everything he needs. She even gave him money and one of her credit card, even though Albert was protesting.

- Come on, you will need to buy your own things if you go out. Don't hesitate to ask me if you need more, or anything else.

Albert said to himself that he was lucky to have a friend like Candy, even if he didn't remember her!


	24. Chapter 24

**Tomorrow in your life…**

**Chapter 24**

"**Say it isn't so…"**

Life continued and time passed… The Cranes were sent to Chicago to the military base. Candy spent all her free time with her family and her friends.

Annie and Archie were engaged to be married, so were Patty and Stear. The two brothers wanted to get married on the same day; they always had the same ideas…Terry finally got his big break. He saw Candy at every occasion he had. One evening, Candy came back home with groceries.

- Mr. Albert? I need help… She said putting the groceries on the floor to turn on the light

- SURPRISE!

Candy was startled and she smiled. Terry wearing a tuxedo, was in the middle of the living room and there were candles lighten everywhere.

- Terry…good evening

- Good evening said Terry

Some servers appeared to help her with the grocery bags. Candy was looking at them surprised.

- Go in the bedroom, there's a surprise for you…

- Ok, she said smiling, I have to change anyway

She went to the bedroom to change and she found a dress on the bed. It was green and new. She put it on, and joined Terry in the dining room. The servers arrived with the diner and they started to eat. They were talking about all and nothing. For dessert, the servers brought them some covered plates.

- Terry, I can't eat anything else, said Candy

- Come on, Freckles, it's dessert… for me…

- Ok, she said smiling, just a little bit…

She took the cover out and she discovered a ring with an emerald… she opened her mouth; she was so surprised.

- Candice White Andrew, will you marry me?

Candy looked and saw Terry on one knee, he took the little box with the ring and was waiting for an answer.

- Terrence Graham Grandchester, she said with tears in her eyes, yes I will marry you…

He put the ring on her finger and they stood up and fell in each other's arms. He kissed her. Candy was happy, she was engaged to Terry she's going to be his wife officially, like she already was in her heart.

- I got the lead role in the new version of "Romeo and Juliet" my career is launched, Juliet…

- Congratulations, my love…

- I can now tell the world that I'm Eleonor Baker's son…do you want your mother to get the scoop?

- Romeo, you take the words right out of my mouth…Thank you very much

- You're very welcome, my love…I wish I could see the faces of all those tabloid reporters that thought that we were lovers… said Terry laughing

- Me too!

The press and the papers spent a lot of time on them. Candy told her friends before they heard it in the media. Annie and the others came to see them the next day, to have a drink in their honour and congratulate the new fiancés. Annie had ordered food from a caterer for the evening. Neil Reagan was there with his girl friend and Tanisha who came especially for the occasion with her boyfriend Jamal. Candy was happy to see her friend again.

- Tani! She said hugging her

- Candy, Terry! Congratulations! You've been patient! At your place I would've got married on the reunion day…I wouldn't take any chances…

- Everything will be fine, Tani, don't worry, said Candy

- To the fiancés! Said Annie rising her glass

They drank together and spent a nice evening. Albert was also there and he looked at the scene with sadness. Candy will never be his…

Melissa had the privilege to have the first television interview with the new rising star from the upcoming movie, "Romeo and Juliet". Eleonor Baker was also there. Everybody was watching the show because Eleonor Baker was going to tell the truth on her relationship with Terrence Grandchester who was now engaged to be married to Candice White Andrew, but was still hanging around with her.

- Terrence, said Melissa, everybody is speculating on your relationship with Miss Baker… that you're lovers…

Terrence Grandchester burst out laughing.

- That's ridiculous, he said still laughing, I'm engaged to be married to the woman of my dreams, Candy…

- Really? Can you then, tell us the truth on your special relationship? Asked Melissa

- Well, I'm going to let her talk, she will tell you exactly what it is…said Terrence

Eleonor Baker arrived and kissed Terrence on the cheek and sat next to him, taking his hand.

- Good evening Eleonor said Melissa

- Melissa…

- The world wants to know what the nature of your relationship is… Terrence is engaged to Candy, but doesn't seem to want to let go of you. People are saying that you're lovers and that you're helping him in his career.

- Let me tell you that Terrence doesn't need me at all for his career, his talent speaks for itself…said Eleonor, about being lovers, it's true we have a love relationship, but not in the sense people are thinking…

- How is it then…?

- Well I hope all the sleazy tabloid reporters are listening… Terrence Graham Grandchester …is my son!

- Your son? Wow!

- I had him very young as you can see and he was living with his father in England. He came to Hollywood without telling me and he made it on his own, without any help from me… he came to see me only when he got his first role…

The news spread like wildfire. Candy's friends called her on the phone.

- Candy, said Annie, you knew didn't you? That's why you didn't care about the rumours…

- I'm sorry Annie, I had to keep it a secret

- Since London, the autographed pictures…oh my God!

- I wanted to share my joy with you…

- Thanks Candy, it must have been hard not to be able to say anything…

- You have no idea! I wanted to shout to the world when I saw all those sleazy tabloids: SHE'S HIS MOTHER!

Susanna was very angry about Candy and Terry's engagement. She had to act fast if she wanted to have him before he gets married. She loved him so much, and it had become almost an obsession. She wanted to have Terry against all odds! She would sell her soul to the devil if she could. She put her plan to have Terry into motion…

Terry woke up with a terrible headache; he felt a weight on him.

- Candy?

But it was not Candy…

- Terry? You're awake, my love…

Terry couldn't believe his ears! No, it was not possible!

- SUSANNA! He screamed getting away from her like she had the plague, what are you doing here?

He was naked, he wanted to take the sheet on the bed, but it revealed Susanna's own nudity. He looked around he saw boxers on the floor that he put on quickly.

- I asked you a question…he yelled

- You don't remember?

- I don't remember what?

- Our night of passion….

- Our… no, impossible! I would've remember, you're lying!

- Terry, you were wonderful, honey…

- I don't know who was wonderful, but it wasn't me!

- Terry , you forgot, last night, we kissed…

Terry had a flash; he was kissing Susanna, but it certainly was an illusion! No! He would never cheat on Candy willingly! He remembered he was drinking with his colleague and he had a headache, he called Candy and went to lye down…then… he woke up naked next to Susanna!

- Susanna, I don't know what game you're playing, but I didn't make love to you…

- Terry, if you want to reject me go ahead, but don't pretend that last night didn't happen…

- Because it's not true! I love Candy, and I only want Candy. I never thought of you that way!

Susanna felt hurt inside. Terry was so cruel with his honesty…

- But Terry…

- Get out of here! I don't ever want to see you again! I have to go see Candy…

- You're not going to tell her what happened…

- We tell each other everything…

- Terry, think about it, she won't understand…

- Mind your own business, Susanna… you've done enough…

- But…

- I said, get out of here!

Susanna took her stuff, got dressed and left the apartment. Terry had some days off and was thinking of going to Chicago to see his beloved. He took a shower and got ready. He flew to Chicago and arrived at the end of the afternoon. He went to the apartment and found it empty. Albert was running errands. He turned on the TV, but wasn't watching it. My God, will Candy forgive him? He prayed she'd understand.

Candy arrived in early evening.

- Mr. Albert?

- Albert is not here…

- Terry! She said running to him

She hugged him and he held her longer than usual.

- I love you so much, he said

Candy felt that something was wrong.

- Terry? Is something wrong? She asked worried

- Yes, I had a little problem…

- With your agent?

- No, with Susanna…

- Susanna Marlowe?

- Yes…

- What happened?

He told her everything that had happened, well… what he remembered, in details. Candy was sitting next to him. She listened to every word that was piercing her heart. When he finished talking, there was a silence. Candy finally broke the silence.

- You don't remember anything? She asked with tears in her eyes…

- I remember having a headache, calling you and then I woke up naked next to her…

- ..also naked. Is she in love with you?

- She's always nice to me, taking care of me. She always defends me…

- Ok, honey. That's being in love with you! You didn't see anything?

- No…

- Oh Terry!

- I'm sorry… can you forgive me?

Candy remained silent for a while. It wasn't Terry's fault. He would never lie to her. Wasn't she saved by Terry the night of the Valentine dance? She still didn't remember what had happened to this day…why? Because she was drugged! Terry didn't remember anything either; it's possible he was also drugged! She prayed with all her heart she was right.

- Terry you said you started to have a headache after one glass of beer?

- Yes. Even to get drunk, I need more than one glass…

- Memory loses are often due to the drugs taken…

- I don't do drug…

- Yes, I know. But Terry, you remember back in St. Paul when you saved me from Ethan? I still don't remember, to this day, what happened…

- …because you were drugged! He said, you think Susanna drugged me?

- It's a possibility… I can take a sample of your blood and send it to the lab

- Ok…

- How are you feeling since you woke up?

- I don't feel like doing anything, I'm nauseous…but I thought it was the horror of the situation…Oh my God! That's how you felt, isn't it?

She went to get her medical bag, and some disposable syringes. She put a rubber band on his left arm and she took some blood.

- You're very gentle Juliet; I didn't feel a thing…

- That's a shame; I wished you felt some pain to punish you for your stupidity!

She called a courier who came to get the sample of Terry's blood and she ordered a tox-screen, a drug test. She called the hospital and asked the lab for a favour and they put a rush on it.

- Candy…said Terry softly

She looked at him. She loved him so much. If he did something with Susanna he didn't remember it. Like she wouldn't have remembered if Ethan had taken advantage of her that night. She walked to him and hugged him.

- You know I love you for better or worse…he said

- We're married in our hearts since St. Paul…

- Promise me nothing will separate us…

- Terry, we can't make promises we can't keep…that's counting without the outside world…

Albert arrived and they changed the conversation. They had diner talking about this and that. Albert felt the tension, but didn't make any comment. After diner, he went to his room and left the two lovebirds alone. The phone rang. It was the hospital lab.

- Hello, said Candy, Ernest?…Yes, you have the results? Can you fax them to me please? Here's the number…

Candy hung up the phone and went to the room to get the result of the blood test on her computer, she printed it out right away. She read the results and went to the living room and gave them to Terry. He took the fax and read it.

- Freckles, I don't understand all this medical mumble jumbo…

- You tested positive for Rohypnol…

- The date rape drug?

- Susanna raped you, said Candy with a nervous laugh

- Raped…

- If something happened…because now, her word is not gospel… you really didn't see that she had a thing for you?

- No…

- Blinded by your Freckles?

- Yes… it seems stupid, but that's the case… do you forgive me?

- There's nothing to forgive, Romeo… you were a little stupid, but it's because of me…

- Candy you know that I will never cheat on you willingly? In my heart, we're married. You're the only candy I see in the store, literally…pun intended…

- I know honey. But it hurt me to hear that you woke up next to a naked woman… you know that there will be consequences…she won't stop there…

- I know, she'll come with a pregnancy story…

- "Don't worry about tomorrow, tomorrow will worry about itself. Each day has enough trouble of its own"

- Candy, she's an actress and her parents have a lot of influence in Hollywood, they can force me to…

Candy put her mouth on Terry's and started to kiss him. She didn't want to think about it now. She wanted to take advantage of his presence. Hollywood…Hollywood wanted to steal her happiness. Susanna Marlowe had a plan, that plan was to steal Terry away from her to have him all to herself….Her Terry, her husband in her heart. She remembered the night they exchange their vows in the empty church, alone without the priest…they were married in their hearts… then by a pure coincidence, because she had planned it long before that, they consummated their passion and had a magic night. She waited for him for three years, during their separation. She was nicknamed the "Ice Princess' by the guys…they had found each other again and he had asked her to marry him… they were engaged and now… she didn't want to think about it… Terry was trying to bring up the subject again.

- Freckles, we'll have to…

- Shuuut! My love… after, please… I need you Romeo…

- Ok, Juliet, we'll talk later…

He carried her in his arms and took her to the bedroom, kissing her. Albert was passing by and saw them and felt a twinge in his heart. He knew they were together, but to see them so passionate …hurt him.

Candy was in Terry's arms, her head on his chest. She was crying. She had realised the seriousness of the situation. If Terry really was with Susanna, even if he were drugged, there will be consequences. Susanna didn't go that far for nothing, she wanted Terry. For someone to go that far just to get Terry away from her was appalling! Terry felt she was crying. He took her near him and kissed her to reassure her.

- I love you Candy…

- Terry…

- We'll find a solution…

- We were suppose to get married, Susanna knew that…

- That's why she did everything to separate us. She was hoping I wouldn't say anything to you, so you would hear it somewhere else…

- She didn't expect you to be honest with me. If she comes with a baby story…

- She's an actress and her parents have influence in Hollywood, all they have to do is say the right words to the press

- But what about their daughter's career? And her reputation…

- We'll cross that bridge when we get there, said Terry

- So we continue with the wedding preparations?

- Of course, Candy, I want to officially marry you

The atmosphere of their optimism wanted to chase always the clouds of sadness that had just fell on their happiness, but it couldn't


	25. Chapter 25

**Tomorrow in your life**

**Chapter 25**

"**The heart broken into a thousand pieces…"**

Terry was in Hollywood a few weeks later. Susanna like he expected, came to see him with some news.

- I'm pregnant Terry, she said

- Why, am I not surprised? Asked Terry

- Are you insinuating that I did it on purpose? Asked Susanna

- Oh yes, you did it on purpose! He cried angry

- So you sleep with me…

- You drugged me, Susanna

- What? But…

- I have the tests to prove it

Susanna remained silent. She didn't expect Terry to find out he was drugged…

"It could only his wanabe doctor and girlfriend, who's now his fiancée…Candy! Damn her!" She said to herself

- Now, I'm pregnant

- Susanna, were you that desperate?

- I love you Terry with all my heart

- I love Candy, since school…

- You're going to abandon us; the baby and me?

Terry had an exasperated sigh. What a dilemma! He wanted to marry Candy and an involuntary one night stand had bore undesirable fruits…

- Susanna, let me think about it…

- Think about what?

- Susanna…

- Ok, I'm leaving.

He called Candy. She was at her parents.

- Hello? She said with a worried voice

- Candy…

He was calling by her first name, which was not a good sign. The news wasn't good.

- Terry…she finally came…

- Yes…

- Pregnant…?

- Yes…

- You want me to come?

- I would like that…

- Ok, honey. I'm coming

Melissa heard her. Candy had told her about the incident.

- You're leaving?

- Mom, she said she's pregnant…

- Oh…you're lucky to have an honest man

- It doesn't bother you?

- Of course not, honey. It's your happiness, go and save it

- Thanks mom. I love you

- I love you Candy

She said goodbye to the little ones and to her father who had just came in.

- Candy, where are you going?

- To Los Angeles…

- Oh… they want to steal your happiness?

- Yes…

- Go ahead, honey. Good luck. I love you

- Thanks dad. I love you

She didn't even go home to get her stuff; she went directly to the airport to take the next flight for Los Angeles… She arrived a few hours later. She had called Terry from the plane. He was waiting for her at the airport. He was wearing a hat with sunglasses.

- Terry? Oh…incognito? Ok, Romeo.

- Let's get out of here! Where's your luggage?

- I came with nothing. I was at my parents…

- Perfect, let's get out of here, quick!

The people around them were looking at them. Terry took her hand and took her to the exit running. Once outside, they got into a taxi. Terry gave his address and the car left the airport. Once they were on the road, he took her near him to kiss her.

- How are you? She asked after a while

- Having you here is making me feel better

- There's no other place I would rather be, she said curling up against him

When they arrived in front of Terry's apartment door, they found Esther, his agent and Robert Hathaway waiting.

- Robert, Esther, said Terry

- Hi, said Candy

- Hi, they said

- Come in, please, said Terry

Terry was a little disappointed to have company; he wanted to be alone with Candy and show her the apartment. They sat down in the living room.

- Terry said Esther, we're here for the Susanna matter

- Yes, said Robert, what do you intend to do?

- I intend to marry Candy…

- But Terry… said Hathaway

- Robert, said Terry, I could've married Candy since school, but I wanted to be able to take care of her…

- But Susanna…said Esther

- You should've thought about that before you put her in your bed, said Hathaway

- She drugged me, Robert

- WHAT! Said Hathaway and Esther at the same time

- I can prove it

- Susanna is a spoiled brat who takes you for a toy…her parents have a lot of influence, they can destroy you Terry, said Esther, you have to do something, you have to take care of her

- Take care of her? How? I cut her a cheque every month?

- No. You have to be with her, temporally, until the baby comes…said Esther

- You don't seem to understand what I'm saying; I'm going to marry Candy! Said Terry louder

- We're asking you to wait a little, said Esther

- Wait for what? Asked Candy who couldn't remain silent anymore, and how?

- You could pretend to brake up, so that Terry could take care of Susanna for a while, she has the baby and then…said Esther

- Then I abandoned her to go back to Candy? Said Terry

- Yes…said Esther

- Abandoning her now, it's not good for publicity and her parents…said Hathaway

- But abandoning her later is better, you think? Said Terry ironically, pretending to brake up, I could continue seeing Candy?

- No, said Esther, Susanna and her parents have to believe that you're sincere, that you really broke up with Candy. They must not suspect anything…

- No! Said Terry you've got to be kidding me! There is no way!

- Unfortunately…said Hathaway

- So, that's not pretending, that's a real brake up! Said Terry

Candy had become white as a sheet. Terry went near her and took her in his arms. She had tears coming down her cheeks.

- You can't tell anybody anything, said Hathaway, Candy, you're Melissa Grant Crane's daughter, you can't say anything to your mother

- Yes, or to your friends and family, everybody have to believe that you broke up for good… said Esther

Esther and Robert were looking at them. Candy and Terry's love was so intense, they could almost finger it. It broke their heart to do what they were doing. But Susanna and her parents could do a lot of damages, not only to Terry but also to Esther's agency and Hathaway's production company. Terry took Candy to his bedroom, which was upstairs. She was crying her tears out. She had to break up with Terry!

- Candy, said Terry, I want your opinion; what should I do?

- Terry…she said sobbing, oh Terry, I love you…but I can't ask you to leave everything for me. You'll end up resenting me for it. I know you didn't willingly spend the night with her, but the result is the same. You have to take your responsibilities and take care of Susanna and the baby…

- Candy, I'm ready to leave everything for you…

- But she will still be pregnant…why leave everything you love? Susanna and her parents could destroy you; you can't let them do that. And you wouldn't be the one I love, if you didn't take responsibility for your actions…there's an innocent baby, that didn't ask to come into this world…

- But not to see you anymore…

- You're right "pretending" is just a way of talking, we have to break up for real…Terry, take care of the situation…

- You're asking me to stay with Susanna and the baby…?

- Yes…

- Candy I love you…You're the one I want. I came here for you…

- But you also came to make your dream come true. You're a wonderful actor. You were born to be an actor

- But…

- Terry you know that it's the right thing to do, think about the baby…it didn't ask for anything from anybody…the baby needs its two parents. You and I know what it is to live without loving parents…Would you want that for your child?

There was a heavy silence. Terry was completely devastated. He didn't want to break up with Candy. She was the woman he loved ever since the first time he laid his eyes on her. Hollywood, making his dream come true, it was to be with Candy and doing what he liked the most in the world. He cursed Susanna for her diabolical trap! What did she expect? That he would fall in love with her in the long run? Never! His heart belonged to Candy forever. But the baby…

- I'm doing it for the baby…Candy I love you. I'm going to tell Esther and Hathaway that we agree, he said with an uncertain voice full of sadness, but after, I'm going to leave her to come back to you…I'm asking you to wait for me, Candy. I know that I might not have the right to ask you that, but please, honey, wait for me…until I fix this sordid situation…I still want to marry you…

- What if they force you to marry Susanna?

- Candy, they can force me to take care of her because of the publicity, temporally, but never, and I say never, will they be able to force me to marry her…I want to marry you and only you…You'll probably have a lot of suitors, maybe you'll even like some a little…but Candy, I beg you, wait for me, my love. I will come back to you and we will get married right away so we won't get side tracked by circumstances anymore! We thought we had all the time in the world…So, my darling, are you going to wait for me?

Candy remained silent for a moment. Wait for Terry? He was going to tell the world officially that he's with Susanna and that they were going to have a baby…That hurt her so much, but Terry….What hurt her the most, was the thought of not being with Terry at all…The solution was simple, she will let Terry take care of Susanna and then, he will come back to her, like he promised…So…

- Ok Terry, I'll wait for you. As painful as it's going to be to be separated from you, the thought of not live with you at all, is worse… So yes, I will wait for you, my love. Take care of this situation and come back to me quickly…

- Thank you Candy, you're giving the courage to do something I had no intention of doing…but the thought that we will be together at the end, gives me courage. Thank you my love.

He got out of the room. Candy went to the bathroom to freshen up. Her heart was in ashes. She had to brake up with Terry to save his reputation and his Hollywood career…But at what cost? Oh, her heart was hurting, it was hurting so much! Terry came back in the bedroom and found Candy on the bed. She stood up.

- They're gone? She asked

- Yes… he whispered

- I'm going to leave too now, she said with a shaking voice

- I'm taking you to the airport

- No, the press could be there for our touching goodbyes…

- Candy!

She walked to the bedroom door, and started to go down the stairs. Terry caught up with her and held her by the waist from behind, he was against her back, he had her hair on his face and his lips on her neck. He couldn't stop the tears coming down his cheeks.

"Terry's crying, she said to herself"

- Candy, don't go…

- I have to go, Terry, don't make things more difficult than they're already are…

- Wait…let me love you one last time…

- Terry…

- Please, my love, let me love you…let me feel your body against mine, my love…please, don't say no…my love, I love you. Let me show it to you one last time…

- Oh Terry, I love you!

Candy turned around and their lips were welded. He carried her to his bedroom; they took their clothes off and found themselves on the bed. Terry made love to her slowly, tenderly, intensely, and ardently. She gave herself to him, one last time before their separation. They knew that their "temporary" separation might be an illusion. Susanna is going to want more, and she'll use her parents to get it. But Terry had promised her that he wouldn't be manipulated into marrying Susanna…The cloud of sadness that was hanging over their happiness, was still there, but it was behind the sun that had come out for the moment, while those two star crossed lovers consummated their passion one last time. All their problems were swept away, temporally. They were one, they were made for each other and the cruelty of life was separating them. The universe will never be the same, until those two star crossed lovers are back together.

They made love passionately all night long, without being able to stop. Finally at dawn, Candy woke up quietly and got dressed and got out of the apartment before Terry woke up.

She went back to Chicago, and went directly to the hospital. She took a shower and changed to start her shift. She had cried during the whole trip. She had to get a hold of herself in front of her colleagues. The news of her break up with Terry is going to make front page in the papers in a few days. But she didn't know whether she was going to tell her friends or if she was going to let them find out in the press.

Terry woke up and found the space next to him empty. He felt like a part of him had disappeared with Candy, his love, his soul-mate, his wife in his heart…He will need a lot of strength and a lot of courage to get through this sordid situation. He had to call upon all the strengths of the world, so he wouldn't take the first plane for Chicago and join her, sending the rest of the world to hell…But like Candy said, Susanna will still be pregnant…He had to take care of this situation, of the baby, an innocent being, that hadn't ask for anything to anybody…his baby! Oh he thought he was going to have his first baby with Candy… not with a woman with whom he had an involuntary one night stand he didn't even remember! A woman he never looked at, because he was blinded by his love for his Freckles. Oh did they make the right decision? To separate, fix the situation, and reunite? Should he have taken the risk of throwing everything away including his career? Candy wanted him to continue being an actor; if he had to sacrifice himself, at least he will be doing what he loves, even if he didn't have the woman he cherished. But he will have her later…it was still painful…to live without Candy; he had done it for three years and it was hell. He had just found her again, and he had to lose her all over again…? Temporally. So he couldn't lose sight of his goal…to be with Candy again. He was going to live the separation,with the company of a woman he despised, just to have Candy at the end. She sacrificed herself, so he could continue to live his dream, acting. He had just got his first leading role and she didn't want the Marlowe to ruin it for him…we can't make an omelette without breaking any eggs… but his heart was like Candy's, broken into a thousand pieces. It was Showtime.

He got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and tried to eat something. His assistant arrived, his name was Hunter.

- Good morning, Terry

- Hunter

- Not in a good mood?

- Hunter, Susanna said she's pregnant…

- Oh…

- So, I had to break up with my fiancée last night…

- I'm sorry…Terry, I know how much you love her

- Thanks. Cancel all of my appointments and call Susanna, tell her, I want to see her…

- Ok, Terry

He couldn't tell anybody the truth, to avoid leaks to the press. He thought about his family, his mother, his sisters, they will be devastated to learn that he broke up with Candy…he had to talk to them, but he didn't have the force or the courage to tell them the news…The press will take care of it. One of the rare advantages of being famous, it was that you could announce the news to your loved ones and to the whole world too, of course, without having to tell them to their faces. The repercussions…he will be ready for them…he will have to act…he was going to show his acting talent for the rest of the world, but it was for Candy…

Susanna arrived at his place in early afternoon. Terry felt like strangling her, but he managed to keep his calm. The baby, think about the baby…

- Susanna… how are you?

- Aside from the morning sickness, I'm fine…

- When is your next appointment at the doctor's?

- This afternoon…

- I would like to come with you…

- With me, as the baby's father?

- You did say I was the father, did you not? I want to participate as much as I can… I want to go with you at the doctor's, make sure you eat properly

- You're going to make sure from afar…?

- No, you're going to come and live here with me…

- With you?

- Yes, in the guestroom…

- But…

- I like to have space in my bed, Susanna…

- You mean you don't want me to be me next to you, but your Candy!

- Susanna, I broke up with Candy. After the baby story, she doesn't want anything to do with me… and she's right, who would want a man who impregnated another woman?

- But why the guestroom? I want to sleep next to you… I want to spend my nights of passion like the first one…

- The first one I don't remember? Well you've got enough memories for the both of us and that will have to do for you…I'm going to take care of you, for the baby, that's all.

- But Terry, I love you so much…I'm carrying your baby in my belly

- And that's the only reason I'm even talking to you. The baby…

- But my parents…

- You're parents will see that I'm taking care of you…that's not enough? Take it or leave it, Susanna. Either you come and live here with me or you go back to your parents and come what may!

Terry knew he was bluffing, but Susanna was obsessed by him and he hoped they she will accept the situation without asking too many questions, that she would rather have him in the same apartment as her.

Susanna thought about it for a little while. He broke up with Candy, she had a clear field…So she might as well live with Terry under the same roof, she was going to do everything to seduce him. The man that would resist her, was not born yet, she said to herself. Terrence Grandchester, she will have him again, whether he was willing to or not.

- Ok, Terry, I will come and live with you. It will be easier for the rehearsals…

- The rehearsals? He asked surprised

- Yes… oh you don't know… I got the part of Juliet…so, my Romeo…we will be the perfect couple on the big screen and at home…with the baby!

Susanna is Juliet? He will not only have to suffer her presence at home, but at work too! No, fate couldn't be so cruel to him! But he had to get a hold of himself and fake joy.

- Super, you're a great actress, Susanna. You will be a perfect Juliet… are you going to go get your stuff?

- No, I'm going to call to have it delivered…I want to stay here with you, waiting for the doctor's appointment

- I'm going make a press release, announcing my break up with Candy. And in a week, we will announce the news of our baby and our…couple…

- If it were only up to me, I would tell them the news right now! But ok, let's do like you said. Oh Terry, thank you! You have just made me so happy!

She jumped to his neck and hugged him hard. She almost had everything she wanted… she didn't have Terry yet, but that will come. Terry smiled and hugged her thinking in his head that he wanted to strangle her. Hunter was passing by, and looked at them. His boss and Susanna, were a nice looking couple.


	26. Chapter 26

**Tomorrow in your life**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 26**

"**I remember…"**

Candy got into her apartment in tears. Albert who was in the kitchen, cooking; he arrived smiling when he heard the door.

- Candy, hi, diner is almost…

But he stopped when he saw her tears.

- Candy? What's wrong? There's a problem?

- Terry…

- Yes…?

- It's over between us…Oh Mr. Albert, what am I going to do? I love him so much she said falling into his arms.

Albert couldn't believe it. Candy was free and she was crying in his arms! He was so happy. She continued to cry in his arms. He took her on the couch with letting go of her. She started to calm down. Albert caressed her hair softly for a while. He felt the desire rising in him. Candy turned around, raised her head and their lips were welded in a passionate kiss. Albert thought that he was going to be crazy with joy, she didn't pull back from him, she was letting him kiss her! He started caressing her everywhere, the breast, the body, they took their clothes off and were continuing caressing each other and their mouth were eating each other with appetite. When he finally penetrated her he thought he was going to die of pleasure. He started to come and go and they were moaning of pleasure, that took them little by little to pinnacle when he finally poured himself into her.

The phone was ringing and Albert suddenly woke up. He cursed the phone for dragging him out of his beautiful dream. He was in sweat and he had never been that upset to wake up from a dream! It seemed so real! The phone was still ringing. He answered it with regrets.

- Hello?

- Mr. Albert? It's me…hum, it's me.. it's Candy

- Candy…he said in a whisper

- Are you ok? You sound weird

- No, I'm fine…

- I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be a little late tonight. If they call me, tell them I'm at the hospital working late

- Ok, Candy. Thanks for calling

- See you later. Bye

Albert decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He changed first, because he had polluted his pants with his dream. He was walking thinking about his dream. Was his subconscious trying to tell him something? They say dream are our hidden thoughts that our subconscious is trying to reveal to us. So, that would mean that he desired Candy? Oh… but she was not available and she only swore by Terry and they spent their time on the phone. He had to leave the apartment. He was looking where he was going, he didn't see that the light was read for pedestrians and he crossed the street and he was hit by a car that had stopped abruptly, making the impact a little less violent, but enough to throw him on the ground. His head hit the asphalt, brutally. The pain. The confusion, the surprise, the stupefaction, everything was spinning around him. He had the impression he was falling from the sky. What was happening? Why was he on the ground? Everything was still spinning around him. The driver of the car came out. It was a beautiful young woman.

- Oh my God, I'm so sorry. But you came out of nowhere…are you ok?

- My head is spinning said Albert trying to get up…

- Wait, I'm going to help you… said the young woman

The young woman helped him get up, he was leaning on her.

- Come with me, I'm going to take you to the hospital…

- No, don't worry about it…said Albert, still a little stunned

- Come on, you'd just being hit by a car, you could have a concussion or intern damages and I wouldn't want that on my conscience. I feel guilty enough as it is

- Ok, said Albert, who's head was still spinning

In the car, the young woman continued talking.

- My name is Rachel Treverland, what's your name?

- William Albert Andrew, but they call me Albert…oh…I remember…

- What? You remember? It's your name… you'd forgotten about it?

- Yes…

- How?

- I had amnesia…the impact of my head on the asphalt must have triggered my memory…

- Really? So my accident was providential?

- Yes, I think so…

- Oh…a blessing in disguise…

- Thank you for running me over with your car…

- Euh, you're welcome…I think… the pleasure was all mine, she joked

They started to laugh. She took Albert to the Chicago Hope hospital so he could be examined. After a few tests. He was ready to leave the hospital.

- Well, Mr. Andrew said the doctor, this accident was providential, you memory is back. You should thank the young woman who ran you over…

- Done….

- Perfect. I'm prescribing you some pills for your headache, take them if need be…

- Thank you doctor

Rachel was waiting for him in the waiting room.

- So?

- I'm fine…no internal damage…

- Thank God…

- Thank you again

- Stop thanking me, it's like it's good to run people over with your car…

- It was, in my case…

- One case in a million… What are you going to do now? Did your memory give you back a wife? Children?

Albert thought about Candy. His adoptive daughter! How could he had had an erotic dream about her? My God, he can't live with her anymore. He had recovered his memory anyway, that's why he was living with her.

- I have an adoptive daughter said Albert

- Wife?

- No. You want to have dinner with me? You owe me that, the accident could've been fatal…

- Ok, said Rachel smiling, what did you have in mind?

- I have to go change… but I have something to take at my adoptive daughter's apartment first. That doesn't bother you?

- No. I had nothing to do anyway. Where does she live?

He went to Candy's apartment to take his stuff. He called George, his assistant.

- George?

- Mr. Andrew, it's been a long time. Your memory…

- Candy told you I was living with her?

- Yes, but since you had amnesia…

- It's ok George. She's a wonderful young woman. She didn't care about what people were going to say. She saw a friend in distress and she helped him. If only she knew that it was all mine… I'm very happy she uses it wisely. Go and wait for me at the hotel. I'm not going to the manor; I'm not ready to confront Aunt Elroy yet…

- Very well, sir.

- See you later

- Goodbye sir.

He left note for Candy.

**_My dear Candy,_**

**_Words can't express the gratitude I have towards you. You've helped when I didn't even know who you were. Your generosity is what of an angel. I had a small accident earlier. I was run down by a car. But don't worry; I'm fine, more than fine… My memory came back with the shock of the accident! I'm a little disoriented, but I now know who I am. Our arrangement was that I stay with you until I get my memory back… It's done. So, I'm leaving. Dinner is ready in the kitchen. Thank you so much for your generosity and your hospitality. I'm going to call you. Kisses._**

**_Take care of yourself,_**

**Albert**

He took his stuff and left the apartment. Rachel was waiting for him downstairs in the car. She took him to the Rosemary hotel, named after his late sister. George was waiting for him in the suite on the last floor.

- This hotel belongs to Andrew Enterprises said Rachel, Oh… wait a minute, you said your name was William Albert Andrew? William Andrew? That's you?

Albert nodded.

- Oh my God! I almost killed the head of Andrew Enterprises! Oh…

She was a little upset. She sat down on the couch…

- I work in real-estate said Rachel

- You know your buildings… I would be eternally grateful to you, you gave me my memory back

- I almost killed you…

- You have to say that I practically threw myself in front of your car…

Candy had just got home. She surprised to find the apartment empty. Where was Albert? She saw the note and read it. She was happy he got his memory back, but sad that he'd disappeared without saying goodbye. She was going to miss him. The phone rang.

- Hello?

- Candy?

- Mr. Albert! I'm so happy to hear from you!

- Me too. I just wanted to tell you that I was fine, and that you don't have to worry about me anymore

- You could've waited till I got home to tell me goodbye in person

- I know I'm sorry. But I was a little disoriented…

- I understand…

- I will come and see you. Thank you Candy for everything you've done for me

- You saved my life once upon a time, without you, I would be dead. So you don't have to thank me, I'm the one that's thanking you.

- You're very generous Candy. Good night.

- Good night and thanks for the dinner. Thank you for cooking for me every night, I'm an awful cook. But I'm learning with my mother and Paloma… who was on a forced vacation from cooking

- You're welcome Candy. Good night

- Good night.

Candy hung up the phone and she couldn't help wiping a tear of sadness. She'd gotten uses to having company. She needed company, after her brake up with Terry. She changed and ate the dinner that Albert had left for her, then, she went to her bedroom to cry.

"_Oh Mr. Albert, I wish you were still here, I need consolation she said to herself"_

She stood up and took a few things and went to her parents to spend the night; so she won't be alone.

Albert hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. Even if he was the only one who knew what he dreamt about, he felt a little ashamed to confront Candy. That's why he was getting close to Rachel…and also because she was very pretty with her strawberry-blond hair and her beautiful eyes.

- Rachel said Albert, do you have a boyfriend?

- Well you're pretty straight forward!

- The most efficient way to get information is to ask…

- I like you sincerity…No, I just broke up with my boyfriend, a month ago. What about you? Did your memory tell you that you had a girlfriend?

Albert thought about Candy for a brief moment. No, she was with Terry and they were crazy in love with each other. And, she was his adoptive daughter! He wasn't the hero of "Daddy Long Legs"!

- No, no wife or girlfriend. Just an adoptive daughter. For me, fate put me on your way….

- Let's learn to know each other…

Georges had ordered a dinner for two, which arrived with servants. They got the table ready and served the dinner.

Albert and Rachel spent the evening talking, laughing, they had an excellent evening. Albert still thought about Candy, but he said to himself that if was better to use the sentence : "When you don't have what you want, you content yourself with what you have…"

He hang on to Rachel, to forget about Candy, in the beginning, but in the long run, his feelings changed little by little and they became inseparable. He still loved Candy, but he had a place in his heart for Rachel.

Candy arrived in front of her parents' house and rang the bell. She hadn't called them and she hadn't listened to her messages. So she arrived in front of her parents' home, without warning… She rang the bell again. Melissa opened the door.

- Mom! Said Candy jumping to her neck

- Candy, baby, what's wrong?

Candy got into the house without letting go of her mother.

- Terry… she said between two sobbing

- Yes?

- We broke up! It's over!

- Oh Candy! My poor little darling…it's going to be ok

They went upstairs in her parent's bedroom where Philip was reading.

- Candy?

- Oh Daddy! Said Candy running to him

- Oh baby, said Philip, it's Terry isn't it? You broke up? I warned him not to hurt you…

- Philip…said Melissa, not now…

- He staying with her and the baby?

- I asked him to take his responsibilities…

- You sacrificed yourself, said Melissa, you're too good for your own good, honey…

- But the baby is innocent, he of she hadn't ask for anything…

- I know, said Philip, but a lot of people wouldn't have done what you did…do you follow me…?

- Yes daddy, said Candy smiling in the middle of tears

She slept in the middle of her parents, like a baby. She was so happy to have found her parents. She spent a few days with them and she was taking care of her brothers and sisters, so she won't think about Terry so much. But that was impossible, it was like asking her not to breather anymore…

A week later, the television and the press announced the break up of Candy and Terry's engagement. Candy hadn't said anything to her friends; she knew they were going to react. But at the hospital, her colleagues left her alone with her grief. The press started to follow her everywhere. She wasn't making any comments. Annie and Patty came to see her.

- Candy, said Annie, my poor darling. What happened?

- It's over, said Candy sadly

- I know it's over, but why ? Said Annie

- Susanna Marlowe…

- WHAT? Impossible said Annie, he didn't cheat on you!

- Hollywood changes people, said Patty

- Not Terry, said Annie, he's faithful, there must be more to the story…

- You'll learn about it sooner of later, said Candy, she's pregnant…

- Oh Candy, said Annie hugging her

The guys arrived, they were parking the car; Neil was there too.

- Candy, said Archie hugging her

They all hugged her and Neil was pleased to have Candy in his arms even for a brief moment.

- That bastard Grandchester! Said Neil

- I'm going to beat the crap out of him said Archie, what a fool!

- Stop! Cried Candy, stop calling him names…

- No, you've got to be kidding me! You're defending him? Asked Archie

- He's still the man I love. Don't talk bad about him in front of me…said Candy

- You're not possible! Said Stear

- Leave him alone, said Candy otherwise I'm going to get angry with you!

- Ok, as you wish said Archie

Annie and Patty didn't say anything. Annie was more convinced than ever that there was in fact, more to the story. She tried to talk to Candy again, but she didn't budge. The boys changed the subject so they wouldn't talk about Terry anymore.

- Annie you know what you want to do? Asked Candy

- Yes, I'm going to concentrate on fashion design, but I also wanted to have a modeling school so they could wear my designs

- Good idea, said Candy

- And I wanted to organise fashion shows and help them with their career… I'm going to use my students as models…

- And I'm going to buy a magazine or create one, so that Patty could make a modeling magazine and write all the articles she wants…said Stear

- That's good you all have plans, said Candy

She thought about her plans with Terry, how they went up in smoke after only one night… Tears came to her eyes and she stopped them. Why was fate against them? All they wanted was to live their lives together, without bothering anybody… Oh Terry!

There was a ring at the door, and Candy went to open. She was almost running so she could hide her tears. Tanisha was in front of her.

- Tani! Said Candy jumping to her neck!

- Oh Candy…said Tanisha hugging her, are you ok? How are you holding up?

- Yes, thank you for being here, thank you for coming…

- There's no other place I would rather be… You're my friend Candy, I came to cheer you up and I know how much you love Terry

- Thanks Tani, let's go see the others

- The others?

- Yes, everybody had the same idea as you, to come and cheer me up… it's wonderful to have friends like you!

- You're a good friend Candy; you're always the first to help out others. It's your turn…Hey guys! Said Tani to the other…

- Tani! Said Patty and Annie and running to kiss her

They spent the rest of the evening laughing, singing, watching movies, but especially cheering up their best friend.


	27. Chapter 27

**Tomorrow in your life…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 27**

"**The Academy Awards"**

In Los Angeles, Terry was now living with Susanna. They were not sleeping in the same room. But he took care of her; making sure she ate correctly, took her to the doctor's, she had everything she needed, she was pampered, but not in his bed. He didn't touch her and he made sure not to leave his plate or glass unattended; he was afraid she was going to drug him again and made him do thing against his will. Susanna was pleased to have Terry taking care of her. Terry was looking after her, it was way better than the regular indifference. She was happy, she wished she had him a little nicer to her, and in her bed, but she took what she had. As long as she had Terry's baby in her belly, he will look after her.

Terry's friends and family also learned the news of his break up with Candy in the press. His twin sisters decided to go see him in Los Angeles, they met Eleonor Baker when they entered the building where Terry's apartment was.

- Eleonor Baker, said Anna Rose, hello

- Hello, said Rose Anna smiling

- You're Terry's sisters, said Eleonor, he talks about you a lot….

- We're the biggest fans of your work, Terry in particular said Anna Rose

- Thank you. I'm happy he has sisters like you…said Eleonor

- So, let's ring the bell said Rose Anna, there, I'm ringing…

She rang the door. Terry opened the door and was surprised to see his mother and his sisters.

- Mum, Rose Anna, Anna Rose! Come in he said smiling and kissing them

- Terry said Eleonor, what? Now we're Mr. and Mrs. Everybody?

- Well hello to you too, mum said Terry

- You could've told us, said Rose Anna

- We learned it on the telly! Said Anna Rose

- Yes, Terrence, said his mother, why do we have to learn the break up of your engagement by the press?

Susanna arrived smiling.

- Terry, we have visitors?

- Mum, Rose Anna, Anna Rose, this is Susanna Marlowe…

- Miss Baker. Rose Anna, Anna Rose, said Susanna with a smile

The three women were speechless for a moment. What was going on? Terry was with another woman?

- Hello, said Eleonor

- Hi, said the twins

- I think I better tell you now, before you learn it in the press again; Susanna and I are having a baby…

- WHAT? Yelled the three women at the same time

Eleonor Baker had to sit down on the couch to get a hold of herself. The twins had to do the same.

- Did I just slipped into a parallel world without knowing? Is your name Quinn Mallory? What the hell are you talking about? What about Candy? You don't love her anymore? You cheated on her? No, you're crazy about her, and you would never cheat on her! What's going on? And I want the truth, not baloney! Said Eleonor

- Why, mum, said Terry, I didn't know you watched "Sliders"…

- Don't change the subject! Said Eleonor, answer me!

- But mum, I thought everything was clear; it's over between Candy and I, and I'm with Susanna. She's having a baby….

- Terry said, Anna Rose, I know you, you loved Candy like crazy, you would never have cheated on her…

- Yes, said Rose Anna, you completed each other, you had the same ideas at the same time, she's your soul mate…. You waited for each other during those three years you were trying to make it….

- And you had lost contact with each other said, Anna Rose…

Terry was an excellent actor. So, he had no trouble acting and he stayed calmed. He wanted to tell them the truth, but he couldn't. He couldn't take the risk that the press hears about the real story. Candy… he missed her so much. He prayed God every day to get back together with Candy, he didn't know how, but he knew the universe will put them back together one day.

- Listen, said Terry, I told you, that I was having a baby with Susanna… and it's not very nice of you to talk about Candy in front of her….

The three women still couldn't believe what was happening! They didn't insist. They knew Terry well enough to know that he was not going to budge. Susanna went to the kitchen to get some cold beverage. Eleonor looked at her son, she was sure he was acting. He must have had his reasons. She knew Susanna's parents had a lot of influence in Hollywood and they could break her son's career. The twins, gave up, in front of Terry's firmness and they changed the conversation.

Albert learned about Candy broken engagement by the press too and he went to see her one night at the apartment.

- Mr. Albert said Candy jumping to his neck, I missed you so much!

- Candy, I'm sorry about Terry

- That's life…

- But you loved him so much…how are you?

- I as fine as I can be with a broken heart…

- Oh…wait. I'm going to make you dinner….

- Thanks Mr. Albert, you don't need to…

- No, the pleasure is all mine….

Candy hugged him. She was happy to have Albert's friendship.

The day and months passed. Terrence Grandchester finished shooting his first movie in which he played the lead role; "Romeo and Juliet" Susanna played Juliet. The shooting had to be done rather quickly because of Susanna's condition. This last one had Terry's attention but not his love. He was friendly with her, his agent advised him to at least become her friend. He had gone to see her in her office.

- Esther, I can't take this anymore…

- Terry, come on…

- When I wanted to become an actor, it was in front of the cameras or on stage, not at my home, 24-7….

- You could at least talk to her…it will make the atmosphere a little better…

- Every time I see her, I remember that I'm not with Candy because of her…

- Think about the baby…

- Believe me, it's the only thing that gives me the courage to continue. The baby… I thought I was going to have my first baby with Candy…

- We all have to make sacrifices in life sometimes…

- Sacrifices? I lived in poverty for three years to make it as an actor! I could've gone to my mother, and ask her for a favour…. I left everything; money, cars, cell phones, computer… I was even separated from the one I loved for 3 years, because I didn't know where she was… she waited for me; they called her the "Ice Princess" for God sake! Susanna… she ruined everything! It's like the universe is holding a grudge against me!

It took him a lot of time, but he finally took Esther's advice and he started to talk to Susanna. This last one had a glimpse of hope at the horizon. But in the long run, she understood that Terry's friendship will never go to the next level. He took her to the doctor's every week towards the end of her pregnancy. They didn't want to know the sex of the baby, they wanted to be surprised. When the time came for her to deliver the baby, he was shooting a commercial, when his pager beeped. Every body at the studio started to call him.

- Terry, your pager, said one of the cameramen

- Susanna must be ready said the producer

- Thanks guys, I heard ….

He took his cell phone and called Susanna

- Terry, she said, I think it's time…

- Ok, can you get to the hospital?

- Yes… I called them

- I'll see you there. See you in a bit. And have courage, you can do it….

Terry assisted to the birth of his child and all the anger and resentment he felt towards Susanna disappeared when he saw his little bundle of joy.

- It's a girl! Said the doctor

Terry might have been wishing to have his first baby with Candy, but the experience of seeing a child coming into this world, was priceless. He had a paternity test done, that proved that he was the father.

Candy learned the news by the press; Susanna had had a little girl that she had called Serena. She saw Terry on TV saying that he was absolutely crazy with joy.

She cried all night. She should've had Terry's baby, not Susanna! Life was not fair! She had lost Anthony, too young and now…

Albert called her in the morning to see if she was alright. Annie and Patty came to see her the next morning.

- Are you ok, sweetie? Asked Annie hugging her

- It's not too hard? Asked Patty

- I'm fine said Candy, life goes on…

- You've got a good attitude, that's great said Annie

- Thank you for coming, you're really good friends, said Candy

- That's the least we could do, said Annie

- We wish were able to take the pain away from you, said Patty

- Well having you as friends, makes it less painful…

Every time Terry answered questions about Susanna, and the baby, he was asking for Candy to forgive him in his heart. Every time Candy saw him on TV talking and answering questions, she was saying to herself;

"I know that it's hard, honey, I understand, I forgive you…"

Terry's new movie was a new version of "Romeo and Juliet" He had given his best performance. The reporters were talking Oscar buzz. But before the Oscars, there's the Golden Globe. Reporters used to say that the Golden Globes were a blueprint for the Oscars. Terrence Grandchester was nominated for the Golden Globe for the best actor in drama. Terry was happy, but he wished he could've shared that joy with Candy.

"I know you're congratulating me, Freckles. Thank you. I wish you were here".

Candy learned about Terry's good fortune on TV. She was happy inside.

"Congratulations my love. You deserved it"

Terrence Grandchester went to the Golden Globe with his mother. Susanna was sick and she couldn't go with him. Candy didn't miss a moment of the show on TV. She had a television and a video cassette recorder in her bedroom, she was taping the show. She had on tape, all of Terry's appearances on TV that she could record. She then edited it on one tape and was watching it every time she felt like seeing him.

Candy was watching the Golden Globes with her young friend and neighbour Tammy. This last one, came to see her every day to make sure she was all right. Melissa was at the Golden Globe as a reporter. Candy was also taping all of her mother's appearances on TV.

- Your mother looks so young said Tammy

- That's because she had me young said Candy

- You want Terry to win?

- Of course, said Candy with a smile, he's the best

- You'll always surprise me, said Tammy laughing, you're not even mad at him?

- What's that going to bring me? Asked Candy, life is too short to waste it being angry…

- Candy, I hope I'm as good as you, when I'm older…

Candy burst out laughing. They spent a very amusing evening. Tammy talked to her about her adventures at school and with her boyfriend. Came the moment for the Golden Globes for the best actor in a drama. The two young ladies stopped talking and held their breath. Terrence Grandchester was announced as the winner. Candy and Tammy literally jumped of joy screaming and laughing for a while. Terry thanked his mother, his friends the producers etc…without any special words to Susanna, but one for little Serena. Candy felt a twinge in her heart. Terry was thinking now, about his little girl first. She didn't know that Terrence Grandchester almost had to bite his tongue, so he wouldn't thank his Freckles….

A few weeks later, on Valentine's Day, the Oscar nominations were announced at 8h30 A.M Eastern Time, which was 5h30 A.M in Los Angeles. Terrence Grandchester was nominated for an Academy Award for best actor. Candy woke up early but she also programmed her VCR to tape the nominations in case she was called to the hospital or she woke up late. She prayed for Terry. When she heard his name, she couldn't help but jump of joy and scream. The door bell rang. It was Tammy who had also heard the news.

- Candy! She said, jumping to her neck, I'm so happy!

- I'm crazed with joy!

- You'll always surprise me, I would've been indifferent, he had a baby with another woman

- That has nothing to do with his talent…. Before and foremost, he was my friend before he was my boyfriend

Annie, Patty, Archie and Stear, came to spend Oscar night with Candy, a few weeks later. Tammy arrived to watch the Academy Award with her best friend. Candy of course was taping the show in her bedroom.

- I pray for Terry to win, said Candy

- You're not possible! Said Archie

- He's an old friend, said Annie

- And if he wins, we could say that we went to school with an Oscar winner, said Patty

She was already preparing an article for the university paper and the paper for which she was working for, part-time, while she was finishing school. She already had the exclusivity on Terrence Grandchester being his friend since school. And Melissa will send her the pictures on the ceremony and the parties afterwards.

Since Melissa had the exclusivity to announce to the world that Eleonor Baker, the Academy Award winner, was the mother of the new rising start, Terrence Grandchester, she had become one of the top reporters in show business.

Eleonor Baker was with her son at the Academy Awards. Terrence had also brought his twin sisters, Rose Anna and Anna Rose who were thrilled to be near their darling brother for this big night. They posed for pictures and the cameras for different shows. On the red carpet, Eleonor was wearing a Vera Wand dress beige, tight on the waist and the breast, it was strapless and the skirt was a little tight-fitting with a little train in the back. The twins were wearing identical dresses from Versace, but the colour was lightly different; Rose Anna's was fuchsia pink and Anna Rose's was light pink. The top had straps and the rest was really tight-fitting. Terry was wearing a smoking from Valentino.

- Mr. Grandchester you think you're going to win?

- I'm crossing my fingers, but it's an honour just to be nominated he said smiling

- Miss Baker, you think that your son his going to follow into your footsteps?

- He inherited my actor's genes, didn't he? If the Academy did their job well, he will follow my footsteps and he will get the Oscar. But of course, I'm biased, I'm his mother, she said laughing

The reporter burst out laughing. Susanna stayed home. She hadn't lost all the weight from the pregnancy. She didn't want the reporters to make fun of her and her dress. The Academy Awards was Hollywood's biggest night, broadcast in more than 70 countries. Terry was nominated; all the cameras were going to be on them. She didn't want to look fat in front of the cameras. Terry told her she was being ridiculous, that every body knew she had jus had a baby, but she wouldn't budge. So she stayed home, down in the damps. The baby was with her nanny.

The Academy Awards night lasted more than 3 hours, and the Oscar for the best actor was announced towards the end. When the time came, all those who knew Terry personally, held their breath. The actress who won the year before, started by naming the 5 actors, the movie they were on, and there was a little piece of their performance in the movie.

- And the Oscar goes to…

The actress opened the envelope and she said;

- Terrence Grandchester for "Romeo and Juliet"!

Terrence was so stunned that he was frozen for a while. His mother had to whisper in his ear under the applause and the music.

- Terry, honey, it's you! You've won! Said Eleonor

He stood up, kissed his mother and his sisters and went on the stage…He took the golden statue, kissed the actress on the cheek and started his speech.

- Whooooooaaa! I never thought I would be here on stage…ok, maybe a little… But it's such a big honour for me to have been put in the same category with those 4 talented actors. I thank God, without whom none of this would be possible. Thank you mum, for giving me your actor's genes…I would like to thank my agent Esther Henderson for hiring me when I was a nobody… Robert Hathaway for trusting me for this big role. The teachers at St. Paul Academy for giving me my first role ever…the producers…

He continued thanking his movie crew…and towards the end, he raised his Oscar and said;

- And finally and not the least… this is for you, my Juliet darling, I love you so much!

The applause was very loud and Terrence Grandchester left the stage.

At Candy, her friends were talking and making comments, when they heard Terry's last words.

- Oh Candy, I'm sorry said Patty

Candy had tears coming down her cheeks. When she heard Terry's last words, she whispered for herself;

" _I_ _love you took Romeo, thank you with all my heart"_

She understood that Terry talked to her; his Juliet darling, it was her, not Susanna, like the rest of the world thought.

- No, Patty, it's wonderful! Terry won! We have to celebrate!

- Candy, said Archie, he just declared his love for another woman in front of 70 millions people… what don't you throw a party for the birth of his baby, while you're at it!

- Archie, Terry has just won the Oscar for best actor. You know what this means? His value in Hollywood has just triple just with the nominations….his dream is accomplished. I'm very happy for him…Annie, come and help me in the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Annie who was observing her friend didn't buy it….

- Candy, Archie is right, Terry just declared his love to another woman in front of 70 millions people, and you're on cloud 9….

- I'm happy for him…

- He just told another woman he loved her… or did he… ?

- Annie, you're reading too much into this… I'm happy, that's all

- No, it's more than that. You're so happy it's like he was talking to you…

Candy didn't say anything.

- Wait a minute Juliet, his Juliet darling, it's you! Not Susanna! He was talking to you! He still loves you!

- Annie, the others are waiting in the living room said Candy, let's go!

Annie knew that it was no use insisting. They took the snacks and went to the living room to eat with the others.

In Hollywood, during one of the numerous post-Oscars parties, Terry met Melissa.

- Terry! She said hugging him, congratulations!

- Thanks Melissa! How are you, **all of you**? Asked Terry

- We're fine, **all of us, **said Melissa who understood he was asking about Candy. How's your daughter and you're your lady companion?

- My daughter is fine. She absolutely wonderful and Susanna is fine

- Why isn't she here for your big night?

- Euh… she was a little under the weather

- Hum… she was ashamed to come with all the weight she gained during her pregnancy, like for the Golden Globes?

- You're not very nice to her in your articles….

Melissa just laughed.

As a matter of fact, Melissa always portrayed Susanna on a bad day. Terry remembered the scene. Susanna was always asking herself why the reporter was always against her. Terry didn't want to say anything. She learned the truth by chance from her mother one afternoon.

- Your rival's mother is not throwing you any flowers…

- My rival's mother?

- Melissa Grand Crane, she's the mother of Terrence's ex-fiancée…

- Candy? Melissa Crane is Candy's mother? Terry didn't tell me anything!

- He probably felt ashamed said Mrs. Marlowe

When she got back home, she confronted Terry.

- You could've told me….

- I'm sorry said Terry

- I was wondering why she was always attacking me…

- Now, you know … What's change? You're still the same said Terry dryly

Susanna didn't respond. Terry didn't seem to want to change his attitude towards her. She sometimes wondered if all that was worth it. But her love for Terry will come right back… He came back to reality and he continued talking to Melissa.

- Melissa, I'm sorry about Candy

- She still hasn't moved on, do you know that? It's like she waiting for you or something…

Terry didn't answer. He couldn't tell her that it was indeed the case; Candy was really waiting for him…

- Say hello to everybody, said Terry, have a nice evening Melissa. It was good to see you. If you want an interview, don't hesitate to call me…

- Thanks Terry, bye…

Terry would've given anything to share his happiness with Candy…but things were what they were.


	28. Chapter 28

**Tomorrow in your life**

**Chapter 28**

"**A taste of honey"**

After he won the Oscar, a theatrical troupe proposed the role of Romeo to Terry for a lot of money. Terry who also wanted to go on stage, jumped on the occasion, but it was also to be away from Susanna who stayed in Los Angeles to shoot a movie. He took Serena with him to New York. He liked being on stage and he was of course, excellent. His career was getting better and better. He had a guest star role in a sitcom on TV which made him win a prime-time Emmy award for television. He tried to tell Esther and Robert that he wanted to leave Susanna and go back to Candy, but every time, they advise him to stay a little longer, because his career was at its heights and they didn't want Susanna's parents to destroy it. Those who are on the top, fall the hardest. He won all sorts of awards for his role of Romeo, the British, his compatriots, gave him the BAFTA for best actor. He spent a lot of time with Serena. He took her every where. She was the only person with whom he was not acting.

Candy finished med-school and she was now a doctor. Neil had tried to conquer her without success. He gave up and tried with someone else. Melissa met Albert one day at Candy's.

- Albert? William Albert Andrew?

- Yes, Melissa….

- Candy doesn't know that you're the famous Uncle William? She's the protégée you were talking to me about?

- No…and yes

- Oh… and during all that time, I've never met you here ….you have to tell her…

- Tell me what? Asked Candy who had just arrived

- That I'm the great Uncle William said Albert

- WHAT!

- Yes, I didn't want to take the head of the family so I was traveling around the world. But sometimes, I'll go to receptions and I met Melissa….

- Why didn't you tell me the truth?

- I lost the memory and you took care of me…

- This is all yours! Oh my God!

- I'm happy you're using it wisely said Albert

Candy jumped to his neck.

- Thank you with all my heart for adopting me…so that evening in London, at the restaurant, you were there! Oh Albert, you should be an actor, because you're excellent!

They burst out laughing. Candy went to her bedroom with her little brothers.

- Does she know? Asked Melissa

- Does she know what?

- That you're in love with her….

- No, and she will never know….

- You're not even going to try? Asked Melissa, she's not with Terry anymore

- But she loves him like crazy and she will love only him. It's like she's waiting for him. I don't want to have my heart broken because she went back to Terry

- She loves you too…

- But she's in love with Terry. Thanks Melissa, but I think it's better this way

- Ok. I won't tell her anything. But it's a shame; I think you would've been good for her…

- Thanks, Melissa

Candy's friends had also finished school. Annie had a diploma in management, Archie had passed the bar exam. Stear was in engineer and Patty a reporter. School was over; it was time for the couples to get married. Albert married Rachel. The Cornwell Brothers married their beloved, on the same day. Neil married a young woman name Kimber Locke and Eliza had also find a guy who loved her enough to marry her. The only thing was that she couldn't stop with her extra-conjugal affairs….Candy was the only one not to have a man. The Ice Princess didn't seem to want to melt ever since she lost her Prince of fire.

Esther and Robert continued to tell Terry to wait before he left Susanna. Well he was kind of really busy, he didn't have much time for himself. With shooting movies, galas, theatre, television…Susanna was getting impatient. Terry didn't talk marriage. She thought he would've married her after she gave birth to Serena so they would be a family… she took matters into her own hands and bought herself a engagement ring and told the press about her "Engagement with Terry" Terry of course got really angry. Esther and Robert were trying to calm him.

- Terry you have to calm down said Esther

- Yes, said Hathaway, it's not so bad…

- Not so bad? You've got to be kidding me! I don't want to be engaged to Susanna, I want to marry Candy!

Esther and Hathaway had an exasperated sigh, they thought that in time, Terry would've forgotten about Candy and get attached to Susanna, so that there won't be a problem anymore. A marriage with Susanna would be a gold mine for them. But Terry's love for Candy was too strong. They also learned, thanks to their sources, that Candy was not seeing anybody romantically; the Ice Princess was patiently waiting for her Prince of fire. But why were they disappointed? Didn't they tell Candy and Terry that their "break up" was temporary? Now it's like they were trying to make it permanent.

- Terry, you can't contradict Susanna said Esther

- Without causing any problems…said Hathaway

- Candy is going to be hurt….I've had enough! I'm stuck between a hammer and a hard place! Ok, I won't tell the press anything. But the next time Susanna pulls a stunt like this, I'm out of here and I won't care about the consequences…

Terry was at his apartment talking to Susanna. Serena was asleep in the bedroom.

- Terry, I know you're angry….

- Really what would make you think that? He said ironically

- I want us to be a family, legally

- Usually you have to wait for the man to propose, before buying yourself a ring and telling the whole word, he continued on the same tone, why did you do that?

- I want you to make me an honest woman….

- Honest? You, honest? Our relationship started with a lie!

- But we produce Serena…You don't want her to have a mommy and a daddy married?

- I don't love you Susanna. It would be a lie….

- I love you enough for the both of us! Think about! She said getting out of the room.

Terry stayed alone in the living room.

"Forgive me Freckles. I know this news is going to hurt you."

He had contracts to honour and then…He will tell Esther that he wants to take a break for a while and put some order in his life.

Candy learned the news of Terry's engagement with Susanna and she felt like they stuck a knife in her heart. What was going on? They were not suppose to go that fan. It was probably a ruse for appearances. That thought reassured her, but it couldn't help her bleeding heart.

Candy went to New York with Melissa. This last one had to go to a reception with actors and producers for the premiere of a movie. Candy was going to New York to see Tanisha that had just opened an international restaurant. She went alone because she couldn't go with her other friends the week before; she had to work at the hospital. But she was happy to do the trip alone, seeing her friends all happily married, was kind of depressing, a little. She was in the limo with Melissa.

- You don't want to come with me? Asked Melissa

- No, mom. This is Terry's world. To see him would be much too painful

- He might not be there….

- That's a risk I'm not willing to take…

- Ok. Come and wait for me in the limo when you're done. Tell Tanisha that I will come and eat in her restaurant every time I come to New York and I will bring all the celebrities…

- Thanks mom. See you later!

- Call me if you have a problem

- Have a nice evening mom, among the celebrities

She got out of the Limo. She was wearing a two piece suit very elegant; it was pink with pink shoes. She got into the restaurant "Tanisha's touch". Tanisha saw her from afar.

- Candy! She said running to her

- Tani!

The two friends hugged and kissed they were laughing.

- Wow! Said Candy, it's really nice here

- At St. Paul, I didn't get the occasion to cook for you, so you don't know my cooking talents

- I can't wait to taste your cooking said Candy

The two friends ate together and they talked about all and nothing.

- How are you with the Terry matter? He's engaged….

- It hurts, but what else can I do?

- You can find yourself another guy! Come on! How long are you going to stay like that?

- Until the pain goes away

- What if it doesn't go away?

- Well, then I'll have to get use to live with it…

- I'm sorry. But Candy you have to live!

They continued talking until late at night. Tanisha's husband, Jamal, arrived.

- So how's the high school reunion?

- Jamal! Good evening said Candy smiling

- You're alone, Candy not boyfriend? You're still waiting for your actor?

- Jamal, leave her alone. She's not in a hurry….

- Yes. I have all the time in the world. I have to go, Tani, I'm going to wait for my mother in her Limo….

- You'd rather be with me than with celebrities? I'm flattered…

- I'd rather spend the evening with a dear friend than pretentious strangers. Bye Tani, bye Jamal and thank you. It was really good. My mother said that she's going to come here and recommend your restaurant to all the celebrities….

- Wow. God bless her and tell her thank you for me. By Candy said Tani laughing, and thank you again

- No, thanks to you. I had a wonderful evening.

Melissa was at the reception. She saw Susanna and as she expected a little, without Terry.

- Miss Marlowe…

- Mrs. Crane. You're Candy's mother. I understand now why you treat me the way you do…

- You overestimate yourself dear. I have better things to do.

- You're not angry with me?

- Why would I be angry with you? After all, all you did was steal my daughter's fiancé…

- All I wanted was to be with the one I love and form a family for my daughter. Terry loves me…

- Really? Where is he? Why isn't he with you? Tell that to others. I'm Candy's mother, remember? I wish you to be happy, if you're not already….

Melissa left her to go interview other celebrities. Susanna stayed there fuming, she was not happy. Terry didn't even look at her. She did everything to seduce him, even walking around half naked in the house to provoke him. He was acting like everything was normal. He'd promised her he would be there at this reception… where was he? Karen who had assisted to the scene with Melissa said to her:

- Susanna, how long are you going to continue like this?

- I love him so much Karen….

- Susanna, this can't be your dream; to have Terry indifferent….

- He's good with Serena…I envy her sometimes, at least she's got all his attention, all his love

Terry was exasperated in his hotel room. He didn't feel like joining Susanna at the reception. The reporters, the fans, the photographs, cameramen… He took the Limo and went to the reception. He wanted to walk a little before going in. He put on some sunglasses and a hat, and then he got out of the Limo.

Candy arrived in front of the Radio City Hall, where the reception was taking place and she saw her mother's white Limo. She got in, the door was unlocked, so she was waiting for her mother.

Terry was walking quietly, but unfortunately the fans that came to look for celebrities, saw him, recognized him and started to follow him. He started to run and he got into his Limo and screamed.

- Barry quickly, let's go!

The Limo left in a hurry rather abruptly. He was going to miss the reception. He didn't want to go anyway.

- What the hell…? Said a voice in the car

Terry looked who talked and he remained speechless!

- …is going on? Stop this car immediately and get out! This is my mother's Limo!

Terry took his sunglasses and hat off…

- Oh my God Terry!

- Candy!

They moved from where they were, and they hugged. Candy was crying of joy. All that time… it had been so long!

- I can't believe it said Terry, you're here in my arms

- If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up! Said Candy

They stayed like that for a while, like they wanted to make sure that it was real.

- Where are we going sir? Asked Barry the driver

- Anywhere, don't stop this car under any circumstances! said Terry

- Very well, sir.

Terry pressed a button and a black screen appeared separating them from the driver.

- Terry, said Candy, what if the press sees us….?

- They're busy at the reception, said Terry

- But…

- Candy of all the Limos, you chose mine and I had just arrived! The universe is giving us a chance to see each other, to be together…

- Terry, my mother is going to look for me…

- Call her; you've got her number, don't you?

Candy was still in Terry's arms, she didn't want to let go of him, neither did he! She took her purse and got her cell phone out; she dialed her mother's number.

- Mom, you're done?

- Yes. Where are you? I thought I'd found you in the Limo….said Melissa

- Yes I know. Don't wait for me. I'm going to go back to the hotel alone…

- You and Tanisha are going to party?

- Yes, she lied.

- Ok, baby. You do need a little distraction. Have fun.

- I intend to…Bye mom…

- Bye baby.

Terry hugged her again.

- Where does she think you are?

- Out partying with Tanisha…

- Oh…How is Tanisha?

- She just opened an international restaurant, Tanisha's touch…

- Really? I'll go and check it out…

- It was very good. I just came from there…

- Freckles, I missed you so much…

- Really? So why haven't you kissed me yet?

- Because I'm afraid you're going to disappear like in my dreams…

Candy pinched his arm.

- Ouch!

- You're not dreaming, Romeo, I'm here…

Their lips were welded finally in a hungry kiss, fiery, passionate that bought back sensations they had almost forgotten, during their separation. The kiss lasted forever…the two lovebirds that had respected Esther and Robert's plan and they hadn't seen each other, talked to each other, or e-mailed each other. This meeting by pure chance, was a gift from heaven for them. They were longing each other. Terry started to caress her, his hands found themselves under Candy's blouse, and he was caressing her breast. Candy had a moan of pleasure. Oh…it had been so long… her body almost couldn't believe that it was feeling those sensations it thought it forgotten forever. Terry, who lived with Susanna, but didn't desire her, couldn't believe that it was Candy he had in his arms, the only woman he ever loved and he'd love forever. When they stopped, they were out of breath.

- If we don't stop… said Terry kissing her on the neck

- What? I thought your dream was to do it in the back of a Limo… said Candy closing her eyes

- …with the woman I love. I missed you so much….

- Correct me if I'm wrong, but, I am the woman you love, am I not? Oh Romeo, I love you so much.

They will talk later, their lips were welded again and they started to take their clothes off…The back of a Limo might not have been the ideal place, but our two lovebirds didn't care. They were deprived of the pleasure for way too long… For them the Limousine, at that moment, was the most romantic place in the world! They gave in to their passion. The Limousine was the most comfortable car to drink in, to watch TV, video cassettes, DVDs, listen to music etc…Teenagers used it to go to their prom, celebrities to go to their galas, receptions, premieres, award shows etc…some companies used them for business meeting in a rush, in between two receptions or on their way to the airport, some will used them for "couch promotion" and others will simply use them for the oldest job in the world. Maybe that's what the driver of Terry's Limo was thinking. Discretion in the driver's job was a given. Terrence Grandchester was likeable, Barry, the driver liked him, he was always nice and very generous and what he was doing in the back of the black screen, was none of his business. The two lovebirds were resting without letting go of each other.

- Romeo…

- Hum…

- Thanks for the Oscars…

- I couldn't not mention you, even if the whole world thought I was talking to Susanna…

- Not Annie. I was so happy that she guessed that it was to me, not to Susanna you were talking to…

- What about the others?

- No one was the wiser. But I didn't deny, nor confirm Annie's suspicions. Congratulations, my love for all your awards, the Golden Globe, the Oscar, the Emmy, the Tony the BAFTA and there are more!

- Thank you, honey. I wished I lived all those moments with you by my side, my wife in my heart

- I was with you in your heart, my dear husband

- I'm sorry for the engagements…she announced it without telling me…she bought the ring herself…

- …like a big girl

- And for Serena

- No, my love. Don't apologize for that. She's an angel. She's innocent, she must be adorable…

- She's the only person who gives me the force to continue this charade…

- I can't wait to see her

- I can't wait till we're all together, the three of us. But Freckles to learn about the birth of Serena must have done something to you…

- I wished I was the one that had given you your first child… I cried all night…

- That's why I was apologizing

- Thanks honey. Oh… I don't want to leave you…

- Me neither…

- I love you Terry

- I love you Candy

And that's how it was all night long, they were making each other feel good, and cuddling all night. The Ice Princess had disappeared for a few hours with the arrival of the Prince of fire…

Candy got into the hotel room she was sharing with her mother at dawn. She was happy her mother was asleep, other wise she would've seen her messy hair and no more make up due to a night of passion with Terry. She went to the bathroom and she took a shower. She started to think all of a sudden; she wasn't prepared to see Terry. She didn't use any protection. Oh…well, she'll cross that bridge when she gets there. She got out of the shower and she went to bed and she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow… she woke up around 3 PM.

- Mom? She said smiling

- Hey sleepy head! What did you do with Tanisha? Did you dance all night long?

"Yes, with Terry in his Limo, without Tani…she said in her heard"

- I had a lot of fun, mom

- That's good. Let me order room service for you

- Ok. I'm going to get ready, she said going to the bathroom

She took a shower again and stayed under the water for a while. She finished and got out to eat the food her mother had ordered. She was bursting with joy. Melissa was wondering what could've made her daughter so happy.

"She's like a bride the morning after her wedding night" she said to herself in her head.

She didn't know how right she was, not about the bride, but her daughter had just had one magic night.

In Los Angeles, Terrence Grandchester was in a very good mood. He was playing with his daughter and he has apologized to Susanna for missing the reception, very nicely. Susanna was surprise to see him so nice. They had taken the plane for L.A. in the morning. She continued staring at him.

"He's too happy. He doesn't do drugs…but the last time I saw him so cheerful, was when he came back from Chicago, after seeing Candy! That's it, he saw Candy!"

She knew that if she asked him, he was going to deny it or he would avoid the question. But if Terry had really seen Candy and that she had made him so happy, her days with him were numbered.

Annie was still not buying it. She saw the change in Candy. Ever since she and Patty had married Archie and Stear, Candy was a little sad; she was probably remembering her plans with Terry.

- Candy, said Annie, who went to see her one night at her place, that's enough!

- Well hello to you too, Annie! I'm fine, thank you. How are you?

- Ever since you broke up with Terry, you're an enigma! You defend him; you tape him, every time he's on TV. I put the tape by mistake; she said explaining herself in front of Candy's stunned face. He tells you he loves you and thanks you at the Oscars…Now you're happier than a bride the morning after her wedding night…! Come on out with it!

Candy looked at her best friend, her sister; she couldn't hide anything from her, literally! She said to herself that she needed someone to talk to, and to share all that happiness with, Annie wouldn't betray her.

- Ok, Annie, you've won. You've always read me like a book… but you have to promise me, on the head of your future child, that you won't say anything, not even to your husband.

Annie touched her belly instinctively. Candy saw her gesture.

- Junior is on his way already…

- Yes, said Annie smiling, that's what I wanted to tell you…

- Oh honey, said Candy jumping to her neck, that's wonderful! When are you due?

- In 7 months…Thanks. But go ahead, I'm listening. And I promise you, I won't tell a soul…

Candy looked at her for a moment. She knew that she could trust Annie.

- Ok, Annie…

She told her everything in details from the beginning to the night in the Limo…

- In the back of the Limo? Wow! Said Annie, how was it?

- Well since we haven't seen each other for a while…it was …Wonderful!

- No kidding! You've been so cheerful …so you were acting with us?

- No, my tears were sincere, because we severed all contacts, and we don't see each other, we don't call each other, we don't e-mail each other… and you know that we called each other practically every hour… I wish I was with him during all his moments of glory…

- It won't be for long anymore, I hope….

- For your mouth to God's ears!


	29. Chapter 29

**Tomorrow in your life**

**Chapter 29**

"**The earthquake"**

Terrence Grandchester had never felt so happy. His career was at its peek, he had won all sort of award, he'd seen Candy…She was the missing piece in his life. Ever since he'd seen her, he was on cloud nine and the sensations were delicious. A week after his return from New York, he joined Susanna in the living room one morning. She was avoiding him, because she could feel he wanted to end it.

- Susanna, we have to talk…

- Terry I'm tired, can it wait?

- No…

- You want to end it?

- Yes….

- I was expecting it…that's why I was avoiding you

- Really?

- Yes, ever since we came back from New York, you've been in a very good mood….

- Oh…and for you it means that I want to break up?

- The last time I've seen you so happy it was when you came back from Chicago…after seeing Candy

- You can't be thinking that this was arrangement was going well…

- But you had to marry me…

- I've never ask you to marry me, Susanna

- But…I love you, I had our baby; the fruit of our love….

- Susanna, stop it! You know under what circumstances she was conceived. But I love her so much, despite of everything…

Susanna felt desperate. No, she couldn't loose Terry! She needed him!

- My father is going to ruin your career if you leave me….

- I've accomplish everything I wanted. Do whatever you want, I don't care! But I'm taking Serena with me…

- What? No way! That's out of the question! She's my daughter!

- She's also mine. You barely spend time with her…I take her to work with me…

- She's not yours….

- What?

- You heard me. She's not your daughter…

Terry remained calm for a moment. All this was a lie? He loved Serena so much. If that was the truth, it meant that he wasted all that time away from Candy for nothing? The paternity test…

- The paternity test…said Terry

- I changed it, said Susanna, I knew you were going to have one, so I paid an employee of the lab, so he'd say that you were the father….

- That's not important said Terry hurt, if that's the case, then I want to get her away from you more than ever! You used her like a pawn! I'm going to make a deal with you; you leave me Serena and the press will never learn the truth on the way you trapped me…

- If I threatened to take her away from you, you'll tell everything to the press?

- I have nothing to lose. With my acting career I'm going to take over my father's business. And I'm very confident that your parents can't do anything to me…it's over, Susanna!

- But that's blackmail!

- Well I took a page from your book….

- This is all because of Candy! Admit it! You saw her in New York…that's why you came back in the morning!

- I'm going to tell the press in a week. That gives you the time to tell your parents…

- Terry, Terry wait, I love you! She said with tears in her eyes

Terry left the room and went to his room, feeling like a weight was taken off of him. He got Serena ready for daycare so she could play with other children. Then he will go to the studio to finish his movie. He will call Esther and Robert later that night.

Candy was doing her rounds at the hospital, when she heard the news on TV in the patients' room.

"The earthquake that rocked Los Angeles was of a magnitude of 8.0 on the Richter scale. A lot of houses and buildings were destroyed. Roads were sliced in two and there are a lot of dead, wounded and missing…"

Candy felt like her whole world came crashing down! Terry! She had a bad feeling.

Help was on its way for Los Angeles, coming from all over the country for those in need in Los Angeles. Candy was selected among the doctors sent to go help the population. She was going to take advantage to make sure that Terry was all right. He had to be all right! They were so close to their goal. She called Albert to ask him a very big favour.

- Candy? Hi…

- Mr. Albert, I need your help

- Anything you need, Candy….you can count on me

- I need help to get to Los Angeles to save and to look for people

- Ok. I'm coming with you, I want to help too and I'll take care of everything

- Thanks, Mr. Albert

She called her parents.

- Candy, hi baby, how are you? Asked Melissa

- I'm going to Los Angeles…

- I was about to call you, your father and I are going too…

- Oh…great! We're going to make the trip together… what about the children?

- I have a babysitter that's going to take care of them for a few days…

- That's perfect; I'll see you later, mom…

Candy went to Los Angeles with the other volunteers, her parents and Albert. Flammy was among the volunteers and she saw Candy with a new eye.

"_She's taking her parents with her to help those in need… she must not be so bad… maybe I misjudged her because she was rich and she had it easy, and I didn't "_

They found the city transformed into a construction site. Since they didn't know if there were going to be another shake or aftershock, the hospital kept only the seriously wounded but they were still almost full. Some tents were outside to assist the lightly wounded. It was kind of a mess. The earthquake happened at 9: 11 am; the children were at school, the parents at work. They all went to school to look for their children. The husbands and wife were trying to join each other on the phone, without any success. Everybody wanted to be reassured on the health of their love ones.

Candy went with her team to help those in need. They found people trapped in elevators, between two floors, others under the ruins, lightly wounded or seriously wounded. They passed near an elementary school, they saw parents looking for their children, all panicked. Candy saw a little girl about 2 or 3 years old; she had brown hair and bleu eyes, she was adorable. She was crying and in the general panic, no one was paying attention to her. Candy approached her.

- Hi, why are you crying? Are you hurting some where?

- I want my daddy! She said screaming and crying at the same time, I want my daddy!

Candy was a little surprised. In general, children would cry for their mommy…but maybe it was a single father.

- Ooooh, it's going to be ok, said Candy, carrying her, I'm going to help you find your daddy. What's your name?

- Ena….

- Ok, Ena. Stop crying, come with me. My name is Candy

- Hi, Andy

The other members of the team made sure everybody was all right and that no one was stuck under the ruins. Candy took the little girl with her. There was a tent outside with all the children. Parents could go and see if their children were there. Candy left little Ena there in the children's tent. This last one didn't want to let go of Candy; she was traumatised after seeing everything move so violently and all the adult usually so calm, screaming of fear.

- No, don't leave Ena, Andy…

- Look Ena, you can play, there some toys and other children… I will come and see you later ok. Do this for me, ok?

- Kay' said the little one

Candy kissed her and hugged her, then she left to look for other people in need.

"_Terry, she said in her head, tell me where you are. My God, please take me to him, I beg you."_

She repeated that little prayer ever since she had arrived in Los Angeles.

After saving a lot of people, she was resting a little and went to see Ena. No one had come for her yet. She was practically alone. There was another shake and everybody started to scream again. Little Ena jumped into Candy's arms shaking with fear. Candy hugged her and reassured her. Everything started to fall around them. A few building crumbled a little more.

Candy had to go look for other people in danger, but she didn't want to leave Ena, afraid like she was. She took her with her. Albert who was going with her this time, told her it was dangerous to take a little girl.

- Mr. Albert, the whole city of Los Angeles is a danger zone. I rather have her with me.

- Ok. You're right. Let's go!

They left with the pick up truck and they found people in need of help. The pick up where Candy was had a flat tire. The other pick ups stopped to help them change their tire. Candy was walking around with Ena to stretch her legs a little. She still didn't have any news from Terry. She tried to call his apartment but it was out of service, like she expected and there was no answer on his cell phone. While she was walking, she saw a car stuck inside a sliced road. She went to see if anybody was there.

- Hello, hello, anybody there?

There was no answer, but she could see a form inside. She went to get help and Albert went there with some robes and another pickup to help pull the car out. They got the person out of the car.

Candy was waiting near the pick ups and the other doctors to help if necessary. Albert arrived first, with a grave expression.

- Mr. Albert? The person's dead?

- No, Candy but…

- What?

The other arrived with the wounded on a stretcher. He was unconscious. He had blood on his head. Candy's heart skipped a beat.

- Terry! Said Candy, thank you God!

- Daddy! Said Ena

The other doctors rushed to give him the first care. Candy was much too upset to do anything. Ena was still in her arms. Candy didn't hear her the first time.

- Andy, Andy, daddy daddy, she repeated showing Terry

- Daddy? Said Candy, Serena?

- Yes!

- Oh my God!

Terry and Susanna's daughter. She hugged her. Another woman would have been hostile after learning the news the she was taking care of the cause of her separation from Terry, but not Candy. Serena was an innocent little angel, who hadn't ask for anything to anybody, she was adorable. They got into the pick up to go back to the tents. Terry was still unconscious. Serena was lying on him.

- Daddy, stand up, wake up! She said

Terry was transferred to the hospital for an emergency surgery. He was bleeding internally. He was operated on to stop the bleeding; they repair his spleen fortunately, because in the beginning, the doctors feared that they might have to remove it completely. But it was not the case. But he had lost a lot of blood and during the operation, and after the earthquake; there was a shortage of blood.

- I can give blood said Candy, I'm a group O, the universal donor

- So is he, but we're going to try the auto-transfusion

That's what they did. Terry got a transfusion from his own blood. It was a little less convenient, but it was more safe in that case where a lot of mistakes could happen.

He was in room with other seriously wounded…Candy stayed next to him wit Serena. They left him to go get something to eat. The humanitarian help was party made of a lot of food donations. They ate quickly and went back to Terry's bedside and continued reading and telling stories to him. Serena fell asleep on the bed next to Terry. Candy started to talk to Terry in his ear.

- I feel better now that I know you're ok, Romeo. I'm going to go back to Chicago and wait for you. I love you Romeo, I love you so much. I've met Serena; she's adorable We spent a good time together. Annie is having a baby, she's so happy about it. Mr. Albert came with me. He came to help the needy…wake up fast, Romeo.

She continued talking to him for a while then she fell asleep on a chair next to the bed and she put her head on the pillow next to him. Melissa who was passing by, saw the portrait and she shook her head. Candy woke up with a neck pain. She saw her mother looking at her.

- Mom…

- Are you ok, sweetie? Said Melissa approaching her

- Yes, what about you?

- I have a lot of stories for my article…what about you?

- Terry was seriously hurt, he had surgery

- I know…

- And Serena, I found her at her school, nobody was taking care of her…then when we found Terry, she called him "daddy"

- Oh… and that doesn't bother you?

- No. she's a little angel, she's adorable

Melissa smiles, Candy was really a good woman…but where was Susanna?

- I'm proud of you, honey. You know where her mother is?

- I don't know, she might be stuck somewhere…

- The reflex of every parent is to look for its offspring…

- Mom, be nice to her on your article…

- Be nice to whom…?

They burst out laughing. Philip arrived to see how they were doing.

- Daddy, said Candy hugging him, the rescue operations…

- It's going on fine. I'm resting a little. How's your lover boy?

- Fine, he hasn't regain consciousness yet

- You have his daughter…

- I found her by chance…

- Isn't she too good? Said Melissa

- She's goodness incarnate… We're going to let you so we won't wake up the little one. See you later

- See you later, Melissa

- See you later said Candy

She stayed with Terry, and she fell asleep again. She heard noise in the room and she opened her eyes and she saw Eleonor Baker looking at them. She had a bandage on the forehead

- Miss Baker…said Candy

- Candy…how is he?

- He still unconscious…but the surgery was a success

- That's good. How's Serena?

- I fond her by chance crying in a school…until I found Terry, I didn't know she was his daughter…

- Where's Susanna? Said Eleonor…she should be here to take care of her daughter and Terry

- It doesn't bother me…

- Thank you Candy. Another one wouldn't have done, what you've done…I have to go help in the kitchen with the children. Take good care of my son and his daughter

- Ok, said Candy smiling

She woke up the next day with a neck ache. Terry was still asleep. Serena woke up and Candy cleaned her up and they went to eat. They met her parents, and Eleonor. They all ate under the tent, happy to have seen another day.

- Granny said Serena when she saw Eleonor

- Serena! How are you, sweetie?

- Fine! Andy nice….

- Yes, she's really nice said Eleonor

- Daddy sleeping…

- He's going to wake up, honey

Candy, Serena and Eleonor went to Terry's bedside. Melissa went to help with the abandoned of orphaned children or those whose parents were hurt. Philippe went on another rescue mission.

At Terry's bedside, he was still unconscious. A doctor and a nurse were examining him.

- Daddy still sleeping said Serena

- Yes, daddy is sleeping, said Cady, but we can continue talking to him so he would wake up, ok?

- 'kay…

She took some little books with children's stories and she started to read and doing the screams and the gesture of the characters. They were having a lot of fun and they were laughing talking to Terry like he could hear them and answer them. The portrait was a beautiful sight; Candy, Serena and Eleonor…

Susanna finally arrive and that was the portrait she saw; Candy, Serena her daughter, Terry asleep and Terry's mother. She felt a twinge in her heart. That's the portrait she will now see when Terry leaves her. Terry was asleep and no one knew they were broken up, not even his mother, so…

- I'm sorry, she said entering the room, Candy, can you give me my family back, you thief!

Candy and Eleonor turned around surprised.

- Susanna, where were you? Asked Eleonor

- Not in front of the little one, said Candy

- Mommy! Said Serena

- Are you ok sweetie? Asked Susanna

- Yes! Andy, granny…nice

Candy took Susanna out of the room. Eleonor stayed with Serena

- What the hell is wrong with you? Terry needs to rest and Serena doesn't need all this hostility…said Candy

- How dare you talk to me about my family! You thief! It's my family!

- I found your daughter crying alone near the daycare, in the general panic; everybody came to get their children, no one was looking after her. It's only when we found Terry, that she told me he was her father. I took care of her, don't thank me or anything! And if I were you, I would be careful who I call a thief; I've never drugged another woman's fiancé to sleep with him and get pregnant. Look in the mirror and you find the thief. I have other patients to see…

She was going to leave when she heart;

- Andy, are you coming? Asked a voice

It was Serena calling her to come back in the room. She went in the room and she crouched in front of Serena and told her;

- Honey, I have to go and take care of other sick people, you stay with daddy. Continue telling him stories and he's going to wake up, ok? You stay with mommy…

Candy kissed her and hugged her. Susanna was looking at the scene the heart broken. She never got close to her daughter. Her nanny knew her better than her. And Terry always took her everywhere without worrying about the inconvenient. Candy, in one day, had become closer to her daughter, than she ever was. She entered the room.

- Granny has to go to help other little children ok? Said Eleonor to Serena

- 'kay. Bye

- Bye, said Eleonor.

Candy got out of the room, and Eleonor dragged Susanna out of the room too.

- Where were you? Asked Eleonor again

- With my parents…

- They're lucky to have all your attention…you didn't even worry about your daughter?

- Terry was there….

- Terry is kind of in a pretty bad shape, don't you think so? You should thank Candy for taking care of Serena…another woman would've ignored her… There, we're leaving you to your little family. I have to go do some volunteer work.

- I didn't mean you, Eleonor, but Candy…said Susanna

- I repeat, you should thank Candy for taking care of Serena, her rival's daughter…see you later!

She left too. Susanna went back in the room.

- Mommy…called Serena

- Yes, said Susanna, carrying her for the first time ever since she arrived

- Daddy sleeping…

- Yes, daddy is sleeping Serena

Terry started to move, he moved his head, he was feeling his head heavy…very heavy. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He heard Candy's voice.

"_Romeo, wake up…Romeo"_

He opened his eyes with difficulty. The sedatives…

- Candy… he said softly

Susanna felt a twinge in her heart. He never forgot about her.

- Daddy! Said Serena

- Serena…, he said smiling

Susanna put her on the bed and she jumped to her father's neck.

- Easy, said Susanna, you're going to hurt daddy

- No, I'm fine said Terry; I heard Candy's voice…

- She's not here, said Susanna quickly

- Andy gone, daddy. She'll come back, said Serena

Susanna couldn't stop her daughter from talking…

- Oh…said Terry, she was here?

- Yes, said Serena, she found me; Andy nice

Terry looked at Susanna who looked down.

- Candy found Serena? Where were you Susanna?

- At my parents. I didn't know what to do…

- The reflex of any parent would be to go see how its child is doing…Susanna

- I'm not a good mother, I know…

Terry started to talk to Serena. Susanna felt left off. She used her pregnancy to trap Terry, but she never managed to get attached to her daughter. She loved her, but the nanny and Terry took care of her. She and her mother had never been close, her nannies took care of her, she barely saw her mother. She didn't even realise that she was doing the same thing to Serena. Now it was too late, she was going to leave with Terry, because she didn't want, in any case for the press to find out what she'd done to trap Terry…

Candy continued helping the needy and the homeless with Albert. She went to see Terry only when he was sleeping at night. During daytime, Susanna and Serena were there and she was avoiding confrontations.


	30. Chapter 30

**Tomorrow in your life**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 30**

"**Back for good"**

Candy went back to Chicago with Albert because she was feeling tired. All those nights spent on chair sleeping with one eye only. Flammy was also went back to Chicago at the same time.

- I'm so tired said Candy

- That's normal said Flammy, you haven't stopped working

- Yes, that's probably it…

Once in her apartment, she went to sleep. She woke up the next day. But she still felt tired. She listened to her messages; they were a lot of them. Her parents were also back and her friends left her messages. She returned her calls.

The earthquake and all the chaos that followed, had delayed the news of Terry and Susanna's break up.

During his recovery, Terry announced to Esther and Robert that had come to see him, the news.

- Esther, Robert, it's over…with Susanna, I can't do this anymore…and I'm taking Serena with me

- Oh…said Robert, is it the earthquake that did that? Usually that kind of event brings families together…

- I told her the news the morning of the earthquake….

- Susanna knows? Said Esther, and you're not afraid of the consequences…?

- …of Mr. and Mrs. Marlowe? Said Terry, listen, during the earthquake, while my car was sliding through the open street, I was thinking about one thing only, that I was going to die without marrying Candy…So the rest is not important. I've accomplished my dream; I'm an actor; I've got an Oscar, a BAFTA and then some ! My spokesperson is going to make a declaration to the press. I just want to tell you before…

- But Terry, what if they ruined your career? said Esther

- That's not important anymore, and Susanna is going to make sure that they leave Serena and me alone. But I think my career is not going to have any problems. I don't think the Marlowes expected that I was going to become so popular and win so many awards.

- Ok, said Robert a little disappointed, when are you going to Chicago?

- As soon as you're out of here….said Terry

- You're in a rush…said Esther

- I've lost enough time! Said Terry

Meanwhile, Candy was in drugstore buying prenatal vitamin. She had realized a few days ago that she was late and the unusual tiredness she was feeling ever since she came back from Los Angeles. She took a pregnancy test at the hospital and it was positive. The Limo night!

"Oh Terry, happy father's day! She said to herself"

She didn't want to buy vitamins at the hospital's pharmacy to avoid any rumours. She went back home, a little depressed. She called her confident, Annie.

- Candy? Are you ok? Asked Annie, you sound a little weird

- Annie, can you come over?

- Of course sweetie. You want me to call Patty?

- Not this time…

- Terry matter?

- Yes….

- I'm coming!

Patty didn't know about the charade. Annie arrived a few moments later.

- Candy, are you ok, sweetie?

- I don't know…

- Tell me what's going on…

Candy was a little ashamed. She looked down and said softly;

- The Limo night…

- …has bore its fruits! Said Annie smiling, Candy, that's wonderful!

She hugged her friend.

- You think so, Annie?

- Of course, Candy, a baby, is always wonderful

- I'm not married…

- Oh, this is not the dark ages, Candy. A lot of girls have babies alone…but you know that Terry is going to come running as soon as he hears the news…

- Yes. But I don't want him to come just for that….

- Come on Candy, it's not like you don't know that he loves you, he told you so in front of 70 million spectators…

- No. I'm talking about leaving every thing, his career, Hollywood…

- If he loves you, that's not important for him…

- I hope you're right. I don't want to force him to abandon his dream because of me. Thanks Annie. Otherwise, how's work?

- Fine. It's great to get paid doing what we like…I have to go. Don't worry ok. Terry will be happy, you'll see…

There was a ring at the door. Candy went to open, and her mother was on her doorstep.

- Mom, she said kissing her

- Candy, how are you?

- Fine, come in please…

Annie walked to the door.

- I was just leaving. Mrs. Crane, bye

- Hi Annie, said Melissa, bye Annie

- Bye, Annie and thanks said Candy

Melissa looked at her daughter; there was something different. A new boyfriend?

- I came to see you before I go back home

- I'm fine Mom. I'm just a little tired

- Tired? Are you ok?

- Yes…

- There's something about you…well! I wanted to tell you that they offered my own TV show…

- Mom, that's wonderful! But what if dad gets sent to another country?

- Well there's satellite, but we'll see. I would like to have your ex on my show…

- Terry? No problem, but I'm not the one you should ask…

- I know. I wanted to make sure it was ok with you…

- Of course mom. You'll have him with Susanna?

- You don't know?

- I don't know what?

- It's over with Susanna

- What? Since when?

- Apparently it's been a month. The earthquake delayed the news….

"A month, ever since he came back from New York, after our Limo night…" she said in her head

Candy put her hand instinctively on her belly. Melissa saw the gesture but she made no comment.

- Oh… said Candy, who face was illuminated

"Where is Terry? She asked herself"

- You're happy? Said Melissa

- Mom….

- I can see it on your face. If he comes through the door right now, you're going to fall into his arms?

Candy became bright as red.

- Mom, I can tell you now…but you can't use it for your work…

- What?

- Terry and I…

- Yes?

- We pretended to brake up….

- What do you mean by "pretend"?

She told her the whole story. Melissa was stunned. All that was only smoke and mirrors?

- But at the Oscars, he told Juliet he loved her…Susanna played Juliet….

- Mom, how was I calling him in Romania?

- Romeo…Oh…You're is Juliet! He thanked you!

Candy felt sick. She went to throw up in the nearest bathroom. Melissa followed her. When Candy was done, she saw her mother looking at her. Melissa had a flash; she remembered when her mother caught her throwing up. She had an impression of "déjà vu", only she was the mother, this time.

- Mom…

- Candy…You saw Terry. It couldn't be in L.A. because he was kind of out of it…

- In New York…

- You weren't partying with Tanisha?

- No. I came to wait for you; only I was in the wrong Limo…Terry came in and…

- What had to happen, happened…in the Limo? Wow!

- During the separation, we never tried to see each other or call or write each other, so when we found ourselves alone in the Limo…I'm sorry for lying to you

- Ok. Congratulation! I'm going to be a grand-mother! She said hugging her daughter

- You're not angry….?

- Candy, you're not 15. You're an adult and a doctor for crying out loud. Terry broke up with Susanna; in the next minute or one of these mornings he's going to be on your doorstep. Good luck. I have to go, baby. Have a good evening

- Bye Mom

Candy knew that her father was going to call her as soon as her mom gets home and tells him the news. She got hungry, she was craving Chinese food; lemon chicken, honey chicken, fried rice, marinated meat, egg rolls, chicken balls etc.

"Oh you, she said touching her belly, you're giving some weird cravings"

She smiled; she took the phone and ordered a big Chinese diner, all most the whole menu.

She turned on the television and Terry and Susanna's break up was all over the news. She was happy, very happy. The phone rang.

- Annie! Yes! Mom told me…

- You see, you have to think positive!

- You're right Annie, thanks

Melissa told Philippe about Candy's pregnancy when she got home.

- Honey, I just came from Candy's… you'll never guess what…

- Uh oh…what?

- She's having a baby….

- What? But she hasn't been seeing anyone….

- Anyone we know of…

- Oh…who's the proud daddy?

- You'll never believe it…

- Who? Not Albert….

- No…her one and only true love…

- Terry?

- Yes….

- What? How, when, where?

- A month ago in New York…and here's the kicker; inside a Limousine…

- A Limousine?

- She came to wait for me when she came back from Tanisha's; she got into the wrong Limo, it was Terry's…

- Oh my God! And they just did it there?

- Well apparently they were pretending to be separated for Susanna and her parents …

She told him everything Candy told her about the fake brake up.

- Pretending? That's why she wasn't dating anyone; she was waiting for Terry…and …inside the Limo?

- I guess they didn't want to waste any time….

- Inside the Limo? Wow!

- That's what I said…I wish I'd thought of that…..

- Really Honey?…We can still do it…

- Theirs was spontaneous…

- It must have been wonderful; especially after years of abstinence…I'll surprise you one day…you'll see. Let me call my little girl…I'm going to be a granddaddy!

Philip called his daughter.

- Candy…

- Daddy…

- I heard congratulations are in order….

- Daddy, I'm sorry. It was an accident…

- You collided with a Limo?

- Daddy! Said Candy blushing

- I just hope he's going to take his responsibilities with you too…

- I would swear to it…

- I'm going to be a granddaddy. It's a pretty good sensation. Ok, but tell your Romeo that I want to see him…

- Ok, daddy. Bye and thank you.

Candy wished she'd announce that kind of news as a married woman, but…she knew that she was careless, but it's not like she knew she was going to meet Terry.

There was ring at the door.

"The dinner, I'm so hungry! That was fast she said to herself"

She took her wallet, and went to open the door, but she was looking down in her wallet, looking for the money.

- It's 55.98$. Here is 60$, you can keep the rest, she said handing the money

- Thank you….

She looked up.

- Terry!

She jumped to his neck. Oh she missed him so much! And she needed him so much. But the smell of his cologne or perfume was making her sick! He was going to kiss her… she had to pull away from him… She let go of him a little suddenly. He was not alone; there was a young girl and a little girl.

- Serena! Said Candy

- Andy! Said the little girl

She took the little girl in her arms to kiss her.

- Come in, all of you

- That's nanny said Serena

- Pleased to meet you said Candy

- Good evening…

They got in with their luggage. Candy was on a cloud nine. They sat in the living room.

- I was waiting for Chinese food…said Candy

- Oh…that's why you were giving me money…said Terry

- I thought you were the delivery guy she said smiling, I'm so hungry!

She sat with Serena a little far from Terry. He didn't understand; it's like Candy was avoiding him and she didn't want him to kiss her in front of Serena. He wanted to ask her, but there was a ring at the door and this time it really was the delivery man. She took the food in the dinning room and invited the others too. She started to eat for two! Terry was looking at her.

"Why is she eating so much?" He thought

After dinner, they stayed a little in the living room and then it was bed time for Serena. The nanny wanted to take her, but Candy insisted in doing it. She gave Serena a bath and got her ready for bedtime and then, she read her a story. The nanny said to herself that Susanna never did that with her daughter. Candy showed the nanny her room, next to Serena's. She went back to the living room where Terry was. She went to sit on an armchair far from Terry. This last one couldn't take it anymore. What was going on?

- Freckles, do I stink or something? He finally asked

- Yes, she answered

Terry was so surprised by the answer the he remained speechless for a moment.

- What!

- Don't take it the wrong way…honey, but I can't stand your perfume…

- My perfume? But a month ago you didn't have any problems….

- I know….

- What's changed? Why don't you like my perfume anymore?

- I don't know Terry, she joked, what's changed?

Candy didn't know how to tell him the news, aside from simply saying it. But she was a little ashamed.

Terry was thinking in his head; she was eating for two, she couldn't stand his perfume…Oh!...

Candy wanted to open her mouth, when she heard;

- Juliet, are you pregnant?

- You take the words right out of my mouth…

- Oh, honey….

Terry was submerged by a indescribable joy. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, but…Candy looked at him and he stopped.

- I'm going to take a shower, he said…

Candy burst out laughing. They will go together to look for a new perfume. She had also changed all the shampoos, soaps, gels etc. which she didn't like the odours. She waited a few minutes and she joined Terry in the shower. She scrubbed his back, he turned around and she gave him the hello he deserved and he congratulated her like he should.

- Hi honey, she said, welcome back home….

They kissed for a long time.

- I missed you so much, she said

- I missed you too…

- The baby and I are very happy you're here…

- Baby? You're having our baby?

- Yes, the Limo night….

- Oh…I guess I got here just in time…

- Never too soon!

- I love you Candy. Congratulations for the baby

- Thank you my love…happy father's day

- Thanks honey…happy mother's day….

They kissed again and played in the shower for a while. Later on the bed;

- I didn't see you in L.A.

- You knew I was there?

- Not because of Susanna; Serena

- Oh…She calls me "Andy"

- Yes… I called out your name when I woke up, and I thought I heard your voice. She told me you were there but you left.

- Oh…Susanna arrived and we exchanged words…

- I told her the morning of the earthquake that it was over

- So she knew she had no more rights to be there…?

- I'm sorry for all the lost time, Freckles

- You don't have to apologise….

- Yes, I do. I wanted to end it a while ago but Esther and Robert always found a way to get me to stay… it's like they didn't want me to leave Susanna

- You were a gold mine for them, with the influence of the Marlowes…What made you finally decide to leave?

- To see you in New York in my Limo, our one magic night, which has bear its fruit, he said, touching her belly, I realised that what was missing in my life was you… I've accomplished my dream, I've become an actor, I've won an Oscar, and other awards, but you were the missing piece of my dream, because my dream was really to live with you forever…At the peek of my career, in all my glory, I've never been so happy than when I was with you in the Limo for those few hours…

- Oh, Terry!

- So, I left everything, Susanna's parents can do whatever they want. I don't care, as long as I'm with you forever.

- Thank you honey, said Candy, with tears of joy, Serena is adorable…

- You've become closer to her in one day, than Susanna has ever been…

- I found her by chance. I was surprised to see a little girl crying for her daddy instead of her mommy. It's only when we found you that she called you daddy….

- She probably told you her name was "Ena"…

- Yes…

- You're a good mother Candy. Another woman would've been hostile when she learned her identity

- She's innocent, she didn't ask to come in this world…she's a little angel

- Good. Because I have custody of her, she's going to live with us…

- Oh Terry that's wonderful!

- Candy, what you did; sacrificing yourself so that I could stay with Susanna….

- I didn't want you to regret or to ask yourself questions like; "what if I'd stayed with Susanna?" "What if I had an acting career?" Now, you've accomplished everything, we can be together… you can do whatever you want…

- Yes, I've accomplished everything, only to realise that you were the dream, not being an actor….

- Well I'm here honey, and I still love you so much…

- I love you Freckles…I have stuff for you…

- Oh… surprises?

- Yes… you'll see

He went to get a big shopping bag with a lot of gift-wrapped boxes. Presents.

- This is all for me? She asked with a big smile

- Yes, everything is for you….

- What's the occasion?

- Everything; Christmas, Valentine's Day, December 31st, our marriage in our hearts…

- I can't believe it! Said Candy with a nervous laugh…

- What? That I'm so thoughtful?

- No. That's not it…

- Then, what is it?

She stood up and went in the closet and she got a big shopping bag full of little gift-wrapped boxes, which she gave to a stunned Terry.

- You did the same thing?

- Yes…

- Oh my darling Juliet, even apart, we were on the same page?

- Apparently….

- We were made for each other

- If I had any doubts, now I don't doubt it anymore!

They opened their presents laughing and they thanked each other. Among the presents, there was the Oscar.

- But Terry, you don't have to. We're going to live together now….

- I told you it was for you, in front of 70 million spectators. I'm giving it to you

- Thank you Romeo

They spent the majority of the night talking, they barely slept. They looked at Terry's movies and Terry was making comments. Candy put the tape with all of Terry's appearance on TV, during shows, commercials….

- I can't believe, you taped all my appearances on TV…

- I was doing it before, ever since I learned you made… and when we were separated, it was my way of seeing you…

- I was asking you to forgive me in my heart, every time I was answering questions about Susanna and the baby

- And I was forgiving you in my heart every time I heard your answers

The next morning, Candy woke up nauseous…When she came back in the bedroom, she found Serena on the bed with Terry….

- Hello, Serena, said Candy, hello Romeo

- Hello Andy! Said Serena

- Hello Juliet… said Terry

She went to sit on the bed and kissed Serena

- What about me? Said Terry

- Kiss daddy said Serena

Candy burst out laughing, and she kissed Terry, she wanted to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned at the same time and he kissed her on the lips. Candy called her parents to tell them that she will come in the evening with Terry.

They spent the morning having fun with Serena. The nanny was resting in the kitchen with the maid. Candy had lots of tapes of cartoons; she liked them and her little brothers and sisters too, when they came over. Serena chose Disney's "Aladdin" to watch.

- You know this movie by heart! Said Terry

- I love it daddy, she said with a smile

- Me too, said Candy, and you too daddy! Let's watch it…

They watched Aladdin, and they sang all the songs together, laughing out loud. Terry did a really good impersonation of the "Genie song". Candy and Terry remembered the day they got together and sang "A whole new world" together in her room at St. Paul. It was a whole new world for her and Terry that started that night, now it's a whole new world that was starting for her, Terry, Serena and their future baby.


	31. Chapter 31

**Tomorrow in your life**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 31**

"**The wedding of the century"**

Terry was still in the bedroom with Candy and Serena. After the movie, Terry stood up, then he bend on one knee in front of the bed. He took a little box in a drawer on the night table.

- Candy White Andrew… Will you marry me?

She looked at him with so much love…

- Yes, Terry I want to be your wife…

He put the ring on her finger and hugged her.

- Terry, I still had the one from the first time….

- That one didn't bring us luck… that's why I want to do what I promised you the day we separated, I want to get married right away…

- Terry, everything is fine…

- Excuse-me if I don't want to take any chances… the last time…

- Ok, honey, you're right… when do you want to get married?

- In a few days…you choose the day…

- Ok, I'll tell Annie about it and we'll set a date

- Thanks honey. We're going to be a family

- With Serena said Candy tickling the little girl who was laughing out loud

Terry looked at Candy and Serena. Was Susanna telling the truth? Did he really lost all that time far away from Candy for nothing? Candy took Serena to her nanny , then she went back to her room. She saw Terry's worried expression.

- Honey, are you ok? She asked

- Candy, when I told Susanna that I was leaving her, and that I was taking Serena with me, she told me that she wasn't my daughter…

- WHAT! And you believed her?

- I don't know, Candy. To believe her would mean that we separated for nothing….

- Oh my God!

All that suffering was for nothing?

- But you took Serena anyway…

- Yes, if Susanna is capable of using her own daughter as a pawn to trap me, when I wasn't even the father… No, I didn't want to leave her with Susanna's coldness and indifference, whether she's my daughter or not, I'm keeping her….

- Terry, I proud of you… but I don't want to think about the fact that we separated and sacrificed ourselves maybe for nothing…

- Me neither…

- Let's not think about it anymore. Let's turn to the future… with Serena and her future little brother or little sister….

- Thank you again, Freckles for your sacrifice, for waiting for me…

- Terry, I would've waited for you till the end of times…

- Oh Candy! I'm so lucky to have a woman like you in my life! He said hugging her…

Eleonor Baker who was in Chicago for a TV show, called Terry on his cell phone.

- Terry? Where are you? You sound awake…

- I'm in Chicago, mum

- At Candy's?

- Yes…

- Thanks for telling me….

- Mum, you weren't there… can you join us for breakfast?

- Ok, give me the address

A few moments later, Eleonor Baker was eating breakfast with Candy, Terry, Serena and the nanny. Eleonor was shocked to hear about Susanna's story.

- How could you have made such a deal without telling me about it? That's preposterous! Ridiculous! You should've come to me, I would've fixed it!

- Mum, I didn't want to put you in the middle of this, said Terry

- You mean you didn't want to be called a "mama's boy"… Candy to sacrifice yourself that way… you guys are way too good!

- Now, everything is fine, we're getting married…said Terry

- When?

- In a few days…said Terry

- What's the rush?

- We can't wait anymore… we've lost enough time… said Terry

- Yeah right! And I'm the Queen of England! I haven't just fallen from the sky… Candy must have a bun in the oven, that's why you're rushing…

- Mum, you're as subtle as the iceberg that hit the Titanic… We can't hide anything from you!

They burst out laughing. They spent the day together. Candy had the day off. They were in the living room talking. Terry was playing with his daughter. Even with his busy schedule, he made sure he played with her everyday.

- Daddy, can you sing the genie song for me again? She Asked…

- Again? Said Terry faking indignation

- Please, pretty please, said Serena

- How could I resist my little princess? Said Terry

Terry started to sing the genie song; "A friend like me" from the movie Aladdin. He was making all the gestures he could. Serena was laughing out loud. Candy took her camcorder and started to film them… Terry was very funny with his daughter.

In the evening they all went to the Cranes for diner. Serena was happy to see little children like her. Melissa asked Eleonor to be on her new TV show and Terry talked to Philippe, man to man in the library.

- So Terry… you're going to make my daughter an honest woman, finally…

- Yes, sir, said Terry

- I heard about the little party in the Limo…

Terry blushed a little.

- Euh…

- I assumed you were too much in a hurry to go to a motel…and you got lucky…my daughter is way too nice; I would've made you sweat a little…

- Philippe, said Terry a little ashamed

- Well everything is fine, you're marrying her and I hope you won't hurt her anymore…

- I won't sir. I promise you.

- Good…

Candy came to see how the guys were doing. She saw Terry's expression.

- Is everything ok she asked?

- Yes, honey, said Philippe, we're done.

- Good… said Candy, Terry are you ok?

- I'm fine, Freckles said Terry

- Dad, said Candy, mom is looking for you…

- Ok, said Philippe, see you later…

Philippe left the room and Terry talked to Candy.

- Did you have to tell your parents about the Limo night? Asked Terry

- I'm sorry honey, it just came into the conversation… I was sick in the bathroom and my mother saw me…

- That's ok, but your father made me blush a little

- He teased you? He's just a little jealous for not thinking about it first… said Candy

- You think?

- Yes….

- Who else knows about this?

- Annie…and she's green with envy, believe me…

- Oh my God!

- I was so happy after our Limo night that she bugged me so much and I told her… I needed to confide in someone and share my happiness. I'm sorry, Terry, I didn't know it would make you so uncomfortable…

- Just a little…

- You're so cute, said Candy laughing

She kissed him on the lips.

Everything was settle, the wedding was fixed for the following Saturday and everything had to be prepared. Not a word to the press, otherwise, they were going to haunt them day and night. Candy called Annie to help her with the wedding planning.

- Oh honey, said Annie, you won't move the little, finger, this is my favorite hobby…

- Don't forget, the press must not know anything…

But the press always end up knowing. Terry and his mothers, both Oscar winners, always had a reporter following them. Every night, everybody was having fun listening to the speculations the reporters were making on TV about Candy and Terry's wedding and their relationship. Melissa, of course had the exclusivity for her daughter's wedding. The wedding of Candice and Terrence, happen in her parents' garden. The whole adoptive and biological family was there and a few friends… which total to 300 people at least!

Candy invited her grandmother, the senator Grant to attempt a reconciliation with her mother. Philippe knew, but Melissa didn't know anything. Ever since Melissa was living in the USA with her family, the reporters had Senator Grant on their list and they were sometimes asking her questions. She would say that she was very proud of her daughter and grand-daughter and very happy for them, like a good politician. She arrived while Candy was getting ready with Annie, Patty and Melissa. There was a knock on the door.

- If it's not Terry, come in! Said Melissa laughing

She turned around and her smile, faded right away.

- Mom!

- Melissandre…

Annie and Patty left the room quietly.

- What are you doing here?

- I invited her, mom, said Candy

- What? How could you do that after everything she did to us?

- But we have to forgive, mom said Candy, please, do it for me… it's been more than 20 years and you found me…

Melissa remained silent for a while. The pain, the suffering, le verbal abuse… but it was like being in labour, the pain disappears as soon as the baby is out… and she had found her baby whom she thought had died and the pain was gone… the bible says, that we have to forgive…

- Candy… ok… for you, I'm going to hear her out. Go ahead mom, I'm listening…

- Melissandre, said Verna, I've missed you so much… I know, I was a severe mother, but it was to protect you from the bad things in life… and I failed you… you got pregnant at 15… I should've been more compassionate with you, but my pride… and my career came first. I'm asking you to forgive me, for lying to you, forgive me for calling the so called death of your baby, a blessing in disguise, forgive me for telling you, you had a stillborn son, when you had a healthy little girl, forgive me for keeping you away from your baby…

Melissandre had tears in her eyes. This thing with her mother was the only black cloud in her life. Her baby wasn't dead… so why hold all that grudge?

- I kept my eye on you during all those years. I saw that you've made it in life, that you married the father of your baby…I should've told him the truth… and what you hear on TV is the truth, I'm very proud of you. Forgive me for not telling you the truth when you came to see me a few years ago, forgive for everything.

Verna Grand apologizing, she swallowed her pride; it must have been difficult for her. Melissandre looked at her mother; she loved her so much, but… Candy was right; she had to forgive, holding a grudge doesn't lead anywhere.

- Mom, said Melissandre after a big silence, I'm asking you to forgive me for lying to you, for yelling at you and saying all those things…

Verna approached her daughter and she hugged her.

- I love you Melissandre

- I love you mom…

Candy was crying of joy, so were her mother and grandmother. Melissandre approached Candy with her mother.

- Mom, this is your granddaughter Candice, we call her Candy… Candy this is your grandmother, Senator Verna Grant

- Pleased to meet you grandma, said Candy

- Pleased to meet you, Candy, said Verna hugging her and forgive me and thank you for everything…

- You're welcome, grandma. Let's live in peace from now on…

Philippe came in at that moment and said;

- Three generation of Grant women…

- Soon there will be four, said Candy laughing…

- What? I'm going to be a great grandmother? Oh….said Verna

- Easy mom, everything is going to be fine. Come and meet your other grandkids… and Philippe's parents…

- Looks like, I have more apologies to make…

- It's for a new start, mom. Let's go…

She got out of the room with her mother. Philippe stayed with Candy.

- Oh daddy, it's wonderful!

- It's because of you, you've reunite us all

Annie and Patty came back to finish getting Candy ready.

Terry was impeccable in his black tuxedo and his white shirt. His mother walked him to the altar. Candy walked to the altar with her two fathers, Albert and Philippe. She was wearing a chiffon dress with no strap with a big skirt with a flounce on one side with a shiny embroidering an original model by Annie Brighton Cornwell. The veil was long and Cassandra and Andrew were holding it behind Candy. Serena was the flower girl, despite her young age, she was able to walk in front of all those people and dropping the petals; it was a game for her. Carissa was helping her. James was the ring bearer. The maids of honour; Terry's twin sisters; Rose Anna and Anna Rose, Annie, Patty, Tammy and Tanisha and their husbands, Archie, Ali, Jamal, Junior Terry's brother, Jeremy Tammy's brother, and…Neil!

At the time of the vows, Terry said these words;

- My life didn't have any sense until I met you. I loved you from the second I laid my eyes on you. I'd lost you, and now I found you again, and I will never let you go again. All my life I was following my dream, and I realized that dream, only to find out that it was you from the beginning, you were my dream, you are my dream, without you I'm nothing, you're my other half and I'm wondering how I could've lived without your during all those years. I love you and I will spend the rest of my life showing it to you.

And Candy's vows;

- From the moment I saw you, you touched me. My life was a turmoil of sadness and you chased it away for good. You gave me the will to live, the will to live with you and with all the joy you brought into my life and I will be forever grateful to you for that. Yes, we got lost, but it was only to find out how much we needed each other and to better found each other and to never get separated again. You are my dream and today we are accomplishing it together by united ourselves for life. I love you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life saying it to you.

All the women in the assembly had tears in their eyes, starting with the bride. The bride and groom opened the dance floor with the song "All my life" by KC and Jojo.

During the reception, Eleonor was talking to Richard. They were sitting in the front as the groom's parents, but they hadn't spoken to each other.

- Eleonor, congratulations for your son

- Congratulations for your son too, she said softly, How are you? Are you happy?

- I wanted to be with you…

- Richard, that's in the past. You've got beautiful children; I've met your daughters

- Yes, I saw you on the telly at the Oscars… thanks for being so nice to them. They can't stop singing your praises

- Terry always talked about them with a lot of love…

Richard's wife arrived.

- This is my wife, said Richard, honey, this is…

- Eleonor Baker, the Oscar winner and Terry's mum. I'm pleased to meet you

- Pleased to meet you. Thanks for taking my son in

- I have to admit I was hostile with him in the beginning, but I ended up loving him too… I'm just so sorry that it took me so long. But you've been nice to my daughters right away, from the first minute. Thank you.

- It was a pleasure, they are very charming…Richard, are you going to forgive Terry is wanting to be an actor?

- I still can't believe that even without you raising him and living so far away, he wanted to become an actor like you. He definitely inherited your genes. But I can't continue holding a grudge against him for being an excellent actor, an Oscar, a BAFTA and then some! No, the business is always going to be there, Junior is taking care of it. I'm letting Terry do whatever he wants. I'm even going to invest in his next movie. Show business is a very profitable…

- You're telling me? Said Eleonor smiling

- Don't worry; I'm leaving our son alone…

- Thank God! Said Terry who had just arrived. Thanks dad he said hugging him

Candy was talking to her friends, when she saw a face from the past.

- Elizabeth Barrington?

- Candy, hi… she said nicely, congratulations

- Thanks…

- You're asking yourself, why I'm so nice?

- Kind of…

- I hit rock bottom with my drug problem, I almost died… I finally got the force and the will to do something about it and I checked myself into a rehab center… a lot of my friends became HIV positive… and I was lucky to have been spared. I cried of joy when I heard the results and I decided to change. I'm a counselor in youth centre in London and Junior was nice enough to invite me to your wedding. I now know that Terry really loves you and I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said and done to you….

- I forgive you Lizzie, and I' very happy for you, said Candy

- Lizzie, said Terry who had just arrived

- Terry, congratulations…said Lizzie

- Thanks you seem… different, said Terry

- That's because I am. Like I was telling Candy…

They continued talking for a while. Lizzie went to the washroom and she heard some noise in one of the bedroom. She opened the door and she saw Eliza who was getting dressed quickly with a well known actor.

- Eliza….

- Lizzie! Oh I'm so happy to see you! She said jumping to her neck

The actor got out quietly.

- Eww! Eliza, you've just threw out the window any fantasies I might have had about that actor…

- And how do you think I feel… it wasn't all that! Said Eliza

- Eliza, aren't you married?

- Yes, but….

- There is no "But". You have to stay faithful to your husband. Life is too short… you can get an incurable disease, with your one hour encounters!

- Hey, you were doing that too! You're one to talk!

- That's why I'm telling you. I know what it is… be careful Eliza, if you're not sick yet…

- Lizzie, you're scaring me, are you sick?

- No, but my other friends are! I've got another chance and I don't want to waste it

Eliza didn't say anything. No more good time? But, she looked at her friend and she could see the change in her. Maybe she should listen to her.

- Who died and made you Mother Teresa? Lizzie… ok, I'm going to listen to you she said with tired tone

- You should start by apologizing to Candy and Terry

- You've got to be kidding me!

- No. Apologize for all the mean things you've done and for hiding Terry's letter…

- Eliza, you're the one who hid Terry's letter? Said Candy's voice who was passing by and who'd heard Lizzie's last words to Eliza

- Candy…I…

- My God, you hate me that much? To prevent me from being reassured by the man I love… but I still waited for him…

- Candy, I'm sorry, it was childish and trivial, said Eliza…

- You can say that again! What are you doing in my parent's guests' room? Oh… Eliza…, said Candy

- Ok! Lizzie already lectured me, don't start! Said Eliza

- Well I hope you're going to listen to your friend, at least, said Candy getting out

Eliza listened to her best friend and Lizzie prayed that her words will have the desired effect on her friend.

The rest of the reception was fine; Candy's friends from the hospital were amazed to see so many celebrities in one day. The children from the Pony house were happy to be in such a big party with so much food and celebrities they used to see only on TV, starting with their boss' husband… Melissa and Philippe's family had made up.

The reporters tried in every shape and form to take pictures or to tape de ceremony, but in vain. They even had helicopters with cameras that were flying over them from time to time. But they on had far away pictures not very clear. Melissa will be able to sell clips of the weddings and the pictures to TV shows, TV channels and papers for a very good price. Candy and Terry decided that the money they will get from the pictures and the videos will go to the Pony house and others institutions of the same kind.

For the honeymoon they went to the Fiji Islands with the Andrew's personnel jet. Serena stayed with Melissa. It was the first time Terry was separated from Serene during a trip. He was a little worried.

- Honey, said Candy, are you ok? You're thinking about Serena?

- It's the first time I'm separated from her, said Terry

- You took her everywhere with you on movie sets?

- Yes, I had a nanny with me and I'll come and stay with her during breaks…

- You're a wonderful father…

- I can't wait to see Limo, said Terry touching her belly

- You're not embarrassed anymore?

- When there's only the two of us, it's fine, he said smiling

- Have you ever done it on a plane?

- Is that an invitation from you, my darling wife?

- After the Limo, the jet…

- We seem to like the most usual places… no, I've never done it in the air…he said kissing her

In the air…they had a lot of fun. The staff didn't bother them for hours, until they called them when they got hungry. The honeymoon was a perfect dream.

Albert bought a house in Chicago for Candy as a wedding present, with a big garden, it was better for the children. Terry took a sabbatical to spend some time with Candy and Serena. No movies, no work for at least a year and then he would only do one film per year to spend time with his family. Candy did the same thing, a year off plus her maternity leave to spend some times with her family. But she would sometime go to medical conference or volunteer at the local free clinic part time. Being a doctor, she can't stay out of work too long…Her pregnancy was going well. Her friends were pregnant at the same time, Annie, Patty, Tani, Rachel Albert's wife; it was a real baby boom! Annie had her baby first, it was a beautiful little girls she called Anyssa.

Candy and Terry went to the doctor's for Candy checkup. They wanted to know the sex of the baby. Candy was almost due to have the baby; they hadn't decided if they wanted to know the sex or not. This time, they had finally decided to know, two weeks before the due date. Candy was on the exam table for the ultrasound. Flammy was performing the ultrasound.

- So Candy, said Flammy, you want to know today or not?

- Yes, Flammy, this time we really want to know, said Candy

- Terry? Said Flammy

- Yes, I want to know, said Terry

- Ok, said Flammy putting the cold liquid on Candy's belly

Flammy started to look at the baby on the screen.

- So, Flammy, is it a boy or a girl?

- Candy your cervix is open; your baby is coming one of these mornings. You're sure you don't want to wait?

- Flammy! For once, we're sure; you want to talk us out of it? Said Candy

- But, you've waited this long…, said Flammy

- She's right, Juliet, said Terry, we can wait…

- Terry, don't start! Said Candy

- We can wait a few days, said Terry

- Or a few hours, said Candy

- Why a few hours? Asked Terry

- Because my water just broke… said Candy, Flammy…

- Don't move Candy, I'm coming said Flammy getting out of the room

- Terry…

- I'm here Freckles… Limo is full of surprises! I can't wait to see him…

- Him?

- I want a boy, Freckles…

Candy smiled. She was transferred to the maternity ward with Terry, she had her own room.

- Oh my God! Said Terry, I'm going to call your parents so they can bring the camera and the camcorder. I can't wait to see the little tike…

- It's not the first time for you, said Candy a little sad

- Candy, said Terry, it's my first time with you… it's the same thing…I love you Freckles…

- Oh Terry, I love you!

Candy gave birth to her little baby without any complications. Her parents had come with the camera and the camcorder that they gave to Terry. Philippe was in the waiting room, but Melissa wanted to be there for the birth of her first grandchild. Terry was with his Freckles, through the whole thing and he didn't leave her side. They gave the baby to Candy. Terry was sitting on the bed with her. Melissa had filmed the birth and she was also taking pictures.

- Candy, said Terry, it's a boy! I'm so happy! Thank you!

- You're very welcome, my love. Thanks to you. Did you think about a name?

- "Limo" for Limousine? He joked

- He's going to be embarrassed at school when they're going to ask him why he's name after a car…

- Because he was conceived in it?

- You're not going to tell him that…

- No… he said laughing, but joke aside, I thought of a name… and I hope you'll agree with me…

- Go ahead Romeo…

- Ok. To thank you for your sacrifice and for Serena, I said to myself if the baby was a boy, we could call him "Anthony"

- Anthony?

- Yes. You loved him a lot, Albert adopted you because of him and sent you to London and we met on the plane. It was the most beautiful day of my life…

Candy was crying of joy. She didn't know what to say…

- Terry… I love you so much…. She said crying

- I love you too, Freckles… he said kissing her

Melissa and Philippe got into the room.

- Mom, dad said Candy, let me introduce you to Anthony…

- Hey you! Said Melissa taking her grandson, you're so beautiful, I could eat you! Grandpa, look at your grandson, he's blond like you…

- Hello baby! Said Philippe smiling

Terry called his mother, Candy's friends and the rest of the family and a few hours later, Candy's room was full!

- Everybody, said Candy, this is Anthony…

- Anthony…, said Stear moved

- Thanks Candy, said Archibald, that's nice of you

- It was Terry's idea, said Candy

- Really? Said Archie moved, thank you Terry

- Yes, said Stear, thank you very much, I wanted to call my son Anthony too…

- Me too… said Archie

- Well we're going to give them numbers, mine is Anthony the 1st! Said Candy

Everybody burst out laughing. Patty and Tani were still pregnant. Candy and Terry's baby pictures were sold by Melissa and the money went to the Pony House and other institutions. Candy thought that maybe it was taking advantage of her baby, but the money went to help orphans.

Candy and Terry didn't let anything separate them again. Susanna came to see Serena from time to time and she didn't make any comment when she saw the harmony in which Candy and Terry were living. Terry really loved Candy; she knew it from the beginning. Because even when she drugged Terry to spend the night with him, he called her "Candy"… But she was happy that her daughter had a good loving family, she will grow up to be good, like Candy… Of course, she will never admit that out loud…. She thought the sacrifice she did to have Serena by trapping Terry was very big. To have another woman raising her daughter was a bonus for her, even if she'd lost Terry…

Candy and her friends stayed closed, and they raised their kids together in loved and harmony. Serena was calling her "mommy" and Candy was happy. Serena was very happy to have a little brother.

Candy thought about the suffering during her separation from Terry, and about all the happiness she had now. What goes around comes around. She had been rewarded for her kindness and generosity… she had the man she loved, her family and she was the happiest woman on the planet.

**THE END**


End file.
